Entrégame tu Amor
by Suly Black Wolf
Summary: Esme pierde todo lo que es suyo por derecho a manos de Aro y solo sus jóvenes amigas están a su lado en esos momentos. Carlisle es un invasor normando, que recibe como premio todas las propiedades del difunto Marcus, incluida su viuda. ¿Podrán ser felices, aun cuando están rodeados de intrigas y misterios? Ahora el secreto de Carlisle esta por ser revelado. MEDIEVAL/ HUMANOS
1. Chapter 1

**Declaración:**

Los personajes son de la Señora Meyer, yo solo les di un cambio de escenario... La trama de la historia es mía, solo tomé prestados a los personajes de la autora. Debo aclarar que me fascina esta saga y soy fanática de ella. Mi personaje favorito es Jacob Black... Para mí el hombre perfecto, aunque amo a Emmeth con locura.

**ENTREGAME TU AMOR.**

**SERIE: ** ** CONQUISTADORES 1**

**TITULO: **** ENTREGAME TU AMOR.**

**PROTAGONISTAS: ** ** ESME Y CARLISLE.**

**ARGUMENTO:**

Esme Platt, es una viuda inglesa, madura y en edad casadera, despojada y maltratada por sus cuñadas y demás familiares de su marido. De ser la hija de un barón, termina siendo una sirvienta en casa de su propio marido y que sueña con poder regresar a su hogar de cuando era niña. Pero ahora también su casa estaba en manos de sus familiares políticos. Si tan solo llegara el apuesto guerrero que esperaba cuando era una doncella soñadora.

Cuando los invasores normandos toman posesión de la que fuera su casa, se ve en la necesidad de seguir sirviendo como una simple criada para poder salvar su vida. Lo que ella no esperaba, era sentir una atracción inmediata por el invasor que podía disponer de su vida en un segundo. Sobre todo, no esperaba que el invasor y el guerrero de sus sueños fueran el mismo hombre.

Carlisle de Cullen es un conde normando, joven y apuesto. Su esposa murió dando a luz a su primer hijo… ambos murieron. Ahora necesita un heredero, además de proteger su bien más querido. Se ha tenido que unir a la lucha que encabeza el conquistador para poder guardar muy bien sus secretos, Pero el rey le ha ordenado recuperar Volterra y desposar a la viuda de Marcus Volterra.

Todo sería perfecto, si un usurpador no se hubiese apoderado de todo, el estuviese dispuesto a tomar a la viuda heredera y ella no estuviese desaparecida. De que ella aparezca depende su futuro, porque su mayor secreto está a punto de descubrirse.

Ella vive culpándose de sus desgracias y cree que merece todo lo malo que le ha pasado en la vida.

El vive luchando para no parecerse al hombre que le dio la vida y su apellido.

Dos corazones rotos, dos vidas destrozadas por las injusticias del destino se encontraran en medio de una lucha por el trono de una nación sin rey. Dos almas que se unirán a pesar de las diferencias sociales, donde el amor y la pasión tienen la fuerza suficiente para doblegar hasta el más duro corazón.


	2. Chapter 2

**Declaración: **

Los personajes son de la señora Meyer, aunque la trama de la historia es mía.

**Advertencia:**

Algunas palabras o expresiones pueden ser ofensivas para algunas personas.

**PROLOGO...**

_Inglaterra... Enero de 1066._

¡El rey ha muerto!... ¡el rey ha muerto!... Se oyeron las voces de angustia en toda Inglaterra... En Volterra, la gente lamentó está perdida, sobre todo porque el rey Eduardo había muerto sin heredero. Marcus Volterra había sido llamado a la corte cuando el rey se vio muy enfermo, se habían congregado todos los condes y barones de Inglaterra para determinar que se haría con la corona. El rey no había tenido hijos y no había nadie de sangre real que pudiera reclamar el trono. Al día siguiente de su muerte, coronaron a un nuevo rey.

_Volterra, Inglaterra... Enero de 1066._

\- ¿Que ha pasado mi señor? ¿Quién reina ahora en Inglaterra? - fueron las preguntas que Esme le hacía a Marcus mientras le enjabonaba la espalda.

\- Harold de Wessex... Fue una decisión del Witan*. La otra opción era el bastardo, Guillermo de Normandía. Vienen tiempos difíciles Esme, tiempos muy difíciles.

\- Espero que no mi señor, no me gustaría que tuviésemos que enfrentarnos con Normandía. Mi señor tendría que ir a la guerra ¿Verdad?... - Preguntó angustiada pensando ya en el futuro.

\- Si Esme... Si Guillermo no se queda tranquilo, es muy posible que seamos llamados para defender la corona, pero por lo pronto, Harold es el rey y le debemos lealtad.

\- ¿No hubieron oposiciones?... Algunos de los barones y condes tienen parientes normandos.

\- Si. Kingland, consideraba que Guillermo era mejor que Harold y Denalie se abstuvo de elegir. El tiene intereses en ambos países, así que dejó que fuese la suerte quien decidiera.

\- No sé si alabar la decisión del marido de Carmen, pero supongo que no quiere tomar un bando... ¿Vos... a quien elegisteis...? - Esme se preguntaba que había hecho

Marcus. Si bien era un hombre con un gran ejercito de guerreros y entrenaba como tal, no era un hombre al que le gustara tener enfrentamientos y las veces que había pasado era porque se había visto obligado. No era raro que forajidos tratasen de invadir un castillo y despojarlo o que se asaltasen a viajeros y la guardia de estos los enfrentasen.

\- También me abstuve. No me molesta que sea Harold quien lleve la corona, pero tampoco soy de los que le declara la guerra a un hombre como Guillermo. No le temo, pero tampoco quiero ir a la guerra y por lo último que supe... Eso será algo imposible de evitar, Guillermo ha reclamado su derecho... Bien puede ser legítimo o no, pero yo no quisiera que Volterra estuviese en medio de todo esto. - Dijo Marcus con voz cansada.

\- ¡Dios no lo quiera mi señor! No quisiera ver a los guerreros de Volterra partir hacia la batalla. Por todo lo que mi padre me contó cuando era niña, la guerra trae muchas cosas más que enfrentamiento y muerte.

\- Somos guerreros Esme. Guerreros y para eso vivimos. Aunque no nos guste. Ahora dejemos de hablar de los reyes y venid a mi cama, deseo que os quedéis esta noche conmigo. No sé que nos traiga el futuro, pero no quiero perder el tiempo pudiendo hacer algo más placentero.

\- Si mi señor... Me agradaría mucho. -Mintió... No le agradaba en absoluto acostarse con Marcus, pero tenía que cumplir con sus deberes de esposa. Desde la primera vez con él no había disfrutado y bien sabía que nunca lo haría... Marcus no era él... No era el guerrero de sus sueños.

Aunque Esme le pasó su bata, Marcus no se vistió y la llevó enseguida a su cama. No sabía que traería el futuro, pero ya había dejado pasar demasiado tiempo y no había hecho nada por tratar de hacer feliz a su esposa. Marcus sabía que Esme no era feliz, nunca le respondía como lo hacía Didime cuando esta vivía, pero él tampoco se había preocupado mucho por eso. Únicamente se había satisfecho él y había dejado de lado a su esposa. Ella nunca le había reprochado nada, pero aunque Esme no se diera cuenta, el podía ver la inmensa tristeza que opacaban sus ojos.

Se había dado cuenta ahora que habían estado separados y sabiendo que el futuro era incierto, había sentido la necesidad de ser amado... de volver a amar... Solo esperaba que no fuese demasiado tarde para buscar su felicidad a lado de Esme. En cuanto a los hijos... Marcus había llegado a la conclusión de que su semilla no era buena y que por eso no había cosechado ningún fruto. Durante el viaje de regreso pensó seriamente en eso y se conformó pensando en que si Dios no les concedía un hijo, bien podrían pasar su vida juntos y acompañándose mutuamente... Ojala todavía pudieran... ojala que pudiera llegar a amar a Esme.

Para Esme fue una gran novedad lo que vivió esa noche, su marido la había acariciado y besado. Si bien, no había habido ninguna satisfacción física para ella en el encuentro intimo, si lo tuvo emocionalmente. Se había sentido bien, por primera vez se había sentido viva... su cuerpo había reaccionado a las caricias burdas de Marcus y había logrado sentir atisbos de pasión.

Ella estaba sorprendida al ver que Marcus podía ser cariñoso si se lo proponía... Cuando él llegó a su clímax, por primera vez gritó el nombre de ella. Esa fue la primera noche en que Esme pensó en el futuro, en lo que le traería... Fue la primera de varias noches que Esme durmió en la cama de Marcus y que disfrutó de sus atenciones... Y también fue la primera noche en que no pensó en concebir a su primogénito.

_Devereux__, Normandía febrero de 1066._

\- Es inaudito Carlisle. Esos traidores me despojaron de lo que por derecho me pertenece y no pienso dejar las cosas así. - Guillermo se paseaba y vociferaba en el solar de Carlisle, había acudido a su amigo para pedir su ayuda en su intención de recuperar el trono de Inglaterra del que había sido despojado.

\- ¿Que es lo que pensáis hacer?... -Preguntó Carlisle no muy convencido de querer salir a combatir. Era un guerrero y se había enfrentado en varias ocasiones a sus enemigos, pero también era de los que prefería negociar antes de levantar su espada... Solo que en esa ocasión no podría decir que no, Guillermo lo tenía en sus manos con lo que sabía de él. Así que no tenía opción.

-Invadir Inglaterra por supuesto. Tomar lo que me pertenece por las buenas o por la fuerza. Eduardo me había prometido que yo tendría el trono y ahora ese arribista y oportunista de Harold está sentado en el... ¡Maldito sea!... Si yo mismo le hice caballero y así me paga, pero os juro que tendrá que devolverme lo mío si o si. -La sentencia de Guillermo no dejaba dudas sobre lo que vendría y tenía que conseguir la mayor cantidad de caballeros y soldados para poder reclamar lo que según el por derecho le correspondía-. Cuento con vos Carlisle, no solo por nuestra amistad... Sino también por los secretos que nos unen.

Carlisle sintió la puñalada en la espalda. Sabía muy bien que Guillermo nunca hacía nada sin sacar un beneficio. Se encontraba en una situación muy angustiante, si se iba con Guillermo a Inglaterra, _Devereux_ se quedaría solo y en peligro... Pero si se negaba a ir, el mismo Duque podría ponerlo en evidencia y eso era lo más probable si le decía que no.

-¿Como para cuando tenéis pensado cruzar el canal?... Supongo que ya tenéis muchos aliados y una fecha definida.

-No. Todavía no tengo una fecha y vos sois el primero al que le pido que me apoye, necesito que me acompañéis para convencer a los demás nobles en que deben apoyarme también.

\- Me temo que eso será imposible Guillermo... Sabéis que estoy más que dispuesto a ir con vos cuando toméis Inglaterra por asalto, pero ahora me es imposible dejar todo. Necesito preparar a mi ejército, más de la mitad están ahora en sus hogares y debo mandar a llamarlos y entrenarlos. Sabéis que debo dejar protegido mi castillo y mi posesión más preciada.

\- Sabía que dirías eso, pero necesito vuestro apoyo...

\- Y lo tenéis. -Lo interrumpió-. Pero debéis que entender mi situación. No puedo dejar todo tirado e irme con vos.

\- Françoise puede hacerse cargo del castillo en vuestra ausencia. - Replicó Guillermo.

\- ¡Sabéis perfectamente bien que mi tío y yo estamos realmente disgustados! Así que ni pensarlo. ¡No quiero a ese hombre cerca de mis posesiones! Y como os dije, debo preparar a mi ejército... Pero... - A Carlisle parecía que se le cerraba el mundo... Abrir el castillo para que se realizara ahí la reunión en busca de apoyo, era casi como declarar al mundo que tenía un secreto escondido. Pero si no lo hacía corría el riesgo de perder el favor de Guillermo-. Podríamos celebrar la reunión en busca de apoyo aquí mismo y así no tendría que dejar el castillo ni a mis posesiones desprotegidas.

\- Sabía que no me defraudaríais Carlisle, por eso elegí venir con vos primeramente. Con vos de mi lado, los demás terminaran por apoyarme. ¿Qué os parece que empecemos a dictar las misivas para enviarlas de una vez?... No quiero perder más tiempo. En una semana quiero saber quien está conmigo y quién no. Supongo que sabéis que tengo que tener a vuestro tío de mi lado. ¿Haréis a un lado vuestras diferencias con él, por mi causa?

\- No os preocupes Guillermo, mi tío también podrá entrar a mi casa. - Carlisle sabía que ahora más que nunca tenía que disimular su angustia o su futuro se vería truncado... Ni Françoise, ni el mismo Guillermo eran personas confiables como para no tener miedo.

La reunión se llevó a cabo unas semanas después del encuentro entre Carlisle y Guillermo; y la mayoría acudió a su llamado. Cuanto tiempo había pasado, ahora los nobles que alguna vez fueron entrenados por su abuelo, acudían acompañados de sus herederos que ya eran unos guerreros. De hecho, Guillermo dejó a su cuidado y entrenamiento final a un grupo de jóvenes, entre los cuales figuraban los hijos del conde de McCarthy y el heredero de Masen. Guillermo los dejaba ahí como recordatorio de que no debía olvidar que estaba en sus manos.

*Witan (Consejo Real Sajón)


	3. Chapter 3

**Declaración: **

Los personajes son de la señora Meyer, aunque la trama de la historia es mía.

**Advertencia:**

Algunas palabras o expresiones pueden ser ofensivas para algunas personas.

**CAPITULO 1**

_Volterra Inglaterra, mayo de 1066._

No había dudas... Estaba embarazada. La falta de su periodo y las nauseas matutinas eran señal segura de que estaba embarazada. Esme había sido hija única y muy amada, Ahora le tocaba estar a ella en el lugar de su madre. Cuanta alegría sentía al saber que llevaba un hijo en su vientre...

Había esperado tanto tiempo que se había hecho a la idea de que nunca tendría uno. Marcus no estaba en Volterra, pues había sido llamado a engrosar las filas del rey con su ejército de guerreros. El y Denalie habían sido los primeros en ser llamados ya que se habían abstenido de dar su voto a favor de Harold, aunque le habían jurado lealtad no confiaban demasiado en ellos.

Casi desde últimos de febrero, había tenido que dejar Volterra y no volvía muy seguido. Estaban apostados a unos días de Volterra pero tenían que permanecer alertas. Harold no era un hombre al que todos respetaran, así que se sabía de algunos otros aparte de Guillermo que querían apoderarse de la corona. Así que se mantenían en posición de defensa.

Desde que Marcus partió a últimos de febrero Esme se había dedicado a preparar las bodegas, había forraje suficiente para mantener a cientos de los caballos del ejército sajón si había escases. Y las despensas estaban a rebosar para poder dar de comer a los soldados.

Las cuñadas de Esme, Atenodora y Sulpicia criticaban las acciones de Esme, a la que consideraban una exagerada y demente porque estaba poniendo en práctica todo lo que sabía acerca de las guerras, gracias a que su padre la había instruido y enseñado en todo. Sabía que podían caer bajo asedio y ella no estaba dispuesta a que murieran de hambre. Además, muchas de las batallas se perdían porque los soldados estaban hambrientos y sin fuerzas. Y por lo que a Volterra se refería, ninguno de sus guerreros sufriría por falta de comida.

En cuanto a su estado, había preferido mantenerlo en secreto. No sabía porque, pero no quería que nadie se enterara todavía, nadie excepto sus jóvenes amigas. Tanto Nessie, Carlie, Rosalie y Alice sabían de que habría un heredero en Volterra, Bella todavía no lo sabía porque se encontraba en Denalie con su padre, pero para su próxima visita sabría que habría un niño. Marcus estaría feliz de saber que sería padre, pero como no permanecía mucho tiempo en casa prefería no decírselo todavía.

\- ¿Que pensáis que será vuestro hijo?... - Las muchachas la tuteaban cuando estaban a solas y Esme se sentía más a gusto así. Habían estado preparando ropitas y pañales, pero todavía no sabían que querían más... Si niña o niño.

\- No lo se... Por una parte creo que me gustaría que fuese un varón... Marcus ha esperado tanto por este hijo, que sería injusto que tuviera una niña... Pero también me encantaría que fuese una niña, las niñas adoran a sus padres y Marcus se merece ser amado de esa forma... Así que no se... ¡Ahhh!... ¡Estoy emocionada!... muy emocionada.

\- ¡Siii!... Cuando el barón lo sepa, se pondrá muy feliz. Ya puedo imaginarlo. - Dijo Nessie, que era la que mayor contacto tenía con el barón debido a los entrenamientos. Esme no sabía el motivo por el cual ella pasaba más tiempo dentro del castillo y Carlie era quien la relevaba. El propio Marcus le había ordenado cuidarla y protegerla con su vida y entre ella y su hermana cumplía con su deber.

\- Si. La próxima vez que venga se lo diré. El estará feliz... muy feliz.

Pero Marcus no volvió hasta dos meses después, únicamente para dejar una guarnición de soldados para reforzar la protección de Volterra.

Como Esme tenía casi cinco meses de embarazo se le estaba haciendo imposible ocultarlo, ella no sabía porque tenía que hacerlo, pero lo hacía... Era como un presentimiento y ella prefería hacerle caso a su sexto sentido. Así que no dejaba que nadie se diera cuenta de su estado.

_Volterra... Agosto de 1066..._

\- ¡El barón!... ¡El barón ha vuelto! - La voz del vigía dio el aviso. Todos en Volterra comenzaron a correr por un lado y otro, hacía más de dos meses que el barón se había marchado y estaban impacientes por verlo de nuevo... y Esme tenía grandes noticias que darle.

Cuando Marcus entró al castillo, Esme lo esperaba en los escalones de la entrada. Ya los mozos estaban esperando para ayudar a los cansados viajeros a desmontar y atender a sus caballos. Por lo general los guerreros se bañaban en el lago, pero Marcus y los guerreros de alto rango se bañaban en sus propios aposentos. El baño de Marcus ya estaba preparado. No quiso cenar en el salón con todos sus hombres, entonces Esme hizo subir una tabla con comida abundante y una jarra grande del mejor vino, además de cerveza.

\- Estoy feliz de volver a casa aunque sea por una noche Esme. Estaba deseando veros, ¿Como habéis estado? Le preguntó Marcus mientras le enjabonaba la espalda.

\- Bien... Trabajando mucho. Las despensas están a rebozar y los establos están llenos de forraje para los animales. El cuarto de curado está repleto de jamones y los graneros están casi llenos. Además... Estoy llevando a vuestro hijo en mi vientre.

Marcus se levantó de la bañera sin esperar a aclararse el jabón... Había soñado con eso todos estos años y por fin se cumplía su sueño. Estrechó a Esme muy fuerte y puso su mano en el abultado vientre de su mujer... Por primera vez en años era feliz. Después de que cenaran en completa alegría Marcus aprovechó para pasar la noche con ella, abrazándola solamente. A la mañana siguiente Marcus partió de nuevo, pero Esme se había levantado antes del amanecer para ordenar que se cargaran varias carretas con comida para los soldados y forraje para los animales.

A Marcus le enorgulleció que Esme fuese su esposa, no todas las mujeres eran como ella. Cuando la vio mandar a todos en Volterra incluidos sus soldados, pensó en que Volterra siempre la amaría y la obedecería si el faltaba. La vio ponerse la mano en forma protectora sobre su vientre y lo supo... Supo que tal vez no viviría lo suficiente para ver nacer a su hijo y le dio gran pesar. Cuando se despidió de Esme, lo hizo con el presentimiento de que sería la última vez que la veía... Y así fue. Marcus no volvió a pisar Volterra con vida nunca más.

_24 de septiembre de 1066._

La batalla estaba recia y aunque los nórdicos eran fuertes, no podrían vencer a los huscarles sajones. Eran guerreros muy bien entrenados y se les consideraba que eran el ejército mejor preparado. Pero aun así los nórdicos no perderían sin luchar. Los primeros contingentes de soldados que se enfrentaron contra ellos tuvieron muchas bajas, entre ellos estaban los ejércitos de Kingland, Denalie y Volterra , este ultimo estaba liderado por Marcus, Aro y Caius Vulturi, su capitán al mando era Phil Dwyer y lucharon con valor, conforme avanzaban las horas, el ejercito nórdico se replegaba y los sajones iban tras ellos.

Ambos ejércitos habían tenido muchas bajas, Kingland fue el primero en replegarse e irse retrasando. Por la intensidad de la batalla Denalie se vio atrapado justo al medio, pero lamentablemente Marcus estaba a la cabeza de la lucha. Para cuando la tarde llegó, los nórdicos corrían para salvar su vida, pero algunos todavía estaban enardecidos por el fuego de la batalla y se cobraron algunas vidas mas... Entre ellas la de Marcus.

En un momento Marcus se quedó solo, tanto Aro como Caius debían de estar a sus flancos, pero ambos abandonaron su puesto y se quedó desprotegido. Luchó con intensidad antes de darse cuenta de que estaba solo y rodeado de varios nórdicos. Phil alcanzó a verlo y acudió en su ayuda, los dos, espalda con espalda pelearon y mataron a varios de sus enemigos. Un arquero que estaba apostado en lo oculto disparó una flecha a Phil y lo derribó, dejando así desprotegido a Marcus.

Lo siguiente que vio Marcus fue el filo de las espadas que cayeron sobre él, los nórdicos que estaban en plena fuga no se detuvieron a rematarlo y lo dejaron ahí tirado. Rato después de que todo se calmara, algunos de sus soldados acudieron a auxiliarlos a él y a Phil, pero ya nada podía hacerse por Marcus, sus heridas eran mortales. Phil estaba muy mal herido, pero era muy leal, había servido al viejo barón y luego le había servido a él, así que se arrastró con la ayuda de otros soldados hasta donde estaba su señor.

Las últimas palabras de Marcus fueron para su esposa y su hijo, a los que recomendaba a Phil. Cuando ya la muerte se lo llevaba, alcanzó a ver la sonrisa de Aro y supo quien lo había traicionado, trató de hablar, pero lo único que salió de su boca fue un gruñido y después expiró. Aro sonreía, pero al ver la última mirada que Marcus le lanzó antes de morir, le atemorizó... Más no por eso se arrepintió, por el contrario, ahora más que nunca deseaba regresar a Volterra para dar la mala noticia, con suerte Phil también moriría en el camino de vuelta y se ahorraría muchas explicaciones.

El clamor de la victoria se confundía con los gritos desesperados de los soldados heridos y con los gritos que llamaban a los que se creían estaban perdidos. Cuando por fin el barón de Denalie se pudo acercar hasta los hombres de Volterra, supo que había ocurrido una desgracia. El no había tenido tantas bajas como Volterra, puesto que se había quedado en medio junto a Harold. A ellos no les había tocado lo fuerte de la batalla. Eleazar no entendía en qué momento se habían separado si estaban juntos, lo único que alcanzó a ver fue que Aro y Caius flanqueaban a Marcus.

Mientras que lo que quedaba de los ejércitos sajones, se encaminaban de regreso a Londres para celebrar la victoria, los hermanos Vulturi encabezaban la comitiva que los llevaría a Volterra con el cuerpo de Marcus, Eleazar Denalie iba con ellos. Aro se les adelantó para dar el aviso y preparar todo para los funerales, espoleó su montura al máximo e hizo el trayecto en tan solo dos días y dos noches sin descansar más que un par de horas justo antes de amanecer.

El vigía de Volterra avistó a lo lejos un solo jinete, pero no se distinguía bien pues ya casi era de noche. Cuando le abrieron las puertas se percataron que era Aro, quien preguntó dónde estaba Esme. Ella salió a recibirlo rápidamente, pero no se esperaba que le trajera tan malas noticias.

-Lo siento mi señora... Pero he de deciros que vuestro esposo el barón ha caído en batalla. - A Aro le fue difícil conservar su cara de pena, quería poner sus planes en práctica de una vez... Pero tendría que esperar unos días más y después todo sería suyo-. El barón Denalie viene con el cuerpo, Phil estaba muy mal herido... No sé si aguante el viaje. -Dijo cuando vio a las jóvenes guerreras flanquear a su señora.

\- Marcus no... No puede estar... ¡No!... - dijo en señal de negación. Rosalie sostenía a su señora contra su pecho, ella era la más alta. Alice se mantenía con la mirada perdida en una de sus visiones ajena a lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Las guerreras Dwyer respiraban enfurecidas, aunque tenían los ojos llenos de lágrimas no derramadas. Y Bella que había llegado unas semanas antes estaba disponiendo de todo para preparar el castillo. Esperaban que llegase mucha gente... o tal vez no... Inglaterra estaba librando una guerra.

\- Alice... ¡decidme que no es cierto! - exclamó Esme con la voz rota y dejó caer la manta que la cubría, dejando expuesto su avanzado embarazo, tenía ya siete meses.

-¡Lo siento mi señora!... es cierto. El barón se ha ido... - Dijo volviendo en sí de su repentina visión-. ¡Phil vivirá! Estoy segura... - Se dio cuenta de que había hablado demás y corrigió-. Si no le da fiebre, puede que con las hierbas podamos salvarlo.

\- Esme… Descansad un poco, pensad en vuestra criatura. Yo me encargaré de preparar todo. -Bella se había quedado aislada por la batalla, pues su padre no quería que viajara con pocos soldados. Ella era la única dama en Volterra a parte de Esme. Las hermanas de Marcus se habían marchado hacía unos años a sus propias casas, regalos de su hermano que no las quería tener cerca. Así que en Bella recaía toda la responsabilidad de preparar los funerales.

\- Rosalie, Alice... Acompañadme... Nessie y Carlie, vosotras id con vuestra madre para avisarla y consolarla. – Dijo Esme y se dio la vuelta para retirarse a sus aposentos a llorar por su marido.

Aro no daba crédito a lo que veían sus ojos... Esme estaba embarazada... estaba embarazada y ese hijo lo cambiaba todo, sobre todo si era un varón... ¡Maldición!... ¿Cómo era posible que Sulpicia no le hubiese avisado? Todos sus planes se podían ir al diablo si ese hijo nacía. Esme no vio como Aro la veía... si lo hubiese visto, habría temblado de miedo. Aro lo quería todo y no le importaba quitar de su camino a quien se interpusiera.

\- ¡Alice! ... ¡vos teníais que haberme avisado!... ¿Por qué no me advertisteis de esto? ¿Por qué?... ¡Yo debía saberlo!... ¿Por que habéis callado? -Esme se paseaba de un lado a otro sollozando. Lloraba la pérdida del hombre de la casa. Lloraba por el padre de su hijo. Rosalie y Bella únicamente se quedaron calladas ante las palabras de ambas mujeres.

\- ¡Vuestro destino todavía no ha sido terminado de escribir!... Esto no me había sido revelado, es solamente el principio... ¡Aun vendrán más cosas, pero!... todavía no se dé que se trata - Los reclamos de Esme le dolían a Alice, pero no se los tomaba en cuenta, porque la verdad, ella aun no conocía todo su futuro.

Había visto que Volterra se vestía de luto y llanto, pero no había visto la verdadera razón... Ahora entendía que ya pronto se desataría el infierno para Volterra, pero todavía no le había sido revelado todo y sabía que eso significaba que el altísimo no deseaba que se alterara el destino. Lo único seguro era... que el guerrero de Esme ya estaba cerca.

\- Descansad mi señora... A partir de mañana os espera unos días muy difíciles, descasad y reponed vuestras fuerzas. - Rosalie le habló y la calmó, después la ayudó a meterse en la cama y se quedó a su lado para velar su sueño.

Más tarde, ya pasada la media noche, entraron Carlie y Nessie para saber cómo seguía su señora. Ella estaba dormida, Rosalie parecía molesta... Lo estaba, con Alice... Alice era una vidente y no les había confiado nada, casi no podía creerlo. Pero cuando Nessie les habló a todas y les dijo que sospechaba de la muerte del barón, esto hizo que dejaran a un lado los conflictos.

Nessie creía que su padre sabía que era lo que había pasado, pero mientras no lo llevaran a Volterra y supiera si se recuperaría no podía estar segura. Pidió que no se dejase sola a Esme por ningún motivo y que Carlie estuviera custodiándola día y noche a partir de ese instante. Ella estaría haciendo guardia con los otros soldados, porque al saberse de la muerte del barón podría haber intentos de saqueo.

Bella estaba sorprendida de los pensamientos de Nessie, ella era incapaz de pensar mal de nadie, pero cuando su padre llegara le pediría que le contara su versión de los hechos. Además, parecía que la pequeña Alice veía el futuro y no había avisado nada a nadie... No comprendía. Comenzaba a tener dudas y le daba miedo por Esme, no tenía más familia aparte de Marcus. Estaba sola en el mundo... No... Sola no... Las tenía a ellas y harían lo posible por ayudarla y protegerla...

La única que no decía nada era Alice... Había visto en su visión a otro hombre que marcaría su vida... Numerosos guerreros tomarían Volterra... Y cambiarían el destino de la mayoría de ellos... Uno de esos guerreros sería su nuevo señor… Era el guerrero de Esme... Y los otros...

Dos días después, ya por la tarde, llegaron el resto de soldados de Volterra. Sorpresivamente eran la mayoría de los que estaban bajo las órdenes de Aro Vulturi. El barón Denalie y los soldados heridos entre ellos Phil Dwyer, capitán de Volterra. El cuerpo de Marcus venía en una carreta seguido de sus más leales y escasos hombres. Y así poco a poco se fue alargando la procesión, la gente había amado a su señor y ahora le brindaban sus respetos.

Cuando Esme vio el cuerpo casi se desmayó de la impresión, fueron dos de los sirvientes más antiguos quienes lavaron el cuerpo y lo amortajaron. Phil fue llevado a su casa donde ya su esposa estaba esperándolo con todo listo para curarlo e intentar salvar su vida. Marcus de Volterra fue velado esa noche y al día siguiente fue sepultado, dejando a Esme sumida en la desesperación y la tristeza... Misma que Aro aprovechó para acelerar sus planes.


	4. Chapter 4

**Declaración: **

Los personajes son de la señora Meyer, aunque la trama de la historia es mía.

**Advertencia:**

Algunas palabras o expresiones pueden ser ofensivas para algunas personas.

**CAPITULO 2**

_Normandía... 26 de Septiembre de 1066_

\- Masen, Querubín y McCarthy. Vosotros encabezareis nuestro contingente con los hombres. Una vez que toquemos tierra, estaremos a merced de nuestros enemigos. Si os mando al frente es porque sé que sois los mejores y sé que no os dejareis matar a la primera.

\- Monsieur... Yo no cruzaré el canal para ir a Inglaterra. Me quedo en casa con mi padre, mi hermano representará a la familia McCarthy. Pero mis hombres le acompañaran y obedecerán desde ahora, si les ofrecéis un buen botín. - Dominic McCarthy era el primero en desertar.

\- Lamento deciros hermano que yo no voy en nombre de la familia. Voy por mi cuenta, nada me detiene aquí y hay mucho que ganar en Inglaterra, pero lo hago por mí mismo y no por nuestra familia. - Emmett McCarthy, mejor conocido como el Querubín dejó en claro que se deslindaba de todo lo que se refería a la casa McCarthy. Y también le aclaró a Dominic, que le dejaba el camino libre en todo.

\- No quiero discusiones Querubín. Dominic, si vais a quedaros es mejor que os marchéis de una vez y no entorpezcáis los preparativos de los que si van. Masen, ¿Estáis seguro de que iréis o estáis obligado a quedaros como Dominic? - dijo Carlisle burlonamente en honor a la cobardía del joven heredero.

\- Jajajajaja... Si no voy, mi padre me llevará a rastras el mismo. Me ha amenazado y no puedo desobedecerle. No tengo miedo de morir y así soluciono el problema en que me metió mi padre... Aprovecharé para ir a por mí prometida después de ayudaros a tener el trono.

\- Bien. Entonces Dominic, tomad a vuestros soldados y volved a vuestra casa, de paso decidle a Guillermo vos mismo que no vais. - Carlisle había tenido que soportar la rivalidad de los jóvenes McCarthy. Y aunque le molestaba que uno de ellos desertara, le parecía que era lo mejor. No había comparación entre ellos, el Querubín era uno de los guerreros más fieros, mientras que Dominic era menos atrevido. El Querubín no tenía nada que perder, pero Dominic si, era el heredero del conde de McCarthy.

Los guerreros que acompañaban a Guillermo eran valientes y buenos soldados, pero los mejores eran los que estaban bajo el mando de Carlisle Cullen conde de Devereux. Los meses que habían pasado bajo su tutela habían sido intensos y sin consideraciones, ya que se sabía que Inglaterra era un país con un clima implacable a veces y ellos necesitaban estar preparados para poder enfrentar a sus enemigos.

Las promesas de Guillermo para con los que le brindaran su apoyo eran de tierras y títulos, muchos de los jóvenes que estaban preparándose eran hijos segundos o ilegítimos que esperaban poder formar un patrimonio al llegar a Inglaterra. Pero Carlisle sabía bien que no todos esos guerreros obtendrían lo que aspiraban, primero debían demostrar su valía en el campo de batalla y luego sobrevivir.

Si salían con vida y si derrotaban a los ingleses, entonces sí. Algunos tendrían más de lo que hubiesen podido soñar... Siempre y cuando a Guillermo le conviniera a sus intereses. Guillermo era un hombre de palabra, pero también era un hombre que le gustaba tener las cosas bajo control y a su disposición. Si algo le estorbaba lo eliminaba. Eso era algo que Carlisle tenía que tener muy en cuenta. El estaba jugándose su futuro y el de su gente al ir acompañando al Duque, pero si no iba también su futuro sería incierto.

_Volterra, Inglaterra... 29 de septiembre de 1066_.

Esme se sentía destrozada. La culpa no le dejaba estar tranquila y sentía que las paredes se le venían encima. No había podido darle su amor a Marcus. Era cierto que el tampoco la había amado, pero ella había faltado a sus votos de fidelidad con el... Le había sido infiel... En su propia cama...

Esme esperaba que un rayo la partiese por pecadora. Había soñado con su guerrero tantas veces, que a veces sentía su presencia a su lado en la misma cama que había compartido con Marcus... y había soñado que se entregaba gustosa a sus caricias, mientras que con su marido era por obligación. Sus jóvenes amigas no sabían que era lo que la atormentaba excepto Alice, quien sabía que el guerrero la visitaba en sueños.

Alice estaba muy confundida por todos los acontecimientos, pues le estaba atormentando no poder ver nada más que el rostro de los guerreros. Por la tarde le pidió permiso a Esme para irse a pasar la noche fuera de la fortaleza. Había tanta pena y angustia, que hacían imposible que su don se manifestara... Había estado tratando de ver que era lo que venía, pero no veía nada, le estaba velado y eso la angustiaba porque no sabía qué era lo que pasaba. Se había acostumbrado a conocer los acontecimientos de antemano y de un tiempo para acá, los misterios del futuro se le habían negado. Podía ver algunas pocas cosas, pero eran sin orden y sin sentido, no podía darles forma en su mente. Era todo un misterio y un caos. Veía a los guerreros instalados en una tierra que ella no conocía y veía a Esme feliz a su lado y eso la atormentaba y emocionaba a la vez, pero nada sobre Volterra.

Habló con la vieja sanadora y le avisó que no estaría esa noche. Tal vez había pasado un par de horas que había llegado a casa de su padre en el pueblo cuando vio lo que pasaría. Ahora sabía a ciencia cierta qué era lo que había provocado la muerte de la señora Didime y de sus criaturas... Sabía también que mano estaba detrás de la muerte del barón. La siguiente visión le dolió como si le estuviesen clavando dagas en el pecho...

Esa noche, la mano asesina se cobraría otra víctima. Alice salió de la casa rápidamente y corrió a la fortaleza por el sendero como si la vida se le fuese en ello. Cuando llegó había oscurecido totalmente, aporreó el portón con desesperación hasta que le abrieron y entró corriendo.

Nessie que estaba en las almenas montando guardia, la alcanzó antes de que entrase al castillo y la acompañó hasta los aposentos de Esme. La cara de angustia que Alice traía asustó a Nessie que era la menos miedosa de todas. Cuando llegaron Carlie se puso en guardia y abrieron la puerta sin llamar primero. Rosalie y Bella que estaban acompañando a Esme se levantaron rápidamente, asustadas por la forma en que habían entrado las jóvenes. Cuando vieron la cara de Alice supieron que alguna nueva desgracia había ocurrido.

Alice no dijo nada, corrió a la pequeña mesa que contenía la charola con los restos de la cena de Esme y revisó todo. Entonces la vio... La copa que había sostenido Esme hacía un rato, cuando la olió se dio cuenta de que era lo que había tomado. Le habían dado **veneno** en su copa de vino caliente, el mismo vino que ella acostumbraba a darle para fortalecer al niño... Esme lo había tomado confiada.

\- ¿Hace cuanto se tomó la copa? - Preguntó Alice angustiada... Quizás todavía se pudiese hacer algo.

\- No hace mucho, os vio partir desde la ventana. Cuando la vieja sanadora se presentó aquí con la copa dijo que vos la dejasteis preparada antes de iros, pero no se la tomó sino apenas. -respondieron entre Bella y Rosalie.

-¿Que sucede Alice? -Preguntó Nessie por primera vez desde que la alcanzó en el patio.

-Envenenaron a la señora Esme... Envenenaron a Volterra. - Respondió.

\- ¡No puede ser!... Ha estado tan inquieta y se acaba de quedar dormida, apenas si probó bocado, estaba tan asueñada. - Bella estaba muy angustiada, le sorprendía la capacidad de hacer maldad que tenían algunas personas. Carmen había sido muy mala con ella y Garreth, con Maggui y sus demás hermanas ilegitimas, pero nunca había sido capaz de hacer semejante maldad.

\- No hay que perder más tiempo, Rosalie, vos intentad que se despierte, Nessie vos iros a vuestra casa y pedidle a vuestra madre que me mande todas las hierbas que tenga y cualquier otra cosa que pueda servir para limpiar el estomago, vos Bella traed sabanas y lienzos y Carlie traed agua, vasijas y cubos. Haced que suban el caldero y atizad el fuego para tener suficiente agua caliente. - Alice dio las órdenes, las cuales sus amigas se apresuraron a cumplir. En unos minutos tenían ya a la mano casi todo y solo esperaban que Nessie volviera con las hierbas.

Después de unos minutos que parecieron una eternidad, Nessie llegó con las hierbas que Alice le había encargado. Alice comenzó a preparar una fuerte y cargada infusión para hacérsela tragar a Esme... solo esperaba que aun estuviese a tiempo... Y que su cuerpo fuese fuerte para evitar que el parto sobreviniera... si eso pasaba no sabía lo que harían.

Entre ella y Bella la ayudaron a tragar el vomitivo, mientras que Nessie y Rosalie la sostenían. La infusión hizo efecto rápidamente, pues Esme comenzó a vomitar todo lo que tenía en el estomago y empezó a despertar. Le habían agregado a su copa también algo para mantenerla dormida mientras el veneno se regaba por su cuerpo, pero Alice le daba a tomar más líquidos para provocar que su cuerpo se limpiara.

El nuevo día las sorprendió luchando todavía intentando salvarle la vida a Esme. Por la mañana el castillo entero sabía que la señora de Volterra estaba muy mal, Alice había dejado unos momentos a Esme para ir a enfrentar a la vieja sanadora.

\- ¡Vos pusisteis veneno en la copa de mi señora y no os atreváis a negarlo! - Alice estaba furiosa y ya no le guardaba ningún respeto a la mujer que había sido su maestra por cuatro años.

-¡Es la copa que vos dejasteis preparada antes de iros! - Trató de mentir la vieja bruja, pero todos en las cocinas habían visto a Alice partir a la tarde y quien había preparado la copa de la señora de Volterra no había sido ella.

\- Os equivocáis, vos la preparasteis porque yo me fui antes de que se sirviese la cena. Además yo he cuidado de mi señora y de su criatura desde que llegué al castillo, Pero vos... Vos causasteis que mi señora Didime perdiera sus criaturas, todo lo habéis causado vos, pero hasta ahora yo no había entendido... ¡Nessie! - Gritó Alice, pero la guerrera estaba detrás de él.

\- Aquí estoy Alice, ¿Qué queréis que hagamos con ella? - Dijo con voz letal.

\- ¡Arrestadla!... Ella envenenó a mi señora... ¡Ella causó los abortos de mi señora Didime!

Los sirvientes que estaban presentes oyeron la acusación de Alice en contra de la mujer que había servido en la fortaleza toda su vida. Algunos habrían defendido a la anciana si ella hubiera negado todo, pero…

\- ¡Ella me lo pidió!... ¡Ella no quería vivir! Me pidió que le diese algo. -se defendió la sanadora, mirando hacia donde estaba parado Aro Vulturi-. Ella estaba poseída... ¡Quería irse con mi señor!

\- ¡Mentís! Mi señora anhelaba que su niño naciese con bien. ¡Jamás hubiese hecho algo que pusiese en peligro la vida de su hijo!

La anciana no dijo mas, se dedicó a mirar fijamente a Aro, pero permaneció en silencio. Nessie ordenó que fuese llevada a las mazmorras y encadenada, bajo la atenta supervisión de Aro, que la detuvo para preguntarle por el estado de esme...

Nessie le contestó que estaba muy mal. Un rato después de esto sobrevino el parto, Alice tenía la esperanza de que no se le adelantara, pero entre las hierbas que la bruja le puso en la copa, también había un fuerte abortivo.

Antes de ir a atender a Esme, Alice corrió al herbolario, en su visión había descubierto donde tenía escondido su libro y lo sacó de ahí para esconderlo en otro lugar, pues ese libro contaba muchas más cosas de las que se sabían y no quería que cayera en manos de Aro. Las horas pasaban y nada se podía hacer para detener el nacimiento de la criatura, Alice había suplicado a la madre de Nessie que la ayudara. Ella había dejado a Phil solo con algunos siervos y Carlie para ir a ayudar a Alice. A la tarde nació la criatura, Esme estaba muy débil y tenía fiebre... El pequeño barón no vivió más que unas horas, aunque en su agonía Esme pudo verlo y abrazarlo algunos minutos.

Al anochecer, Volterra tenía un nuevo señor... Aro Vulturi, nuevo barón de Volterra y Platt. El heredero de Marcus había muerto antes de caer la noche y su viuda estaba tan mal que se temía no pasase la noche. Cuando Nessie y las demás escucharon de lo que estaba sucediendo, temieron por la vida de Esme. Así que aunque sabían quién estaba detrás de toda esta maldad, nada podían hacer para acusarlo. Aro Vulturi se había apoderado de Volterra y ellas tenían que estar a su servicio, porque eso era lo que eran... simples siervas.

Aro les ordenó que sacaran a Esme de sus aposentos que ahora le pertenecían, las jóvenes amigas la llevaron a la casa del capitán Dwyer. Bella, que era ahora la única Dama en el castillo, además de Sulplicia y Atenodora que volvían a gobernar Volterra, prefirió irse con las otras jóvenes. Así, el día 30 de septiembre de 1066, Esme Volterra, señora de Volterra y Platt, fue despojada de todas sus posesiones, perdió a su hijo y terminó siendo tratada como una criada más en la que un día fuese su propia casa.


	5. Chapter 5

**Declaración: **

Los personajes son de la señora Meyer, aunque la trama de la historia es mía.

**Advertencia:**

Algunas palabras o expresiones pueden ser ofensivas para algunas personas.

**Gracias a Esmeralda Cullen y a Aras por sus comentarios.**

**CAPITULO 3**

_Volterra, Inglaterra... 10 de octubre de 1066._

\- Mi señora... Comed algo por favor, estáis todavía muy delicada y débil, os estáis dejando morir mi señora...

\- Ya nada me queda porque vivir Renata. Nada. Mis padres están muertos. Mi marido está muerto. Y mi hijo también ha muerto. Todo me ha sido arrebatado. ¡No tengo nada!... ¡ya no soy nada!... - El llanto triste y desconsolado de la antigua señora de Volterra le rompía el corazón a Renata, pero nada se podía hacer. Tal y como había dicho la señora, ya no le quedaba nada... ni siquiera ganas de vivir.

\- ¡Nessie, Alice, Alguien!... –gritó Renata al ver que Esme se desvanecía-. Venid pronto, ayudadme a llevarla a su cama... ¡Dios mío! Todavía está muy débil. -Las jóvenes ayudaron a ponerla en la cama, de nuevo la fiebre atacaba a su señora. Estaban haciendo hasta lo imposible para ayudarla, pero... ¿Cómo ayudar a quien no quiere ayuda?

La fiebre la torturaba... la hacía recordar... Aquellos tiempos cuando era joven... Ahora estaba tan cansada... muy cansada...

_Inglaterra, baronía de Platt. 8 años atrás._

_Desde niña, Esme había sido siempre una persona dulce... Era además bondadosa y generosa, siempre ayudando y acogiendo a los más débiles y necesitados. Su padre era un barón prospero que adoraba a su esposa y a su hija. Todos sus vasallos estaban más que felices de servirlo._

_Instruida por su madre para llevar el castillo, en ausencia de sus padres y en cualquier situación, era ella quien se encargaba de administrar y supervisar todo. Si algún visitante llegaba al castillo, Esme se encargaba de recibirlo y atenderlo._

_Esme soñaba como cualquier jovencita con conocer a su apuesto guerrero... Montado en un hermoso corcel que llegaba al castillo para conocerla y pedir su mano. _

_Estos eran los sueños secretos de Esme, no los conocía ni siquiera su madre, pero los reservaba en lo más profundo de su corazón._

_Ella le había suplicado a su padre que no la casara con el primero que la pidiera, que le permitiera escoger ella misma al hombre con el cual se casaría. Le había confesado a su padre que la aterrorizaba pensar en que la obligaría a casarse con un viejo o con un hombre horroroso. El barón se había reído mucho, pero entre risas le prometió que no la obligaría a casarse con un viejo ni con un hombre feo, más él tendría la última palabra en cuanto a su elección._

_Con esa promesa, Esme se tranquilizó y pudo seguir soñando con el apuesto guerrero que un día la reclamaría para él, sabía también que ese guerrero no se la llevaría, sino que se quedaría con ella para gobernar Platt juntos. Así que cuando la primera de las propuestas de matrimonio llegó, ella la descartó de inmediato. El hombre que la pedía era un hombre que aunque no era viejo totalmente, era mucho mayor que ella. Tenía por lo menos media docena de hijos y necesitaba que los cuidaran, Esme se alegró cuando su propio padre opinó que su hija no iba a ser sirvienta de nadie, que ella había nacido para ser señora y no criada._

_Fue en el año 1057 D.C., que Marcus el heredero de Volterra y su esposa Didime llegaron de improviso. Didime iba bastante mal, debido a su embarazo delicado. Esme tenía entonces dieciséis años y sus padres habían salido para visitar a uno de sus vasallos que vivía en la parte más alejada de las tierras del barón y no regresarían hasta después de tres o cuatro días._

_Las tierras del barón de Platt, colindaban con las tierras de Volterra hasta la altura del camino principal. Marcus iba rumbo a la corte del rey, para presentarle a su esposa, pero tenían pensado ir antes más hacia el norte rumbo a las tierras de la familia de Didime. Apenas habían salido de las tierras de Volterra, cuando ella comenzó a sentirse mal. Hacía pocos meses que Marcus se había desposado con Didime y no se habían presentado ante el rey. Ahora estaba embarazada y al parecer, bastante delicada. No pudieron seguir avanzando en su viaje y se detuvieron en Platt._

_Marcus pidió ver al barón, pero fue Esme quien los recibió y atendió. Rápidamente les fue brindada una habitación y la sanadora fue llamada para atender a Didime, que ya estaba bastante mal. Y aunque se hizo todo lo humanamente posible, no se pudo salvar a la criatura._

_Después de esto, Didime estaba devastada. Marcus estaba molesto por haber perdido a su primer hijo varón y aunque estaba preocupado por su esposa, no esperaba la desgracia de perder a su primogénito. Sus dos hermanas ya tenían hijos y estaban de nuevo embarazadas. Siendo el heredero de su padre, no quería dejar de asegurar sus derechos por encima de sus hermanas._

_En cuanto Didime estuvo fuera de peligro, Marcus viajó solo hasta la corte para ver al rey y explicarle su tardanza. Esme y Didime aprovecharon todos esos días para hacerse amigas y conocerse un poco mas, Didime era una mujer muy dulce y se hizo amiga de Esme casi de inmediato, ambas eran jóvenes, pero Didime tenía ya más de veinte años. Aun así, Esme le dio consejos acerca de cómo llevar y gobernar en su casa, cosa que Didime le agradeció, aunque no podía llevarlo a cabo, porque eran Sulplicia y Atenodora, las hermanas de Marcus quienes ejercían el control de Volterra. El anciano padre de Marcus estaba postrado desde hacía mucho tiempo, pero vivía y Marcus no podía tomar definitivamente posesión total de la fortaleza y tampoco sus hermanas entregaban a Didime el derecho como señora... Eran unas verdaderas brujas..._

_Los días parecían correr despacio para las dos jóvenes y su amistad era genuina, Didime le hablaba del deseo de Marcus por tener un hijo y de lo mucho que ella deseaba dárselo, que le sorprendía el hecho de haberse sentido mal, justo después de tomar la comida que habían traído desde Volterra. Pero que en cuanto se recuperara lo intentaría de nuevo..._

_Por su parte Esme le contó por primera vez a alguien que deseaba casarse por amor, que soñaba con que un apuesto guerrero llegara montado en su corcel y la pidiera en matrimonio a su padre... Eran tan distintas... Didime era una mujer y Esme era una niña... Pero tanto Didime como Esme habían sido hijas únicas. Didime había sido la única hija del viejo barón de Vulturi, que se había casado con su madre para tratar de salvar la baronía con la dote que ella aportaría. Al principio esa dote sirvió, pero su deuda era demasiado grande y terminó por perder la mayoría de las tierras de la baronía._

_Lo poco que se salvó, lo heredarían los hijos mayores de su padre, Aro y Caius. _

_Debido a que ella se había casado por amor, no había necesitado de dote, la cual no poseía. Aro y Caius se habían casado con las hijas del barón de Volterra antes de que perdieran las tierras, después ella se había comprometido con Marcus. Aunque sabía que ni sus cuñadas ni su suegro la aceptaban de buena gana, incluso el barón le había prohibido a Marcus que se casara con ella. Sin embargo Marcus no lo obedeció y la desposó en contra de la voluntad de su padre._

_A su regreso, Marcus se encontró con que el barón de Platt ya se encontraba en el castillo y pasaron unos días muy agradables en su compañía. Fue allí que Marcus se fijó por primera vez en Esme. No de una forma romántica, pues él estaba casado y muy enamorado de Didime. Esme solo tenía dieciséis años, pero si se fijó en la manera en que la muchacha estaba educada, lo buena que era con la gente y para saber mandar, no como sus hermanas._

_Atenodora y Sulplicia eran unas brujas, su madre había muerto muy joven y crecer bajo el mando del rudo barón no era fácil, ellas estaban educadas de la misma forma, femeninas, pero groseras y déspotas, sin consideración alguna por sus siervos ni por nadie. Su padre las había casado con hombres de las tierras de Vulturi que hasta hacía unos años les habían pertenecido, pero que su padre había perdido en su mayoría. Sulplicia estaba casada con Aro el mayor de los hermanos Vulturi y Atenodora con Caius el menor, ambos guerreros que se quedaron a vivir en Volterra desde que se casaron con las hijas del barón._

_Marcus conoció a Didime en uno de esos matrimonios, ella era media hermana de ellos, hija de Vulturi y otra dama con la que se había desposado, después de que enviudara de la madre de sus hijos varones._

_Habían tenido un noviazgo largo, pues el barón de Volterra no estaba seguro de que fuera la elección correcta para su heredero. Pero un par de años después Marcus se casó con Didime y después de unos meses, encargaron a su primer hijo. El rey debía de darle el visto bueno a los matrimonios entre sus vasallos y Marcus no había pisado la corte desde hacía tiempo y fue mandado llamar junto con su esposa. Marcus tampoco entendía que era lo que había pasado con Didime y su hijo, pero tendría que volver a embarazarla si es que quería que sus propios hijos fueran quienes heredaran Volterra._

_Después de que los Volterra se marcharan, Esme se quedó triste pues ella y Didime se habían encariñado, claro que ellas se escribieron siempre con frecuencia. Esme le relataba en cada una de sus cartas de todas las proposiciones que su padre rechazaba en nombre de ella, lo único que preocupaba a Esme era que esto llegara a oídos del rey y que ella se viese obligada a contraer matrimonio con alguien que el rey escogiera y que a ella le pareciera horroroso._

_Didime le contaba de vez en cuando de algún nuevo embarazo o de la perdida de este... Cuando estaba más contenta le contaba de todas las cosas que pasaban en la fortaleza. O cuando se sentía furiosa, le contaba de todas las maldades que las brujas de Volterra hacían, a ella o a cualquier otra persona. Esme podría no conocer en persona a las mujeres esas, pero podría reconocerlas nada mas las viera. Ya les tenía coraje por ser tan groseras y déspotas con su gente y peor aún, con su amiga y casi hermana Didime._

_En todos estos años, gracias a los montones de cartas que se enviaron entre ella y Didime, Esme se enteró de todo lo que acontecía en Volterra, su amiga también le hablaba de todas la belleza que habían en esas tierras, que ya parecía que había estado ahí. Le habló también de la obsesión de Marcus por tener un hijo y de lo mucho que ella quería dárselo... De las desafortunadas perdidas y de la profunda tristeza que causó en la vida de Didime y que llevaba muy arraigada en el alma..._


	6. Chapter 6

**Declaración: **

Los personajes son de la señora Meyer, aunque la trama de la historia es mía.

**Advertencia:**

Algunas palabras o expresiones pueden ser ofensivas para algunas personas.

Gracias a **Aras, Esmeralda y a Mirgru** por sus comentarios... les dedico este capítulo.

**CAPITULO 4**

_Hastings, Inglaterra... Octubre de 1066._

-Ahora que Harold ha caído, Inglaterra es vuestra. - Dijo Carlisle de Cullen conde de Devereux. Carlisle lo tuteaba aunque no compartían el mismo rango, Guillermo era el gran Duque de Normandía y ahora el nuevo rey. Y lo había apoyado a su campaña por reclamar el trono sajón, mismo que ya habían conseguido. Ahora que estaba casi oscuro, se celebraba con hogueras y vino la victoria obtenida.

\- Si. El muy traidor se lo merecía. Ahora mi fiel amigo, vamos a tomar posesión de estas tierras. Reunid a vuestros hombres y buscadme en mi tienda. Voy a daros lo que os habéis ganado con vuestra espada. - Guillermo había logrado quitar a su enemigo del camino, pero todavía estaba lejos de poder controlar todo el territorio sajón. Así que posicionaría a sus hombres más fieles en las tierras principales para tener controlados a los rebeldes que pudiesen surgir.

Guillermo sabía que los que habían logrado salir con vida de la batalla no se quedarían tranquilos e intentarían recuperar lo que él les había arrebatado. No obstante, su estrategia a seguir era lo que le permitiría coronarse rey sobre todos los sajones. Ya había recibido el juramento de lealtad del barón de Kingland desde antes de la batalla y de algunos más. Sabía también que muy pronto otros harían lo mismo y los que no, perderían todo lo que poseían.

\- ¿Que será lo siguiente que hará Guillermo? No creo que con una sola batalla logre sentarse en el trono.

\- Se sentará... Eso es seguro... Lo que me cuesta creer es que los sajones lo acepten como rey.

\- Sois muy pesimista Querubín... ¿Por qué no creéis que esta gente pueda llegar a amar a Guillermo como su legítimo rey?

\- Monsieur... - El Querubín se sorprendió de la pregunta hecha a su espalda-. Esta gente es demasiado orgullosa, preferirán morir de hambre antes de amar al conquistador. No os olvidéis que mi madre es sajona... y vaya que le ha hecho tragarse el orgullo al conde.

\- Eso es cierto Monsieur... soy testigo de que lady Emma es tan orgullosa como hermosa.

\- Si, es verdad... Y ya habéis visto que entre ellos hay también hombres de honor. Si Witlock no hubiese defendido a lady Marianne, no quiero imaginar lo que hubiese padecido.

\- Monsieur... ¿Qué recompensa le dará Guillermo a Witlock? Es un guerrero sajón de la guardia principal del rey... o al menos lo era antes de defender a Lady Marianne

\- Aun no lo se... Pero Guillermo prometió otorgaros a vosotros los derechos de algunas propiedades y títulos. Y debemos darnos prisa, no quiero que os quedéis sin nada, ahora mismo están todos los buitres reclamando su recompensa. - El joven conde sabía que Guillermo nunca hacía las cosas por hacerlas, siempre tenía que recibir algo a cambio y en este caso sospechaba que únicamente les legaría problemas-. Querubín id a por Witlock y buscadnos en la tienda del Duque, vos Masen acompañadme... Tengo el presentimiento de que Guillermo nos tiene preparada alguna sorpresa.

El Querubín se dirigió a buscar al guerrero... Jasper Witlock. Pertenecía a la guardia real sajona hasta hacía unos días. Cuando los normandos desembarcaron, una ahijada del Duque, se había fugado a Inglaterra a escondidas de su familia con uno de los jóvenes guerreros en un viaje peligrosamente mortal. Y que en su afán de pasar desapercibida se había disfrazado de paje para poder estar con su amado. En una de las revisiones rutinarias de los comandantes a sus guerreros, ella se alejó bastante del campamento normando, temiendo ser descubierta y fue atrapada por una de las avanzadas de reconocimiento sajonas.

Los gritos de Lady Marianne se escucharon en el bosque, pero solo hasta que el joven enamorado se dio cuenta de que podía ser ella confesó su falta. Habían ido en su ayuda lo más rápido que pudieron, pero para cuando llegaron, ya Lady Marianne estaba a salvo gracias a la intervención de Jasper Witlock y de su primo Peter. Guillermo les había perdonado la vida como pago por la vida de su ahijada, Pero el hecho de haber traicionado a sus compatriotas los dejaba en una posición con mucha desventaja. Guillermo les ofreció luchar a su lado y fueron de los guerreros más bravos en las batallas de ese mismo día y en la batalla de Hastings.

El sajón estaba limpiando su espada cuando se acercó el Querubín, El y Peter lo siguieron hasta la tienda del Duque. Masen los esperaba en la entrada, Carlisle ya estaba dentro a lado de Guillermo, observando de cerca la estrategia a seguir.

A muchos les sorprendió que Guillermo tuviera tanta información en sus manos. Nombres y títulos con sus propiedades estaban en sus manos. Así mismo la vida de los dueños de esos títulos... Guillermo fue repartiendo las propiedades de los hombres muertos en la batalla, King conservó lo que era suyo por derecho. Masen intervino por el barón de Denalie, quien no tomó parte en la contienda. A la mayoría les disgustó que Witlock recibiera un título y la propiedad que antes fuera de su padre muerto, el mismo no lo podía creer. A Carlisle le fue entregada Volterra...

Uno a uno los guerreros se fueron marchando, algunos partirían al amanecer para comenzar a tomar posesión de sus nuevas propiedades. Solo Carlisle y sus hombres se habían quedado con el Duque. Jasper todavía estaba receloso de lo que le había otorgado, pero el Duque le reafirmó que lo único que tenía que hacer era mantener en control a su gente, así nadie sufriría. A Masen se le concedió Forks, unas tierras muy al norte con la frontera galesa, aunque su dueño no había participado en la batalla, tampoco era sajón, así que Guillermo confiscó sus tierras, como lo había hecho con los que se negaron a rendirle lealtad.

Lo del Querubín era distinto, el llevaba sus propios títulos de propiedad, lo único que hizo Guillermo fue sellarlos para darle la validez oficial. En cuanto a Carlisle... Le legó todas las propiedades del fallecido Marcus Volterra... incluida su viuda... Carlisle por un momento se vio arrastrado hacia el pasado, los recuerdos amargos se hicieron presentes. Recuerdos de como su tío había manipulado su vida... e igual que su tío... Guillermo le había manipulado y traicionado.

_Cullen, Normandía. Casi 20 años atrás..._

_Carlisle Cullen, huérfano de padre y madre desde muy pequeño, creció al cuidado de sus fieles sirvientes y niñeras. Todas gentes de lealtad inquebrantable. Pierre, su fiel mayordomo, era capaz de dar la vida por él, aunque también se sentía con la autoridad de darle unos buenos jalones de orejas._

_Su tutor era su tío, el obispo Françoise Cullen y hermano menor de su padre. Carlisle no era un niño común, a los siete años se convirtió en conde, aunque era su tío el obispo quien se encargaba de todo lo referente al condado._

_La educación que el pequeño conde recibió vino no de su tío, sino más bien de sus leales sirvientes, quienes eran los que cuidaban de él y del castillo. Pierre era como el padre que había perdido, mientras que su tío era un completo extraño que se daba el lujo de aparentar ser un hombre dedicado a cuidar desinteresadamente de su sobrino. Durante años a Carlisle no le importó esto, pues ni siquiera sabía lo que hacía o decía en la corte del gran Duque o ante la alta nobleza, era tan solo un niño que vivía en un gran castillo alejado de todo ese bullicio._

_Carlisle fue un niño bondadoso gracias a las enseñanzas de Pierre, que era el que dirigía su conducta, tenía la misma edad que tendría el conde si viviera, pero las desgracias ocurrían._

_Diez años después cuando ambos tenían ya veintiséis, August seguía siendo un libertino y despilfarrador secundado por su hermano Françoise que tenía veintitrés años. Por esos tiempos conoció a Joyce... Joyce era la mujer más hermosa que hubiese pisado la tierra, de buena familia, de sangre y fortuna nobles. No dudó en pedirla en matrimonio, como era conde fue aceptado rápidamente y los esponsales fueron celebrados a la brevedad._

_August era apuesto y de apariencia agradable y en los primeros meses de matrimonio consiguió ganarse el corazón de su condesa. Joyce no pudo evitar amar a ese sinvergüenza y cuando concibió le dio la noticia con gran alegría, pero el conde no tomó la noticia con la misma emoción. A partir de esa misma noche volvió a las andadas con su hermano y su esposa se quedó recluida en el castillo. Después de semanas de borracheras, Joyce lo enfrentó ganándose así una bofetada. Cuando August vio lo que había hecho, se marchó del castillo y no volvió hasta que paso un año. No estuvo en el nacimiento de su hijo, ni en el bautizo, cuando volvió por fin a su casa su hijo ya tenía seis meses, le habían puesto Carlisle como su abuelo materno._

_Al ver que ya August tenía un heredero, Françoise tuvo que escoger entre ser mercenario o entrar a la iglesia. Eligió lo último, porque aunque era bueno con la espada, no quería morir y la iglesia le brindaría la seguridad y estabilidad que necesitaba. Entró pues a un monasterio durante unos años donde tomó los votos como sacerdote. Con la ayuda de August logró ascender rápidamente hasta hacerse obispo y desde ahí pudo tener el poder que siempre había deseado._

_Cuando su cuñada murió, Françoise vio como su hermano mayor se hundía en la desdicha y a tan solo dos meses de haber enviudado, en una de sus tantas borracheras se cayó del caballo... No se sabía bien si se había caído o lo habían derribado, pero su muerte inminente puso en el condado a un pequeño de solo siete años y el cómo pariente único y más cercano se vio obligado a hacerse responsable, aunque disfrutó de los beneficios de ser quien tenía el poder hasta que su sobrino fuera mayor._

_Si algo sabía Françoise era que Pierre cuidaría el niño como si fuese suyo. No era un hombre tonto como su hermano, que no se había dado cuenta de que Pierre, su fiel mayordomo estaba enamorado de su esposa. Aunque le constaba que entre ellos no había nada más que una sincera amistad, pues los mantenía vigilados, sabía que el sirviente amaba al niño desde que había nacido. Podía dejar el cuidado de su sobrino al mayordomo y solo volver de vez en cuando para supervisar que todo fuese a su manera._

_Con la ausencia de su tío, Carlisle creció siendo un jovencito sin prejuicios sobre las clases sociales. Hacía amistad con cuanto jovencito llegara a entrenarse en su castillo sin que nadie le recriminara. Aunque ya no había un conde supervisando el entrenamiento de dichos jóvenes, el hecho de que el hermano del anterior conde y obispo los tomara bajo su ala era un gran honor. El capitán que había entrenado al anterior conde, todavía estaba al frente del ejercito de _Devereux_ y bajo su mando el mismísimo joven conde se estaba convirtiendo en guerrero. Ya en vida de August Cullen, el capitán entrenaba a Carlisle, quien a pesar de tener un carácter apacible era letal en el campo de entrenamiento. _

_Tras la muerte de su padre, el se siguió preparando para ser un guerrero, pero también se daba tiempo para aprender las cosas que en verdad le gustaban. Una de las primeras cosas que hizo fue aprender herbolaria con la sanadora del castillo. ..._

_Aprendió todas las asignaturas requeridas, además de aprender a ser un guerrero diestro con la espada, el arco y la lanza. La medicina y la herbolaria fueron dos de sus más grandes pasiones y se reservó una de las grandes salas del castillo para que pudiera trabajar y desarrollar sus investigaciones._

_Cuando tuvo 12 años, su tío le hizo un extraño presente... si bien Carlisle era casi un joven a esa edad, ya que era bastante alto, pero desgarbado, seguía siendo un niño. Así que el presente que le fue entregado en sus aposentos lo sorprendió bastante._

_Había una mujer en sus aposentos... desnuda._

_Carlisle no se imaginaba todavía lo que su tío esperaba que hiciera con una mujer desnuda, pero tampoco era tan inocente como para no sentir curiosidad. Ya en una ocasión hacía unos meses, Pierre le había jalado las orejas por andar espiando a las doncellas que se bañaban en un cuarto reservado exclusivamente para eso. No había sido esa su intención, pero había estado por ahí. Al escuchar las alegres risas femeninas, se detuvo a observar fascinado por la puerta entre abierta hasta que Pierre se lo llevó de las orejas y le dio un sermón de más de una hora, con lo que quedó escarmentado con respecto a ese tema._

_Pero ahora tenía delante una mujer desnuda y no sabía qué hacer. No hizo falta que hiciera nada, la dama en cuestión se encargó de enseñarle lo que debía aprender y desde entonces no paró. Solo que ahora prefería salir del castillo para ejercitar sus nuevas habilidades aprendidas y porque Pierre no le hubiese permitido tocar a ninguna de las doncellas... peor aún ¡se lo prohibió el mismo!... Si había algo que Carlisle aborreciera mas, era parecerse a su padre... su padre que se había pasado correteando a las doncellas y mozas del castillo..._

_Para cuando Carlisle tuvo catorce años recibió sus espuelas doradas y se le armó caballero. También fue llamado para servir en la guardia personal del duque de Normandía durante unos cuantos años. Durante los cuales se ganó la reputación de ser un bravo guerrero y muy popular entre las damas. A partir de ese tiempo y con su titulo, era un hombre que tomaba parte de la vida social de la nobleza, convirtiéndose así en el soltero más codiciado. _

_Era requerido por las damas solteras y casadas, viudas y abandonadas, pero el solo se dejaba atrapar algunas noches por viudas, nunca solteras porque no quería compromisos, ni casadas, pues era respetuoso del lecho ajeno. Recordaba bien que su padre era uno de esos hombres que no le importaba de quien era la cama mientras hubiera una mujer dispuesta en ella... y él no quería parecerse a su padre. _

_Dividía su tiempo entre sus obligaciones para con el duque y sus actividades favoritas, que eran el estudio y la investigación sobre la medicina. Aunque no descuidaba a las damas que suspiraban por él. La mayoría de mujeres esperaban que el joven conde eligiera a alguna de ellas como esposa. Incluso se pensaba que escogería a una de las viudas con la que se le veía muy a menudo, pero se mantenía alejado de esa cuestión._

_A su tío el obispo esto le angustiaba, pues temía que Carlisle escogiera esposa por el mismo y eso no le convenía a sus intereses. Había planeado durante años la vida de su sobrino, como para que ahora lo echara a perder. Así que para que no hubiese problemas, negoció con el duque su salida de la guardia y lo envió de nuevo al castillo. En donde se ocuparía de pasar los días leyendo y aprendiendo cosas de medicina. Era raro. Desde niño lo había sido, pero eso era lo de menos. Lo importante era asegurar el condado._


	7. Chapter 7

**Declaración: **

Los personajes son de la señora Meyer, aunque la trama de la historia es mía.

**Advertencia:**

Algunas palabras o expresiones pueden ser ofensivas para algunas personas.

**CAPITULO 5**

_Inglaterra, octubre de 1066._

\- Os necesito en Volterra, me ha llegado información de que hay un usurpador en la baronía. Al parecer hay algo oculto ahí, no sé lo que ha pasado con la viuda de Volterra ni quien es el usurpador... Es tierra de nadie, pero es una de las principales fuentes de ingresos y la quiero asegurada. Confío en vos para descubrir este misterio... llevaos a vuestros capitanes para que os ayuden a recuperar la fortaleza y cuando todo esté bajo control, que cada uno de ellos parta a sus propiedades a tomar posesión de ellas.

\- ¿Decís que es tierra de nadie? ¿Cómo es posible que en tan poco tiempo...? - Carlisle no terminó la pregunta, no era imposible. Había gente en los campos de batalla que esperaban como aves carroñeras para apoderarse de los despojos.

\- Volterra no luchó en nuestra contra... No son nuestros enemigos. El barón fue asesinado en Stamford Bridge y solamente le sobrevive su viuda... No se sabe de hijos. Al parecer tenía más familia, pero quien heredó todo a su muerte fue su esposa. Se sabe también que fue una de las principales fuentes de abastecimiento para el ejército sajón mientras el barón vivió. No se ha tenido mayor noticia sobre esa fortaleza... Por eso mismo os pido que vayáis personalmente a esclarecer este misterio. No confío en nadie más, solo en vos... Carlisle... Tomad Volterra para mí y casaos con su viuda. Vos necesitáis una esposa y un heredero para vuestras tierras... Pensad que de esa manera me demostráis vuestra lealtad. Tomad Volterra para mí y os la entregaré a vuestros hijos.

Ahí estaba la trampa pensó Carlisle. Sabía que Guillermo le haría una mala jugada y no había tardado mucho.

\- Iré a Volterra por vos, pero no me casaré con la viuda. Una vez que todo esté bajo control, volveré a Devereux. Sabéis perfectamente bien que debo poner a salvo a mi posesión más querida.

\- Por eso mismo os entregaré la fortaleza... ¡No hay mejor lugar para proteger a vuestra posesión más querida que Inglaterra!... Donde nadie os preguntará nada y donde no tendréis que responder ante nadie más que a mí. Obedeced mi voluntad Carlisle y asegurad mi favor. Idos a descansar y partid mañana muy temprano para conquistar vuestro futuro... Y no olvidéis cuales son mis deseos Carlisle... No los olvidéis.

Carlisle salió de ahí furioso, sabía que Guillermo solo le daría problemas como recompensa. Lo había expresado más que claramente. Quiero que te cases con la viuda de Volterra y asegures mis arcas con los ingresos que van a reportarme tus tierras. Tal vez no hubiesen sido esas sus palabras exactas pero eso era precisamente su intención, que las entendiera de esa forma. Incluso había puesto en duda su lealtad, no sabía cómo, pero evadiría ese matrimonio a como diera lugar. Ya bastante habían manejado su vida en el pasado como para que ahora volvieran a hacerlo.

_Devereux Normandía. 8 años atrás..._

_Había cumplido veinte años y su tío le anunció que debía casarse, Carlisle entendió que era por el título, ambos eran los dos únicos varones de la familia Cullen y solo él era el indicado para aportar el heredero, ya que su tío estaba consagrado a la iglesia y no podía tomar esposa y engendrar, así que había aceptado el matrimonio que su tío le había impuesto, pensando que el mejor que nadie podía escoger a la muchacha indicada._

_Frannie... una joven hermosa, rubia y bien dotada de atractivos físicos era la elegida. Solo hasta entonces a Carlisle le pareció sospechoso el hecho de su tío eligiera precisamente a esa muchacha para él. Se rumoraba que Frannie era hija ilegitima de su tío con una viuda que no podía achacarle a su difunto esposo que la hubiese dejado preñada dos meses después de muerto, meses en los cuales el obispo visitaba a la joven viuda para confortarla. El nunca aceptó que fuera el padre de ella, pero se encargaba de todos sus gastos y de que fuera bien recibida entre la nobleza... Era demasiado sospechoso, pero Carlisle había aceptado casarse con ella y ahora no podía dejarla plantada..._

_Se rumoraba también, que el obispo era el padre de varios hijos ilegítimos, pero nadie se atrevía decirlo abiertamente, porque o bien no les convenía enemistarse con él o porque ellos mismos tenían dudas de la legitimidad de sus propios hijos. Françoise sabía quiénes eran hijos suyos y hubiese deseado ver a alguno de ellos en el lugar de Carlisle, pero él no podía exponer su paternidad ni tampoco la ilegitimidad de ellos... Ya que la mayoría de ellos eran hijos legítimos de algunos nobles, incluso herederos de títulos, cuyos padres ignoraban que no era su sangre la que se perpetuaría sino la suya._

_Y con todo esto, aunque siempre ambicionó el condado, no tenía la sangre fría ni el valor de matar a su sobrino, ni a su propio hermano. En ningún momento tuvo algo que ver en la muerte de August Cullen, pero podría decir sin temor que había sido asesinado por algún marido, padre o hermano celoso. Claro que eso él se lo callaba. Nunca tampoco atentó contra la vida de Carlisle, aunque envidiaba su título; por eso cuando quedó huérfano había planeado que manejaría su vida con la única intención de que fueran sus nietos los que se quedaran con el título, únicamente así vería saciada su ambición._

_De todas sus hijas ilegitimas, había escogido a Frannie, era una muchacha hermosa, capaz de atraer a un mujeriego como era Carlisle. Andaba de calenturiento desde que el mismo le había mandado una mujerzuela a los doce años y las mujeres lo perseguían. Sobre todo desde que su sobrino se armo caballero a los catorce y a los quince se fue a la corte como guardia del Duque. Vio en Frannie a la esposa perfecta. Sin saberlo ella, la instruyó y preparó para ser la esposa de su sobrino y tuvo la audacia de no darle a Carlisle el nombre de la novia, hasta no haber firmado los documentos en los que se comprometía a tomarla por esposa. Después de que Carlisle se comprometiera con ella, le fue revelado su nombre._

_Carlisle había estado molesto por la elección de novia, pero había dado su palabra y se había fijado la fecha de la boda a la brevedad. La gente hablaría, pero mientras Françoise cumpliera sus objetivos no le importaba lo que dijeran los nobles de la corte, ni el mundo entero. Por fin tenía el título casi en su poder, una vez que Frannie diera a luz a un varón, no habría nada que se lo pudiera arrebatar._

_La boda se llevó a cabo en el castillo de Devereux, allá por el año de 1058. La pareja fue bendecida por un orgulloso obispo que sonreía con satisfacción poco disimulada. Esa había sido su intención desde un principio. El condado sería para él hasta cierto punto... no llevaría él, el título, pero si sus nietos._

_A la ceremonia le siguió el banquete, Pierre había puesto todo el castillo patas arriba, se casaba su señor, al que quería como si fuese su propio hijo. Se habían preparado viandas y carnes en grandes cantidades, suaves panes blancos que fueron servidos en rebanadas, además de gran cantidad de tartas de fruta y dulces que fueron servidos en platones y dejados en las mesas. Pierre declaró que habría dos días de fiesta para celebrar la boda de su señor, el día de la boda estuvieron invitados grandes hombres de la nobleza con sus familias. Había sido un honor ser invitado a esta boda, algunos asistieron porque eran verdaderos amigos de la familia, otros por fortalecer los lazos de conveniencia con el joven conde y la gran mayoría era por curiosidad... Morbo... y tener que comentar en la corte..._

_Había sido una gran sorpresa la elección de novia, se había pensado que sería la hija de algún noble de alto rango, pero que una muchacha de dudoso origen se hubiese ganado ese privilegio despertaba en la gente deseos de no perderse el evento del año. Para Frannie también había sido una sorpresa, no se podía creer que hubiese sido ella precisamente la elegida para ser la esposa del joven conde de _Devereux_._

_El segundo día de fiestas sería para toda la gente de _Devereux_... la gente sencilla que dependía del conde. Fueron felicitados y se podría decir que los novios disfrutaron más de ese día que del día anterior. La gente que se acercaba a felicitarlos, lo hacía porque de verdad les deseaban felicidad. Frannie también estaba harta de las hipocresías de la corte, que solo la toleraban porque su padre los obligaba._

_La consumación del matrimonio se pospuso para la noche del segundo día. Algunos nobles de alto rango se habían quedado más tiempo para ser testigos del acto. Esto consistía en asegurar que la novia fuera virgen y de que el hombre fuese capaz de desvirgarla. Todos los testigos esperaban afuera de los aposentos nupciales, hasta tener la prueba en sus manos... Una sábana blanca manchada con la sangre virginal._

_Pero en esta ocasión hubo un cambio. Los testigos no se limitaron a quedarse a esperar afuera... uno de ellos más bien... El obispo quería asegurarse de que esa noche fuese consumado el matrimonio, pues de no ser así, podría ser anulado y eso él no lo podía permitir. Así que se metió en la habitación junto con su sobrino, al cual le exigió que se diera prisa, ya había tenido que aguantar que se pospusiera una noche. La joven pareja veía al obispo con los ojos tan abiertos que parecían platos... aquello era impensable._

_Carlisle se había quedado pasmado al ver que su tío no solo entraba a la habitación donde lo esperaba su esposa, sino que se disponía en persona a presenciar el acto. Carlisle había pensado con lujuria en disfrutar de su noche de bodas, la verdad es que aunque Frannie resultara ser su prima, estaba muy bien formada. Su tío había elegido bien en ese aspecto, pero conocer las intenciones que tenía, hizo que toda la lujuria se esfumara. En esos momentos toda excitación previa a la boda desapareció de su cuerpo. No podía creer que su tío se propusiera tal cosa... ¡Le parecía inconcebible!_

_Sumado a esto, Frannie lo miraba con angustia, la total expresión de horror en la cara de su esposa termino de borrar algún deseo que pudiese surgir de sus entrañas. Ver la expresión asustada de su esposa fue como si se hubiese lanzado al lago helado en invierno. Carlisle volteó a ver a su tío que movía uno de los pies con impaciencia y de nuevo a su asustada esposa. ¿Cómo se les ocurría a los dos pensar que el podría consumar el matrimonio en esas condiciones?... Una esposa asustada y un tío empeñado en ver como lo hacía, era demasiado._

_Sin embargo, Carlisle se vio obligado a hacerlo, no tenía opción. O lo hacía ahora o no lo haría nunca. Así que se despojó de sus ropas, al mismo tiempo que Frannie se metía bajo las sabanas asustada. Cuando estuvo desnudo, Carlisle se acercó a la cama y levantó las sabanas donde estaba oculta su esposa, no era fácil porque las tenía hasta por encima de la cabeza, bien aferradas. Cuando por fin le quitó las sabanas él se acomodó a su lado con el fin de que ella fuese perdiendo el miedo, pero ella únicamente se tensó... como una tabla... y por más que con suaves caricias Carlisle trataba de que perdiera un poco el miedo, nada mas no cooperó._

_Su tío estaba impaciente y al ver que Carlisle pretendía provocarle placer a su esposa, le reprendió con furia, haciéndole ver que el matrimonio no era para disfrutarse, sino por el propósito de procrear. Carlisle no tuvo más remedio que alzarle el camisón a Frannie hasta la cintura y ni siquiera por el hecho de saber que estaba desnuda, pudo tener una erección... Simplemente no._

_Al ver que pasaban los minutos y su cuerpo no respondía y que su tío se escuchaba bufando de coraje, Carlisle tomó una decisión. Fingió acomodar su miembro en el cuerpo de su esposa pero fueron sus dedos los que la penetraron y desvirgaron... Frannie grito de dolor y él se sintió un desgraciado._

_Manchó su flácido miembro con la sangre virginal de Frannie y de paso tomó la sabana para limpiar a su llorosa esposa. Nunca se había comportado de esa manera, pero esta vez se había visto obligado. Había fingido los movimientos del acoplamiento a pesar de las protestas de su esposa... Si ya antes le había tenido miedo, ahora sería peor. Cuando le entregó la sabana manchada a su tío, este sonrió con complacencia, pues creyó que el acto había sido consumado... Estaba hecho... Era oficialmente un hombre casado._


	8. Chapter 8

**Declaración: **

Los personajes son de la señora Meyer, aunque la trama de la historia es mía.

**Advertencia:**

Algunas palabras o expresiones pueden ser ofensivas para algunas personas.

Gracias a **Esmeralda C, Mirgru, Brujis, Aras y a Guest **por leer mí historia y por sus comentarios

**CAPITULO 6**

_Campamento normando, octubre de 1066._

\- Masen, Querubín y Witlock, mañana muy temprano partiremos a Volterra. Avisad a vuestros hombres y preparaos para nuevos enfrentamientos, tenemos que recuperar la fortaleza de manos de un usurpador. Una vez que todo esté bajo control, podréis partir hacia vuestras tierras y tomar posesión de ellas.

\- Monsieur... Vos decís que hay un usurpador en Volterra ¿Cómo es posible en tan poco tiempo? Preguntó Masen intrigado por la rapidez con que se extendía la rapiña.

\- Señor... - Witlock hizo un gesto a Carlisle para que le permitiera hablar, mismo que Carlisle le otorgó con un asentimiento con la cabeza-. El barón de Volterra fue asesinado en Stamford Bridge. El mismo barón de Denalie llevó su cuerpo para que fuese sepultado en su propiedad. Si decís que hay un usurpador, no puede ser otro más que Aro Vulturi, el cuñado del difunto.

\- ¿Conocéis bien a ese Vulturi? - Carlisle había pensado dejar ir a Witlock de inmediato, pero con esta nueva información tal vez fuera mejor dejarlo un tiempo con ellos... le sería de mucha utilidad.

\- No mucho señor. Pero si conocí al barón de Volterra. Marcus y Denalie fueron los dos únicos terratenientes que no votaron en la elección del Rey Harold... Se abstuvieron de votar, ni a favor ni en contra. Y su lealtad fue probada en el campo de batalla... Denalie no se quedó tranquilo por la forma en que perdió la vida su amigo. Desde entonces ni un solo soldado de esas tierras luchó a favor de Inglaterra, ya que Volterra se quedó sin señor y perdió a casi todos sus guerreros y Denalie se reportó herido y con muchas bajas también.

\- Entonces mañana temprano partiremos hacia allá, le pondremos remedio a eso y le daremos un nuevo señor a Volterra. - Y si no podía evitarlo tal vez tendrían que darle un nuevo marido a su viuda. Carlisle se estremeció al pensar en volver a tener una nueva esposa... Su primera experiencia había sido muy amarga...muy amarga.

_Cullen, Normandía... 7 años atrás._

_Los siguientes meses se habían ignorado por completo, Carlisle había evitado a su flamante esposa y Frannie evitaba a su desconsiderado marido. El temía que se hubiese quedado impotente, en todo ese tiempo no había tenido ni una sola erección, pero aun, cada que recordaba la cara angustiada de Frannie, perdía todo interés en el sexo. Cada mañana, Carlisle se levantaba muy temprano y desayunaba para ir a sus labores cotidianas y trataba de que ninguna lo acercara a su esposa. Por su parte Frannie, se levantaba más tarde y esperaba a que él se fuera a trabajar en lo que estuviera haciendo, procuraba no cruzarse en su camino por nada del mundo._

_Durante meses se dedicó a investigar la manera de poder volver a ser un hombre completo, probó con hierbas y medicinas, pero nada ocurría y se estaba desesperando. Cuando hubieron pasado diez meses de que se había casado, se dio cuenta de que su problema no era físico sino mental. El último mes se había dedicado a dejar de pensar en su tío y probó que ciertas partes de su cuerpo comenzaban a volver a la vida, si bien no había tenido erecciones, si había sentido anticipación y excitación, por esa misma razón decidió hablar con su casi desconocida esposa._

_La condesa que hasta ese momento vivía una vida tranquila alejada de su cruel marido, que era como ella lo consideraba, fue llamada a su presencia. Ella acudió al llamado llena de pena y angustia, en diez meses se habían cruzado si acaso cuando mucho en tres ocasiones durante el día y unas cuantas veces en compromisos sociales, de los cuales en cuanto finalizaban, se separaban hasta el próximo evento. Pero no habían tenido nunca una sola plática, ni siquiera para hablar sobre el clima._

_Hicieron falta dos meses de cortejo respetuoso, para que Carlisle se sintiera listo y sabía que Frannie no estaría lista ni aunque pasaran cien años si él no daba el primer paso, tomó la decisión de que ya era tiempo de que consumaran el matrimonio de verdad. Avisó a su esposa que la visitaría esa misma noche. Carlisle había esperado un año para poder sentirse hombre de nuevo. Y todo gracias a su tío. Pero ahora todo era diferente, no tenía a nadie más dentro de la habitación y tampoco había nadie afuera presionándolo para que se apresurara, él pensaba disfrutar de su Bella esposa y enseñarle de todo lo que se habían estado perdiendo._

_Se tomó su tiempo para seducirla y prepararla para él y cuando al fin pudo consumar verdaderamente el acto se desilusionó. Frannie, que esta vez no había sentido dolor, tampoco sintió placer... Y no se debía a que él no se hubiese esmerado en complacerla, era porque todas las enseñanzas que había recibido bloqueaban su mente y no le permitían sentir. La voz de su confesor la atormentaba y le recordaba que era pecado el que una mujer sintiera placer en el acto sexual. Así que cada noche, Carlisle cumplía con su obligación de procrear un hijo... Y era verdad... Únicamente se acostaba con Frannie por esa razón, ya que el mismo no conseguía satisfacerse. Podía su cuerpo tener una liberación física, pero no sentía nada por dentro... era como acostarse con un bloque de hielo... Sentía frio._

_En cuanto se supo que la condesa estaba de encargo, Carlisle dejó de acostarse con ella, pues ya no había necesidad._

_Para la condesa su embarazo había sido espantoso... Deseaba con toda su alma que fuera un varón, pues no volvería a cargar con un hijo de nuevo... Nunca más. Odiaba a Carlisle por haberla preñado... Había estado mejor cuando era invisible para el... Antes de que la hubiese tocado._

_Desde antes de que el parto se presentase, Carlisle le había sugerido ciertas cosas para que no sufriera tanto a la hora de parir, pero ella era una mujer terca y hacía caso omiso a lo que él decía. Cuando llegó el momento, todavía Carlisle intentó convencerla de que podía ayudarla y que se podía lograra aligerar el parto. El conocía de hierbas que aceleraban el alumbramiento, pero por supuesto ella no solo no lo escuchó, sino que prohibió que entrara en sus aposentos. Su tío, el obispo estaba afuera esperando cuando él salió de los aposentos de su esposa. No le gustó nada tener que verlo, sentía resentimiento hacía el por todo lo que había pasado, los casi dos años que había estado casado, habían sido un verdadero tormento._

_Como las horas pasaban y no había nada, los recuerdos en la mente de Carlisle comenzaron a llegar sin detenerse. Recordaba vagamente que siempre su padre era echado de los aposentos de su madre, antes nunca supo porque, pero ahora que era un hombre podía reconocer que era lo que su padre le hacía a su madre. Durante varios años su madre consiguió echar a su padre, pero en una ocasión unos meses antes de que su madre falleciera, su padre hizo uso de su fuerza y había obligado a su madre... Los gritos de protesta de su madre resonaban en sus oídos y también el sonido de los golpes..._

_En aquel entonces él tenía solo seis años y no se imaginaba siquiera que era lo que pasaba entre un hombre y una mujer, pero después de esa noche, cada que su padre visitaba a su madre, después la escuchaba llorar... Unos meses después, su padre le anunció que tendría un hermanito, el se puso muy feliz, pero su madre no lo estaba. Así que él le preguntó a Pierre que era lo que pasaba, Pierre no le contó nada. Fue su tío quien se lo dijo. Le contó que su padre había abandonado a su madre cuando supo que el nacería y que solo había vuelto cuando el ya tenía seis meses. Que su madre se había encerrado en sus aposentos para que el conde no la volviese a tocar y así había sido durante años, pero que desde hacía unos meses ella cumplía con sus deberes de esposa._

_El niño no había entendido mucho, pero esperaba que su padre se marchara de nuevo, lo mismo que esperaba su madre, quien solo sonreía a su pequeño hijo, pero que cambiaba su alegría por odio en cuanto aparecía el conde. Carlisle solo recordaba que escuchaba los reclamos de su madre contra su padre, ella reprochaba su comportamiento pasado y él le reprochaba haber faltado a sus deberes de esposa..._

_Lo último que recordaba de su madre era verla con el estomago muy hinchado y moverse de forma lenta, también recordaba que un día antes de que su madre muriera, el castillo entero se había movilizado y todas las doncellas junto con Pierre corrían por un lado y otro. La sanadora había entrado desde ese mismo día y no había vuelto a salir, solo se escuchaban los gritos de su madre y él se sentía impotente por no poder ayudarla. El se había quedado dormido en el suelo junto a la puerta de los aposentos de su madre, mientras que su padre se paseaba de un lado a otro esperando noticias._

_Amaneció y nada se sabía, los gemidos de su madre casi no se escuchaban ya y su padre estaba con la desesperación pintada en el rostro. Al medio día salió la sanadora y le dio la mala noticia de que la condesa había muerto. El no había entendido lo que la sanadora le había dicho a su padre y había entrado a escondidas a los aposentos de su madre, solo para encontrarla inerte en su cama... Fría... Pálida... Con el vientre muy hinchado todavía... Los sollozos de las doncellas y los gritos de negación de su padre lo hicieron darse cuenta de lo que pasaba... su madre y su hermanito habían muerto._

_Los dos meses siguientes, había visto como su padre se ahogaba en el vino en las tabernas. Se escuchaban de sus excesos y los reclamos de la gente que resultaba agraviada. Solo Pierre era quien trataba de apaciguar la situación... Una noche, su padre no volvió. Alguien avisó que estaba tirado en el camino... desnucado... Entonces, el se había convertido en conde._


	9. Chapter 9

**Declaración: **

Los personajes son de la señora Meyer, aunque la trama de la historia es mía.

**Advertencia:**

Algunas palabras o expresiones pueden ser ofensivas para algunas personas.

Gracias a **Esmeralda C, Mirgru, Brujis, Aras y a Guest **por leer mí historia y por sus comentarios

**CAPITULO 7**

_Volterra, Inglaterra... octubre de 1066_.

¿Cómo está hoy?- preguntó Nessie a Bella, al entrar a los aposentos que estaba ocupando Esme desde que fue expulsada de la fortaleza hacía varias semanas.

\- La veo mucho mejor... Aunque esta tan triste.

\- Si. Casi no come nada. Me preocupa mucho, sobre todo porque Vulturi pregunta a cada día como va su recuperación... Quiere que se marche de Volterra en cuanto esté mejor.

\- Si... Y no la dejará regresar ni siquiera a Platt. Aunque sabemos que… él tuvo que ver con la muerte del barón y de todo lo demás... aunque la bruja no lo haya acusado. No está segura aquí y temo por ella. Si al menos mí padre hubiese sospechado lo que Aro tramaba, no se hubiera marchado.

\- No podíamos saber... ni siquiera Alice pudo verlo a tiempo. Si tan solo el maldito Black viniera a por mí, le pediría que le diese asilo en sus tierras... a la señora de Volterra y a todas. Ni Alice, ni Rosalie quieren permanecer en Volterra. Vos al menos tenéis un hogar al que volver, pero nosotros estamos desamparados... Peor aún, con mi padre mal herido no aspiramos a nada. Todavía no sé como conservo mí puesto en la guardia de la fortaleza.

\- No os preocupéis, en cuanto Garreth venga a por mí me llevaré a Esme a Denalie. Tanto la esposa de mi padre como mis hermanas son amigas suyas y sé que será bien recibida, lo mismo que vosotros. Todos podéis venir conmigo... Únicamente tenemos que esperar a Garreth.

\- Si. Me gustaría. Pero he mandado un mensaje al jefe de los Black para que venga a por nosotras. Iremos con quien venga primero, Ya sea vuestro hermano o mi prometido.

\- Bella... Nessie. Dejad de preocuparos por mí... Estoy bien, no puedo dejar desamparada a nuestra gente, mi padre y Marcus confiaban en mí... Me repondré... Solo dadme tiempo... Un poco más de tiempo. Los recuerdos todavía me están agobiando y debo luchar primero con ellos antes de luchar contra Aro.

_Inglaterra, baronía de Platt... Año 1061_

_Esme había programado y preparado un viaje rumbo a Volterra, ya que su padre aun no le había preparado un matrimonio y ella misma no tenía todavía intenciones de casarse, pues no quería dejar a sus padres, había planeado con ilusión la visita a su amiga de Volterra. Didime le había pedido que la visitara, ahora que el viejo varón había muerto y ella se había convertido por fin en la señora de Volterra. No era que deseasen ella y Marcus la muerte del varón, pero era su derecho como esposa del heredero haber tomado el mando del castillo en cuanto se caso con él. Para su desgracia, era bien sabido por todos que el carácter tímido y dócil de Didime no podía competir con el carácter agresivo de las brujas de Volterra, que era el nombre con el que la gente se refería a las hermanas de Marcus._

_Didime le había contado por carta, que cuando su suegro, el viejo barón de Volterra había muerto apenas hacia unos meses, ella se había convertido en la señora de Volterra del castillo. Tanto Atenodora como Sulplicia tuvieron que hacerse a un lado y se apartaron a otras partes de la propiedad, pues preferían evitar la ira de Marcus, ahora que él era el señor de toda Volterra._

_También Didime había puesto en práctica todo lo que Esme le había aconsejado antes, y más las cosas de las que le contaba por carta. Así había sido la amistad de ellas... Cuando Esme le confirmó de su viaje, Didime le respondió feliz, pues extrañamente había conseguido llevar su nuevo embarazo con bien hasta los cuatro meses y calculaban que si todo iba bien, Esme estaría presente cuando ella diera a luz._

_Ya Esme había suspendido una vez el viaje a Volterra en 1059, en ese año se desató una peste que causó gran mortandad entre la gente. La enfermedad no había alcanzado a llegar hasta Platt, pero se sabía que por otros rumbos estaba arrasando con aldeas enteras. El barón entonces no quiso arriesgar la vida de su esposa y de su hija y se canceló todo. A finales de ese año, la peste se extinguió dejando solo a los sobrevivientes y dolor a su paso. Ahora dos años después estaba dispuesta a salir de su casa._

_Pero las desgracias no vienen solas... a pocos días del viaje, Esme se enfrentó a la fatal enfermedad de su madre y el viaje que tenía programado para ir a visitar a su amiga se vio suspendido, peor aún, terribles noticias le llegaron desde Volterra... en esos mismos meses y después de varios abortos, su amiga Didime, murió... Había logrado llegar al sexto mes de embarazo cuando el parto se adelantó... Esta vez, no fue de manera espontanea, si no que lamentablemente o más bien misteriosamente, Didime rodó por las escaleras de la torre donde se hallaban sus aposentos._

_Esme había estado feliz por su amiga, de que al fin se hubiese convertido en la señora de Volterra... Ella tenía en ese entonces veinte años y le había prometido a su amiga ir para el alumbramiento de su primer hijo, ya que todos los demás embarazos no habían pasado de tres meses y los perdía. Esta vez todo había sido diferente y la enfermedad de su madre le impediría viajar, pero nunca imaginó que esta desgracia pudiera ocurrir._

_Según lo que le había contado el mensajero, la señora de Volterra se había caído por las escaleras y había rodado, el parto sobrevino como consecuencia. La hemorragia no había podido ser controlada y no habían sobrevivido ni su amiga, ni la criatura. Para Esme está perdida fue muy dolorosa, nunca había tenido hermanas ni mas familia y había encontrado en Didime ese afecto sincero que siempre había anhelado._

_Julio de 1061._

_Habían pasado poco más de cuatro semanas de que habían sepultado a Didime, cuando Marcus llegó a Platt. Sabía por boca de su difunta esposa que Esme se encontraba todavía soltera y sin compromiso. Y ahora que su esposa ya no estaba, tenía la obligación de buscar a otra mujer que tomara su lugar y le diera el tan deseado hijo que necesitaba._

_Marcus se desesperaba al ver que sus odiosas hermanas eran capaces de traer niños a mundo y sin ningún problema. En cambio su esposa no era capaz de tener aunque fuera solo uno... Y en esta última ocasión, tampoco ella sobrevivió. Los siervos de la fortaleza lamentaron mucho la pérdida de su señora, pues Didime era buena y justa con ellos y por ningún motivo deseaban que las brujas de Volterra volvieran a gobernar._

_Cuando se entrevistó con el barón, se enteró de que la baronesa estaba muy grave y que no esperaban que pasara la noche, Marcus se apresuró a exponerle al barón de Platt el motivo de su visita. Para el padre de Esme fue todo un alivio saber de las pretensiones de Volterra, esa precisamente era la mayor preocupación de su agonizante esposa, que Esme no tenía un esposo, ni un hogar... El barón aceptó de inmediato y prepararon todos los documentos en esa misma hora, el barón quería comunicárselo a su esposa para que estuviera tranquila, él sabía que eso era lo que su amada estaba esperando... Ver el futuro de Esme asegurado._

_Para ambos padres de Esme, su mayor preocupación fue siempre el futuro de su hija. No habían aceptado a ninguno de los anteriores pretendientes porque tanto Esme como ellos les encontraban defectos, pero hacía unos años cuando su hija comenzó a ser mujer, el barón veía con buenos ojos al heredero de Volterra. Sus bastas propiedades colindaban con las suyas y eso lo hacía el candidato perfecto. Pero como Marcus era un poco mayor que Esme, se comprometió antes de que ella estuviese lista para ser cortejada. Cuando Esme tuvo la edad, Marcus se había casado._

_Ahora con la desgracia que le había ocurrido, perder a su esposa apenas a últimos del mes de mayo... Marcus era de nuevo libre y no era para alegrarse, ya que la difunta era como una hermana para Esme. Pero estando Marcus viudo, se convertía de nuevo en el candidato perfecto. La noticia fue recibida por la madre de Esme con alegría, ella había estado agonizando desde hacía semanas. Se había sentido muy mal a pocos días del viaje que tenían programado para ir a Volterra y todo se había suspendido. Ella le había pedido a su hija que se marchara sola, pero Esme era una hija muy devota y no quiso dejarla._

_Habían pensado que se recuperaría pronto pero no fue así, su enfermedad avanzó y se agravó con el paso de los días y en las últimas semanas se había hecho visible que no se recuperaría nunca. Cuando ella comenzó a sentirse un poco peor, empezó a platicar disimuladamente con Esme acerca del matrimonio, de la intimidad, sabía que para cuando Esme se casara, ya no estaría con vida. Esme evitaba lo más posible hablar sobre el tema, pero como su madre insistía, terminaban comentando cosas que dejaban a Esme con la cara roja._

_Marcus y el barón prepararon todo con rapidez, arreglaron que como Esme era hija única, todos los bienes del barón le pertenecerían a ella, pero que sería Marcus quien supervisaría Platt. Acordaron también que si había más de un hijo, dividieran las propiedades a fin de que no quedaran desprotegidos. El barón de Platt pensaba a futuro, pues él había tenido hermanos y su padre les había dado herencia a todos. En el caso de Esme, todo sería para ella y para los hijos que llegara a tener._

_Ambas familias se encontraban de luto. Marcus al menos sí y en Platt se sabía que la baronesa no viviría mucho. Y así fue. Un día después de haber firmado los documentos que acordaban el compromiso y el matrimonio, la baronesa murió. Todo Platt lloró su muerte y toda la gente de acudió a sus funerales. Marcus deseaba consolar a Esme, pero se mantenía apartado de ella, aunque ya era su prometida, el todavía se encontraba de luto y no se atrevía a avergonzarla de esta manera._

_Esme no se había enterado del acuerdo matrimonial hasta después del entierro de su madre. Su padre la había llamado en privado y le había contado de las intenciones del barón de Volterra. Ella se soltó llorando... ¡Didime era su amiga!... ¡Prácticamente su hermana!... ¡No podía casarse con el marido de ella! Suplicó a su padre que no la obligara a hacerlo, pero su padre se mantuvo firme. Le recordó entonces de la promesa que le había hecho hacía años, de no obligarla a casarse por la fuerza, entonces su padre le contó que había sido la última voluntad de su madre verla casada con el barón._

_Esa confesión dejó a Esme sin argumentos... Prefirió callar... Aunque no estaba de acuerdo a casarse con el hombre que su amiga había amado tanto. Permaneció igual... Callada... cuando Marcus estuvo frente a ella y su padre y le explicó de sus intenciones, ella no contestó. Estaba indignada con su padre y con Marcus, pues ambos sabían del afecto tan grande que había entre Didime y ella. A ninguno de los dos les había importado y eso hería a Esme hasta lo más profundo de su alma._

_Ella tuvo que abandonar el lugar, pues no soportaba hablar de su futuro matrimonio, ni tampoco deseaba escuchar que tendría que irse de esa casa... irse de Platt ... La terrorífica idea de que tendría que abandonar todo lo que ella quería la invadió... deseó estar tan muerta como lo estaban Didime y su madre. Deseo no sentir toda esa angustia y dolor que estaba sufriendo. Deseó que Marcus nunca se hubiese acordado de ella... Y lloró, lloró por todo lo que había perdido y lo que perdería al casarse con Marcus._


	10. Chapter 10

**Declaración: **

Los personajes son de la señora Meyer, aunque la trama de la historia es mía.

**Advertencia:**

Algunas palabras o expresiones pueden ser ofensivas para algunas personas.

Gracias a **Esmeralda C, Mirgru, Brujis, Aras y a Guest **por leer mí historia y por sus comentarios

**CAPITULO 8***********

_Campamento Normando octubre de 1066…. _

Al amanecer partieron con rumbo a Volterra, les llevaría varios días de viaje desde donde estaban. Sabían que en el camino era muy probable que se encontraran con grupos rebeldes y que inclusive tuvieran que asediar la fortaleza. Lo que más les preocupaba a ellos era que la posesión más preciada de Devereux venía con ellos. En un enfrentamiento corrían el riesgo de perderla y eso era algo que Carlisle no podía permitir.

Guillermo en un principio estuvo buscando el apoyo de los nobles, pero aunque le brindaron su apoyo con el paso de los meses, fueron buscando a quien dejar en su representación. Las casas nobles estaban presentes, pero eran los hijos segundos o bastardos los que guiaban a los ejércitos y también eran los mejores guerreros. Guillermo les había prometido tierras y posesiones, además de títulos. Al ser jóvenes sin tierras o títulos, se emocionaron y seguían al bastardo por ambición.

Entre ellos los jóvenes McCarthy, habían llegado por separado. Dominic llegó con su padre, mientras que el Querubín llegó con Masen. El Querubín era hijo segundo y Masen era heredero de su padre, pero eran como hermanos, todo lo contrario que con Dominic. Poco se había sabido de los conflictos entre los jóvenes, porque Carlisle trataba de mantener la paz entre ellos. Le preocupaba que en una batalla dejaran que sus problemas los dominaran y cometiesen algún error. Por suerte, Dominic se quedó en Normandía con su padre y solo el Querubín se quedó en las filas de Guillermo.

Un par de días después, todos se habían embarcado para cruzar el canal de la mancha. Cuando desembarcaron, rápidamente tomaron posiciones de defensa. Se encontraron con que los nórdicos habían invadido también y los sajones se encontraban a punto de enfrentarse a ellos. Esto era un golpe de suerte, pero no pudieron aprovecharlo porque estaban lejos y aunque tuvieron sus pequeños enfrentamientos salieron victoriosos.

Carlisle fue el primero en acomodar a sus hombres, el Querubín y Masen estaban bajo su mando. Ambos jóvenes podrían haber estado al frente de sus propios ejércitos, pero reconocían la capacidad de liderazgo de Carlisle y prefirieron quedarse con él. Carlisle los había tomado bajo su ala, no era que el fuese mucho mayor que ellos, los jóvenes tenían veintitrés años y el tenía veintiocho, pero para un hombre que se había criado en solitario, tener de pronto la compañía de los jóvenes era un bálsamo para su alma.

Ellos no sabían nada de su secreto, había dejado a su posesión más preciada bien custodiada por Pierre y su nana. Además si él no volviese, Pierre tenía la orden de llevársela muy lejos y procurar que nada pudiese afectarla o dañarla. Aun así, Carlisle se había sentido muy apegado a los jóvenes, tanto, que en varias ocasiones estuvo a punto de confiarles su mayor secreto... Pero la prudencia era una de sus mayores virtudes. Su carácter tan tranquilo y poco violento no coincidía con su personalidad como guerrero, pero era cierto. Cuando se trataba de armas, Carlisle era tan letal como el mejor de los mercenarios.

A solo poco tiempo de haberse marchado a Volterra, justo después de que hubiesen obtenido al victoria sobre los sajones en Hastings el 14 de octubre. Sus hombres le comunicaron que se avistaba el blasón de Devereux a la distancia y venían avanzando con mucha rapidez. De la misma forma Carlisle montó su caballo sin montura y a pelo recorrió la distancia que lo separaba del contingente que venía desde su castillo. Al ver que el conde venía a su encuentro, se dio la orden de detenerse y esperar a que su señor les alcanzase.

\- ¡Monsieur! ... ¡Monsieur! ... - Pierre se bajó rápidamente de la carreta en el que venía viajando-. Os he alcanzado Monsieur.

-¿Que sucede Pierre ?... ¡Decidme! - La angustia se reflejaba en la voz y las facciones del conde, quien no se dio cuenta de que Masen y el Querubín lo habían seguido.

\- Monsieur lo siento... Pero vuestro tío se instaló en el castillo en cuanto vuestro ejército se dejó de ver en el horizonte y comenzó a revisar todos los aposentos del castillo. Incluso mandó romper un par de cerraduras... ¡Temí!... ¡temí y por eso huimos tras de vos!

\- Y... - Carlisle tenía miedo preguntar-. ¿Como esta...?

\- ¡Bien!... - Respondió Pierre con una sonrisa pintada en su rostro-. Soportó muy bien el viaje y está muy bien.

\- ¡Ahhh!... - Carlisle dejó salir en un suspiro de alivio, el aire que había estado conteniendo. Había pensado lo peor, pero ahora la situación estaba más que expuesta.

-¿Que sucede? ¿Pasa algo malo?... Salisteis corriendo y nos preocupamos por vos. - El Querubín y Masen le habían seguido cuando se había montado en su caballo y sin la silla. Les había parecido que era algo grave e hicieron lo mismo para alcanzarlo.

Carlisle se tensó cuando escuchó la voz detrás de él. Nunca se imaginó que al salir el a alcanzar a su gente alguien le seguiría... Ahora no sabía cómo explicar la situación. Conocía lo suficientemente bien a los muchachos, pero no era un tema que le gustara tocar con frecuencia. No le quedó más que tener que confiar en ellos... Ahora que su tesoro estaba ahí necesitaba de toda la ayuda posible para protegerlo... ¡ Por el amor de Dios! Estaban en una guerra.

\- Pierre... Seguid adelante y no os detengáis hasta haberos ocultado en mi carpa. - El conde ordenó que todos se movieran y así lo hicieron, incluidos él y los jóvenes guerreros. Una vez que estuvieron fuera de la carpa, el los invitó a pasar. Su carpa era bastante amplia y poseía todas las comodidades que le correspondían por su rango. Las paredes eras gruesas y confortables para evitar que el frío o la lluvia la traspasasen. Los suelos están cubiertos por alfombras y pieles, su cama era un catre acolchado con relleno de plumas. Pierre se había ocultado detrás de un panel que le servía a Carlisle como lugar privado.

\- Lo que voy a contaros es muy importante y secreto. Así que os estoy confiándoos mi propia vida. - La seriedad con que Carlisle les habló, hizo que se pusiesen tensos. Ellos se imaginaban que algo muy grave había pasado y que el peligro se avecinaba, por lo cual se pusieron en guardia-. ¿Puedo confiar en vosotros?

\- Con mi vida. - Dijo Masen, que hincó una rodilla al suelo en señal de lealtad.

\- Podéis confiar en mi Monsieur, mi lealtad esta con vos. -El Querubín también estaba arrodillado ante quien consideraba uno de los mejores hombres que había conocido.

\- No os necesitáis arrodillaros para saber que puedo confiar en vosotros... Este es un secreto que he deseado poder llevarme hasta la tumba, pero por cuestiones de vida o muerte, tengo que revelar. - Carlisle se pasó las manos por el pelo y la cara antes de proseguir-. Pierre ha traído desde Devereux a mi más valiosa posesión y nunca fue mi intención que corriese peligro estando yo en medio de una guerra. Pero he estado a punto de perderla en mi propio castillo y ahora mismo no hay lugar más seguro que estando a mi lado-. Carlisle permaneció algunos minutos en silencio antes de volver a pronunciar palabras. No era fácil tener que confiar en alguien más para esta misión, pero debía. No. Necesitaba confiar en alguien más, en alguien mejor que Guillermo.

\- Os pido Masen y Querubín que protejáis a Pierre y a lo que el custodia tan fervientemente aun a costa de su propia vida. - Carlisle pensaba que estaba pidiendo mucho, pero si algo le pasaba necesitaba saber que todo estaría bien.

\- Sabéis que no necesitáis pedir Monsieur, somos fieles a vos y defenderemos con nuestras vidas a lo que vos protegéis tanto.

\- Así es Monsieur, nuestras vidas y nuestra lealtad son para con vos y lo vuestro. -Así cerró su juramento el Querubín después de haberlo hecho Masen. Aunque este último no entendía bien que era lo que el conde tanto protegía.

Siguieron avanzando rumbo a Volterra y se encontraron con un grupo de rebeldes a los cuales pudieron reducir en poco tiempo, pero que les hizo ir mas alertas y perder un día más. No podían confiarse, les esperaban todavía muchas cosas a las que enfrentarse. Sobre todo Carlisle, no importaba que fuera un conde, estaba bajo las órdenes de Guillermo y le había ordenado casarse...

Esa era tal vez la orden más difícil de cumplir y la evitaría de ser posible... No quería volver a pasar por el fuego de la angustia y el dolor. Tenía miedo... Debía aceptarlo, era el miedo quien lo llevaba al límite de su resistencia. No quería volver a vivir lo que ya dos veces había vivido... había perdido a las dos mujeres más importantes de su vida de la misma manera y eso jamás podría olvidarlo... Lo vivía a cada momento a cada segundo sus recuerdos lo traicionaban y lo dejaban sumido en la desesperación...

Devereux_, Normandía años atrás..._

_Las horas habían ido pasando y Carlisle se iba desesperando cada vez más, por momentos se sentía como cuando era niño y estaba esperando a la puerta donde su madre estaba dando a luz... Estaba angustiado, pues Frannie ya llevaba muchas horas con trabajo de parto y en su experiencia sabía que era lo que seguía a esto... Un desenlace fatal. Durante esa época, muchas mujeres de la nobleza preferían quedarse solteras o ingresar a un convento por el temor de morir en el parto._

_Sabía también que Frannie lo odiaba y que le hacía responsable de lo que le pasara. Ella no dejaba que él se le acercara demasiado y ahora temía por la vida de ella y de la de su hijo. Habían pasado casi dos días desde que tuvo los primeros dolores fuertes y no se aliviaba. Así que pasada la medianoche, se desesperó demasiado, tanto que su tío le reprendió. Cosa que enfureció a Carlisle recordando lo que había pasado cuando su madre había muerto y que no había sido sepultada en suelo sagrado, sino en un lugar fuera y apartado._

_Su tío le había prohibido a su padre el conde, que Joyce fuera enterrada en la cripta familiar. Su padre Había escogido un prado cercano y la había sepultado ahí, años más tarde Carlisle cercó el lugar y plantó allí un jardín en memoria de su madre. _

_Dos horas después la comadrona salió para avisarle que la condesa había muerto..._

_Carlisle sintió que se le iba el aliento, por un momento se vio transportado al pasado, al momento justo en que estaba frente al cuerpo inerte de su madre muerta... el miedo que había sentido al ver moverse algo dentro del vientre de su madre... Esa idea hizo que volviera a la realidad. Si no había podido salvar a Frannie, al menos intentaría salvar a su hijo. Sin perder más tiempo, en un momento sacó a todos fuera con la ayuda de Pierre y de su nana. Apenas habían pasado unos segundos, pero él no quiso esperar más... Tomó su daga especial y abrió sin ningún cuidado ya el vientre de Frannie. Todo pasó tan rápido que cuando sacó a la pequeña criatura del cuerpo muerto y lo sacudió para que llorara, no se dio cuenta de lo que había pasado... Había profanado el cuerpo muerto de su esposa..._

_El alboroto que se formó después en todo el castillo tras la muerte de la condesa, desvió la atención de la pequeña criatura. Carlisle sacó a su nana de ahí por la puerta que comunicaba los sus aposentos de los de su esposa y la mandó a la parte oculta del castillo, mientras el cerraba el cuerpo maltratado de Frannie y después limpiaba el cuerpo sin vida del pequeño niño... Tenía el cordón umbilical enrollado en el cuello y eso lo había asfixiado. Carlisle no podía evitar que las lagrimas se derramaran de sus ojos... su hijo había nacido muerto y su madre había muerto con él._

_En todo _Devereux_ se lamentó la pérdida de la condesa y del heredero del joven conde, el obispo por primera vez se veía devastado. Al morir Frannie, moría la posibilidad de obtener el título para sus nietos... Si tan solo la criatura hubiese vivido, pero había muerto con su madre... ¡su nieto!... el heredero... Estaba muerto. Además... Amaba a Frannie... Era la hija de la cual se había hecho cargo desde que fue concebida y había adorado cada uno de sus rubios rizos. La había elegido para ser esposa de Carlisle no solo por su hermosura, sino también por el amor que le tenía... Pero su amor y orgullo de padre la había llevado a la muerte._

_Tanto Carlisle como su tío se encontraron con la peor decisión de su vida, ambos tenían que enfrentarse a tener que sepultar a un hijo en suelo no sagrado. Fue un todo muy triste. Toda la gente de _Devereux_ acudió a presentar sus respetos a la que consideraban muy querida, pues se había portado bien con ellos, gente que no tenía prejuicios contra ella y que siempre la trataban con respeto. Frannie encontró en la gente de _Devereux_ toda la aceptación que deseaba y que en la sociedad noble no encontró nunca. La misma sociedad que la trató con hipocresía. La única falta de Frannie fue odiar a su marido... Pero hasta eso era en realidad culpa de su propio padre, que fue quien le inculcó todas esas ideas erróneas acerca del matrimonio._

_El cuerpo de Frannie fue sepultado en el prado donde estaba sepultada la anterior condesa y también el pequeño, fue sepultado en medio de su madre y de su abuela. Carlisle estaba destrozado, si bien no había amado a Frannie, era su esposa y la madre de su hijo... su hijo muerto. En las lapidas de piedra fueron tallados los nombres de ellos. Frannie Cullen... condesa de _Devereux_ 1040 - 1060. August Cullen... 1060._

_Una vez que todo terminó, le pidió a su tío que se marchara de _Devereux_, que deseaba pasar esto solo. El obispo no tuvo más remedio que marcharse ya que no había nada que lo retuviera ahí. El también necesitaba recuperarse de esta perdida y aunque no estaba convencido decidió irse, tenía nuevos planes que trazar. Por ahora tenía perdida la esperanza de poseer el título a través de sus nietos. Debía pensar en otra esposa para su sobrino._

_Carlisle observó desde una ventana, el carruaje que se llevaba a su tío y en cuanto ya no se veía prohibió que los portones del castillo fueran abiertos de nuevo para él._

* * *

_Gracias por leer mi historia... Estuvo desaparecida un par de días. espero que no vuelva a suceder... besitos_


	11. Chapter 11

**Declaración: **

Los personajes son de la señora Meyer, aunque la trama de la historia es mía.

**Advertencia:**

Algunas palabras o expresiones pueden ser ofensivas para algunas personas.

Gracias a **Esmeralda C, Mirgru, Brujis, Aras y a Guest **por leer mí historia y por sus comentarios

**CAPITULO 9**

_Volterra, Inglaterra... 18 de octubre de 1066._

\- ¡Mi señor!... Un mensajero ha pasado por la fortaleza y ha dejado esta misiva para la señora de Volterra. No quiso detenerse y partió para otras tierras. Únicamente aceptó un poco de comida para el camino. Os traje de inmediato la misiva a vos... Vos sois el nuevo señor de Volterra. – Dijo Nessie hipócritamente-. Además nos ha dado el aviso de que hay un destacamento de rebeldes a unas cuantas millas con dirección a Volterra y están saqueando todo a su paso. He mandado a reforzar la guardia y los arqueros están en posición, además de que los guerreros ya están preparándose para la defensa de la fortaleza.

\- Leedme la misiva Dwyer y no debéis olvidar de que Volterra es una fortaleza impenetrable, no tenemos nada que temer... Pero has hecho bien en tomar medidas... Ahora leed.

_Nuestra muy estimada señora de Volterra, os escribimos con gran pesar lamentando mucho la pérdida del Barón y de su majestad el Rey Harold, que ha caído en Hastings a manos del Bastardo. Suponemos que aunque Volterra no envió soldados a la batalla, su lealtad permanece inquebrantable. Habemos oído que sois una gran mujer y que habéis sido vos quien ha sostenido vuestra fortaleza en la ausencia de vuestro marido. En cuanto nos sea posible, enviaremos un destacamento de soldados para protegeros, mientras tanto resistid y proteged a vuestra gente. Los invasores normandos están avanzando y destruyendo todo a su paso. Confiamos en el señor que no seáis alcanzados._

_Con todo el respeto..._

_Consejo Del Witan._

\- ¡Maldición Dwyer!... Esa misiva debería contener buenas noticias. El consejo no ha aceptado mis derechos y ahora estamos en mayor peligro con esos invasores. Que todos estén preparados, no quiero sorpresas muchacha.

\- No mi señor, estaremos preparados para enfrentar a cualquier ejercito por invencible que parezca. - La joven salió de la presencia de Aro Vulturi para ir a supervisar a que todos estuvieran en sus puestos y preparados. Luego fue corriendo a su casa para darle las noticias a su verdadera señora... Esme.

\- ¿Dices que se me siguen reconociendo como la señora de Volterra? - Esme había perdido toda esperanza de que le fuera brindado el apoyo del consejo.

\- Si mi señora... Pero vine más para avisaros de que hay rebeldes a pocas millas de aquí. Vos debéis permaneced dentro de esta casa y no os asoméis por ningún motivo, nadie tomará en cuenta una casa deshabitada... ya le dije a mi madre que apagase todos los fuegos y que dejase todas la actividades. Esperemos que los rebeldes se asomen solo por el frente de la fortaleza... Además... Los normandos vienen tomando posesión de todo por orden de su señor...

\- Volterra es una de las principales proveedoras para Inglaterra, de seguro vendrán por nosotros Nessie... Pero por ahora defended Volterra de nuestra propia gente... Es un tiempo sin ley... Ya no hay lealtad en Inglaterra... -Dijo Esme recordando las palabra de su padre... No podía olvidar sus enseñanzas... Ni su propio acto de traición...

_Baronía de Platt Inglaterra. Agosto de 1062._

_Aun después de un año, Esme no se hacía a la idea de que se tenía que casar con Marcus, pero no tenía opción. Marcus llegaría ese mismo día a Platt para que al día siguiente se casaran. Marcus y su padre habían quedado de acuerdo en que guardarían un año de luto por ambas esposas. Había hecho un año ya de la desafortunada muerte de Didime y acababa de pasar un año de la muerte de la baronesa de Platt, así que la fecha pactada se había llegado._

_Para este día, el barón había mandado preparar toda clase de viandas y platos propios de la celebración. También había infinidad de frutas azucaradas y dulces preparados con total esmero, además de esto, habían preparado tartas de frutas y crema que se deshacían en la boca. Todo este menú estuvo preparado a la manera que había planeado un día la madre de Esme... Había comentado con su mayordomo y su cocinera, la lista de detalles que deseaba par la boda de su hija. La gente de Platt, que era muy leal y obediente no olvidó nunca esa plática aunque hubiesen pasado años._

_Todo había quedado perfecto, todo estaba en su lugar, únicamente esperando el momento. Habían sido invitados muchos nobles, pero no tantos como en la anterior boda a la que habrían asistido Marcus y Esme si no hubiesen estado de luto... Se había casado Irina la hija mayor del barón de Denalie, había sido una fiesta espectacular y se presumía que hasta el rey estuvo presente. No era el caso de esta boda, aunque si se le había avisado a su majestad del compromiso, además de invitarlo a la boda, a la cual se sabía que no asistiría, porque las tierras de Platt estaban bastante alejadas._

_Toda la gente de Platt tenía sentimientos encontrados, por un lado estaban felices de que por fin su señora se casara, pero también estaban tristes porque sabían que se marcharía a su nuevo hogar a muchos kilómetros de su casa paterna. Aunque Platt y Volterra estaban literalmente cerca, no era así, se tardaban unos días a caballo para llegar a la fortaleza. Esme nunca había salido de Platt porque a la joven no le gustaba mucho alejarse de su jardín y del huerto que tenía a su cuidado, así como también un buen número de cisnes que Vivian en el lago. Pero ahora todo eso se quedaría atrás._

_El vestido que Esme usaría para la boda, había sido confeccionado por su propia madre cuando todavía ella estaba con vida. Esme había tenido dieciocho años, cuando unos mercaderes habían pasado por Platt y habían llevado consigo sedas y telas de apariencia hermosa, algunas brillaban con hilos de oro y de plata. La baronesa había escogido una seda del color del cielo para el vestido de bodas y además había perlas, gemas y cintas para adornar el cabello de su preciosa hija. Su madre le había preparado un ajuar muy hermoso que había estado guardado esperando que llegara el enamorado guerrero._

_Esme vio como se acercaba el contingente que venía de Volterra. El estandarte ya podía verse a lo lejos. Ella se preparó para volver a ver al hombre que había sido el marido de su amiga... Que sería su marido ahora. Su padre sabía que ella no quería casarse con Marcus, pero le había suplicado que obedeciera la última voluntad de su madre. Esme deseaba que su padre recordara mejor la promesa que le había hecho antes a ella, pero era mucho pedir. Todo estaba listo y preparado._

_Cuando Marcus llegó al castillo, ella ya estaba en los escalones de la entrada para recibirlo. Por un momento se le figuró ver a Didime a su lado, pero no era ella, sino una de las hermanas de Marcus. Por su estatura dedujo que era Atenodora y la que venía detrás era Sulplicia. Ambas mujeres venían montadas, se veían a gusto en sus monturas, pero también se les notaba que eran demasiado arrogantes y creídas. Eran hermosas, no podía negarse que eran mujeres con mucha belleza, pero los aires que se daban hacían notar que su hermosura no era igual que su carácter._

_Ambas mujeres eran acompañadas de dos guerreros corpulentos y mal encarados, que si bien eran apuestos, el gesto constante de hastío les restaba apostura. Marcus estaba... Apuesto... Hacía más de un año que Esme no lo veía, desde los funerales de su madre en julio del año anterior, Marcus se había mantenido alejado, le enviaba regalos y cartas, pero no la visitaba. Ella no lo recordaba así. Los recuerdos que ella tenía de Marcus eran de cuando apenas tenía dieciséis años... Y en ese entonces ella no solía ver a los hombres como lo haría una mujer. Consideraba a los hombres como guerreros y punto… Excepto al guerrero de sus sueños. Cuando se habían comprometido el año anterior, ella estaba demasiado afectada por la muerte de su madre y de Didime, que fue incapaz de darse cuenta de nada._

_Si acaso recordaba que lo había visto delgado, pero de ahí en más no recordaba casi ni su cara. Pero ahora podía apreciar que era apuesto, alto y fuerte. Pero no se le veía emoción alguna en su rostro, por el contrario, parecía que era un invitado más y no el novio. Esme no se desilusionó... Se sintió reconfortada por ese descubrimiento. El que Marcus no se viera ansioso de casarse, era una señal inequívoca de que todavía no olvidaba a Didime y eso le hacía no sentir tanta aversión hacia él._

_Marcus descabalgó de su montura y se dirigió primeramente a su futuro suegro, al cual saludó con un fuerte abrazo. Después se dirigió a ella, le hizo una reverencia a forma de saludo y le tomó la mano para depositar un beso en ella. Esme respondió con modestia y le regaló una tímida sonrisa. Las presentaciones le terminaron de asegurar que no se había equivocado en cuanto a juzgar el carácter de las hermanas de Marcus, eran arrogantes y pesadas, groseras y déspotas. Por la manera en que hablaron a los sirvientes de su casa y la cara de desconcierto que pusieron por no estar acostumbrados a ser tratados de manera tan desconsiderada._

_En la cena de esa noche, pudieron degustar de lo mejor de la cocina de Platt. La cocinera había solicitado que le fuesen traídos enormes pescados del lago, y que habían sido condimentados y preparados de manera exquisita. Todos los hombres estaban hablando de cacería y de pesca, cosas de hombres para ser exactos. Esme trató de romper el hielo con sus cuñadas y comenzó a hablar de los tapices. Todos los tejidos de Platt eran verdaderamente hermosos. Su madre tenía un taller con personas trabajando, al morir ella, Esme se había quedado al mando. La difunta baronesa vendía sus tapices como si fueran de oro, ya que estaban muy bien detallados y terminados. Incluso, en la corte del rey había un par de ellos, y uno más en los aposentos reales._

_Las vanalidades eran el tema favorito de las hermanas Volterra, así que no tardaron en soltar la lengua y hablar sin parar. Al término de la cena, ellas fueron conducidas a sus aposentos y Esme pudo por fin retirarse al suyo. Ya en la soledad de su cuarto, pensó en el día siguiente. No era fácil, aceptar ante sí misma que ya no estaba tan reticente a casarse con Marcus, pero aun así, no dejaba de pensar en la noche de bodas, eso era lo que más le aterraba. No sabía si iba a poder soportar que Marcus la tocara._

_La noche pasó tan rápido que cuando un rayo de luz iluminó directamente su cara, Esme lanzó un bufido pues aunque había dormido, no había descansado bien. Se había dormido pensando en la boda y parecía que la falta de sueño le había cobrado factura. Antes de que ella se levantara, un ejército de criadas dirigidas por Gemina, la criada personal de su madre y ahora suya, entró con un copioso desayuno, con una bañera y cubos de agua caliente. La hicieron bañarse con jabones especiales que ella misma preparaba y luego mientras desayunaba le desenredaron el pelo y dejaron que se secara un poco. Después de esto le aplicaron aceites con esencia de rosas para que su piel estuviese suave. Por último le ayudaron a ponerse el vestido._

_Esme no pudo evitar que las lágrimas corrieran por sus mejillas al ver el hermoso vestido que su madre había hecho para ella. El vestido en azul cielo de brillante seda, con aplicaciones de perlas y joyas engarzadas en forma de flores. Le colocaron un collar de piedras preciosas en conjunto con una pulsera y unos pendientes, habían sido de su madre. Dos de las criadas se encargaron de trenzarle el cabello, pero no eran trenzas simples, sino que eran unas verdaderas obras de arte, ahí también colocaron pequeños brillantes, además de una corona de flores azules en su cabeza._

_Un rato después de que estuvo lista, su padre entró para hablar con ella por última vez antes de entregarla a Marcus. Estaba preciosa, el barón no pudo evitar derramar lágrimas de orgullo al ver vestida de novia a su única hija. Lo único que lamentaba era que ella se iría de Platt y que aunque estaban relativamente cerca, no sería lo mismo. Esme le hizo una última petición a su padre, misma que después de hablar un poco y despedirse de ella, fue a cumplir. El barón fue en busca de Marcus para exponerle los deseos de su hija. Si bien el no tenía porque cumplir caprichos, decidió concederle lo que le pedía. Se quedarían unas semanas en Platt para hacer más fácil la partida de su hogar de toda la vida._

_Marcus la esperaba en la entrada a la capilla y Esme avanzaba del brazo de su padre hasta alcanzarlo a él. Cuando estuvieron frente a frente, Marcus tomó la mano de Esme y se dirigieron al altar donde después de un pequeño sermón, el sacerdote los unió en santo matrimonio. Parecía que había pasado una eternidad, pero en realidad había sido poco tiempo, ellos habían declarado sus votos y el sacerdote los había bendecido. Esme tomó sentido de la realidad, cuando Marcus la besó._

_Estaban en el mes de agosto... Esme había hecho algunos cambios para que su padre no se preocupara tanto por el manejo del castillo. Las semanas corrieron con prisa y el mes de agosto dio paso a septiembre. Esme sabía que apenas si le quedaba tiempo para estar en su hogar... Tenía que irse y eso le resultaba doloroso... Igual que por las noches cuando Marcus se acostaba con ella... No había palabras, ni reproches, Esme le dejaba hacer y Marcus hacía lo que tenía que hacer y se volteaba para dormir. Esme hacía lo mismo, se habían enfrascado en una rutina llevadera, en la que ninguno de los dos decía nada para no romper la frágil tregua._

_Esme había preparado sus cosas, en cuanto todos los invitados se fueron, los Denalie se quedaron durante una semana y Esme aprovechó para fortalecer su amistad con la joven Isabella, era como ella a su edad, pero sin todo el poder del que ella tenía. Isabella, por ser la ilegitima favorita de su padre era también el blanco de todas las maldades de las otras hijas del barón y de su esposa que no la toleraba. Pero Esme acogió bajo su protección a la joven y las Denalie tuvieron que aceptar que en su presencia, Isabella tenía el mismo valor que ellas._

_Cuando ellas se marcharon, Esme se dedicó a terminar su equipaje, de hecho Marcus ordenó que una primera carga fuese enviada a Volterra para no viajar con mucho peso. En la última semana de su estadía en Platt, Esme salió a cabalgar con su padre... Una especie de paseo de despedida... Para ambos era muy difícil esta separación, durante su paseo hablaron del pasado y del futuro, su padre le pidió perdón por haberla hecho infeliz. Esme trató de restarle importancia, pero al final hablaron de lo que ambos esperaban de Marcus y que no se había cumplido._

_El barón había esperado que Marcus se portara amable y amoroso con Esme, que la mimara... Que en un futuro la amara, pero se había equivocado. Marcus no solo no amaba a Esme, sino que ni siquiera intentaba disimularlo. Esme por su parte le confesó a su padre que se sentía bien así, ella no deseaba la atención de Marcus, no por ahora cuando se sentía que había traicionado la lealtad hacia su amiga. Quizás cuando tuvieran un hijo, las cosas cambiarían entre ellos, que por ahora era demasiado pronto._

_Cuando estaban a medio camino de distancia, el caballo del barón pisó una serpiente. El caballo se encabritó por la mordedura y lanzó al barón sobre un terreno pedregoso, todo sucedió tan rápido que Esme no pudo ayudar a su padre en nada. El barón cayó sobre las piedras y al instante se sintió muy mal herido. Esme desmontó y azotó a su montura para que volviese al castillo, quien viera al animal sin su jinete rápidamente sabría que algo malo sucedía. Corrió a donde su padre estaba inmóvil y trató de ayudarlo, pero era imposible... El barón moriría,_

_Esme lloraba desesperada por ver a su padre así, pero el barón le acarició la cara y le dijo que la amaba, que se iba tranquilo porque sabía que aunque Marcus no había resultado ser el hombre que él deseaba para ella, era un buen hombre y que la cuidaría. Le confesó también que con su partida a él ya no le quedaba nada porque vivir y que deseaba ir con su madre a donde ella lo estaba esperando. Dicho esto, el barón murió, dejando a Esme sola en el mundo y sumida en una gran pena._

_Para cuando la ayuda llegó, el barón ya había muerto y Esme estaba desolada. Marcus se encargó de que el cuerpo del barón fuese trasladado con sumo cuidado al castillo y se encargó también de todo lo demás. La gente que servía el barón lamentaba mucho esta pérdida, sobre todo ahora que Esme se marchaba. Temían por su futuro, pero también de eso se encargó Marcus. Puso a un administrador para que se encargara de todo lo referente al castillo y le rendiría cuentas a él, dejó además a otras personas con cargos inferiores para que todos pudiesen colaborar y nadie se aprovechara._

_Los funerales del barón, congregaron a mucha gente. Fueron unos días demasiado difíciles para Esme, que por primera vez en su vida se derrumbó. Marcus decidió apresurar el viaje a Volterra para que Esme comenzara a olvidar su pena cuanto antes. En su nuevo hogar encontraría mucho en que distraerse y así no sufriría tanto. Después de que el barón fuese sepultado, Marcus le dio a Esme un día para descansar y al día siguiente partieron a las tierras de Volterra._


	12. Chapter 12

**Declaración: **

Los personajes son de la señora Meyer, aunque la trama de la historia es mía.

**Advertencia:**

Algunas palabras o expresiones pueden ser ofensivas para algunas personas.

Gracias a **Esmeralda C, Mirgru, Brujis, Aras y a Toni **por leer mí historia y por sus comentarios

**CAPITULO 10**

_Volterra... 18 octubre de 1066_

Era poco antes del atardecer cuando el grupo de rebeldes se vio rodeando la fortaleza. Aro Vulturi estaba las almenas, su hermano Caius estaba en la parte central aguardando por si forzaban la entrada; ambos con sus propios hombres. Nessie era quien dirigía a los pocos soldados de volterra. Los arqueros estaban atentos a su señal para tensar sus arcos y tenían la espada y escudo a un lado por si lograban escalar los muros. Nessie había aprendido de su padre porque siempre le había acompañado en cada ataque que recibían. La joven tal vez no era una guerrera muy experimentada, pero había estado al mando de Volterra cuando todos los hombres habían partido a la guerra y estaba por encima de todos los hombres.

Y en esta ocasión, hasta ella misma veía que no era un simple ataque. Sabían que era una mujer quien mandaba sobre la fortaleza y que se presumía no tenía muchos soldados después de la guerra. Venían a saquear y arrasar lo que pudieran... Temía... Si esto era lo que los propios ingleses se hacían entre ellos... ¿Qué cosas peores no harían los conquistadores?

No tuvieron que esperar mucho para averiguar hasta donde eran capaces de llegar los rebeldes. El ataque comenzó de inmediato, pensaban tomar por asalto a la fortaleza, pensando en que los tomaban por sorpresa, no sabiendo que habían sido avisados. Aro vio con fastidio como comenzaban a apuntalar escaleras para escalar los muros, lanzando también algunas flechas incendiarias. Al haber bastantes soldados en la parte central, las pudieron apagar sin problemas, entonces a la señal de Nessie los arqueros tensaron sus arcos y comenzó el contraataque.

Los arqueros soltaron las primeras flechas que dieron en los blancos ya que los habían tomado por sorpresa. Rápidamente se regaron como hormigas al ver que el ataque era repelido, pero volvieron a agruparse. Sus propios arqueros soltaban flechas a las almenas con el fin de derribar a los que estaban apostados ahí. Las escaleras fueron derribadas, pero un gran tronco esperaba para golpear los portones de la gran fortaleza y no dudaron en hacerlo. Con cada golpe el fuerte portón se cimbraba, pero permanecía en su sitio.

No era la primera vez que eran atacados, Volterra siempre había sido una tierra rica y productiva. Eso la había hecho blanco de muchos ataques en el pasado, pero esta era la primera vez que estaba vulnerable. Los fallecidos señores de Volterra habían sido grandes guerreros y estrategas. Pero ahora estaban bajo el mando de un pelele aparentemente gobernado por la bruja ambiciosa de su esposa y su mejor guerrero era una muchacha de diecisiete años.

Aro a pesar de que había sido entrenado, no era buen estratega y había cometido los mismos errores de su padre. Sobre todo porque no amaba la tierra que estaban protegiendo, pero la joven guerrera sí. Nessie Dwyer amaba Volterra aunque solo fuera una simple sierva que había tenido un poco de suerte al ser hija del capitán.

Para cuando oscureció totalmente, los saqueadores habían tenido tantas bajas que no les quedó más remedio que huir. Habían pensado que Volterra caería fácilmente por estar bajo las ordenes de una mujer, pero se habían equivocado, porque una mujer fue la dirigió la defensa de la fortaleza.

\- Hemos vencido mi señora. Volterra está a salvo y no hemos tenido bajas, apenas unos cuantos heridos, pero no os preocupéis están siendo atendidos.

\- No me preocupo Nessie. Nada de esto es nuevo para mí y lo sabéis. Mi padre siempre me habló de la guerra y de los enfrentamientos, me preparó para esto. Ahora veo que también vuestro padre hizo muy bien al prepararos como guerrera, sin vos hubiésemos perdido Volterra fácilmente. Aro no tiene el carácter para luchar y defender ni siquiera lo que es suyo, mucho menos algo que no le pertenece.

\- Tenéis razón mi señora, pero Volterra os tiene a vos y esperan que vos retoméis vuestro lugar. He pensado que necesitáis el apoyo del barón de Denalie o bien si los Black llegaran antes, podríamos retomar la fortaleza de manos los Vulturi.

\- ¿Ya no os desagrada el Black? Hasta le habéis mandado una carta pidiéndole que venga a por vos.

\- Nunca dejaré de odiar a ese salvaje, pero he de reconocer que nos vendría bien su fuerza para recuperar Volterra...

\- Se como os sentís por el matrimonio que os concertó vuestro padre, el mío también hizo lo mismo... Aunque solo fue porque pensaba que era lo mejor para mí. Marcus fue bueno, pero al final me dejó desamparada y sola...

_Baronía de Volterra... años atrás..._

_Eran los últimos días del mes de septiembre de 1062 cuando Esme llegó al que sería su nuevo hogar, tan diferente a Platt. Esme se instaló y aunque se tomó una semana para acomodarse y descansar del viaje, en su segunda semana de vivir en Volterra tomó el mando. A las hermanas e Marcus no les pareció mucho, pero tuvieron que retirarse a otras partes de la fortaleza, porque Esme arrasó con todo. El día de su llegada y los dos siguientes se los pasó encerrada en sus aposentos. Después salió, pero no tomó ninguna función, ni impartió órdenes. Pero al primer día de la segunda semana, se levantó antes que todos y comenzó a hacer lo que mejor sabía... Mandar._

_Para comenzar, mandó a hacer una limpieza general en la fortaleza, los tapices fueron bajados y sacudidos. Los pisos de piedra fueron fregados, se limpiaron de telarañas los techos y los perros fueron echados del salón. El gran hogar fue deshollinado y blanqueadas las piedras que lo formaban. En la cocina, hizo que se reacomodaran todas las cosas, las grandes ollas y cucharones fueron colocados de manera ordenada. En la despensa, Esme hizo un inventario y sacó las cantidades que se tendrían que reponer, contó los jabones y las velas, además de supervisar el cuarto donde se curaban los jamones y los quesos._

_Durante esa semana no había nadie que no tuviera las manos ocupadas, hasta los niños que después se hacían acreedores de un dulce por su trabajo o de una moneda en el caso de las ancianas. Sus cuñadas pensaban que seguirían igual que antes, y como ella no hizo nada a su llegada, supusieron que sería igual que con Didime. Pero se equivocaron, Esme solo sopesaba y decidía mentalmente que era lo que quería para su nueva casa... Y no era la fortaleza sucia y abandonada que la había recibido a su llegada._

_Después de pasar toda la semana limpiando, Esme decidió que debía poner en su lugar a cada uno de los guerreros que servían en la fortaleza. Cuando los guerreros de Volterra se presentaron ante ella, Aro y Caius Vulturi, tuvieron que tragarse su orgullo, porque Esme no se amilanaba ante nadie. Marcus estaba más que encantado de ver todo en orden, Esme tenía el carácter y la capacidad de gobernar la fortaleza... Así había sido su madre y a él le gustaba, sobre todo ver a sus encajosos cuñados humillados delante de su esposa._

_De entre los guerreros de Volterra Esme se encontró con muchas cosas nuevas y raras. El capitán de la guardia compartía el rango con Aro, quien se encargaba de entrenar a los guerreros. Mientras que el capitán Dwyer se encargaba de entrenar a los jóvenes, ahí fue donde Esme se encontró algo raro, habían entre el montón de jovencitos, un par de niñas preciosas de unos 12 y trece años. Ambas niñas guerreras eran las hijas del capitán Dwyer, Nessie la mayor con trece años y Carlie la menor con doce. Estaban vestidas con túnicas, pero con los laterales abiertos y con calzas debajo, además de botas en lugar de sandalias o zapatitos de mujer._

_Eso era algo que Esme no podía permitir, así que el capitán Dwyer fue llamado para explicar esa situación. El capitán le aseguró que sus hijas eran las únicas y que había sido él, el que había comenzado esto. Esme le preguntó por las bandas a cuadros que las guerreritas portaban y así fue como se enteró de que eran las futuras señoras del clan Black, uno de los clanes más poderosos de Escocia. Supo también que aunque ellas habían llevado las enseñanzas femeninas, preferían ser guerreras, además que ellas nunca habían servido en la fortaleza, pues pasaban todo su tiempo en el campo de entrenamiento._

_Esme ordenó que ya que el padre estaba de acuerdo en que fueran guerreras, no suspendieran su entrenamiento, siempre y cuando ellas acudieran por lo menos dos horas para servir en la fortaleza. Eran hijas de Volterra y serían señoras de su propia casa, así que debían aprender todo lo que estuviese en sus manos para no dejar en mal el nombre de su tierra. Aunque las muchachitas protestaron, a principios de octubre se vieron obligadas a ir a la fortaleza y aprender a ser señoras. Pero Esme era una mujer dulce y cariñosa, en cuanto las hubo conocido bien, les tomó mucho cariño y en lugar de servir como criadas, se convirtieron en sus pequeñas damas de compañía._

_Para cuando noviembre llegó, Esme dirigía sin la menor vacilación la inmensa fortaleza de Volterra, las hermanas Dwyer pasaban más de dos horas con ella aprendiendo a como llevar una casa y refinando sus modales, que debido al rudo entrenamiento masculino, habían olvidado practicar. En ese mismo mes, una joven muy amable que se dedicaba a curar con plantas fue mandada a llamar por petición de la vieja curandera. Necesitaba a alguien a quien entrenar y dejar el cargo para cuando ella ya no pudiera. La joven no solo aceptó encantada poder aprender más con la anciana, sino que se ganó un techo al ser invitada a quedarse a vivir en la fortaleza. Para las hermanitas Dwyer fue una gran alegría pues la joven era su gran amiga Alice._

_Alice tenía quince años y era muy buena en lo que hacía, además con su carácter aniñado se gano el cariño sincero de Esme su señora. Así que ahora Esme tenía a tres pequeñas a las que comenzó a querer como si fueran sus propias hermanitas. Aunque no se podían comparar con ella, pues Alice era la hija despreciada del tendero y Nessie y Carlie eran solamente las hijas del capitán. Aun así, a Esme no le importaban las clases sociales, cuando daba amor lo daba de todo corazón._

_En los últimos meses había aprendido a querer a Marcus... No de una forma romántica, pero le tenía cariño. Ella soportaba en silencio que cada vez que el estaba borracho se acostara con ella pensando que era otra... que era Didime. Había dejado de sufrir por lo que no podría tener nunca y comenzó a apreciar lo que tenía a su alcance. Por eso, amó a la gente de Volterra y amó a la tierra. Le enseñó a su gente que no era como las otras mujeres y que por eso mismo debían respetarla. Sufría todavía por sus pérdidas, pero había obtenido ganancias, tenía a sus jóvenes amigas y tenía la esperanza de un futuro prospero._


	13. Chapter 13

**Declaración: **

Los personajes son de la señora Meyer, aunque la trama de la historia es mía.

**Advertencia:**

Algunas palabras o expresiones pueden ser ofensivas para algunas personas.

Gracias a **Esmeralda C, Mirgru, Brujis, Aras, Priscil Toni **por leer mí historia y por sus comentarios

**CAPITULO 11**

_Volterra 19 de octubre de 1066..._

\- ¡Me habéis mentido a cerca de la salud de Esme! ¡Hoy mismo fue vista muy repuesta en uno de los ventanales de vuestra casa! - acusó Aro.

\- ¡No mi señor! ¡No os he mentido! Si bien es cierto que la señora Esme está bastante fuerte para dar un corto paseo por el salón, todavía no se encuentra totalmente recuperada.

\- ¡Mentís!... La vieron servir la mesa y sacudir las cortinas. Habéis estado engañándome todo este tiempo.

\- ¡No mi señor Aro! Si es cierto lo que vos decís, entonces me alegro mucho. Sabéis que le tengo mucho cariño la señora Esme y me entristecía mucho verla postrada y sin querer comer nada desde hace tantos días. Yo solo voy a la casa un rato y vuelvo a salir y es solo por las noches es cuando veo como está ella. Hasta hace unas noches apenas si hablaba, supongo que el ataque a la fortaleza le ha dado motivos para querer recuperarse.

\- Entonces esta lista para marcharse de Volterra, decidle que quiero que parta cuanto antes. - Aro sabía que si Esme se reponía del todo la gente podría revelarse a su mando y recurrir a ella y el no se podía permitir perder Volterra.

\- ¡Tened piedad mi señor!... Esme no tiene a donde ir. Dejad que se quede unos días más en lo que se recupera bien para ir un convento o para ir conmigo en cuanto mi hermano Garreth llegue a por mí. - Isabella Denalie, que se había quedado atrapada en Volterra al principio por la guerra y luego por la desgracia de Esme, salió en su defensa-. Esme puede dirigir los talleres de hilado o el herbolario, o ayudar en algo hasta que esté lo suficientemente fuerte y se pueda marchar.

\- Isabella. Vos no deberías meteros en esto. Ahora yo soy el señor de Volterra y no deseo enemistarme con vuestro padre por causa de nadie.

-Lo sé mi señor. Por eso mismo os pido que dejéis a Esme quedarse un poco más de tiempo. Mi padre es muy amigo de la familia y le molestará saber vos la echasteis sin contemplaciones de vuestras propiedades.

Las palabras de Isabella fueron como vinagre en una herida abierta en su cuerpo. Aro sabía bien que nadie le reconocía como señor de Volterra y que Esme bien podría conseguir aliados para tratar de recuperar Volterra. Se le ocurrió entonces, que debía retenerla para evitar esto. Si quería trabajar en algo, bien, lo haría. Desde ese momento sería una más de sus criadas, de las mismas que servían y limpiaban las mesas y los suelos.

\- Bien. Si lo que desea es ayudar, decidle que desde ahora se presente a trabajar en las cocinas. Ahí siempre se necesitan manos y yo no permito que nadie que come en mi casa lo haga sin ganárselo primeramente. - dijo Aro recordando lo que una vez le hubiera dicho Esme misma.

Ambas, tanto Isabella como Nessie palidecieron ante la orden. Ellas nunca se imaginaron que Aro hiciera tal bajeza. Esme era una dama de alta cuna, su madre había sido amiga de la reina cuando era joven. Les parecía demasiado humillante que Aro la hiciera pasar por eso. Pero más las sorprendió la actitud de Esme, quien a pesar de haber maldecido a Aro, aceptó la situación y se dirigió a las cocinas para comenzar a cumplir con sus nuevas obligaciones.

Para la gente de la fortaleza había sido algo muy desagradable tener que darle trabajo a su señora, verla tan humillada era algo que no les gustaba y odiaban mas a Aro por eso. Pero Esme les prohibió hacer algo mas, ella cumpliría con su trabajo y así permanecía cerca y al pendiente de ellos. Esa explicación valió para la gente de Volterra que amaban a su verdadera señora aunque ahora solo fuese una simple criada... Todos preferían recordar cuando ella era señora de Volterra y había justicia en sus tierras... Ahora ya nada de eso quedaba.

_Enero de 1063... Volterra._

_A principio del año 1063, hubo una masacre. El clan de los Black fue atacado por varios de sus enemigos al mismo tiempo. Las noticias llegaron a Volterra y Esme se preocupó pensando que al quedarse los Black sin señora, pues esta había muerto en el ataque. El heredero del Laird vendría a por Nessie... era demasiado joven todavía, solo tenía trece años y no estaba lista para tomar semejantes responsabilidades. Esa niña había pasado toda su vida como si fuera un muchacho y entrenando para ser un guerrero, pero poco sabía de las ocupaciones de una señora en su casa. A Esme le pareció buena idea que Nessie pasara más tiempo con ella en la fortaleza para que aprendiera lo más posible, podría ser que solo tuviera unas semanas antes de que viniesen a por ella._

_A Nessie no le pareció nada, odiaba al clan de los Black y odiaba al salvaje que era su prometido. Su padre la había comprometido cuando apenas tenía diez años y desde entonces había albergado rencor en contra el muchacho escocés. Esme le ordenó que abandonara todo lo demás y que se dedicara por completo a obedecer, ella se encargaría de entrenarla de la mejor manera, pero mientras el Black venía, ellas disfrutaban del tiempo que pasaban juntas. Llegó marzo y nadie del clan Black vino por Nessie así que ella bajó la guardia y se dedicó a entrenar otra vez para ser guerrera. Esme veía con sorpresa la necesidad que tenían esas muchachas por las armas, preferían una buena espada a un cepillo para el cabello._

_Las Denalie cumplieron su promesa de visitarla, pero Irina no les acompaño esta vez, pues se encontraba de encargo de su primer hijo. Más Isabella, que era quien ella deseaba ver si había hecho el viaje. Isabella por primera vez en años disfrutó de un viaje en el cual no hizo de criada ni de doncella. Por primera vez la trataron a la altura de sus hermanas y eso la hacía sentirse muy bien y a Esme le fascinaba pasarle su amistad por la cara a Tania y a Carmen. Esme convivía con todas las Denalie al mismo tiempo, pero cuando ella decía que se retiraba a descansar, lo hacía para indicar a Isabella que debía acudir a sus aposentos a platicar en privado. Una reunión a la que estaban invitadas también las hermanas Dwyer y Alice, la muchacha sanadora._

_Aunque Esme era varios años mayor que ellas, se sentía muy a gusto con las muchachas, Alice tenía casi dieciséis años al igual que Bella, que era el nombre de cariño con el que la llamaba. Nessie tenía trece años aunque en unos meses cumpliría catorce y Carlie tenía doce. Así que para Esme eran como sus hermanas menores. Pronto cumpliría veintidós años y estaba casada con Marcus, que ya tenía treinta y tres. Todas disfrutaban de momentos muy agradables, para ella las muchachas eran un escape a su soledad, ya que Marcus poco se ocupaba de ella._

_Marcus se pasaba todo el día cuidando que sus guerreros estuvieran bien preparados, de que sus tierras estuviesen bien cultivadas y que sus rebaños no menguaran. En su vida, Esme ocupaba el último lugar. No podía decir nada de la pobre Esme, que se superaba a ella misma en el castillo... Nunca había estado tan esplendido... pero no era ella... Esme sabía que él se sentía culpable por la muerte de Didime y eso le impedía sentir algo más por ella. No la amaba... Nunca lo haría... o tal vez si... Si alguna vez le daba un hijo._

_Pero hasta eso ya estaba empezando a tardar, pues ya llevaban varios meses de casados y ella todavía no concebía. El no le reprochaba nada, pues como buena esposa le cumplía en el lecho conyugal... Esme pensaba que probablemente ambos eran los del problema. Siempre que Marcus se acostaba con Esme lo hacía pensando que era con Didime y ella seguía soñando con aquel guerrero que nunca había llegado a por ella. Pensaba que tal vez Dios y los santos los estaban castigando por eso. Así que el aguardaba a que una de esas visitas nocturnas tuviera fruto y por fin Dios le diera un hijo, aunque no fuese el varón que Marcus tanto había deseado._

Mientras que Esme se veía humillada por Atenodora y Sulplicia, además de sus criadas, Carlisle se acercaba lentamente a Volterra. Antes de tomar el camino directo a Volterra, hicieron una parada en Witlock. Era el hogar de la familia de Jasper y la posesión que Guillermo le legó. Estaban ahí para dar a conocer las nuevas dispociones, en este caso Peter fue dejado ahí como encargado en lugar de Jasper hasta su regreso. Los hermanos de Jasper no estuvieron de acuerdo, pero Carlisle les amenazó con destruir la propiedad. Esto aplacó los ánimos y Jasper supo que algo estaba mal ahí, no solo por el recuerdo de una carta de su padre, sino también porque su hermano mayor estaba casado con su viuda. Además, su tía le había encomendado que averiguara si alguien había lanzado un embrujo sobre ellos y su padre. Solo así podría desentrañar toda la desgracia que acechaba a las tierras de Witlock.

Carlisle deseó haber dejado a Jasper ahí de una vez para que arreglara todos sus asuntos, pero lo necesitaba. Tal vez Peter hubiese sido igual de útil, pero también pensaba que a Jasper le serviría pasar más tiempo con él. Y fuera lo que fuera que pensara la tía de Jasper del embrujo sobre Witlock, era cierto que sobre esas tierras se respiraba un aire tenebroso. El era un sanador, curaba con hierbas y con sus instrumentos, pero no creía en las hechicerías y cosas paganas. Pero tal parecía que Jasper si, o al menos su tía lo hacía.

Pasaron por muchas aldeas donde soltaron maldiciones al ver la destrucción y la rapiña. Se detuvieron para quemar cuerpo de aldeanos y darles un descanso digno. Sabía que eran sus propios compañeros de armas quienes lo habían hecho, pero ninguno de sus hombres había llegado a tal maldad y no viviría mucho si alguno cometía tal falta... Carlisle era un hombre justo y bueno... Siempre lo había sido.

_Castillo de Devereux, 1063._

_En _Devereux_, el tiempo parecía pasar muy lento, Carlisle, ahora viudo se había convertido de nuevo en uno de los hombres más codiciados por las damas de noble cuna. Sin embargo, él, rara vez salía de sus tierras y poco se alejaba del castillo. El obispo había tratado de arreglarle ya un par de matrimonios, pero el simplemente se negó a casarse. Sobre todo porque las candidatas eran hijas de reconocidas amistades de su tío o mejor dicho de mujeres que alguna vez fueron sus amantes. Y por lo que había visto en su caso o en otras parejas entre parientes, las consecuencias podían ser desastrosas. Y ahora evitaría a toda costa casarse con otra mujer que llevara su misma sangre._

_Carlisle había estado preocupado durante este tiempo. Los ataques que padecían algunos, la ceguera, las deformaciones y principalmente la locura, eran algunos de los padecimientos en niños nacidos de uniones entre parientes muy cercanos y por eso investigaba. La gente no creía que eso fuese cierto, por el contrario pensaban que eran actos de brujería y las pobres criaturas eran tachadas de demonios o brujas._

_El temblaba cada vez que alguien señalaba a alguna criatura así,_

_El no quería pensar más en eso, así que se ocupó en algo beneficioso para todos. Mando a construir un enorme dispensario cerca del castillo, la construcción se llevó todo el año y fue a principio de 1064 que pudo verse terminada la obra. Después de esto, fueron colocadas las camas que ya habían sido encargadas con anterioridad, puestas las sabanas de las mismas y las cortinas en las ventanas. Se colocaron estantes para apilar medicinas y pequeños lienzos de lino a modo de vendas, utensilios de curación y también frascos de todos tamaños para contener los ungüentos curativos._

_El comenzó a atender a la gente que lo buscaba ahí y pronto tuvo el dispensario con bastantes enfermos. El había oído hablar de una peste que había habido en Inglaterra no hacía muchos años y eso le preocupaba, no quería que su gente sufriera de ningún mal mortal. Contrató a varias mujeres que sabían curar con plantas, a algunos hombres que sabían acomodar los huesos en su lugar, así como también llamó a varias de las monjas que estaban en el convento. Ellas eran muy diestras en sus deberes como sanadoras, pero Carlisle se encargó de enseñarles mucho más._

_Algunas de esas religiosas se quedaron para trabajar con el conde y se cambiaban por otras a fin de no afectar su vida espiritual. Las sanadoras y hueseros se quedaron con Carlisle definitivamente, aunque hubo alguno que otro que se aprovechó de la generosidad del conde y se marchó para desempeñar su trabajo, pero cobrando por ello. No así Carlisle, que ayudaba a todos sin recibir nada a cambio más que la gratitud de la gente y a veces ni eso, pero a él no le importaba. Solía pasar mucho tiempo también en su propio espacio, uno de los aposentos que usaba desde niño y donde llevaba a cabo todos sus experimentos e investigaciones._

_Carlisle también temía que si se casaba otra vez con una prima, algo volviese a salir mal... No soportaba la idea de volver a tener que enterrar a otro hijo. Así que mantenía a su tío lo más alejado del castillo _Devereux_ y de su vida. La Ciencia y la Herbolaria llenaban su mundo. Y su pasión por curar era su pasatiempo favorito, además de enseñar a las demás personas a hacerlo. Sus pares en la nobleza, no veían con buenos ojos todo lo que él hacía con su gente, pero eso a al joven conde no le importaba. Hacía esto porque se sentía muy bien al hacerlo y cada que salvaba una vida, sentía una satisfacción muy grande._

_Únicamente el gran __Duque Guillermo de Normandía alababa sus hechos y era también uno de los pocos que visitaban el castillo. Había pocos títulos nobles con bastante antigüedad en Normandía, entre ellos estaban el de McCarty, Masen, el de Carlisle, que era conde de _Devereux y el más importante, el de _Guillermo... el gran Duque. Los demás eran títulos con menor abolengo... El gran Duque apreciaba a Carlisle por su carácter amable y calmado, siempre lejos de los problemas, pero él en especial sabía que el carácter pasivo de Carlisle era solo una fachada. Era uno de los mejores guerreros... O al menos lo había sido durante los años que estuvo en su guardia personal Y sabía que si él lo llamaba a la batalla... Sería un aliado perfecto._


	14. Chapter 14

**Declaración: **

Los personajes son de la señora Meyer, aunque la trama de la historia es mía.

**Advertencia:**

Algunas palabras o expresiones pueden ser ofensivas para algunas personas.

Gracias a **Esmeralda C, Mirgru, Brujis, Aras, Priscil Toni **por leer mí historia y por sus comentarios

**CAPITULO 12**

_Volterra... Octubre de 1066._

\- Todavía no puedo creer que ese maldito de Aro os pusiera a servir las mesas y que sus soldados se mofaran de vos. Ha sido muy humillante, yo estoy acostumbrada, pero vos sois una dama. No tenía derecho.

\- Es verdad Bella. No tenía derecho, pero no me importa. Mientras pueda permanecer cerca de mi gente, soportaré lo que sea... Aunque tenga que ser una criada en mi propia casa. Ya sabéis de lo que es capaz ese mal hombre, prefiero servir su mesa a abandonar definitivamente a mi gente.

\- Aun así mi señora. Aro no debió haberos humillado tanto, lo único que ha conseguido es que la gente de Volterra lo odie por maltratar a su verdadera señora. - Rosalie quien había sido alguna vez la mano derecha de Esme en la fortaleza estaba ahora por encima de ella y eso no le gustaba. Esme la había protegido durante dos años y le había entregado su confianza y cariño.

\- No os sintáis mal Rose. El hecho de que tengáis que darme órdenes no me ofende, lo prefiero a tener que irme de Volterra. Esta es mi casa... Y en ese jardín... -señaló el pequeño jardín de los Dwyer, dijo con voz rota-. Esta sepultado mi hijo...

Alice que era la que estaba más cerca de ella dándole un masaje en los pies la abrazó y Esme pudo perderse por un momento entre sus lágrimas y sus recuerdos... Solo eso le quedaba... Recuerdos.

_Volterra, Inglaterra... 1064... ._

_Casi dos años habían pasado desde que Esme y Marcus se habían casado. Por extraño que fuera no se había quedado embarazada en ninguna ocasión. Alguna vez cuando Marcus estaba borracho le reprochó estar tomando alguna hierba para no preñarse, pero Esme no era ninguna cobarde y no se dejó intimidar. Sabía que habían sido ideas que las brujas de sus hermanas le habían metido en la cabeza, pero ella sabía cómo defenderse. Lo que le dolía a Esme no era que Marcus le reprochara o que no la amara... Eso ya no importaba. Le dolía por ella misma, por sus propios anhelos y sueños... Marcus la acusaba de no querer darle un hijo, pero por el contrario ella deseaba con toda su alma un hijo y rezaba todas las mañanas y todas las tardes para que pudiese concebir, pero nada de eso ocurría._

_Mes con mes ella lloraba en silencio... Encerrada en su habitación y sin que nadie más viera su pena. Sufría por el hecho de no poder llevar un hijo en su vientre. Por no poder cumplir con su deber y por ser un estorbo en la vida de Marcus y de Volterra. Se lamentaba no ser tan fértil como lo fuera la difunta Didime... o las brujas de sus cuñadas... o peor aun... como Irina, que había concebido luego un hijo para su marido. Era una constante agonía, cada que esperaba la falta del periodo y este aparecía con exactitud el día indicado... simplemente no concebía._

_En esos dos años la vida en Volterra había sido basta, Esme era una excelente administradora. Sabía de los tiempos para las siembras y de las cosechas. De cuando se debían aparear las ovejas y todo lo demás de ganado y así obtener el mayor rendimiento. Sabía también cuales eran las mejores formas de colorear la lana e hilarla. Había enseñado a un grupo de mujeres a como tejer tapices y como hacer intrincados diseños en ellos. A otras les había enseñado a bordar y otras a coser. Metía la mano en la cerería, en la cervecería, pues en Platt se hacía mejor cerveza que en Volterra antes de que ella llegara a vivir ahí. Pero todo esto no bastaba a los ojos de Marcus que solo deseaba tener un hijo._

_Ella llenaba el vacío que tenía en el alma con la compañía de las muchachas... Habían crecido en este tiempo. Nessie tenía casi quince años, Carlie casi catorce, Alice y Bella diecisiete. Ella tenía veintitrés, era más sabía y más mandona si eso era posible. Las Dwyer seguían entrenando y ya habían participado en un par de pequeños enfrentamientos... Al menos Nessie lo había hecho y había demostrado ser muy buena en eso, pero Esme no cejaba en su empeño de convertirla en toda una señora, así que seguía instruyéndola. La joven guerrera aceptaba de no muy buena gana que su señora le ordenara convertirse en una dama, pero le tenía cariño y esa era la razón por la que obedecía._

_Corría el mes de junio de ese mismo año cuando llegó a Volterra una joven acompañada de un mocito. La joven era de una belleza extraordinaria. Mientras que en Volterra la mayoría de las mujeres tenían el cabello oscuro, a excepción de Nessie que era de cabello cobrizo y Carlie que lo tenía rojo, la joven era rubia con unos ojos azules preciosos. Ella era la novedad en toda Volterra y como todo chisme, las noticias de su aparición llegaron hasta Esme. Ella no era una mujer chismosa, pero le gustaba saber que era lo que pasaba en su casa, así que la joven de rizos rubios fue llamada a su presencia._

_La joven era una belleza, pero el brillo que debía haber en sus azules ojos no estaba ahí, se le notaba un gran sufrimiento y angustia. Esme era muy perceptiva y rápidamente se percató de que la joven ocultaba algo. Lo primero que pensó fue que estaba embarazada, pero ella le aseguró que no. Esme no se quedó convencía con la explicación que ella le dio y se propuso vigilarla, algo escondía y eso la incomodaba. Aun así dejó que ella se quedara en Volterra y la puso a trabajar en la fortaleza._

_Esme se quedó sorprendida al ver la capacidad de mando que la joven tenía, era una señora de pies a cabeza. Por extraño que fuera, Rosalie no parecía ser quien decía que era. Lo que ella contaba no concordaba con sus actos, pero era muy amable y cariñosa... Eso le ganó la voluntad de Esme y poco a poco pasó a formar parte del grupo que comandaba Esme Volterra, ahora el grupo de amigas era más nutrido y la joven se sentía a gusto entre ellas._

_Rosalie les había contado que era hija de un viejo mozo de cuadras en una de las baronías muy lejanas y que sus padres habían muerto y solo ella había quedado desde la gran peste. Pero sus modales le hacían ver que era una joven educada y muy probablemente pertenecía a una familia noble o con cierto prestigio. Aun así, ella no cambiaba la versión que contaba cada vez que alguien le preguntaba algo de su pasado. Ella decía que nadie le había enseñado nada, que había aprendido viendo como enseñaban a las hijas de los señores._

_Y así pasaron los meses, Bella hacía lo posible por visitar seguido a sus amigas, a veces todas las Denalie se presentaban en la fortaleza, a veces lo hacía sola acompañada de Garreth, su hermano de penas y su mejor amigo, unos años mayor que ella. Garreth era bastardo como ella y desde niños se habían tomado mucho cariño. Ambos eran muy bien recibidos en Volterra. Alice seguía siendo aprendiz de sanadora, aunque a veces ella podía saber más que la anciana maestra. Además, en aquellos tiempos, Alice todavía guardaba otros secretos de su vida que únicamente Nessie conocía, ni Esme ni ninguna otra sabía lo que ella escondía._

_Las Dwyer seguían siendo doblemente entrenadas... En el campo de entrenamiento para guerreros y en la fortaleza por Esme. Aunque la que iba a ser la señora de los Black era Nessie, su hermanita Carlie iba a casarse con el segundo al mando del clan. Así que ambas tenían que prepararse para cualquier eventualidad. Su padre las había comprometido a ambas el mismo día, pero Carlie era menos renuente a su futuro... Nessie... Era otra cosa. Rosalie... seguía siendo muy activa y parecía verdaderamente la hermana menor de Esme, estaban educadas casi de la misma manera, así que Esme encontró en ella a alguien perfectamente apta para ser su mano derecha._

_Si la gente de Volterra se daba cuenta o no de todo lo que hacía su señora, nadie decía o hacía nada. Estaban contentos con ella porque era justa y bondadosa. Si Marcus se ausentaba por casualidad, no había ningún alboroto como cuando gobernaban el castillo las brujas de Volterra. Esme pasaba sus días tratando de hacer la vida de la gente de la fortaleza un poco mejor. Esperaba que todos sus esfuerzos valieran la pena y fuera un hijo suyo quien disfrutara en un futuro del trabajo de sus manos... Pero ese hijo estaba tardando mucho en llegar._

_Esme trataba de ser la mejor de las esposas, era atenta con Marcus aunque sabía que el apenas si la toleraba, podía ver que cada día que pasaba lo hacía menos. Preparaba su baño y su ropas ella misma, le enjabonaba la espalda con dedicación y cuidados y se mostraba dispuesta cada que el acudía a su cama para cumplir con su deber y así poder concebir un hijo. Pero en el momento que Marcus se marchaba a su propia cama, daba rienda suelta a sus lágrimas y todo su dolor, mismo que se acrecentaba cuando le venía el periodo y tenía que decírselo a Marcus._

_Cuando eso pasaba, Marcus solía pasar varias noches borracho, para levantarse muy temprano a seguir encargándose de sus obligaciones. Esme no se enteraba a qué horas se acostaba porque no compartían los mismos aposentos, solo habían hecho cuando estuvieron unas semanas en Platt. Desde que llegaron a Volterra ella había tenido sus propios aposentos y Marcus había ocupado el que había sido de sus padres primeramente y luego de él y Didime. Esme estuvo de acuerdo en no ocupar la misma cama en que su amiga y su marido habían concebido a todos sus pequeños no nacidos._

_Pero tal vez había sido un error dejar que Didime aunque llevara años muerta se interpusiera entre ellos. Era verdad que no se amaban, pero podían llegar a tener una vida apacible y poder llegar a ser amigos... Pero eso era más lejano con el tiempo, cada día Marcus se alejaba más de ella... Aunque visitara su cama todos los días, varias veces cuando estaba borracho. Ella soportaba en silencio toda su amargura y frustración..._

_A veces... Esme volvía a soñar despierta con aquel apuesto guerrero que aparecía en sus sueños cuando era apenas una niña. En aquel entonces ella ansiaba que llegara la noche para volver a verlo otra vez... Pero cuando ese feroz guerrero comenzó a aparecerse otra vez en sus sueños después de casada, la hizo inquietarse._

_Desde que su padre le anunció que se casaría con Marcus, había dejado de pensar en el... Había procurado también olvidar sus deseos y sueños de encontrar el amor. Y después de su decepcionante noche de bodas, no había vuelto a sentir inquietud en su cuerpo. Con Marcus... No sentía nada... El no la provocaba a sentir, ni estimulaba sus sentidos con palabras... Tampoco sentía emoción alguna al verlo aparecer montado en su caballo... No... Nada... Comparado con lo que llegaba a sentir en sus sueños al ver al guerrero montado en su caballo y dando ordenes... ¡Sentía... Sentía!... Y eso la angustiaba demasiado._

_Esme era demasiado tímida para hablar del tema con nadie... Si al menos tuviera la esperanza del consejo de su madre, incluso de su padre... Pero eso ya era imposible... Y sus jóvenes amigas no sabían que era lo que pasaba por su mente cuando parecía perderse en sus pensamientos, todas excepto... Alice..._

_La joven sanadora sabía que era lo que pasaba por la mente de Esme en esos momentos, ella tenía un don... Era vidente... Y ya había visto al guerrero que atormentaba a Esme en sueños... También sabía, aunque no en su totalidad, algunas de las cosas que vendrían a cambiar el destino de Volterra para siempre._

_Cuando Alice le confesó a Esme de su don, lo hizo únicamente para tranquilizarla. Ella sabía que se atormentaba por los sueños que venían a ella noche tras noche. A Esme le costó aceptar lo que Alice le decía, pero cuando le describió a su guerrero le creyó. Desde entonces aquella amistad se estrechó mucho mas, pues compartían secretos que nadie más debía saber. Nessie sabía del don de Alice, pero ignoraba los secretos que su señora y su amiga mantenían entre ellas. Rosalie y Bella ni se imaginaban de esto y le achacaban las palabras proféticas de Alice a su sabiduría con las hierbas._


	15. Chapter 15

**Declaración: **

Los personajes son de la señora Meyer, aunque la trama de la historia es mía.

**Advertencia:**

Algunas palabras o expresiones pueden ser ofensivas para algunas personas.

Gracias a **Esmeralda C, Mirgru, Brujis, Aras, Priscil Toni **por leer mí historia y por sus comentarios.

Este capítulo va de regalo por dejarlos abandonados algunos días. Salgo de viaje con la familia y no actualizaré hasta la próxima semana…. Solo les cuento que Carlisle y Esme ya casi se conocen y que a partir del próximo capitulo la historia avanzará de forma diferente…. besitos

**CAPITULO 13**

_Campamento Normando, octubre de 1066…_

-Señor... Estamos a dos o tres días de Volterra, creo que sería bueno enviar a un mensajero para avisar de nuestra llegada.

\- No lo sé Witlock. Hay un usurpador en Volterra y no creo que quiera entregárnosla voluntariamente. Mandaremos un aviso de nuestra llegada, pero solo cuando estemos lo suficientemente cerca para evitar que preparen la defensa o un ataque.

\- Guillermo dijo que no eran sus enemigos, pero realmente no conocemos la fortaleza ni a su gente. No podemos saber lo que nos espera. - Dijo el Querubín, quien era el más alegre de todo el contingente. Sin su presencia, el ya de por si pesado viaje hubiese sido mucho más fastidioso.

\- La señora de Volterra es una mujer de paz... No creo que alze a sus soldados contra nosotros. Pero si es Vulturi quien está al mando, no dudéis de que lo tengamos difícil. Yo todavía pienso que él fue el verdadero causante de la muerte del barón.

\- Si. Yo también lo pienso así. Aunque no conozco a Vulturi, por los comentarios que he escuchado empiezo a temer que le haya hecho algo a su viuda. No me sorprendería y debemos prepararnos para todo. -Carlisle pensaba en que según Guillermo, la desaparición de la viuda, era misteriosa. La viuda con hijos o sin ellos era la que heredaba todo, así era en ese país y eso era lo que Guillermo esperaba o tendría que decomisar todas las posesiones en Inglaterra para poder cumplir con las demandas de sus mercenarios-. Estoy más que seguro de que la viuda se encontró en una situación desfavorable para haber perdido la posesión.

-La viuda de Volterra... No la conocí personalmente, pero se escuchaba que era una mujer de valor y coraje. Se sabía que el barón la veía de forma orgullosa, pues no había mujer más capaz que ella. Se corrió un rumor hace años cuando el barón la trajo a Volterra, de que hizo que tanto Aro como Caius Vulturi se presentaran ante ella y les ordenó que debieran ganarse el sustento, porque en Volterra no se tolerarían a los flojos y holgazanes. Si Aro todavía le guardaba rencor por eso, si es posible que se haya deshecho de ella.

\- ¿Sabéis si era hermosa? o ¿Es que era tan fea y vieja que hasta los Vulturi le temían? - Preguntó Masen en forma burlona, ninguno de ellos sabía de las ordenes de Guillermo para con Carlisle. Y lo único que este les había dicho era que tenían que recuperar la tierra de manos del usurpador.

\- No lo sé, nunca se habló de eso y tampoco fue nunca vista por la corte. Pero hasta el rey la tenía en gran estima por todos los beneficios que Volterra le reportaba y que se había visto aumentada desde que ella se convirtió en la señora de Volterra. El barón de Denalie, la respeta mucho. ¿Masen, porque vos apelasteis por el ante Guillermo? - preguntó Jasper, pues se había sorprendido y había estado con la duda desde entonces.

\- Jajajajaja... Va a casarse con una de sus hijas. - dijo el Querubín entre carcajadas, mientras que Masen hacía un gesto de molestia por aquellas declaración.

\- Pues debéis de daros prisa, pues ya se le han casados dos y no podréis escoger, sino tomar a la que le quede disponible Jajajajaja. - soltó Jasper dejando a Masen con la angustia pintada en la cara.

A Carlisle le importaba mucho lo que los jóvenes platicaban aunque trataba de disimularlo, pues a él también le preocupaba que la viuda estuviera viva y fuese tan vieja como para ser su madre y no su esposa. Pero las palabras de Witlock no revelaron nada que le sirviese sobre eso, solo que era una mujer eficiente. A él no le importaba que fuese fea o hermosa, pero si Guillermo quería que se casase con ella, al menos debía de ser lo suficientemente joven como para concebir.

El último par de días fue algo más pesado, pues estaban alertas sobre cualquier ataque o emboscada. Además cada uno llevaba encima sus propios demonios y estaban sacando lo peor de ellos. Masen iba algo abrumado por las noticias de Jasper, el Querubín había sido relegado a la parte de en medio del contingente para proteger a Pierre y al tesoro de Cullen, Jasper pensaba y releía la carta que su padre le había enviado antes de morir y trataba de encontrarle sentido a la situación que había en su casa. Carlisle por su parte veía su futuro de color negro, desconocía a lo que se enfrentaría y temía por los suyos y eso era algo que le preocupaba más que nada... Proteger lo suyo era su mayor prioridad.

_Castillo de Devereux, Normandía... 1065._

_Carlisle casi no se había dado cuenta de cómo había pasado el tiempo, llevaba viudo más de cuatro años y pronto cumpliría cinco... Los mismos años que llevaban enterrados su esposa y su hijo. Todavía le dolía, uno nunca se sobrepone a la pérdida de un hijo, por eso el se dedicaba a cuidar de gente y Temía por su vida y por el futuro de lo que más amaba en el mundo... Con el tiempo el tendría que volver a casarse, pero era algo que él veía muy lejano y sería siempre y cuando el encontrara a la mujer indicada._

_A últimos de este año, Carlisle había recibido las innumerables visitas de jóvenes casaderas y viudas en edad de concebir... Y él había rechazado más que cortésmente a cada una de ellas y no habían pasado más que unos minutos dentro del castillo. Habían sido enviadas rápidamente para alojarse en la mansión que se había mandado construir especialmente para la ocasión. Él personalmente la había supervisado y dirigido, con el fin de evitar que los visitantes y huéspedes merodearan por el castillo a sus anchas. Una vez alojados en la mansión, no podían ingresar de nuevo al castillo._

_Carlisle había batallado mucho en aquellos años, inclusive su mejor amigo, el gran Duque le había preguntado acerca de su renuencia a volver a casarse y el siempre había respondido con evasivas. Hasta que una vez, Guillermo lo arrinconó en las almenas del castillo y lo obligó a confesarle su secreto. Cuando Guillermo supo que era lo que Carlisle ocultaba, comprendió su renuencia a casarse_

_Guillermo estaba sorprendido. Nunca había visto tal cosa y le preocupaba este problema. Sobre todo porque el ya había autorizado el nuevo matrimonio de Carlisle con una joven de buena familia, obra de su tío el obispo. Ahora que conocía los motivos de Carlisle para no querer casarse de nuevo, sentía que no podía traicionarlo de esa manera. Así que le contó todo acerca del nuevo matrimonio que había sido preparado para él._

_¡Era un conde!... Un titulo de menor rango que el de Guillermo... ¡Pero conde al fin! ¿Cómo era posible que le preparasen un nuevo matrimonio a escondidas? Estaba indignado... Y angustiado. Claro que con esto, Guillermo se echó para atrás en el acuerdo con el obispo de Cullen. Consideraba que era mejor conservar la amistad y la alianza que tenía con su amigo, que tener las bendiciones de un sacerdote tan corrupto como lo era Françoise Cullen._

_Por supuesto que Françoise se enfureció ante el cambio de idea de Guillermo, pero él era el gran Duque... y no podía enemistarse con un monarca, sobre todo sabiendo que Eduardo de Inglaterra le había prometido el trono una vez que este muriera. Aun así, hizo un último intento de casar a Carlisle. Se trataba de una de sus hijas ilegitimas que el año anterior había enviudado. Ya tenía una hija, así que no habría problemas en que pudiera darle un heredero al título._

_Pero de nuevo su sobrino eludió el compromiso y le aseguró a su tío, que si alguna vez el se casaba de nuevo sería con la mujer que el eligiera y no con sus candidatas. Discutieron largamente y se echaron en cara muchas cosas, como el hecho de que su tío solo le ofrecía a sus hijas ilegitimas o que Carlisle había profanado el cuerpo de sus esposa ya muerta. _

_Sin embargo Carlisle trató de apaciguar a su tío, porque no era hombre violento, pero Françoise Cullen si lo era... Al grado de ser capaz de cruzarle la cara a bofetadas. Este acto fue el que hizo que su destino se sellara. El Señor obispo Françoise de Cullen fue sacado a rastras del castillo y se le prohibió regresar a menos que fuese invitado._

Por eso se sentía tan indignado con Guillermo, el mejor que nadie conocía su problema y aun así lo orillaba a casarse con una mujer que él desconocía.

Una mujer... La bruja de Volterra.

Una mujer que bien podría ser una bruja y no en el sentido de la hechicería si no en el carácter... Y él tenía mucho que perder si resultaba encontrándose con una arpía, tal parecía que lo era, porque ninguna mujer buena y sencilla humillaba aun guerrero fuese sajón o normando y el no iba a permitir que ninguna bruja tratara de imponerle nada. Había empezado a odiar a esa mujer aun sin conocerla... y había comenzado a temer que al verse obligado a casarse con ella pudiera volver a ser impotente.

Carlisle suspiró... Estaba dejando llevar sus pensamientos demasiado lejos y eso le ponía de mal humor y para colmo el clima tampoco ayudó mucho, en esos dos días no había dejado de llover y estaban todos calados hasta los huesos. Sus hombres habían empezado a quejarse a la hora de levantar el campamento, lanzando maldiciones y cuanta cosa al cielo por la lluvia incesante que caía sobre ellos. Pero algo se removió en Carlisle cuando a lo lejos pudo apreciar el brillo de algunas hogueras... Volterra.

Estaban solo a unas horas de Volterra... Su posición detrás de la colina hacia donde había caminado al desmontar, ocultaba su presencia. Pero la fortaleza era majestuosa y no podía esconderse. Estaba rodeada de verdes bosques y valles, se alcanzaban a ver límites de campos de cultivo y pastoreo, además la aldea era bastante grande. Por la frondosa vista del paisaje, aunque ya era casi de noche se podía suponer que también bastos ríos corrían por alrededores. Carlisle entendió muy bien porque era tan importante para Guillermo recuperarla...

Y tal parecía que se le había contagiado la ambición de su amigo porque el mismo se hallaba ansioso por recorrer esos bosques y los cultivos o reconocer el ganado. Por un momento pudo ver a sus propios hijos corriendo libres por esas colinas acompañados por él... Pero... Primero debía tomar posesión de ella y después de eso casarse con la bruja de Volterra para poder realizar sus sueños más próximo... La bruja de Volterra. Estaba demasiado cansado y demasiado mojado como para querer seguir pensando en ella... Pero al amanecer, al amanecer enviaría a un mensaje avisando de su llegada. Ese pensamiento le hizo sonreír.


	16. Chapter 16

**Declaración: **

Los personajes son de la señora Meyer, aunque la trama de la historia es mía.

**Advertencia:**

Algunas palabras o expresiones pueden ser ofensivas para algunas personas.

Gracias a **Esmeralda C, Mirgru, Brujis, Aras, Priscil Toni **por leer mí historia y por sus comentarios.

**CAPITULO 14**

\- Os levantáis tarde Querubín. Masen ya está listo para hacer el reconocimiento de la fortaleza junto con Jasper. Preparaos, solo os esperamos a vos. - Carlisle se había levantado de muy buen humor. Después de apreciar la visión de la fortaleza la noche anterior, había conseguido descansar bastante y ya había mandado un mensajero dando el aviso de que Volterra sería tomada ese mismo día.

\- Ahora mismo Monsieur. Anoche estuve despierto hasta muy tarde, pues me pareció escuchar que alguien cantaba y estuve buscando de donde venía la vocecita. -dijo el Querubín sin mirar a Carlisle y apurándose a terminar de recoger sus pertenencias.

A Carlisle las palabras del Querubín lo hicieron tensarse y olvidarse por un momento de la posible batalla que enfrentarían ese día, pero trató de alejar cualquier pensamiento y se enfocó en la toma de Volterra. De lo demás ya se encargaría luego, cuando ya todo fuese seguro.

Unas horas después estaban escondidos detrás de la arboleda que protegía la fortaleza, observando todos los movimientos que había dentro. Ellos habían llegado detrás del mensajero que había hecho el recorrido más lento que ellos. Ahora observaban como era entregado el mensaje y esperarían a ver la reacción de los soldados o del mismo usurpador. Muy probablemente tendrían que poner un sitio a la fortaleza para no dañarla. El ataque sería la última opción.

_Dentro de Volterra... 22 de octubre de 1066..._

\- Mi señor. Un mensajero normando ha traído esto para la señora de Volterra.

\- ¡Un normando! ... ¿Le habéis apresado? - preguntó Aro con voz temblorosa. Las cosas no habían ido bien en ningún momento. Toda la gente de Volterra le seguía siendo fiel a Esme y a él seguían mirándolo con odio, sobre todo cuando días atrás la había puesto a trabajar como criada. Comía con desconfianza, pues podía ser envenenado y la bruja de su esposa... Era una verdadera bruja. Le tenían mayor temor a ella que a él y eso lo humillaba más aun. No importaba cuanto castigara a los se atrevían a desobedecerle o las golpizas que le propinaba a la estúpida de Sulpicia, seguían viéndolo como a un pelele -. ¡Leed el mensaje de una maldita vez!

_Con todo respeto señora Volterra, me permito enviaros esta misiva para hacerle de su conocimiento que el rey Guillermo de Inglaterra ha reclamado vuestras propiedades como suyas y debéis entregarlas a sus hombres que se presentaran esta misma tarde para tomar posesión de ellas. No temáis por vuestra vida, ya que nuestro rey os tiene en muy alta estima y no desea causaros ningún daño. Entregad Volterra pacíficamente y salvareis vuestras vidas. De lo contrario, nos veremos en la obligación de tomar la fortaleza por la fuerza._

_Carlisle de Cullen conde de Normandía._

\- ¡Maldición! ¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos hasta que lleguen?

-Solamente unas horas, ¿Que es lo que ordena mi señor?

\- Avisadle a mi esposa que se prepare rápidamente y que tome lo de más valor, que apure a sus doncellas para que lo hagan más rápido... - Al ver que no se movía, le gritó-. ¡Moveos, maldita sea!

\- Si mi señor.

Nessie salió corriendo a cumplir con sus ordenes pesando que lo que Aro quería era poner a salvo a su esposa y a sus hijos, Se encontró con Esme rumbo a las escaleras y aprovechó a darle la misiva que no había dejado con la intención de mostrársela a Esme precisamente. Esme tomó la misiva y la escondió en la manga de su vestido, dejando que Nessie siguiera su camino.

Unas horas después, Aro huía de la fortaleza atravesando el pasadizo junto a su familia y los soldados que estaban a su servicio, dejando a Volterra con solo un puñado de hombres comandados por una muchacha. Todos en la fortaleza vieron como Aro el cobarde huía. Los criados estaban si saber qué hacer y algunos optaron por seguir a las brujas de Volterra, pero Nessie prohibió que nadie más cruzara el pasadizo.

Fueron horas de repentina calma al pensar que ya estaban libres del usurpador y que Esme volvía a ser la señora de Volterra. Que todo el infierno en el que los había mantenido el malnacido de Aro Vulturi se había terminado. Mientras los verdaderos señores de Volterra vivieron, siempre fueron bondadosos con su gente. El usurpador había abusado de todos ellos. Se comportaba de la misma manera en que se comportaba el viejo barón de Vulturi… como un tirano. La poca gente que quedaba en sus pobres tierras, vivía con temor y tenían que soportar el hostigamiento del que su señor les hacia victimas.

Aro Vulturi había sembrado el temor y la desconfianza en la fortaleza de Volterra en apenas unas semanas. Todos sabían que él era el asesino de la dinastía de los Volterra, pero todo aquel que se atreviera a enfrentarse a él… no viviría para hacer justicia. Su huida solo demostró lo que todos ya sabían. Aro Vulturi era un cobarde y un asesino que no arriesgaría la vida por nadie más que por él. Ahora estaban libres de su maldad y de su presencia. Lamentablemente no pudieron disfrutar del momento porque el vigía avisó de la presencia de los conquistadores normandos. Rápidamente Esme pensó en la masacre que se desataría si no entregaba la fortaleza, pero también temía que si la entregaba, los conquistadores destrozarían y exterminarían Volterra.

Fue Alice, basándose en su don quien propuso que se mantuviera la versión de que Esme estaba desaparecida. Habiendo huido los usurpadores, nadie sabría qué había pasado con su antigua señora. Todos juraron ante Esme protegerla con su vida. Nuevamente Esme de Volterra volvía a ser una simple criada, ahora a merced de los conquistadores normandos.

\- Es muy extraño que en varias horas no se haya visto movimiento alguno. ¿Pensáis que están demasiado confiados en la seguridad de su fortaleza? - Masen era poco paciente y quería ver acción de manera rápida.

\- No lo creo Masen. Me temo que la fortaleza está vacía y que la han abandonado desde hace un par de horas. - Absolutamente todos los guerreros que alcanzaron a escuchar lo que el conde decía, se quedaron con la boca abierta, no podían imaginar que la fortaleza fuese abandonada, más bien podían pensar que era una trampa-. Desde hace dos horas debieron haber hecho el cambio de guardia y no fue hecho. ¡Querubín! ... Pregonad la rendición de estas tierras.

Cuando sonó la trompeta, el Querubín reclamó la rendición de Volterra a nombre de Guillermo, los hombres de Carlisle se prepararon para la batalla. Estaban en las afueras de la muralla y tenían la fuerza física para tomar Volterra o arrasar con ella. Pero Carlisle odiaba la destrucción y esta hermosa tierra le había sido prometida... No destrozaría ni un solo metro de ella.

Los guerreros que habían rodeado la aldea se mantenían alertas a cualquier movimiento de los aldeanos, pero todos permanecían escondidos en sus casas y solo se asomaban tras las cortinas. Esto ponía mucho más nerviosos a los normandos que estaban ansiosos por comenzar la batalla, pero al parecer, aquí solo había aldeanos... Ningún soldado que esperase el momento oportuno para atacar.

\- ¿Que haremos Esme ?... Solo Dios sabe de las barbaridades que harán esos hombres. Quizá debimos haber escapado detrás de Aro y Caius... Escondernos en el bosque o no sé...

\- Calmaos Isabella. Al parecer no tienen la intención de causar destrozos o la aldea ya hubiese sido arrasada. Pero si como Alice piensa, me buscan a mí para someter a Volterra, entonces es mejor que yo no aparezca. Es la única manera de asegurar la vida de todos.

Esme se giró por todo el salón. Admirando un poco la que fuera su casa por cinco largos años. Años en los que ella fuera la señora de Volterra... La esposa del barón... La madre del heredero. Ahora ya no quedaba nada, ya no era la misma mujer que había sido todos esos años. Era una mujer fracasada e inútil. Ni siquiera podía darle esperanzas a su gente. El futuro era incierto y borroso, como borrosa era su vista por las lágrimas que llenaban sus ojos. Los había defraudado a todos, a su padre... A Marcus... A su hijo... A la gente que confiaba en ella... Pero sobre todo, se había decepcionado a ella misma.

Ella tomó una decisión en ese momento. Y con un suspiro de resignación impartió su última orden como señora de Volterra.

\- Rosalie, encargaos de mantener el orden en toda Volterra hasta que se decida otra cosa o seáis relevada de vuestro puesto. Alice, quiero que estéis pendiente de cualquier cosa, no importa cuán pequeña sea... No quiero sorpresas. Isabella, sois una Dama, tendrán que respetar vuestra posición en la casa, no debéis preocuparos por nada. Nessie... Ya sabéis lo que tenéis que hacer. Pero primero negociad la rendición. Necesitamos garantías, la vida y la seguridad de la gente de Volterra ante todo... Y después... - No era fácil para ella pronunciar esas palabras, pero de algún modo esas palabras también la harían libre-. Entregad Volterra.

En Volterra no había mayordomo, el anterior había muerto hacía unos años y Esme se había ocupado de todo hasta que hacía dos años, Rosalie había llegado a Volterra. Ella se había encargado pues de esos menesteres y lo había hecho perfectamente bien. Esme sabía que dejaba a Rosalie en una posición muy delicada y expuesta. Ella había sufrido tanto en el pasado y ahora ante el peligro la veía temblar, pero también sabía que la joven era fuerte y muy capaz... Saldría adelante.

En Nessie podía confiar ciegamente. La joven guerrera, actualmente capitana del casi nulo ejército de Volterra, moriría antes de permitir que una injusticia fuese cometida con su gente... Cuanto bien había hecho que su prometido no hubiese ido por ella antes. En la muchacha veía la fuerza que ella ya no poseía.

Alice, Isabella y Carlie tenían menos deberes, pero eran igual de importantes en la vida de Esme. Alice con su don tendría el poder de su parte y eso le daba muchas ventajas sobre el enemigo. Carlie a pesar de su juventud era leal y un gran apoyo para su hermana mayor. Y Bella... Por primera vez Bella temía algo, algo que ni siquiera ella misma podía ver.

La joven hija ilegitima del barón de Denalie, había sido educada como una dama, aunque en ausencia de su padre había sido sirvienta de sus hermanas y de su madrastra. Y aunque siempre había sido valiente y sabía manejar muy bien el arco, temía el enfrentamiento. No podía explicarlo, pero sabía qué tipo de males podían causar los invasores.

Esme se preocupaba por todos en Volterra... Volterra... Ahora tendría otro señor y amo, otro ocuparía el lugar de Marcus... El mismo lugar que le pertenecía a su hijo.

Todo el mundo corrió a cumplir con los deseos de su señora, las mujeres más viejas la miraban con compasión, pero a la vez con respeto. De esta manera honraba la memoria de los señores de Volterra... No dejando que nadie maltratase a su gente y asegurándose que su nuevo señor fuese un amo bueno, capaz de ganarse la voluntad de la gente.

Un segundo llamado desde afuera de las murallas puso en movimiento al resto de la gente. Las mujeres lloraban y abrazaban a sus niños, algunas se sentían desesperadas porque sus niños estaban en la aldea solos. Había ancianos que estaban de nuevo sirviendo en la fortaleza por mandato de Aro, pero que ahora sus viejos huesos temblaban por el temor que acarreaban los invasores y aunque le lanzaban miradas esperanzadas a Esme, ella ya nada podía hacer para protegerlos... Estaban en sus manos.


	17. Chapter 17

**Declaración: **

Los personajes son de la señora Meyer, aunque la trama de la historia es mía.

* * *

**Advertencia:**

Algunas palabras o expresiones pueden ser ofensivas para algunas personas.

* * *

Gracias a **Esmeralda C, Mirgru, Brujis, Aras, Priscila W, Jupy yToni **por leer mí historia y por sus comentarios.

* * *

**CAPITULO 15**

\- ¡Entregaremos la fortaleza! - La voz era de mujer, de eso no había duda. Hasta el mismo Carlisle estaba sorprendido. No era normal que una mujer diese la cara. El sospechó que no se trataba de la señora de Volterra porque la voz era de alguien joven. La señora de Volterra debía tener más edad o incluso ser anciana.

\- ¡Entregaremos la fortaleza! ¿Qué garantía nos dais?

\- ¿Garantías? - Preguntó a gritos el Querubín. ¿Con que derecho pedís garantías vosotros? - Aparte de Jasper, el que mejor hablaba la lengua sajona era el Querubín y hacía de portavoz para el conde.

\- La garantía de aquí, solo Habemos unos pocos soldados y mujeres con sus niños, además de los ancianos. Los otros hombres son solo aquellos que están en la aldea y trabajan en los campos o pastoreando el ganado. Los niños están llorando por el temor a vosotros.

\- Nuestros actos hablan por nosotros, no hemos lastimado a nadie, ni tampoco hemos atacado la aldea. Decid a vuestros niños que no deben temernos, únicamente tomaremos posesión de la fortaleza y el conde de Cullen será el nuevo señor hasta que el rey Guillermo decida otra cosa, pero no debéis temer.

\- ¿Vos sois el conde de cola?

\- De Cullen... - El Querubín lanzó una maldición mientras que los otros se contenían para no reírse, incluido Carlisle, al que la joven le cayó sorpresivamente bien-. De Cullen. Y no. Yo no soy el conde.

\- Entonces no puedo confiar en vuestra palabra. Necesito la palabra de vuestro señor para poder abriros las puertas. Decidle a vuestro señor que queremos su palabra de que no harán daño a nadie en Volterra, ni que tampoco habrán abusos en contra de las mujeres de la casa y ni de la aldea. Decidle que le entregaremos Volterra a cambio de su palabra y que le juraremos lealtad.

\- Tenéis mi palabra muchacha, dejad ya la palabrería y abrid de una vez. - Carlisle le habló en el mismo tono con el que le hablaba a sus guerreros-. ¿Por qué sois vos quien trata de negociar? ¿Sois la señora de Volterra o la hija del fallecido barón?

\- No mi señor. Únicamente estoy al mando del ejército de Volterra o más bien de lo que queda de él. El señor Aro huyó con su familia hace horas y únicamente hemos quedado los que nacimos y servimos en la fortaleza.

\- Entonces si era Vulturi quien estaba al mando. Cobarde... - Jasper se había mantenido al margen, pero el hecho de escuchar de la huida de Aro le mortificó demasiado. Nunca le había agradado Vulturi, habían sido vecinos alguna vez, pero su padre había perdido casi todas sus tierras. Lo poco que se había salvado lo heredaría Aro, pero todo estaba abandonado y pobre.

\- Si. - murmuró Masen. Se encontraban detrás de Carlisle y del Querubín que se hallaban negociando con la muchacha-. Pero, no se sabe que ha sido de la verdadera señora de Volterra. Existe la posibilidad de que la hayan asesinado. Eso explicaría que la fortaleza este sola.

\- Sería muy lamentable que la señora de Volterra hubiese muerto. El barón apreciaba mucho a su esposa... Aunque también se sabía que no la amaba. Cuando estaba borracho se lamentaba por no poder darle un poco de amor a la mujer que se desvivía por su gente.

\- ¿Dónde está tu señora muchacha? ¿Por qué no ha salido ella para negociar?

\- No sabemos nada de mi señora desde que el señor Aro la echo de sus aposentos. No sabemos qué fue de ella, ella estaba muy mal... Tememos por su vida.

\- ¿Entonces porque vos entregáis Volterra cuando no os pertenece?

\- Es lo que mi señora hubiese querido. Ella habría antepuesto primeramente la seguridad su gente y después a Volterra. De todos modos tomareis la fortaleza y no habiendo nadie más a cargo, es a mí a quien corresponde hacer esto. Y a vos cumplir con vuestra palabra. -Después de unos segundos en silencio, Nessie volvió a hablar y a actuar-. Confiaré en vos mi señor... ¡Abrid las puertas!

Las palabras de Nessie indicaban a todos los que estaban reunidos en el patio que las condiciones habían sido aceptadas. Las mujeres, niños y ancianos se replegaron hacia los lados dando una última mirada hacía la que hasta hacía unos momentos era su señora. Esme compartía sus lágrimas al igual que todos, mientras Rosalie la consolaba. Alice hacía lo mismo con una Isabella que temblaba y sudaba frio. Estaba con la mirada perdida, parecía no estar presente, sin embargo era consciente del peligro que se acercaba.

Dos de los soldados fieles de Volterra empezaron a abrir las enormes puertas que daban acceso al patio primeramente y luego al interior de la fortaleza.

El contingente normando comenzó a avanzar cautelosamente, pues no se confiaban que no fuese una emboscada. Sin embargo, las caras llenas de angustia rebelaban otra cosa... No estaba siendo fácil para nadie ahí entregar y rendir la gran fortaleza. Carlisle cruzó los grandes portones y el Querubín declaró a Volterra como una posesión más del nuevo rey de Inglaterra.

Todos los habitantes de la fortaleza estaban esperando a ver la reacción que tendrían los invasores. Habían prometido no cometer ningún abuso, pero nadie les aseguraba que ellos fuesen a cumplir su palabra. Esme se mantenía en segundo plano, como si fuese una más de las criadas mientras permanecía abrazada a Rosalie. Isabella sollozaba sin poder contenerse y eso llamó la atención del conde sobre ellas. El era bastante alto observo Esme, alto y muy ancho de espaldas incluso más que Marcus... o que su padre. El no se había despojado de su casco y no podía ver ninguno de sus rasgos o el color de sus ojos o cabello. Esme no tendría que estarse preguntando eso, pero no podía evitarlo, había algo en ese fuerte guerrero que a ella le parecía conocido.

Carlisle veía la angustia de esas personas, como si estuviesen esperando que el ordenase que les hiciesen daño o les mataran. La joven que sollozaba parecía estar a punto de desmayarse y la otra que la estaba sosteniendo no parecía estar mejor. Por su propio bien y por su posesión más querida se dijo Carlisle, les hablaría y les aclararía que no debían temer nada, siempre y cuando le juraran lealtad a él como su nuevo señor y no intentaran traicionarlo.

\- Habitantes de Volterra. - su voz potente hizo que todos dejaran hasta de respirar, no hablaba sajón perfectamente, pero se daba a entender claramente-. Aceptad que tenéis un nuevo señor, seguid viviendo en estas tierras y jurad lealtad a Guillermo como su rey y salvareis vuestra vida. Yo soy ahora el nuevo señor de Volterra y tomo posesión de ella en nombre de su majestad. No temáis, pues no os haremos ningún mal. Vos... - señaló a Isabella-. Dejad de llorar, nadie os hará daño y cualquiera de mis guerreros que lo intente pasará por mi espada.

\- Mi señor... - Nessie habló con pena y en voz baja para que nadie más la escuchara-. Se llama Isabella y es una dama, su padre es un barón... la señora de Volterra y ella eran muy amigas, se quedó atrapada aquí... Espera a que su padre mande a por ella. Por favor... Su seguridad está a mi cargo, su padre la cree segura en Volterra.

\- Os di mi palabra de que nadie sufriría daño alguno, decidle a lady Isabella que ahora está bajo mi protección hasta que su padre mande a por ella. Llamad al mayordomo para que me informe de todo y haced venir a todos los habitantes de la aldea para acabar de una vez con todos vuestros temores.

\- Si mi señor. - se dio vuelta y le dijo a Carlie cuáles eran las órdenes del nuevo señor-. Rosalie - Nessie la llamó y le indicó que se acercara-. Ella está a cargo del manejo de la fortaleza mi señor.

A Carlisle le sorprendió que fuese una mujer quien estuviese al mando, pero últimamente había visto casas más extrañas y termino por aceptar que no era nada raro. Rosalie por su parte estaba algo temblorosa y se acercó vacilante. Nessie la había nombrado a ella en lugar de Esme, alguna razón debía de tener, pero debió haberle avisado antes. Ella desvió la mirada hacía donde estaba Esme, pero disimuló mirando también hacia otro lado.

\- ¿Vos estáis a cargo del manejo de la casa? - Carlisle vio el porte altivo que ella trataba de esconder y pensó por un momento que ella fuese la señora de Volterra, pero su edad desmentía esto. Ella no podía tener más de veinte años, incluso tenía menos. No. Ella no era la viuda -. ¿Cuánto tiempo lleváis en ese puesto?

\- Si mi señor... Llevo dos años en Volterra y poco menos llevando el manejo de la casa. La señora de Volterra me dio la oportunidad de vivir aquí y servirle.

\- Bien, id con mi capitán e indicadle donde están los aposentos del señor y haced que mis hombres sean acomodados. También ordenad que las cocinas sean puestas en movimiento y que se prepare un banquete para celebrar nuestra toma de posesión. - El vio que la joven llamada Rosalie palidecía ante la mención de celebración, pero eso era solo para calmar los ánimos de la gente-. Witlock acompañad a Rosalie. Masen y Querubín organizad a los hombres y poned guardias en los muros y almenas, no quiero sorpresas.

Carlisle mandó a Jasper porque era sajón como la joven criada. Deseaba darle seguridad y que no hubiese otro estallido de llantos como el que había tenido lady Isabella... lady Isabella, otro asunto que arreglar. El nuevo señor de Volterra paseó la vista por cada uno de sus nuevos vasallos y en cada siervo o sierva para identificarlos un poco. Su mirada se detuvo en una de las criadas que estaban a lado de lady Isabella, realmente no tenía apariencia de criada. El odio que teñía su mirada llena de lágrimas decía mucho, pero si veía bien, todos le miraban de la misma manera... Aunque no todas las miradas le quemaban como aquella.

Esme estaba llena de odio y resentimiento. A pesar de que la figura fuerte y enorme del guerrero le parecía conocida de alguna manera, no podía evitar pensar en que estaba siendo despojada de lo que era suyo. Su gente se estaba sometiendo a un invasor y tenían que confiar en su buena voluntad de que no les hiciese daño. Cuando el paseó su vista por todos los que estaban ahí presentes, ella deseó no haber levantado la mirada. No podía verle el rostro porque el yelmo le ocultaba, pero podía sentir que su mirada era como el fuego y podía jurar que la había quemado a ella.

Un rato más tarde había guardias normandos apostados en los muros y en los portones.

Witlock se hallaba todavía con Rosalie dentro de la casa, estaban acomodando a los guerreros de más alto rango dentro de las habitaciones y los demás guerreros dormirían en las galeras destinadas a los soldados. Tal era la riqueza de Volterra, que hasta las galeras eran confortables y tenían muchas comodidades.

Jasper se había sorprendido al ver el interior de los aposentos principales, dignos de un rey. La gran cama había sido cubierta con sabanas hermosamente bordadas y los almohadones estaban acomodados de manera muy apropiada. Cuando Rosalie abrió las puertas soltó una maldición en contra de Aro y su bruja. Rápidamente ordenó a dos de las criadas que había llamado para ayudarla, que retiraran las sabanas sucias y ella misma eligió unas sabanas de color purpura y fundas para los almohadones rellenos con plumas de ganso. Pidió permiso a Jasper para sacar las ropas del barón, pero el ordenó que se quedaran ahí hasta que el conde dispusiera otra cosa.

Antes del anochecer se habían juntado todos los habitantes de la fortaleza y de la aldea en el patio. Ya no estaban tan angustiados como unas horas antes, pero todavía no podían estar confiados. Carlisle no los culpaba, al parecer estaban agradecidos de haberse librado de Aro y su familia. Pero si había algo que ellos deseasen más que nada, era que su señora volviera. Había interrogado a varios de los que estaban en la fortaleza pero todos le habían contado lo mismo. Que su señora había sido envenenada, que había perdido a su criatura y que había sido sacada de sus aposentos en un solo día. El hecho de escuchar semejante crueldad removió recuerdos amargos y decidió dejar el asunto por un tiempo... Pero volvería a intentarlo. Por su vida descubriría que había sido de la antigua señora de Volterra.

* * *

**GRACIAS TAMBIEN A L S LECTORES SILENCIOSOS... AUNQUE ME GUSTARIA QUE ME DEJARAN SU OPINION EN UN COMENTARIO...BESITOS**

SULY


	18. Chapter 18

**Declaración: **

Los personajes son de la señora Meyer, aunque la trama de la historia es mía.

* * *

**Advertencia:**

Algunas palabras o expresiones pueden ser ofensivas para algunas personas.

* * *

Gracias a **Esmeralda C, Mirgru, Brujis, Aras, Priscila W, Jupy, Luisa Tatis, Toni **por leer mí historia y por sus comentarios.

* * *

**CAPITULO 16**

\- Habitantes de Volterra. Yo soy el conde Carlisle de Cullen y vuestro nuevo señor hasta que su majestad el nuevo rey de Inglaterra decida otra cosa. No temáis, pues no os haremos ningún daño, al contrario. Únicamente deseamos el bienestar y prosperidad de Volterra al igual que vosotros, seguid trabajando en los campos y con los rebaños y sed leales a mí. De otra manera sois libres de iros, pero os aseguro que no encontrareis a ningún otro señor que os trate mejor que yo. Habéis oído de los abusos y destrozos que comenten los ejércitos normandos, son ciertos. Nosotros mismos vimos aldeas y castillos arrasados, pero ni el rey ni yo deseamos ningún mal para Volterra.

Carlisle les hablaba y los mantenía distraídos con sus palabras, mientras Pierre y su nana pasaban a un lado de ellos llevando a su tesoro querido. Había temido que algo le pudiese haber pasado en el trayecto a la fortaleza, pero por gracia divina no habían tenido mayores inconvenientes. Carlisle temía estar poniendo en riesgo lo que más amaba, pero Guillermo tenía razón. No había mejor lugar para resguardar un tesoro, que donde no es buscado.

-Os aseguro que podréis permanecer tranquilos y protegidos en estas tierras. Servidme fielmente y yo os protegeré y cuidaré. Volterra fue escogida por el rey y quien viva dentro de sus límites gozará de su protección. Seguid en vuestros puestos, no temáis que les sean quitados vuestros trabajos, colaborad con mis hombres y Volterra prosperara bajo mi mando. No os opongáis a mí, porque aunque soy un hombre bueno y justo, pero no tendré piedad con quien me traicione. Volved a vuestros hogares y acercaos a mí si necesitáis de algo, que yo os lo proporcionaré.

Al terminar de hablar, Carlisle se despojó del yelmo y todos pudieron apreciar su apostura. El sabía que cuando las mujeres le vieran causaría estragos en ellas. Carlisle era un hombre demasiado apuesto y lo sabía muy bien, había heredado de su padre August, su cuerpo grande y fornido además de la apariencia ruda. Pero la hermosura que lo acompañaba había sido heredado de su madre. La condesa había sido la mujer más hermosa de su época, Joyce D´Allois había sido una mujer incomparable. Sus cabellos rubios y sus azules ojos cautivaron al joven conde, aunque no ganó nunca su amor. Aun así, la convirtió en su condesa y madre de su heredero. Carlisle había heredado de ella el color de su piel, cabello y ojos. Además de la bondad y de su amor por los demás, cosa que su padre no valoraba mucho.

¡No podía ser!... ¡Era él!... ¡Era él!... Esme estaba a punto de desmayarse. Había palidecido y estaba temblando. Cuando él estaba hablándole a su gente, pudo observar como una pareja algo mayor se escabullía a la entrada de su casa. Ella se había percatado de la actitud sospechosa de esas personas, pero ya nada podía hacer para evitar que extraños invadieran su propiedad. Se distrajo tanto que no se dio cuenta de que el conde terminaba de hablar y se despojaba del casco, dejando su hermoso rostro a la vista de todos. Ella no podía creer que esto estuviese pasando.

¡El nuevo señor de Volterra era el mismo hombre que ocupaba su cama y su cuerpo en sus sueños.!

\- ¿Estáis bien? -Alice la sostuvo antes de que ella se desvaneciera sobre el suelo.

\- Es él...

\- Lo sé, lo he visto y os está buscando a vos... Puede sentiros. Debéis de estaros tranquila o él se dará cuenta de que vos sois la verdadera señora de Volterra y todavía no es tiempo de que la verdad se sepa.

Las palabras de Alice eran demasiado profundas y Esme estaba demasiado aturdida para tomarle la importancia debida. Así que casi no escuchó lo que ella le decía. Tenía la cabeza llena de imágenes de ese hombre cabalgando en su corcel de guerra... De él en su habitación, en su cama... Dentro de ella.

\- Venid, debéis descansar bien esta noche, os daré una infusión para que podáis dormir. - Alice parloteaba sin parar, pero Esme poco escuchaba lo que le decía, se dejó guiar como niña hasta su habitación en la casa de las Dwyer. Su corazón se sentía atribulado por las traiciones que ella había cometido en contra de Marcus y de su hijo.

Carlisle había despedido a la gente con una sonrisa, sabía que la gente no lo iba a aceptar así como así, pero aunque ellos no lo supieran el ya había obtenido la victoria. Había tomado Volterra y la había asegurado para Guillermo, había cumplido con su deber y lo más importante... Su tesoro estaba seguro.

Lo único que le preocupaba era que una de las criadas se había dado cuenta de que Pierre y su nana habían entrado a hurtadillas. Y había tenido que ser precisamente esa criada... Algo había en esa mujer que le llamaba la atención. Era una simple criada, pero desde que sus miradas se habían encontrado antes, había causado una inquietud en su cuerpo... Deseo.

Se maldijo por tener pensamientos impropios con una de sus criadas, se sintió vil y por un momento, comprendió el comportamiento de su padre. Y lo odió por haberle heredado esa maldición en su sangre. Nunca había mirado a una criada como había mirado a esta y maldita fuera ella por causarle esa clase de sentimientos. Respiró profundo y la vio alejarse ayudada de otra muchacha... Se conformó al ver que ella también estaba afectada como él. Agradeció que sus hombres le hablaran y lo distrajeran de los pensamientos tan absurdos que lo atormentaron por unos momentos.

\- Las habéis dejado pasmadas Monsieur... Como siempre.

\- Como siempre no Querubín, vos sois él que deja pasmadas a criadas y señoras por igual.

\- Si pero vos sois él que tenéis el título y sobre todo hoy habéis obtenido una gran victoria y sin derramar más que lagrimas de las jóvenes doncellas.

\- Si. Me alegro de que solo se hubiesen derramado lágrimas y no sangre, estoy harto de la guerra... Y me gusta Volterra para comenzar una nueva vida.

\- Pues pasemos a las mesas y celebremos que hemos obtenido la victoria.

\- Como siempre Masen, no podéis esperar para obtener las cosas. Vuestra poca paciencia os llevará a tomar malas decisiones.

Las mesas fueron servidas, todos los ojos de los soldados normandos estaban atentos a las jóvenes que servían las mesas, pero ninguno se atrevía a levantar la mano para rozar siquiera a alguna de ellas. Rosalie estaba dirigiendo que fuesen atendidos de manera rápida y eficiente, de vez en cuando daba miradas hacía la mesa principal, el conde estaba sentado a la cabecera y a sus flancos estaban sus hombres de más confianza. Ella no veía al conde, su mirada se centraba en el hombre al que llamaban Querubín y en el sajón que la había acompañado. Lo conocía... O más bien, él la conocía y estaba preocupada porque sabía que en cualquier momento él la llamaría por su verdadero nombre.

Carlisle estaba presidiendo la mesa, estaban comiendo tranquilos pues varios de sus hombres supervisaron la preparación de la comida. Se encontró de pronto buscando con la mirada a la criada que inflamaba sus sentidos. Le pareció extraño no verla ahí, por eso cuando Alice pasó cerca de él, la detuvo con un firme agarre de su mano. Rápidamente Nessie puso la mano sobre la empuñadura de su espada y Rosalie rápidamente se acercó a la mesa.

\- ¿Donde está la mujer que estaba contigo hace un rato?

\- La mujer... - Alice titubeó-. Mi señor, Esme está descansando. Ha estado muy enferma y recién ha perdido a su criatura, pero mañana temprano vendrá a trabajar de nuevo. Os ruego la perdonéis por no atenderos esta noche.

\- Está enferma... - Carlisle se golpeó mentalmente y se sintió asqueado. ¿Cómo podía sentirse atraído por una mujer que estaba... así? No era que le diese asco ella... Se daba asco él mismo por no poder controlar su deseo. La maldición de los Cullen pesaba sobre él... Y no quería sufrirla, no quería ser como su padre-. No hay nada de que perdonarla, decidle que se recupere bien antes de volver a trabajar.

\- Si mi señor... Gracias. - Alice se retiró rápidamente haciendo una inclinación.

\- Rosalie. Vos supervisad que ninguno venga a trabajar cuando esté enfermo, sea hombre o mujer. Avisadme, yo soy un sanador y me gustaría atenderlos si es que no hay nadie más que lo haga.

.

\- Si mi señor. Decidme si me dejareis continuar en mi puesto o buscareis a alguien de vuestra confianza. - Ella deseaba que fuese relevada de su cargo. No le gustaba estar rodeada de tantos hombres, sobre todo si estaban borrachos, además uno de los hombres del conde ponía en peligro su secreto mejor guardado.

\- Si. Aunque os ayudará uno de mis hombres para que no llevéis todas las cargas. Decidme donde dormís vos y las demás mujeres.

\- Alice, Esme y yo dormimos con Bella en la casa del capitán Dwyer. - respondió pálida y tensa por la pregunta-. Antes dormíamos aquí con la señora, pero cuando fue echada, huimos a casa de Nessie.

\- ¿Por qué Isabella no duerme aquí en la fortaleza?

\- Ella temía quedarse a solas con el señor Aro... Isabella es... Ilegitima. La señora de Volterra la tenía en muy alta estima, pero el señor Aro apenas si la tomaba en cuenta.

\- Esta bien Rosalie. Seguid durmiendo con lady Isabella. Y decidle a ella que mañana a primera hora deseo hablar con ella.

\- Si mi señor. Se lo diré en cuanto me vaya.

\- Rosalie... - Carlisle la detuvo de nuevo-. Si supierais en donde esta vuestra señora... ¿Me lo diríais?

\- No sé donde esta mi señora... Fue sacada de noche por el mismo señor Aro y no la volvimos a ver. - la voz de Rosalie sonó fuerte para que todos la escucharan, todos y cada uno de los habitantes de la fortaleza repetirían la misma versión de los hechos. De esa manera protegerían a Esme.

\- Es todo. Podéis retiraros. - Carlisle vio como Rosalie se iba y sabía que no le decía la verdad, pero era también razonable que todos protegieran la integridad de la mujer que les había cuidado por años. Sabían ser fieles, eso le gustaba, eran personas por las que valía ganarse su confianza. Se volvió hacia la joven guerrera, le gustaba, tenía carácter, pero ahora se veía un poco triste-. Nessie Dwyer. Vos también me diréis lo mismo de vuestra señora, lo sé. Pero quiero que sepáis que ni el rey ni yo tenemos nada en contra de vuestra señora.

\- Lo sé mi señor... Leí vuestro mensaje y también leí los mensajes anteriores donde se reconocía a mi señora como la heredera de todo esto. Pero por favor... Entended nuestra situación. No ha sido fácil ver todo lo que ha pasado en nuestro hogar... - Nessie quería decirle... Contarle toda la verdad, sin embargo titubeó-. Hay algo... mi señor... Vos debéis saber que mi señora fue envenenada en esta misma casa y que apenas pudimos salvarle la vida y que ella estaba embarazada de su primer hijo... El pequeño señor apenas si vivió... - ella apeló a su benevolencia-. La señora de Volterra ya no era ella cuando fue sacada de aquí... Por favor... Si ella estuviese por ahí os aseguro que no os molestaría ni os estorbaría.

\- No temáis por vuestra señora. - la tranquilizó Carlisle, aunque el mismo no podía creer lo que escuchaba. Ahora comprendía muy bien él porque nadie le daba más información-. Pero deberíais decidme de su paradero. Ella corre más peligro estando sola, que estando en esta casa. Pensadlo Dwyer, pensadlo. Cuanto más tiempo pase ella sin aparecer, mas peligro corre... Ahora decidme que fue de vuestro padre, ¿porque él no está al frente de Volterra?

\- Mi padre, Phil Dwyer fue herido en Stamford Bridge por tratar de proteger al barón. Ha sobrevivido de milagro, pero todavía no se repone del todo. La mayoría de los soldados murieron ahí y los que volvieron huyeron con los Vulturi. Señor... ¿Podré seguir siendo soldado en la fortaleza?

\- Os preocupa demasiado dejar las armas. No deberíais estar al frente de Volterra siendo una mujer y sobre todo con vuestra edad. Pero si como decís, os han confiado la vida de lady Isabella, debéis de ser alguien capaz. Seguiréis siendo soldado, pero estaréis bajo las órdenes del Querubín. Ahora retiraos a descansar, estoy seguro de que no habéis dormido en mucho tiempo.

Carlisle no había averiguado del paradero de Lady Volterra, pero ahora sabía muchas más cosas de ella. A la que él imaginaba como una bruja, era una mujer en edad de concebir además de ser una gran administradora. Por lo que había apreciado, la fortaleza apenas había perdido su esplendor con los días en que fue gobernada por Vulturi, gracias a su buen manejo con la servidumbre. Le daba un lugar especial a la hija ilegitima de un barón y contaba con la lealtad de toda la gente de Volterra. Pero lo que le preocupaba era que había sido envenenada y había perdido al hijo que llevaba en su vientre. Estaba molesto por la renuencia de la gente a hablar de su paradero, él sabía que estaba escondida por ahí... Sintió pena por ella y por su perdida, pero aun así era reacio a pensar que al encontrarla, tendría que casarse con ella y poner otro hijo en su vientre... Temía que tuviese que confesarle de su más grande secreto y que ella tuviese el poder de destruir por venganza lo que el más amaba.

* * *

**SI TE GUSTA MI HISTORIA, POR FIS... DÉJAME UN COMENTARIO PARA CONOCER TU OPINIÓN... GRACIAS... BESITOSSSSSSSS**

**SULY**


	19. Chapter 19

**Declaración: **

Los personajes son de la señora Meyer, aunque la trama de la historia es mía.

**Advertencia:**

Algunas palabras o expresiones pueden ser ofensivas para algunas personas.

Gracias a **Esmeralda C, Mirgru, Brujis, Aras, Priscil Toni **por leer mí historia y por sus comentarios.

**CAPITULO 17**

\- ¿Deseabais hablar conmigo mí señor? - Bella había superado la crisis de nervios que la había atacado el día anterior y ahora veía las cosas desde otro punto de vista. No sabía el porqué de su anterior actitud, pero al ver que no sucedía nada de ello que ella temía logró tranquilizarse-. Soy Isabella.

\- Lady Isabella... Pasad por favor, sentaos. Os estáis muy repuesta hoy, ayer os veíais demasiado afectada. Lamento que nosotros hayamos sido la causa de que os sintierais mal, pero os aseguro que no fue nuestra intención causar miedo entre las personas de Volterra.

\- Lo sé mi señor. Ahora ya me siento bien... Os aseguro que ni yo misma se porque me sentí así. Mi padre se avergonzaría de mí sí me hubiese visto.

\- No os apenéis, con tanta destrucción en los alrededores es natural que os sintierais afligida. Rosalie me dijo que vos sois hija de un barón. - Carlisle esperaba poder obtener algo más de lady Isabella acerca de la viuda, pero si como decían eran muy amigas dudaba que le dijera dónde estaba.

\- Así es mi señor. Pero os pido que por favor me deis vuestra palabra de que si os digo el nombre de mi padre no lo revelareis a nadie... Ni siquiera al más fiel de vuestros hombres. - Bella esperó que el conde asimilara sus palabras-. Es algo complicado... y no puedo explicároslo ahora.

\- Esta bien lady Isabella... Pero yo también deseo algo de vos a cambio de mi silencio. Comprended que es algo complicado y que tampoco puedo explicároslo ahora. -dijo esto con una sonrisa, sabía que lady Isabella estaba en sus manos. No había imaginado que esta carta cayera en su poder, pero ahora la podría usar a su conveniencia.

Bella palideció cuando Carlisle le sonrió. Sabía que se exponía al usar esta estrategia con él, pero era de suma importancia que nadie más que el conde supiera quién era su padre. Todos los habitantes de Volterra habían sido advertidos de que no debían revelar quién era su padre, así que ahora solo podía confiar en la palabra del conde. Tendría que contarle sobre Esme, pero lo haría de una manera que no revelase nada de quien era ella.

\- Esta bien mi señor, únicamente no me preguntéis donde se encuentra la señora de Volterra porque no puedo decíroslo. Pero os puedo contar todo acerca de ella... Antes de que perdiese todo. - el conde la veía con dudas, pero pudo ver su resolución en el brillo de sus azules ojos.

\- Bien. Me parece justo. Ahora decidme quien es vuestro padre y después contadme todo lo que podáis acerca de la señora de Volterra. Y yo os prometo que no diré a nadie más el nombre de vuestro padre y que es tan importante para vos.

\- Mi padre... Bueno... Yo no soy hija legítima... Solo soy una de sus muchas bastardas. - a Bella le dolía todavía decirlo ante todos, sobre todo porque su padre la amaba mucho más a ella que a sus demás hijas y por eso era odiada-. Soy hija ilegitima, pero mi padre me ama... Mi padre es el barón Eleazar Denalie.

Carlisle se quedo con la boca abierta y sin saber que decir, ahora comprendía muy bien porque ella no quería que nadie lo supiera. Y tenía razón, el sonrió y la joven le devolvió la sonrisa entre apenada y satisfecha por haber podido decírselo. Se sorprendió mucho de que el barón tuviese "varias" hijas bastardas, tal parecía que él y su padre se parecían mucho.

\- Los Volterra y mi familia han sido amigos desde toda la vida. La señora Didime fue la primera esposa del barón Marcus... Ella nunca le dio el heredero esperado y perdió la vida dando a luz a la última criatura. Después se casó con la señora... E... Ella puso en orden la casa... Fue mi amiga desde que asistí a su boda, y me ha tratado muy bien... Nunca le importó que fuera ilegitima, me puso en mejor lugar que mis demás hermanas. Estuvo casada con el barón durante cinco años y fue solo apenas este año que se quedo embarazada. Siempre mantuvo oculto su estado, supongo que fue por eso que casi lo logra...

\- ¿Mantuvo en secreto su estado? ¿Por qué haría eso? Todas las mujeres presumís de vuestro estado a menos que sea fuera del matrimonio.

\- No lo sé. Ella sentía que debía ser así... Y tenía razones de sobra. Apenas había enterrado a su marido cuando la envenenaron. Sabemos que fue Aro Vulturi quien lo ordenó, pero no hubo justicia para la señora de Volterra. Fue sacada de su cama donde apenas había dado a luz y echada de la casa.

\- Todavía está en Volterra. - Carlisle no estaba preguntándole, se lo estaba asegurando-. Pero no me dirás donde esta ni con quien. - él se acarició la barbilla pensativo, estaba con la mirada perdida. Tal parecía que él también era peligroso para la viuda de Volterra, su gente pensaba que le haría daño y por eso la protegían... Pobre mujer, lamentaba su situación y más lamentaba la suya propia, ya que debía encontrarla para casarse con ella-. Lady Isabella... Por el bien de vuestra amiga deberíais decirme donde se encuentra, ella estará más segura dentro de la fortaleza.

\- Lo siento mí señor, pero me es imposible revelar el paradero de ella... Entended por favor que ella ya ha sufrido demasiado y que...

\- Teméis que yo le haga daño o que la haga prisionera dentro de la fortaleza para asegurarme la cooperación de todos sus habitantes. Pero permitidme aclararos que no son esas mis intenciones, tengo ordenes muy claras del rey para con ella. Considero que es mejor que me dijerais y terminaría todo esto. La mayoría de mis hombres han recibido propiedades de manos del rey y están ansiosos de ir a por ellas, pero no pueden marcharse hasta que vuestra amiga no aparezca lady Isabella.

\- Bella... Llamadme solo Bella. La verdad es que nadie me da el título de lady en mi casa, solo soy una mas y no soy como mis hermanas. Mi padre mandará una escolta para llevarme a casa, pero aun no sé cuándo... Y en cuanto a mi amiga... Lamento no poder deciros nada mas, perdonadme, pero he dado mi palabra a ella antes que a vos y no puedo traicionarla. Ahora... Si no tenéis mas nada de que preguntarme, quisiera retirarme.

\- Podéis retiraros Bella. Y cuidad de vuestra amiga. Yo soy el más interesado en que ella esté bien. Decídselo.

Durante las siguientes dos semanas, Carlisle tuvo que supervisar todo lo referente a la fortaleza y a los aldeanos, esa tarde convocó a todos para celebrar un juicio. Iba a ser el primero y la gente todavía no sabía cómo impartiría justicia. Por doquier se oían de los excesos de los normandos y él se avergonzaba de que se comportaran de tal forma, pero él no era así. Había gobernado con justicia en Cullen, ahora gobernaría con justicia en Volterra.

La gente salió bastante conforme con las resoluciones que tomó el conde, había actuado con justicia y hasta ahora no habían cometido ningún abuso. Por el contrario estaban reforzando mas las defensas que Aro había dejado desprotegidas. Nessie observaba con tristeza, el cómo la gente obedecía a quien le decían y parecía que no sabían ser fieles. Pero qué caso tenía perder la vida por oponerse ante lo que era invencible. Su padre casi pierde la vida por tratar de salvar a su señor, sin embargo el señor había muerto y su padre apenas si había salvado la vida. Y ella... Ella estaba bajo las órdenes del Querubín, era muy amable, pero la trataba como si fuese una niña y no una guerrera. Además últimamente estaba pensando mucho en el Black y eso la molestaba.

\- ¿A dónde habrá ido la señora de Volterra? –le pregunto el Querubín a Nessie, al verla tan pensativa.

\- No lo se... Ella no tenía más familia. Su padre no tuvo más hijos y ella... Bueno, lo habría heredado todo a su muerte, aunque ella ya estaba casada cuando el barón de Platt murió. Según la señora, esta fortaleza no es nada comparada con la fortaleza de Platt.

\- Aro no fue a ninguna de sus propiedades. Los hombres que mandé han vuelto con la novedad de que todo está vacío. Tampoco encontraron rastros de que alguien hubiese pasado por ahí recientemente.

\- Platt... De seguro que Aro Vulturi huyo a Platt. Su hermano Caius le pidió ser el nuevo señor de Platt pero se negó rotundamente. Dijo que todo era para él y que tal vez le daría sus antiguas propiedades, pero eso fue solo hace unos días. Según la señora, el barón construyó la fortaleza de Platt para ser invencible... Ella esperaba que su marido quisiera quedarse y gobernar desde ahí, pero la trajo a Volterra y no volvió más.

\- Lo que decís tiene sentido. No hay mejor lugar para esconder a un cobarde que un lugar impenetrable... ¿Qué tan lejos está Platt de Volterra?

\- Esta a casi dos días... Un día y una noche si no se para a descansar... Pero tal vez... - se detuvo antes de cometer un desliz-. Tal vez mi padre sepa de algún atajo. El iba y venía seguido para traer noticias de allá. Iré a preguntarle.

\- Id... Yo iré a hablar con el conde. Le interesará saber que Volterra no es todo con lo que debe conformarse. Y si como pensáis, Aro esta en Platt... Vamos a tener que tomar las armas.

Ambos se fueron a hablar con sus respectivos superiores, estaban sincronizados. Era extraño en el Querubín, ya que no congeniaba con todo el mundo a pesar de su carácter amable, Pero con la joven guerrera se habían caído muy bien desde que estuvieron negociando. En los días que habían estado trabajando juntos no habían tenido ningún problema. El Querubín vio como ella se iba rumbo a su casa, ahí estaba su padre que todavía no se había recuperado del todo. Él se dirigió a la casa para hablar con Carlisle de esta nueva información, le pediría permiso para ir a explorar y averiguar si efectivamente los Vulturi estaban en Platt.

Antes de alcanzar la entrada tropezó con alguien que iba muy aprisa y soltó una maldición, pero se quedó callado cuando vio que se trataba de Rosalie. La hermosa ama de llaves de Volterra lo traía loco, tenía que reconocer que la hermosa rubia no le había dado ni un solo motivo para sentirse interesado por ella. Muy al contrario, era de carácter severo y jamás le regalaba una sonrisa a nadie con excepción de sus amigas. Ella cumplía con sus obligaciones desde el amanecer hasta que todos se retiraban, pero no hablaba con nadie... No. Si. Hablaba con Jasper, los había visto platicando en varias ocasiones y eso le molestaba, ya que a él lo ignoraba por completo.

Tenía modales de dama, pero se comportaba de la misma manera que Bella y que Esme. Esme... otro asunto aparte. Le llamaba la atención como acudían a ella todas las amigas, tal vez porque era la mayor del grupo o porque había algo oculto ahí. Como siempre Rosalie lo ignoró, pero él le tapó el paso y le tomó la mano con delicadeza. La joven puso cara de repugnancia y él la soltó, jamás le había pasado esto. Por al contrario, todas las mujeres se echaban a sus pies, pero las demás mujeres no eran Rosalie y eso lo paralizó. Vio como la joven había aprovechado el momento para escapar de él, dejó pasar el incidente y fue en busca de Carlisle.

Lo encontró distraído mirando el trasero de Esme. Ella se encontraba subida en un banco ayudando a otras criadas a colocar un tapiz que Carlisle había traído consigo desde Cullen. Jamás había visto esa conducta en el conde y se sorprendió mucho. Pero tal vez era que las criadas en Inglaterra eran más hermosas que en Normandía... A él le pasaba lo mismo con Rosalie.

\- Monsieur... - el Querubín aguantó la risa al ver que el conde daba un salto y se volvía sonrojado-. Necesito hablar con vos. Creo que se a donde pudo haber huido Vulturi, creo que esta en Platt.

Esme no se había percatado de que el conde estuviese ahí, se había sorprendido al escuchar al joven guerrero dirigirse a él. Toda esa semana había estado topándose con el por todos lados, a veces pensaba que era a propósito, pero por la cara de desagrado que él ponía cada que la veía... Ya no sabía que pensar, lo había atrapado varias veces mirándola con hambre, pero en cuanto se daba cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo cambiaba sus gestos. Ella por su parte había pasado los días trabajando en la fortaleza, aparentemente bajo las órdenes de Rosalie. A ella le habían dado permiso para no presentarse el día siguiente a la invasión, pero no hizo caso. Se presentó al amanecer y comenzó a trabajar como todos los demás.

El conde la había reprendido por eso, pero ella le alegó que su enfermedad estaba en su alma y no en su cuerpo. Pero eso fue contraproducente se dijo ella. Ahora el conde estaba por donde ella andaba, ya las muchachas le habían advertido de que el conde la deseaba. Pero ella no creía que eso fuera cierto o tal vez, pero él no quería desearla y estaba segura que lo último que él desearía sería llevarla a su cama. Cuando el joven Querubín le habló, fue cuando ella se percató de su presencia, agradeció estar detenida en la pared donde estaban colgando el tapiz. Pero cuando oyó mencionar el nombre de Vulturi y posteriormente el de su casa, no valió que estuviese detenida en la pared. Sus piernas se volvieron como agua y el banquillo se tambaleó con ella incluida.

\- ¡Cuidado! - Carlisle apenas pudo alcanzarla antes de caer. Tanto él como el Querubín no se habían alejado de donde estaba parado cuando lo encontró admirando el trasero de la criada. Sentía que iba de mal en peor, cada día se parecía más a su padre y su tío Y eso le amargaba. Lo que no entendía era porque solo le pasaba con esa criada en particular. ¡Por el amor de Dios!... Acababa de parir apenas hacía poco más de un mes, pero eso no evitaba que la deseara. Por las noches cuando se acostaba a dormir despertaba sudoroso por los intensos sueños que tenía con ella. La buscaba con la mirada, La seguía a donde supiera que estaba, incluso había estado a punto de arrinconarla en la escalera apenas el día anterior.

\- Lo siento mi señor... Yo... - Esme no se reconocía a ella misma. Era casi imposible de creer que ella estuviera en el suelo sentada encima del conde. Si bien no había podido evitar su caída, el conde le había evitado el golpe. Él no parecía haber sentido ningún dolor, por el contrario se veía preocupado o más bien… Excitado…


	20. Chapter 20

**Declaración: **

Los personajes son de la señora Meyer, aunque la trama de la historia es mía.

**Advertencia:**

Algunas palabras o expresiones pueden ser ofensivas para algunas personas.

Gracias a **Esmeralda C, Mirgru, Brujis, Aras, Priscila W, Jupy, Sra. Madox, y a Toni **por leer mí historia y por sus comentarios.

**CAPITULO 18**

Estaba excitado... La tenía dura y ella se había dado cuenta. Lo peor de todo es que ella no se movía de encima de él y él se sentía en el cielo con el trasero de ella acomodado encima de su erección. ¿Cómo pensó alguna vez que era impotente? llevaba empalmado desde que había llegado a Volterra la semana anterior. Llevaba tantos días afiebrado, que ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantos remojones se había dado en el lago. Y ahora ella lo veía con los ojos abiertos como platos, no por haberla salvado sino por lo que había debajo de ella. Si se levantaba lo dejaría en evidencia... Pero si se quedaba más tiempo ahí, él se deshonraría a sí mismo.

\- Permitidme que os ayude Esme. - el Querubín era joven, pero era muy experimentado y sabía que era lo que estaba pasando con el conde. El también se empalmaba cada que veía a Rosalie.

\- Gracias... Sir... Yo... Lo lamento. - Esme trataba de dar una explicación, pero no encontraba las palabras correctas. Ella siempre había sido una mujer segura, pero ahora estaba actuando como una criada tonta.

\- ¿Estáis bien? ¿Os habéis hecho daño? - La voz de Carlisle sonaba preocupada. ¡Maldición.! No tenía intención de que se le notara toda la tensión que había acumulado al ver que ella se caía. Lo único en que pensó fue en evitar que ella saliera lastimada.

\- Si mi señor... Estoy bien. Perdonadme. - Estaba sonrojada hasta la punta de los pies. Pero cuando Carlisle asintió con la cabeza sin decir más, ella se tranquilizó un poco. El Querubín y el conde salieron del salón y ella se quedó terminando de colgar el tapiz y pensando en lo que los dos hombres habían estado hablando.

\- ¿Platt decís? ¿Qué es Platt? - La distracción que había creado el Querubín lo había salvado de la vergüenza. Estaba decido a terminar con esa obsesión definitivamente.

\- Si. Estuve hablando con Nessie y me contó que la fortaleza de Platt no es solo más majestuosa que Volterra, sino que también es impenetrable. Esta a dos días de camino o un día y una noche si no se para a descansar. Nessie fue a preguntarle a su padre si sabe de algún atajo ya que él iba y venía constantemente.

\- Platt... No había escuchado de ese lugar. ¿Qué tiene que ver con Vulturi y con Volterra?

\- No os lo creeréis. Platt es la propiedad de la viuda de Marcus Volterra. Su padre fue el barón de Platt y cuando murió todo pasó a manos de Volterra.

\- Así que la viuda es heredera por sí sola. Bien podría haber huido ella también ahí.

\- No lo creo, tanto Nessie como Alice dan a entender que está aquí... Y creo saber de quién se trata. No os lo diré todavía, pero espero saber la verdad en este viaje.

\- Sabéis que puedo obligaros a decirme lo que quiero saber, pero os esperaré hasta que estéis listo para decírmelo. Y supongo que pretendéis ir hasta Platt para averiguar si es cierto o no lo que dijo Dwyer.

\- Si. Quiero ir a investigar, pero iré solo con ella. Un grupo muy grande puede llamar mucho la atención. Además, tengo que intentar sonsacarle a la guerrerita la identidad de la viuda.

\- Andaos con cuidado Querubín. La joven está comprometida con un escocés de las tierras altas. Y además ya me la han pedido en matrimonio dos de mis caballeros y uno ha osado pedírmela para su amante. No deseo que le hagas mal, la joven es una buena muchacha aunque ande provocando los ánimos de mis hombres. Ni siquiera es consciente de que la miran a cada paso que da.

\- No son esas mis intenciones Monsieur. Ella y yo somos amigos, no tengo sentimientos románticos con ella.

\- Lo sé, vos sois como los gorriones vais de flor en flor tomando su miel y después os alejáis. Pero que os quede claro. Quiero intacta la virtud de esa muchacha al volver aquí.

\- Si Monsieur. Entonces partiremos en cuanto nos sea posible.

Siguieron hablando de otras cosas durante un rato más en el patio. Nessie llegó unos minutos después para informarles de un atajo. Si partían a esa misma hora llegarían al anochecer del siguiente día, podrían averiguar lo que se proponían y estar en Volterra al día siguiente por la tarde con las novedades. Solo Carlisle se dio cuenta de que Rosalie estaba cerca, escuchando lo más probable. Se sorprendió al ver el gesto de tristeza que invadió su rostro cuando le dijo al Querubín que no tocara a la guerrera Dwyer. Tal parecía que el Querubín había logrado conmover el corazón de piedra de la hermosa ama de llaves. Los dos guerreros salieron hacia Platt un rato más tarde, solo habían tomado lo necesario y comida y se aventuraron hacia esa nueva misión.

Esme había terminado de colgar el tapiz y se habían llevado el que habían quitado a un cuarto que estaba en lo alto de la torre principal. Lo usaban como bodega para guardar lo de más valor. Ella se quedó un rato mas ahí arriba acariciando lo que un día le había sido muy querido. Cuando bajó ya estaba oscuro, unos criados venían de llenar la bañera en los aposentos principales. Ahí tampoco había ninguna antorcha encendida, únicamente la luz que brindaba el fuego del hogar. Ella trató de pasar en forma silenciosa, pues la puerta todavía estaba abierta.

\- Vos. Venid para ayudarme con el baño. - Carlisle se sentía adolorido por el hecho de haber caído ese día más temprano. Había mandado al Querubín con la joven guerrera y eso le preocupaba. La muchacha parecía admirarlo y eso podría ser su ruina, pero confiaba en el Querubín y en la palabra que le había dado. Ahora lo que deseaba más que acostarse con Esme era un baño. Una de las criadas iba pasando por ahí y la llamó. Debía de ser una de las más ancianas por la forma en que iba caminando. Mejor así. No deseaba tener tentaciones al frente, bastante se estaba pareciendo a su padre ya, como para terminar de deshonrarse yaciendo con una de las criadas de su casa.

El se quitó la armadura, las botas y luego toda la ropa y se sumergió en el agua caliente. La criada se acercó vacilante, pero él ni la miró. Tenía los ojos cerrados y se sentía tan abrumado que se adormeció.

Esme se había quedado paralizada cuando el conde la llamó. En un principio pensó que la había estado esperando y la había atrapado, pero cuando él ni siquiera se dignó a ver quién lo iba a ayudar. Esto la tranquilizó y dedujo que fue un una casualidad que ambos se encontrasen en ese lugar y en un momento tan intimo. Esme había ayudado a bañar a su padre, pero solo enjabonaba su pelo y salía, Su madre se encargaba de terminar esas labores. Mientras Marcus vivió, ella se encargaba de ayudarlo... recordó en la ocasión en que concibió a su pequeño hijo. Ella siempre había tratado de ser una buena esposa pero había fallado irremediablemente. No solo había perdido al heredero sino también a la misma Volterra. Y para colmo de males, tal parecía que su amado Platt estaba bajo la tiranía de los Vulturi.

Ella comenzó a enjabonar sus brazos, luego fue a por su pecho y cintura, después lavó sus piernas y pies. Estaba tan concentrada haciendo su trabajo, reconociendo que no le parecía tan tedioso el ayudar al conde. Su cuerpo era hermoso, tenía cicatrices como todo guerrero, pero casi era perfecto. Todo su cuerpo era duro, pero eso ya ella lo sabía. La había detenido y habían aterrizado en el suelo, entonces había sentido otro tipo de dureza. Terminó de lavar el frente y fue a lavarle la cabeza. El permanecía con los ojos cerrados y eso facilitó su tarea, al parecer se había quedado dormido. Por último le acomodó sobre su brazo para poder lavarle la espalda. Ella comenzó a sentirse incomoda porque su aliento le daba directamente en el cuello, se esforzó para terminar más pronto y poder salir de ahí. Pero de repente le respiración del conde se volvió errática y alterada.

Vaya que la vieja criada sabía lo que hacía, no había disfrutado del baño desde hacia tanto, nada comparado con los fríos remojones en el lago. Tenía unas manos delicadas y suaves. Hacía tiempo que no estaba con una mujer, desde que salieron de Devereux. Pero había pasado más tiempo de abstinencia que este, era solo que esa criada despertaba en él la lujuria como con ninguna otra. Ni siquiera lo había platicado con Pierre, además de su mayordomo y mayor hombre de confianza, era su amigo. Desde que se habían instalado en los aposentos principales de la fortaleza, el hombre se la pasaba escondido y vigilando su tesoro. Había sido mas padre el que su propio padre y lo tenía en tanta estima que le confiaba lo más preciado para él.

El masaje que le daban las manos de la criada le hizo profundizar más el sueño. Pero de pronto comenzó a soñar que estaba siendo acariciado por Esme... Que eran sus manos las que le enjabonaban y frotaban el cuerpo. Ella lavó sus brazos y su pecho, su cintura, piernas y pies. Después le lavó el pelo, pero cuando ella lo acercó a su cuerpo él reaccionó un poco. Su nariz y su boca estaban muy cerca del cuello de ella y su olor era tan embriagante que lo hizo despertar de verdad. Lo primero que le pasó por la cabeza fue que estaba en brazos de una criada que podría ser su madre o su abuela.

Pero después pensó en que ninguna criada vieja podría oler tan bien y aún más, ninguna otra mujer, criada o dama podría oler como ella. Su aroma era especial, jamás había aspirado un aroma tan dulce y a la vez tan atractivo como el de Esme. Lo había sentido cuando pasaba cerca de ella, cuando le llenaba la jarra de cerveza... Lo había aspirado tan de cerca esa misma tarde cuando la había sostenido entra sus brazos. La caída en desde esa altura para una mujer tan delicada como ella podría haber sido grave. ¡Maldición! no era delicada ni frágil... Era una mujer tan hermosa, y de formas tan tentadoras que... No. No era delicada, estaba acostumbrada al trabajo duro y los músculos de su cuerpo así lo indicaban, aunque la había sentido un poco liviana.

Era ella... Era Esme quien lo estaba bañando, en ese momento le enjabonaba la espalda. De no haber estado dormido no hubiese habido necesidad de abrazarlo, pero por estar dormido ella tuvo que buscar la forma de terminar la labor. Su respiración se aceleró y no pudo evitar aspirar más profundamente el olor de ella. Sus sentidos estaban llenos de ella, tanto que se olvidó que se suponía que no estaba despierto. El sintió como ella se tensaba, pero se sentía tan bien y tan a gusto como hacía mucho o nunca.

Esme se tensó al sentir que el aspiraba su aroma... Y no solo eso, el depositó un suave beso sobre su cuello. Ella se estremeció, jamás había sentido algo así. Marcus había usado su cuerpo y alguna vez sintió un poco de excitación, pero nunca algo parecido. Si. Si lo había sentido. En los sueños atormentadores donde se entregaba a su feroz guerrero, ahí había sentido ese tipo emoción. Cuando el levantó la cabeza, sus ojos se encontraron con los suyos. Había solo deseo en ellos, ella conocía muy bien ese sentimiento, pues ella lo había visto en la mirada de los hombres hacia sus amigas. Deseo... Ella también lo deseaba, deseaba sentir sus manos recorriendo su cuerpo, lo deseaba con locura.

La parte delantera de su viejo vestido estaba mojado por haberlo abrazado, pero eso hizo que la tela se pegara a sus pechos aun llenos por su alumbramiento. Sus pezones erguidos apuntaban hacía el cuerpo del conde, su respiración también se aceleró cuando él acercó su boca a la suya y la besó.

La besó. Ella jamás había sido besada así. No fue un beso brusco ni arrebatador. No. Por el contrario, fue tan suave y tan tierno que ella se relajó en los brazos de él. Jamás había sentido tanto anhelo de mujer como en ese momento, todo su cuerpo gritaba por él. Deseaba sentirlo más cerca, mas fuerte. Ella gimió y el conde le respondió el gemido con un nuevo beso, pero este beso no se parecía en nada al primero. Este beso era fuerte y brusco, arrebatador… Ella ya no podía pensar en nada más que en los labios del guerrero de sus sueños sobre los suyos. Había soñado tanto con ese hombre que su cuerpo le reconocía y le daba la bienvenida.

Carlisle se sentía en el cielo, había deseado tanto a esta mujer que sentía que se estaba volviendo loco por no tenerla. Pero ahora la tenía en sus brazos como había deseado desde que había cruzado las puertas de Volterra. Jamás en su vida había deseado acostarse con una criada ni lo había hecho por más que se le ofrecieran.

No. Había mantenido su palabra a él mismo de no parecerse a su padre en nada y lo había cumplido hasta llegar a Volterra y se le cruzase esa mujer de cabellos de color caramelo y ojos dorados, de figura voluptuosa y apetecible. No podía dejar de pensar en ella y quería llevarla a su cama a como diera lugar, aunque traicionara todos sus principios.


	21. Chapter 21

**Declaración: **

Los personajes son de la señora Meyer, aunque la trama de la historia es mía.

**Advertencia:**

Algunas palabras o expresiones pueden ser ofensivas para algunas personas.

Gracias a **Esmeralda C, Mirgru, Brujis, Aras, Priscila W, Jupy, Sra. Madox, y a Toni **por leer mí historia y por sus comentarios.

**CAPITULO 19**

Ella había llegado a sus aposentos como un regalo y ahora la tenía entre sus brazos. Alguna vez soñó con una mujer así, cuando era un mocito y el deseo comenzaba a hacer estragos en su joven vida. Una mujer como esa era su ideal perfecto, pero jamás pensó que lo encontrara en una criada. Ese era su mayor obstáculo, si la llevaba a su cama, jamás la dejaría ir y eso no era posible, pues él tenía que desposar a la viuda de Volterra.

Eso hizo que sus pasiones se enfriaran, que la apartara de su cuerpo y que la reprendiera bruscamente. No soportaba la idea de que él fuera el culpable de toda esta pasión mal sana y era más fácil culparla a ella de ser la que lo provocaba. Su padre siempre había yacido con las criadas de su casa y de la casa de quien fuera. Su madre la difunta condesa, había sufrido demasiado por estas indiscreciones de su padre y él no iba a comenzar desde ahora, mucho antes de casarse con la antigua señora de Volterra.

-¡Apartaos! Entrasteis aquí con la intención de meteros a mi cama, pero no vais a lograrlo. No deseo a ninguna criada en mi cama, ni en el establo, ni tampoco detrás de cualquier matorral. ¿Qué pretendéis al venir a mí de esa forma? ¿Deseáis que os de menos responsabilidades o que os instale en mi casa?

Los ojos de esme se encendieron por el coraje, contra él y contra ella misma por dejar que el normando se tomara libertades con su cuerpo. Siempre había sido una mujer que ignoraba lo que eran las pasiones, pero desde que ese hombre se había colado en sus sueños, había empezado a despertar algo en ella. Sus miradas ardientes, los pequeños roces, el sonido de su voz. Todo hacía que ella se sintiera extraña y el contacto que había tenido con él esa misma tarde cuando se cayera del banco, había sido la gota que derramó el vaso.

Haber estado en brazos del conde había sido demasiado, si un solo roce la hacía estremecer. Haber estado sentada sobre su virilidad había causado en ella un anhelo demasiado grande, uno que había permanecido oculto todo este tiempo. Y Esme odiaba esas extrañas sensaciones que causaba en su cuerpo. Marcus nunca le provocó tal ardor como se lo provocaba el conde y eso la hacía odiarle.

-Vos… ¡vos sois un estúpido y arrogante! No vine a vos por voluntad propia y si os lo recordáis bien, fuisteis vos quien me llamasteis para ayudaros con el baño. Y también fuisteis vos quien me besó, no yo a vos. Tampoco a mi me interesa meterme a vuestra cama, ni que me levantéis las faldas en el establo o cualquier matorral. ¡Os desprecio normando invasor que os adueñáis de lo que no es vuestro! – Esme olvidó por completo su posición como una criada más de la fortaleza y dejó que la verdadera Esme saliera de donde la tenía encerrada-. Esta no es vuestra casa ni nunca lo será, solo sois un intruso en la vida tranquila de Volterra…

-Bien sabéis entonces quien es la señora de Volterra y su paradero ¿O me equivoco? Os ordeno que me lo digáis de inmediato. – Carlisle observó algo en ella que le hizo pensar precisamente en su futura esposa. No era que entendiera realmente que era, pero la actitud de Esme, hizo que dedujera que la mujer sabía más de lo que decía. Y quería aprovechar el momento de furia para sacarle alguna información.

Esme palideció al darse cuenta de cuánto había revelado en su arrebato de furia. El conde tenía razón, ya no era la señora de Volterra, era solo una simple criada que estaba olvidando cual era su lugar en la fortaleza. Siempre había sido la señora Esme, desde que era una niña se acostumbró a mandar y a estar encima de todo. Ahora no era más eso, ya no tenía nada y ya no mandaba sobre nadie. El hombre que tenía enfrente era el nuevo amo y señor de todo lo que un día fue suyo, pero no podía culparlo a él de arrebatarle todo. No había sido él, habían sido su cobardía y su propia traición las causas de sus pérdidas.

-No sé donde está la señora de Volterra… y aunque lo supiera no os lo diría. Vos sois un extraño y no sabemos lo que queréis hacer con ella. Si el señor Aro la maltrató tanto siendo de su familia, que no hará un hombre desconocido para nosotros.

-¿Os dais cuenta de que estáis cometiendo traición hacia el rey al ocultar el paradero de vuestra señora? Os lo repito una vez más, decidme donde se encuentra vuestra señora. – Carlisle era consciente de que estaba descargando contra ella toda su frustración.

-Ya os he dicho que no lo sé. Y no estoy traicionando a vuestro rey, puesto que no le jurado lealtad. Vos habéis venido a Volterra para tomarla en nombre de vuestro rey y no habéis respetado los derechos de mi señora. Os habéis aprovechado de su situación y le habéis arrebatado todo lo suyo y ahora queréis encontrarla para hacer no sabemos que con ella. Vos no habéis dicho para que la queréis encontrar… quizás para matarla…

-¡Para matarla no! Ella no correrá ningún peligro si aparece… Y creedme, sería más seguro para ella que se presentase ante mí, que permanecer fuera sin protección alguna. – el conde podía ver la incertidumbre en el rostro de la criada que le robaba la calma, pero ahora más que nunca le urgía encontrar a la viuda y casarse con ella o terminaría haciendo señora de Volterra a una de las criadas en lugar de la legítima señora.

-¡Vos la encerrareis o la llevareis ante vuestro rey y quien sabe lo que será de ella, no habiendo en el mundo quien la defienda más que su humilde gente!

\- Y vos la defendéis con tanto ardor.

\- Yo también estoy sola, sin nadie que me defienda…

Carlisle se acercó a ella de nuevo después de haberla apartado de su lado. La tristeza en la voz de ella le conmovió demasiado y no pudo evitar que sus brazos se cerraran alrededor de su cuerpo. Ella se estremeció por el contacto, siempre había sido así. No podía evitarlo, él revolvía todo en su ser.

-Ya no estáis sola Esme. Yo voy a cuidar de vos, siempre tendréis mi protección… al igual que vuestra señora. – Carlisle sintió como ella se tensaba en sus brazos y como intentaba poner distancia entre los dos, pero él no la soltó-. Cuando veáis a vuestra señora decidle que no le haré daño… que…

\- No digáis nada que no penséis cumplir… y no me hagáis prometer hacer algo que tampoco podre hacer. Ahora soltadme… no volveré a acercarme a vos o al menos lo intentaré… dejadme por favor.

Carlisle no quería soltarla ni dejarla ir, pero si no lo hacía terminaría metiéndola en su cama y se convertiría en un hombre como lo fue su padre y eso era lo último que haría en la vida. Esme tenía razón, debía de mantenerse alejado de ella y cuanto antes mejor. Esperaba que el querubín volviera pronto con buenas noticias sobre Vulturi y que le hubiese sonsacado a Nessie el escondite de la viuda de Volterra.

-Idos abajo y no volváis a subir a esta parte de la fortaleza durante la mañana muy temprano o por la tarde. No deseo encontrarme con vos y supongo que vos tampoco, así que manteneos lo más alejada de mi… y no ayudéis a servir las mesas, manteneos ocupada en las cocinas o en otro lugar donde no pueda veros.

\- No os preocupéis mi señor, no me cruzaré en vuestro camino. Ya que no deseáis mi presencia, no os la impondré a vos, pero tal vez no deba seguir sirviendo en la fortaleza… vos podríais encontraros conmigo en algún momento y no os deseo importunaros de ninguna manera. Así que creo que buscaré otro señor al cual servir… quizás vuelva de donde vine. Ahora me retiro… con el permiso de vos.

Esme salió casi corriendo de los aposentos del conde, suyos hasta hacía un par de meses. Le parecía horrible que estuviese siendo echada de nuevo del que era su hogar ¿Por qué se sentía tan mal? No era la primera vez que había sido echada de ahí, pero quizás era porque en la ocasión pasada estaba tan débil… mas muerta que viva… o porque el hombre que ahora la echaba era él… el guerrero de sus sueños.

Carlisle se maldijo por haber sido tan grosero con Esme, él jamás había tratado mal a nadie… ni siquiera a sus hombres. Sin embargo con Esme se sentía tan fuera de lugar ¡maldición! Era una simple criada, pero cada que la veía sentía que debía de postrarse a sus pies. Ella le provocaba sentirse inferior, no sabía porque, pero era una sensación que ella provocaba. Desde que la vio por primera vez el día en que tomaron la fortaleza, había sentido su presencia y su mirada penetrante… como si ella fuese superior a él. Si la otra muchacha no le hubiese reprendido de alguna manera, hubiese seguido manteniendo esa pose tan altiva. No cabía duda de que en otros tiempos había sido tratada con respeto y consideraciones, pero al perder a su marido se había visto relegada a ser solo una simple criada. Ella había salido casi corriendo y Carlisle se sintió un animal por haberla tratado de esa forma, así que corrió tras de ella y la alcanzó antes de que comenzase a bajar por las escaleras de la torre.

-Esme. Esperad, esperad un momento. – el contuvo la respiración al ver que ella se detenía-. Perdonadme… jamás he debido ser tan bruto con vos, no tenéis la culpa de nada.

-No me pidáis perdón mi señor, yo soy solo una simple criada… -dijo Esme rápidamente al ver que el mismo conde se humillaba ante ella, y cuando él posó sus manos sobre sus brazos, ella solo pudo contener el aliento-. Vos no debéis…

-Sí, Debo. Vos trabajáis en la fortaleza es cierto, pero yo no soy nadie para haceros sentir mal, ni tengo porque ofenderos. Lo que me dijisteis ahí dentro es cierto… os confundí con una vieja criada, lo demás lo sabéis vos misma.

-No he estado tratando de meterme en vuestra cama… yo… - ella calló cuando él le puso un dedo en la boca para evitar que continuase hablando.

-La verdad Esme… la verdad es que si, si os deseo en mi cama… - Carlisle la acercó de nuevo a él y la pegó a su cuerpo, podía sentir el calor de su cuerpo a pesar de que sus ropas estaban todavía húmedas por el agua de la bañera. El estaba solo con las calzas y sabía que la dureza de su virilidad se asomaba detrás de la tela, pero no podía callar ni luchar más contra lo que sentía… la deseaba a ella y que el mundo se fuera al diablo-. Os deseo encontraros en los establos y también deseo levantaros las faldas detrás de cualquier arbusto… deseo enterrarme profundamente dentro de vos y dejaros ir a ningún lado. No deseo que os alejéis de la fortaleza ni de mi presencia… pero si vuelvo a encontraros a solas os tomaré como mi amante… no puedo ofreceros nada más y no es por vos… es porque he dado mi palabra. Manteneos alejada de mí por vuestro bien, pero no me privéis de saberos cerca… aunque no os pueda ver.

Dicho esto se dio media vuelta dejando a Esme sola, temblando por la magnitud de su confesión. Una sonrisa afloró en su rostro y suspiró… había muchas cosas que todavía no sabía, pero la que más le importaba le acababa de ser revelada. Ella causaba estragos en el cuerpo del conde y la deseaba… de la misma forma que ella lo deseaba a él.

A la media noche, el querubín y Nessie Dwyer llegaron a los límites de Platt. No hicieron una fogata para evitar que fuesen descubiertos y apresados, la muchacha era buena con la espada y el mismo, pero era imposible que pudieran defenderse de varios hombres al mimo tiempo. Habían hecho buen tiempo, dado que los dos no conocían el camino y solo se guiaban de las señales que el capitán les había dado. Ahora que estaban ahí tenían que averiguar lo que más pudieran y volver con las noticias a Volterra.

Nessie por su parte, había recibido indicaciones de Esme de a quién dirigirse y como entrar a la fortaleza sin ser vistos. Sin embargo, el plan del querubín era mejor. Tenían que hacerse pasar por una pareja que estaba huyendo, el problema era que el querubín traía el pelo al estilo normando. Corto y sin barba, todos los normandos eran muy atentos a su aspecto personal y no toleraban ver a los sajones con las cabelleras largas y las barbas y bigotes desarreglados. Tenía que reconocer que los normandos se veían mas apuestos que los sajones y se preguntaba ¿Cómo se vería su prometido? ¿Sería tan pulcro como los normandos o sería tan descuidado como los sajones?

-Debemos decir que me obligaron a cortarme el pelo y la barba, así no se darán cuenta de que soy mitad normando… pero vos tenéis que quitaros las calzas y poneros un vestido para que no os reconozcan por vuestro atuendo.

-Tengo algo mejor que eso. –dijo Nessie yendo detrás de unos árboles para cambiar sus ropas. Ni siquiera el mismo querubín podía reconocerla.

Cuando tocaron los portones, los soldados que estaban de guardia se movilizaron rápidamente. No se habían percatado de su llegada y habían sido tomados por sorpresa. Cuando el querubín pidió que los dejasen pasar porque su mujer estaba por dar a luz, las puertas se abrieron para ellos. Ya dentro lo atribularon con preguntas, mismas que él respondió con mentiras. Por su parte Nessie pidió que llamasen a su tía Gemina… que viniera para atenderla con su criatura.

Gemina fue en el pasado, la doncella de la madre de Esme y solamente Esme le llamaría tía. Era un acuerdo entre ellas, si Esme necesitaba ayuda, la llamaría tía y si era Gemina quien se encontraba en apuros, diría que Esme era su sobrina. Cuando Gemina fue avisada, rápidamente supo que se trataba de un mensaje de su señora y corrió para ver de qué se trataba. Nessie y el querubín, que había logrado convencer a los soldados de Vulturi de que era un sajón obligado a arreglarse como normando, entraron a la pequeña casita en la que vivía la mujer.

Ella puso al corriente a los dos guerreros de cómo estaban las cosas y ellos le contaron de lo que Vulturi le había hecho a su señora. Gemina lloró por Esme y antes de que Nessie pudiera evitarlo, reveló el nombre de su señora frente al querubín. Él se dio cuenta de que no había estado tan errado en sus suposiciones y que ya podía confirmarle al conde quien era la viuda de Marcus Volterra.

La duda que él tenía era ¿para qué quería Carlisle Cullen encontrar a la viuda? El querubín no creía que fuera para hacerle daño y tampoco para enviarla a Guillermo y que él decidiera que hacer con ella… no. Y eso era algo que no lo dejaba estar tranquilo, sobre todo sabiendo lo que había sufrido esa pobre mujer.

Debido a que se suponía estaba por parir, Nessie y el querubín tuvieron que quedarse unos días en Platt. Días que él aprovechó para supervisar los puntos débiles y cualquier deficiencia en la fortaleza. Nessie había tenido razón, la fortaleza era impenetrable y estaba muy bien fortificada. Pero tenían un punto en su contra, no tenían un buen comandante y ellos sí. Sobre todo cuando el conde le ordenara a Esme que le revelara donde estaban los pasadizos, podrían tomar la fortaleza desde dentro y acabar con el bastardo de Vulturi.

Esme… en un principio ni él se lo hubiese imaginado, pero la mujer era orgullosa y altiva. Pero no fue eso lo que le hizo sospechar, sino que Rosalie la delataba sin querer. Cada que Rosalie tenía que dar una orden, por más que disimulaba el gesto, siempre esperaba la indicación de ella. Las primeras veces pensaba que ella pedía la opinión de la mujer, pues era un poco mayor que ella. Pero después, la complicidad de las otras muchachas lo hizo dudar.

Todos en Volterra eran muy considerados con Esme y la protegían, ahora sabía por qué. Esme era la legítima señora de Volterra y Platt, una mujer poderosa por encima de muchos y por lo tanto, demasiado peligrosa. Quizás esa era la razón por la que el conde la buscaba sin descanso.


	22. Chapter 22

**Declaración: **

Los personajes son de la señora Meyer, aunque la trama de la historia es mía.

**Advertencia:**

Algunas palabras o expresiones pueden ser ofensivas para algunas personas.

Gracias a **Esmeralda C, Mirgru, Brujis, Aras, Priscila W, Jupy, Sra. Madox, y a Toni **por leer mí historia y por sus comentarios.

**CAPITULO 20**

Carlisle había estado todo el día muy preocupado por el querubín y por la muchacha, ya casi era de noche y estaba arrepentido de haberla dejado ir con él. Conocía muy bien al querubín y no se había ganado el apodo por su santidad, sino por sus hazañas en la cama. Aunque le había hecho jurar que la virtud de Nessie regresaría intacta, ahora dudaba de que le cumpliera la promesa… pero ¡maldito! Si se salía con la suya. Si desfloraba a la muchacha, tendría que cumplirle y casarse con ella. Aunque no sabía cómo resolvería el problema después con el escocés.

-No penséis mal de vuestro hombre mi señor. Simplemente no pueden salir de Platt tan rápido como esperaban, pero os aseguro que la virtud de Nessie está segura con el ángel.

\- ¿Qué decís? – Carlisle se volvió bruscamente hacia donde había escuchado la voz. Se trataba de la misma joven que había reprendido a Esme cuando se vieron por primera vez. Alice… la joven que por momentos parecía vivir lejos de este mundo. Ahí estaba ella, tan serena, diciéndole que no había ningún problema con su hombre de confianza-. ¿Cómo lo sabéis vos? ¿Acaso sois adivina?

-Sí. Lo soy. Sé que recordáis como reprendí a Esme cuando vos llegasteis a Volterra, se también de que escondéis un bien muy valioso en uno de los aposentos de la torre principal… y que buscáis a la señora de Volterra para casaros con ella. – Alice sabía que se arriesgaba a sufrir la ira de su señor, pero también sabía que lo que le había revelado le pondría temeroso y trataría de intimidarla para que no revelase nada acerca de sus secretos.

-¿Quién os dijo tales cosas? ¿Cómo podéis saberlas vos? – Carlisle había escuchado acerca de las mujeres que tenían ciertos dones, sobre todo las mujeres de las tierras altas… además de las que se encontraban en las calles y que eran parte de algún grupo de trovadores. Pero jamás había pensado en encontrarse con una en su misma casa. Porque Volterra ya era su casa, aquí estaba a gusto y tendría la libertad que en Cullen nunca pudo tener. Solo le faltaba encontrar a la viuda y cumplir con el último encargo de Guillermo y por fin sería libre.

\- Los designios de Dios nadie más los conoce que solo él… pero hay ocasiones en que otorga dones… y a mí me ha dado ese don. Sabéis que sé en qué consiste su mayor secreto, no temáis. Seréis felices en vuestro nuevo hogar, pero antes tenéis que deshaceros de los usurpadores y después podréis buscar vuestra felicidad… No temáis, porque no revelaré vuestros secretos con nadie. Yo misma me beneficiaré de vuestra felicidad. Si deseáis saber algo sobre el futuro, preguntadme y os haré saber lo que me sea revelado. Y para que no temáis por vuestro futuro matrimonio, dejadme deciros que vuestra futura esposa os ama ya desde antes que vos vinierais y aunque por ahora os habéis convertido en una piedra en su zapato, cambiará de parecer cuando esté en vuestros brazos. – después de decir esto Alice se alejó del conde y siguió su camino. Había dado el primer paso, sabiendo que pronto seria su propio destino el que estaría en juego.

Carlisle vio como la joven se alejaba, se había quedado pasmado y sin poder moverse. No podía comprender como ella se había enterado de todas las cosas que le había dicho. Lo de la torre era fácil… se pudo haber metido e investigar… pero lo de sus pensamientos… imposible. No había hablado con nadie de eso, ni siquiera con Pierre. En cuanto se repuso, corrió a la torre. El miedo lo había atormentó y no sabía lo que haría si algo le pasaba a lo que más amaba en la vida.

Esme había evitado encontrarse o cruzarse en el camino del conde desde la noche del beso. Pero había vuelto al cuartito de la torre durante el día. Necesitaba tener contacto con lo que era amado para ella. Las cosas de que debieron ser para su hijo y que nunca llego a usar… ella procuró ir solo cuando veía que el conde no tenía intenciones de subir a la torre y no pensaba dilatar más tiempo del necesario quizás solos tendría unos minutos, parecía increíble que ahora ya no tuviera libertad para poder tocar las cosas de su hijo y que ya no pudiese subir a la torre con total libertad.

-Hola. ¿Cómo os llamáis? Os vi otras veces aquí, aparte de ayer, y hoy habéis vuelto. ¿Por qué lloráis cuando abrazáis todos mis juguetes?

Esme se sobresaltó cuando escucho la pequeña vocecilla. Los juguetes eran de su hijo… y ella por un momento creyó estar volviéndose loca, pero reunió el valor para darse la vuelta y enfrentar al espectro de su hijo que ahora le estaba castigando y atormentando por la traición a su padre. Alice le había recomendado ir a ese lugar porque ahí encontraría su destino, Esme a veces no le tomaba a las palabras de Alice la importancia debida. La creencia de Esme de que recibiría un castigo era absurda según sus jóvenes amigas, pero ella creía que si se merecía todo lo malo que le pudiera pasar.

-¿Por qué estáis asustada? No me habéis dicho vuestro nombre… el mío es Joyce. Joyce Cullen.

\- Sois una niña… ¡Sois una niña! – exclamó Esme con alivio. Había pensado que se estaba volviendo loca, pero al parecer su hijo no le estaba reprochando nada. Sería lo justo por albergar en su corazón sentimientos por un hombre que no era su marido, pero se había equivocado. Tenía frente a ella a una pequeña niña… demasiado pequeña para hablar tan perfectamente y había rasgos en ella que mostraban bastante madurez… si calculaba bien, a pesar de su estatura, la niña tendría unos seis años. Era a ella a quien habían metido sigilosamente el día que el conde tomó Volterra, ahora sabía que era lo que escondía -. Me habéis asustado. Soy Esme, Esme Platt. Encantada de conoceros Lady Cullen.

\- Sois muy hermosa Esme, pero siempre os veo triste. – Joyce había estado fascinada desde que la vio por primera vez en ese cuartito, no tenía idea de cómo acercarse a ella. Pero lo hizo, aunque estuviera desobedeciendo a su padre.

Carlisle de Cullen conde de Devereux le había prohibido terminantemente que se dejara ver o se acercara a extraños. Es más, nadie debía conocer su existencia, así que ella vivía aislada, primero en Devereux y luego aquí en volterra. Ella estaba tan a gusto en esa casa y había hecho del cuartito ese su lugar favorito para jugar…. ese era su secreto. Ni Pierre ni su nana sabían a donde iba y tampoco sabían que ella salía de su confinamiento.

\- Si. He estado un poco triste… perdí a mi hijo y también a mí esposo. También perdí mi hogar, me he quedado sola. – Esme no pudo evitar que sus lágrimas brotaran delante de la pequeña-. ¿Por qué no salís a jugar al patio? Una niña tan bonita como vos deberíais pasearos por el salón y salir a montar en un poni.

\- Mí padre lo ha prohibido. Sois la primera persona a la que le hablo aparte de mí padre, Pierre y mí nana. Papá dice que es muy peligroso si alguien me ve… pero ahora os conozco a vos y al ángel, pero a él no le he visto desde Devereux. –dijo Joyce con vos apagada.

\- ¿Y vuestra madre? ¿No ha venido con vosotros? – preguntó Esme con intención doble, debía saber. Pensar que él estaba casado era como una daga en su pecho. Además ella podría estar deseando a un hombre ajeno y eso sería el peor de sus pecados… no podía hacerle a otra mujer lo que ya le había hecho a Didime.

\- Mí madre Frannie murió cuando yo nací… así que solo tengo a papá. Aprendo poemas de memoria y luego se los recito. Dice que mí voz suena como una campanilla y que con solo escucharme se ilumina su vida, pero desde que llegamos aquí el pasa muy poco tiempo conmigo. –los raros ojos de Joyce se enturbiaron por las lagrimas y la tristeza.

Esme no soportó la pena en la mirada de la pequeña y la atrajo a sus brazos. La estrechó muy fuerte y besó su frente y mejillas. Joyce le devolvió el gesto amable con una sonrisa. La pequeñísima lady Cullen era en verdad una belleza y a Esme le parecía absurdo que el conde escondiera a tan hermosa joya, no lo comprendía. Ella daría su vida con tal de ver una vez más a su hijo. Pero eso se terminaría. Hablaría con él y lo obligaría a que le diera a su hija, el lugar que le correspondía… aunque eso significara delatarse delante de él.

-¿Pierre? ¿Dónde está Joyce? – preguntó el conde sin aliento temiendo lo peor. Durante seis años había evitado que el mundo se enterara de la existencia de su amada hija y que en un momento de descuido pudiera haberla puesto en peligro. Lo que Alice le había dicho lo dejó temeroso y angustiado. Necesitaba verla, saber que estaba bien, se sentía culpable por no haber pasado más tiempo con ella. Las obligaciones que tenía como nuevo señor de Volterra lo retenían y cuando venía a verla, ya estaba dormida.

-Monsieur… estamos aquí. La niña está durmiendo la siesta. ¿Pasa algo? Os veis preocupado.

\- No Pierre. No pasa nada. ¿Ha salido Joyce de este lugar?

\- No Monsieur. La niña ha estado aquí todo el tiempo, incluso cuando su nana dormitaba. Ya sabéis como es de inquieta… si tan solo hubiese luz en sus ojos, podría disfrutar de la belleza de este lugar.

\- Es mejor no lamentarnos por lo que no puede ser. Al menos mí princesa disfruta de algunas pequeñas cosas. Su hermano, mi querido hijo no llego ni siquiera a respirar el olor de nuestra tierra.

\- No os lamentéis Monsieur por vuestro querido hijo. Ya veréis que pronto tendréis a otro heredero. Buscad una mujer que os encienda la sangre y tomáosla como esposa, poned un hijo en su vientre y no os dejéis que os aleje de ella.

\- Ya he encontrado a esa mujer Pierre, pero está prohibida para mí.

\- No hay nada prohibido para vos, sois el amo y señor de todo esto.

-Es una criada Pierre… una criada. Y no puedo darme el lujo de tenerla como amante, sabéis bien que odio parecerme a él.

\- Monsieur… en nada os parecéis a él. Sois como vuestra madre, no solo físicamente, sino que también moralmente. Habéis heredado su carácter y su fuerza. De Cullen solo tenéis el nombre y el titulo. Tomadla como esposa para vos y disfrutad de vuestro lecho. No importa que no lleve sangre noble, al menos no será vuestra prima.

\- ¿Pensáis que debo tomar por esposa a una simple criada? Vos Pierre estáis perdiendo el juicio con los años. Además no podría hacerlo… y no porque sea una criada. Es porque… Guillermo me ha ordenado desposar a la viuda de Marcus Volterra y todavía no sé dónde encontrarla.

\- ¿Es para eso que la queréis? La gente piensa que es para que la matéis o la encerréis en el calabozo o peor aún, que la mandéis con Guillermo y él se deshaga de ella. Tal vez si lo hubieras anunciado desde que llegasteis a esta fortaleza, ya os estuvierais casados.

-He estado tratando de rechazar ese matrimonio desde que Guillermo me lo propuso, pero no hay otra forma de evitarlo, mientras ella no aparezca. –Carlisle se sentía bien hablando con él, era un hombre al que consideraba su padre y lo quería como tal.

Su verdadero padre había estado ausente desde que el fue concebido y tampoco estuvo en su nacimiento y bautismo. Los pocos años que vivió a su lado, no fueron suficientes para guardar un buen recuerdo de él. Lo único que podía recordar claramente era ver al conde August Cullen correteando a las criadas de su casa, y de las mujeres de las tabernas. Tampoco respetaba a las casas, ni a los lechos ajenos. Por eso odiaba desear a Esme con tal pasión, no quería ser como él. No deseaba parecerse a su padre en nada.

-Os conozco desde que estabais en pañales y os jalé las orejas cuando os atrape espiando a las criadas cuando se bañaban. – Carlisle se sonrojó y Pierre disfrutó de ese momento, el conde no era viejo. Tenía solo veintiocho años y aun conservaba algo de su juventud más temprana-. Y también se que os habéis sufrido durante estos años de vuestra viudez y aun en los años de vuestro matrimonio. Por eso os aconsejo que no os abstengáis de disfrutar de esta oportunidad que os da la vida. Tomad a la criada como amante para vos. Cuando vuestra prometida aparezca, entonces podréis decidir qué hacéis con vuestra querida. Es muy probable que la viuda no os desee en su cama y os veáis obligado a conservar a la muchacha.

\- Me parece deshonesto… sabéis que no podría ser infiel a mis votos. Por esa misma razón me niego a tomar una amante… además a ella no podría dejarla nunca.

\- Se os ha metido en la sangre por lo que veo, entonces no hay remedio para vos. Si no la tenéis viviréis un infierno y si la tenéis viviréis un infierno por tener que dejarla.


	23. Chapter 23

**Declaración: **

Los personajes son de la señora Meyer, aunque la trama de la historia es mía.

* * *

**Advertencia:**

Algunas palabras o expresiones pueden ser ofensivas para algunas personas.

* * *

Gracias a **Esmeralda C, Mirgru, Brujis, Aras, Priscila W, Jupy, Sra. Madox, LunaFernanda, Aliena y a Toni **por leer mí historia y por sus comentarios.

* * *

**NOTA...**

Quiero pedir una enorme disculpa por no fijarme cuando subí el capitulo. Error de dedo... Pero aquí les dejo el capitulo correcto... lo lamento mucho... besitos

* * *

**CAPITULO 21**

Carlisle salió de los aposentos de Joyce para ir abajo para la cena. No estaba de humor para nada, la frustración por no poder tener a Esme lo atormentaba, lo atormentaba de una forma tan fuerte que pensaba que podría volverse loco. A menudo se preguntaba ¿Sería posible que su padre estuviese tan apasionado como para no poder controlarse? El comenzaba a pensar que si, pero su padre vivía descontrolado con todas las mujeres y él únicamente con Esme.

Witlock y Masen estaban sentados a sus laterales y fueron testigos de su mal humor. La ausencia del querubín se resentía, puesto que él era el alegre de del grupo. Apenas si tocó su cena y prefirió ir a descansar, dejando a sus jóvenes amigos riéndose de que su pésimo humor se quitaría con una buena muchacha en su cama.

Cuando llegó a sus aposentos, una visita era lo último que esperaba encontrar. Esme. Y se veía furiosa. Si en algún momento Carlisle pensó que venía con otras intenciones, se equivocó rotundamente. La expresión en el rostro de Esme reflejaba una pasión furiosa, pero que no tenía nada que ver con la lujuria que él sintió nada más verla cerca de su cama. No. Esme estaba ahí por una razón muy diferente y sintió que se le erizaba el vello de la nuca, era algo que no le gustaba nada.

-¡Vos! ¡Sois un tirano sin sentimientos! ¡Un ogro horrible que abusáis de los más débiles y desprotegidos! ¿Cómo os atrevéis a mantener encerrada a una criatura tan preciosa? ¿Qué clase de padre sois que os avergonzáis de vuestra propia hija? ¿Cómo podéis privarla de la belleza de este mundo? ¡Es tan solo una niña! no merece tal crueldad por vuestra parte.

Carlisle se sintió profundamente angustiado, Esme le estaba hablando de Joyce y supuso que esto era el fin. Había pasado años evitando que alguien se enterara de su existencia para protegerla de este mundo. Estaba paralizado por la conmoción que le causaba saber que su mayor secreto había sido descubierto. Mientras, Esme seguía sermoneándolo como si fuese un niño, la mujer estaba indignada. Lo regañaba como si fuese algo más que una simple criada. Lo único bueno que sacaba de todo esto era que al parecer a Esme le preocupaba el bienestar de la niña y que la había conocido. Pero estaba seguro de que cuando supiera la verdad sobre el origen de Joyce, no pensaría igual. Y ahora ya no podía callar, tendría que contarle todo y obligarla a mantener su secreto o estaba perdido.

-La vida es tan injusta… yo que he perdido a mí hijo y que daría mi vida por volverlo a tener otra vez entre mis brazos ¡no puedo! Y vos… ¡vos que podéis tener a su adorable hija a vuestro lado, la escondéis del mundo! ¡Os avergonzáis de ella, le negáis sus derechos como vuestra heredera! No es justo para Lady Joyce que no disfrute de lo que un día será suyo. No puedo creerlo, le tenía por un hombre integro y respetado… hasta lo admiraba por vuestro autocontrol y vuestra bondad con la gente. Pero en realidad, vos sois un hombre malo, despiadado y nos habéis mentido. ¡No sois el hombre bueno que decís! - Esme no había dejado de hablar en ningún momento, ella había aprovechado la sorpresa que le había causado al conde para decirle lo que pensaba o perdería el valor. No sabía lo que el conde haría, tal vez la mandaría a encerrar, pero no podía seguir permitiendo tanta injusticia. Ahora, ya estaba dicho y hecho, si la quería muerta por su atrevimiento… entonces que así fuese.

\- ¿Habéis terminado de regañarme? - había acero en el tono de su voz y vio como Esme se estremecía-. ¡Vos nada sabéis de mí vida como para que os atreváis a juzgarme! No tengo por qué daros explicaciones, sin embargo lo haré, pero antes debéis decirme ¿Cómo pudisteis saber acerca de Joyce? ¿Esa muchacha, la que dice ser adivina os lo dijo? ¡Decidme!

Esme de pronto había perdido parte de todo el coraje que había estado acumulando por horas. Ese hombre le parecía ahora peligrosamente letal, era demasiado grande y fuerte, podía romperle el cuello con una sola mano si lo que quería era conservar el secreto de la existencia de su hija.

-La he visto en el cuartito más alto de la torre. – respondió Esme con menos furia y con cierto temor aunque no lo dejó entre ver-. Estaba acomodando algunas cosas cuando la escuche hablarme. Me asusté, porque sabía que no debería haber nadie más en ese lugar. Luego la vi a ella. – Los ojos de Esme mostraron un extraño brillo hasta entonces desconocido para el conde-. Es hermosa. ¡Nunca había visto una niña más preciosa que ella! – terminó con alegría.

-Sí, lo es. ¿Pero os habéis dado cuenta de que no es una niña como cualquier otra, que es diferente? ¿Habéis visto su mirada vacía? ¿Su tamaño y su voz? ¡No son los de una niña de seis años normal!

\- ¿Qué queréis decir? - dijo Esme frunciendo el ceño, sorprendida por la angustia en la voz del conde-. Es preciosa, pequeña, pero preciosa. El color de sus ojos es extraño sí, pero no es único. Mi madre los tenía así. Y su voz… todo es pequeño en ella, su voz también tiene que ser así. A ella le gusta Volterra, deberíais dejarla ver todo lo que hay aquí, jugar en el patio con otros niños o montar en un poni. ¿Por qué os avergonzáis de ella? – preguntó Esme con dulzura, no había rastro de la furia que sintió antes.

\- ¿No os dais cuenta? ¡Mi hija es ciega! - respondió Carlisle con los ojos llenos de lágrimas-. Vos pensáis que soy un hombre malo, pero lo único que he hecho es protegerla. Este mundo tan hermoso como decís vos, es el mundo que podría ponerla en una hoguera.

\- No entiendo lo que decís. ¿Por qué podrían mandarla a la hoguera? Es solo una niña y no esta ciega. ¿Si no como puede ella llegar al último cuartito de la torre y jugar con todo lo que hay ahí?

\- Esme. –Dijo Carlisle tomándola de la mano y haciéndola sentar en una de las sillas frente al hogar-. Voy a contaros todo sobre mi hija, pero antes debéis jurarme que no contareis nada de lo que os diga o no sé lo que pasara con su vida…. Esme, pondré la vida de mi hija en vuestras manos.

-¡Jamás le haría daño! ¿Qué no sabéis que yo he perdido un niño hace poco? ¿Cómo podéis pensar eso de mí? – Esme no trató de ocultar el dolor que le significaba la pérdida de su bebé y la desconfianza de él. Nadie antes había puesto en duda su lealtad, pero de todos modos asintió.

\- Esme. Mi esposa se llamaba Frannie, ella era muy hermosa, pero no había amor entre nosotros. Ella y yo nos casamos porque mi tío preparó el compromiso. Ella era hija suya, la tuvo fuera del matrimonio y por su vida religiosa nunca pudo reconocerla. El es obispo en Normandía, así que éramos primos. Cuando ella se quedó embarazada, me odió y no dejó que me acercara a ella. Cuando se puso de parto, las cosas se complicaron y ella murió. – él guardó silencio por un momento tratando de encontrar las palabras exactas para contarle todo….

Cuando me avisaron sentí que se me iba el aliento, por un momento me vi transportado al pasado, al momento justo en que estaba frente al cuerpo inerte de mi madre muerta... el miedo que había sentido al ver moverse algo dentro del vientre de mí madre... Esa idea hizo que volviera a la realidad. Si no había podido salvar a Frannie, al menos intentaría salvar a mí hijo. No perdí tiempo, con la ayuda de Pierre y de mi nana, saqué a todos fuera. No esperé más... con mi daga especial abrí sin ningún cuidado el vientre de Frannie. Todo pasó tan rápido, cuando saque a mi pequeña hija del cuerpo muerto y la sacudí para que llorara, no me di cuenta de lo que había pasado... Yo había profanado el cuerpo muerto de mi esposa...

Hubo un gran alboroto en todo el castillo tras la muerte de mi esposa, y eso desvió la atención de mi pequeña princesa. Yo saque a mí nana de ahí por la puerta que comunicaba nuestros aposentos y la mandé a la parte oculta del castillo, mientras cerraba el cuerpo maltratado de Frannie y después limpiaba el cuerpo sin vida de mí pequeño niño... Frannie había concebido mellizos. Mi hijo tenía el cordón umbilical enrollado en el cuello y eso lo asfixió. - Carlisle no podía evitar recordar con dolor todo esto. Ya no le importaba que Esme viera sus lagrimas... su hijo había nacido muerto y su madre había muerto con él, pero le había quedado una joya… su hermosa Joyce.

-¡Ahhh! Yo lo siento tanto… de verdad… nunca… no pensé en que algo así pudiese haber pasado. Han pasado años desde entonces… ¿Cómo habéis podido mantener oculta a la niña? - A Esme se le deshacía el corazón por la pena del conde. Ella lo había enfrentado sin imaginar que algo así pudiese haber ocurrido. El había perdido no solo a su esposa, había perdido un hijo también. Y ella mejor que nadie comprendía su dolor.

Después de eso, corrí a la parte oculta del castillo hacia donde había enviado a mi nana el día anterior. Cuando entré a ese lugar, mi nana arrullaba a mi pequeña, sentí ganas de llorar. Frannie había tenido en el vientre a dos criaturas, el más grande era un varoncito y la más pequeñita era una niña. Pero era tan pequeña... Se veía tan débil... Temí por ella, temí que no sobreviviera. Apenas si se escuchaba su llanto... yo no quería perderla también a ella... mi hija... Joyce.

Yo centré toda mi atención en mi pequeña hija. No era una niña normal... lo extraño en sus pequeños ojos, no hay vida en ellos... Como si tuviesen un velo sobre ellos. Además, su tamaño no correspondía al tamaño que debía de tener, era demasiado pequeña y frágil... Sus pequeños huesos eran tan delgados y casi podía mirar a través de su piel translucida. Pero luchaba por su vida y hacía todo lo posible lograrlo.

La habían estado entreteniendo con una vejiga de oveja con leche para que pudiera alimentarse, pero tenía la boquita tan pequeña que era imposible que succionase el alimento. Entonces mandé a Pierre a buscar a un ama de cría para que intentaran alimentarla con un pecho. Mi fiel mayordomo y amigo encontró a una joven robusta que acababa de dar a luz, no tenía marido y su familia se había desentendido de ella. A mí eso me pareció lo mejor, le prometí protección y sustento para ella y su hijo si se quedaba a escondidas en el castillo.

Apadriné al pequeño y le di una heredad, solo con la condición de que ella mantendría el secreto de la existencia de Joyce.

Mi hija demostró ser una niña con ganas de vivir, porque en cuanto le ofrecieron el pequeño pezón se aferró a él y aunque ella no tenía mucha fuerza para succionar, la joven tenía suficiente leche como para que la niña pudiese tragarla sin mucho esfuerzo.

Un mes después, ni siquiera yo mismo podía creer que mi hija viviera, cuando la saqué del vientre muerto de su madre, apenas si tenía signos de vida. Y aunque todavía era muy pequeña, parecía que lograría sobrevivir... y así fue...

Durante los siguientes mesesme dicuenta de que Joyce viviría, pero nunca sería una niña como las demás... nunca sería mi heredera... Ni sería Lady Joyce... mi pequeña y adorada hija... mi joya y posesión más preciada... Era ciega.

Eso me atormentó mucho. Bastante tenía con haber perdido a mi otro hijo y a mi esposa, enfrentarme a la ceguera de Joyce y todavía tener que evitar que mi tío se enterara de la existencia de la niña. Joyce había nacido no solo con diferencias en su cuerpo, sino que el cuerpo de su madre estaba ya sin vida cuando la saqué de ahí. Yo he temido siempre que si alguien se enteraba de que la niña había sobrevivido, pudieran condenarla. Peor aún, ¡temía que fuese estigmatizada! o ¡acusada de algo peor!... De ser bruja.

Cuando Joyce cumplió 6 meses, tuve que negarle a mi tío la entrada al castillo, no había pasado ni siquiera un año de la muerte de mi esposa, cuando mi tío ya me estaba buscando otra mujer para que me diera el heredero que necesitábamos. Solamente los sirvientes más leales y de confianza saben de la existencia de Joyce y guardan el secreto con su vida...

Si todo hubiese salido bien, la niña habría heredado tal vez los ojos azules de su padre... Joyce era una niña hermosa, muy pequeña pero hermosa... Una pequeña princesita de cabellos rubios y de piel blanca, muy inteligente, capaz de aprender poemas enteros de memoria, para luego recitárselos a su padre... Un padre que la amaba con locura y que con solo escuchar el sonido de su risa podía olvidarse del resto del mundo y perderse en el sonido de su cantarina voz. Entonces Esme lo comprendió todo. Lo amaba. Amaba a ese hombre, no a su posición o su riqueza, lo amaba a él… el hombre… Carlisle.


	24. Chapter 24

**Declaración: **

Los personajes son de la señora Meyer, aunque la trama de la historia es mía.

* * *

**Advertencia:**

Algunas palabras o expresiones pueden ser ofensivas para algunas personas.

* * *

Gracias a **Esmeralda C, Mirgru, Brujis, Aras, Priscila W, Jupy, Sra. Madox, LunaFernanda y a Toni **por leer mí historia y por sus comentarios.

* * *

**NOTA. **

**Este capítulo contiene Lemon o escena de sexo explicito, se recomienda leer con precaución.**

* * *

**CAPITULO 22**

-Os pido perdón, nunca debí juzgaros antes de conocer la verdad. Solo pensaba en la pobre niña, esta tan sola que me partió el alma. Perdonadme por favor. – Esme le habló con voz suave, todo el coraje que había sentido hacía un rato se había esfumado. Conocer el verdadero motivo del conde para esconder a su hija era muy válido, las supersticiones y la ignorancia eran la cultura popular. Vivían en un mundo tan lleno de costumbres y creencias, que a menudo se tenían que ocultar muchas cosas para poder protegerlas.

-Vos no sabíais, así que no tengo nada que perdonaros. Solo tengo que pediros que no reveléis a nadie este secreto, la vida de Joyce depende de que nadie sepa de su existencia. – también Carlisle estaba mucho más tranquilo, toda la emoción y angustia sentida había desaparecido. Le había revelado su secreto a Esme, había abierto su corazón a ella. Solamente esperaba que no le traicionara.

-No os preocupéis por eso, jamás le haría daño a la pequeña… además, Alice también vive ocultando su don por los mismos motivos. No temáis, por mí no se sabrá nada, pero os pido que me dejéis ser su amiga. Ella necesita del cariño de una madre… y yo necesito del cariño de un niño… ¡dejad que seamos amigas por favor! - Esme apelaba con todo su corazón ante el conde, ella había depositado todas sus esperanzas en esa niña y no podía perderla ahora. Sería como tener un pedacito de él a su alcance.

-Si, Esme, os dejare que seáis amigas, solo Dios sabe cuánto necesita mí hija de una madre. Pero primero tenéis que jurarme que no la dejareis abandonada nunca, mi hija ya ha sufrido bastante.

-Os lo juro, nunca abandonaré a Joyce y si algún día me marcho os juro que volveré por ella. – y Esme pensaba cumplir su palabra. Quizá pronto tendría que marcharse de Volterra, pero volvería… por Joyce y por él.

Carlisle noto la resolución en los ojos de ella, no había duda en cuanto a lo que ella decía, sabía que cumpliría su palabra. Pero también vio algo más, algo que él reconocía muy bien porque sus propios ojos proyectaban lo mismo… Anhelo. Ellos estaban tomados de las manos y sus rostros estaban muy cerca, él acortó el espacio que había entre ellos y la besó con pasión. Una pasión que ella devolvió en la misma manera, con ardor, con deseo, con amor.

Sin dejar de besarla, él se levantó y la hizo levantarse a ella. Esme colocó las palmas de sus manos sobre su amplio pecho, ambos estaban vestidos, pero su cuerpo desprendía un calor hasta ahora no sentido por ninguno de los dos. Carlisle acariciaba su cintura con sus manos, hasta llegar a sus caderas y por debajo de sus pechos. Esme era de figura voluptuosa, era pequeña de estatura, pero a él, no le molestaba inclinarse para poder besarla y acariciarla. La había deseado tanto, el ardor que ella le provocaba era imposible de soportar. La deseaba, pero sobre todo, la amaba. Amaba a esa mujer, capaz de enfrentarlo sin miedo con tal de defender a una pequeña niña. Amaba a la mujer que deseaba ser una madre para su hija. Pero sobre todo, amaba a esa mujer porque lo hacía ser diferente.

Había roto todas sus reglas y miedos más grandes. Se estaba enfrentando al fantasma de su padre y aun así no podía dejarla ir. No sabía que pasaría después, pero por ahora no se negaría la oportunidad de tener a la mujer que amaba a su lado, en su vida y en su cama.

Esme había olvidado todos sus temores, sus vergüenzas y sus traiciones. Nunca se había sentido tan viva. Lo amaba, amaba al hombre que la estaba besando y acariciando como jamás otro lo hizo. Había tomado la decisión, seria suya, sería su querida y tal vez algún día él, la llegaría a amar un poco y ella podría revelarle toda la verdad. Y si nunca llegaba a amarla, ella guardaría su secreto… sus secretos. El de su identidad y el de su amor por él.

El la acariciaba por todo el cuerpo, hasta donde sus manos podían llegar. Esme todavía tenía los pechos algo llenos por su reciente maternidad y todavía su figura no había logrado recuperar toda su firmeza, eso provocó que se sintiera un poco insegura. Temía que el conde no la encontrara atractiva debajo de sus ropas, pero él no parecía darse cuenta de sus imperfecciones.

Esme había estado tan furiosa que había terminado metiéndose en el lago helado para calmar sus ánimos, podría haber cometido alguna locura, de haber enfrentado al hombre en ese momento. Pero el agua helada había hecho que tomase las cosas con más calma, se había terminado bañando ahí mismo y había llegado toda empapada a la casa de los Dwyer. Isabella y Carlie se alarmaron por su estado, pero ella las tranquilizó explicándoles parte de la situación, sin revelar el secreto de sobre Joyce.

Ninguna de sus amigas quería que ella enfrentara al conde, solamente Alice la alentó a seguir ese impulso. Esme se dio cuenta de que para Alice, había llegado el momento. Sin embargo para ella nunca sería el momento adecuado, no podía revelar su identidad. No sabía por qué, pero no era el temor de morir. Muchas veces había deseado morir y no se había cumplido. Ahora las cosas eran diferentes, tenía ganas de vivir, no quería dejar de respirar el olor de las flores o incluso el de los establos. No, ella ahora ya no quería morir; y si el conde tenía órdenes de matarla, no se entregaría en sus manos fácilmente.

Después de la cena, ella lo había esperado en sus aposentos. Nadie la había visto entrar, quien mejor que ella para conocer la entrada secreta que había usado. Lo había visto sentado en la mesa, entonces aprovecho la oportunidad y se coló a sus antiguos aposentos. Había estado practicando lo que le diría en cuanto el llegara, pero cuando estuvo frente a ella, optó mejor por la furia.

Sin embargo ahora, estaba en sus brazos, casi derretida por la pasión. El conde la llevó hasta su cama y comenzó a desvestirla hasta dejarla solo con una camisola. Ella trato de cubrirse al ver que él le quitaba la ultima prenda, entonces la dejó y comenzó a desvestirse el mismo.

-Esme… no he estado con ninguna mujer desde que mí esposa murió… tenía miedo de que se repitiera el mismo caso de Joyce… aun tengo miedo. –le confesó. Las palabras de Carlisle eran suaves y apenadas a pesar de la pasión.

-Yo tampoco, he estado con nadie… no era que lo deseara… es solo que nunca había sentido todo esto.

-No temáis por lo que pasará, voy a ser cuidadoso… aunque no sé si podre contenerme mucho tiempo.

-No importa… os deseo.

Y con eso se selló su destino. La última pieza de ropa que cubría sus cuerpos fue retirada y después todo fue calor… pasión. Él la besaba sin descanso, como tampoco sus manos tenían descanso. Apretaba sus pechos y pellizcaba sus pezones entre sus dedos y poco a poco una de sus manos se posó entre sus piernas. Él buscó allí el lugar especial, ese que la ayudaría a sentir que tocaba el cielo y lo frotó. Al primer contacto de sus dedos entre su carne más intima la hizo temblar y el deseó más. Nunca había deseado tanto a una mujer como la deseaba a ella.

Nunca había pensado que pudiera sentirse tanto placer, cuando él tocó sus pechos ella sentía que todo el cuerpo le hormigueaba. Pero cuando la tocó ahí entre sus piernas, en ese lugar, uno que ella no sabía que estaba allí… su cuerpo vibró. Deseaba más, más de todo lo que él le estaba haciendo, ella jamás había sentido algo parecido… bueno, si lo había sentido en sus sueños, pero ahora era real… muy real. El conde la ayudó a reclinarse sobre la cama y él se colocó a su lado, casi encima de ella. Tenía una de sus musculosas piernas ente las suyas y besaba su cuello, pero cuando se metió uno de sus pezones en la boca, enloqueció.

Carlisle no podía deja de besarla, de saborear su cuello, pero cuando chupo sus pechos, se sintió en la gloria. Ella se arqueaba sobre su espalda y eso le facilitaba el acceso a sus encantos. Su mano no dejaba de acariciarla entre sus piernas y jadeaba. Eso lo ponía a él en un estado desesperado, hacía años que no se acostaba con ninguna mujer y solamente se aliviaba con la mano, así que temía avergonzarse a sí mismo. Ella busco tocarle su duro miembro, pero él la detuvo a tiempo y mejor la urgió a abrir más las piernas. Se colocó encima de ella y la penetró poco a poco… estaba tan suave y tan caliente, totalmente preparada para él.

Ella sintió que entraba al paraíso cuando él la penetró, lo había deseado tanto que parecía que era un sueño nuevamente. Él comenzó a moverse lentamente sobre ella y lo sentía temblar. Estaba conteniéndose, ella lo sabía. Entonces él metió una mano entre ellos y volvió a acariciarla allí. El movimiento de sus dedos en ese lugar y las duras embestidas que él le daba la llevaron muy pronto a alcanzar un lugar tan alto que temió caer, era tan intenso que cuando explotó se sintió morir de verdad.

Ellos terminaron con el cuerpo laxo, cansado y sudoroso, pero satisfechos. Él se sentía maravillosamente bien, como nunca en sus veintiocho años y ella… ella estaba maravillada de haber sobrevivido a tal grado de pasión. Él se salió de ella, pero no se levantó, tomo la punta de una de las sabanas y limpió los restos de su pasión. Se recostó y la atrajo a su lado y la abrazó… pensando en que ojala ella no hubiese podido quedar embarazada, pero si así era… no importaba tener otro pequeño como su adorada Joyce. Esme por su parte estaba confundida… no había pensado que esto fuese posible… al contario que Carlisle, ella no pensó en el futuro. Su mente la llevó varios años atrás… hasta el día y noche de su boda…

_El banquete estuvo de lo mejor, la música, la comida y el vino abundante en todas las mesas. De entre los nobles que habían asistido, se encontraban los Denalie. Eleazar el barón de Denalie con Carmen su esposa, además de sus hermosas hijas, Kate y Tanya, Irina y su esposo Laurent da Revín, y aunque Carmen trataba de ocultar su descontento por la presencia de alguien más, era imposible no darse cuenta, ya que el barón se desvivía por la muchacha. Se trataba de Isabella, una de las hijas ilegitimas del barón, pero que se rumoraba era la más querida._

_Estaban también allí, El barón de Kingland y su heredero Royce, además de algunos otros nobles que habían hecho el largo viaje para ser testigos del enlace. El rey no pudo estar presente, pero había mandado al barón da Revín, para que le sirviese como testigo, aunque él había sido invitado de forma individual. El barón de Platt se veía muy complacido con esta boda, aunque sabía que este día perdía a su hija y se quedaba solo en la fortaleza._

_Esme se sintió a gusto de inmediato con Isabella, era una joven sencilla como ella y no le importó que fuera bastarda, se sintió más a gusto con ella que con la esposa y las otras hijas del barón de Denalie. Por supuesto las invitó a su nueva casa, una vez que se instalara les mandaría a avisar para que fuesen a visitarla. Las Denalie se sintieron igual de a gusto que ella y aceptaron con alegría volver a pisar las tierras de Volterra. Todas menos Tanya, evitaron mencionar a la difunta señora de Volterra, pero Tanya era una imprudente y le contó que eran muy amigas de la madre de Didime y de Didime misma._

_Todas se tensaron cuando la tonta de Tanya dijo esto, incluida Tanya misma, pero no Esme, quien sonrió al recordar a su amiga. Habían sido amigas por años aunque solo habían convivido una vez, cuando Didime se había quedado a recuperarse de la pérdida de su bebé en esa misma casa. Y se habían conocido muy bien, pero a través de sus cartas... De todo lo que se contaron. Las Denalie se sintieron incomodas, Esme las sorprendió cuando les contó que ella también había sido muy amiga de ella._

_Como eran muchas las personas que deseaban hablar con la novia, una a una las Denalie se marcharon a sentarse de nuevo en la mesa, excepto Isabella, que permaneció a su lado. Le recordaba a ella misma cuando conoció a Didime... Era tan joven en ese entonces... Ahora estaba casada con el marido de su amiga. La fiesta avanzó y durante el día anduvo de acá para allá, viendo que los invitados fuesen bien atendidos, pero cuando la noche llegó, la calma que había tenido hasta ahora se esfumó._

_Los invitados comenzaron a vitorear para que el novio se llevase al lecho a la novia, Esme se tensó, sabía lo que venía y no le parecía atractiva la situación, pero era su deber y tenía que cumplirlo. Esme fue a acompañada a los aposentos nupciales y ayudada a prepararse por un grupo de mujeres de las que estaban casadas, pues a las solteras no se les permitía nada de eso. Marcus fue acompañado y desnudado al mismo tempo por un puñado de hombres borrachos que querían burlarse del novio, al que dejaron a la puerta en espera de que las damas abriesen la puerta._

_Dentro, Esme estaba tomando un baño, para que estuviese limpia y fresca para su noche de bodas. Las damas ahí reunidas hacían comentarios algo bochornosos para los oídos de una doncella como lo era Esme, pero se divertían al hacer sonrojar a la novia, después del baño, desenredaron sus cabellos y se los dejaron sueltos para deleite de su marido. Le pusieron un camisón que era demasiado transparente para su pudor, pero que según le dijeron las damas, no le duraría mucho tiempo puesto._

_Apenas estaban atándole los lazos del camisón cuando las puertas se abrieron para dejar entrar a una horda de borrachos con un Marcus desnudo. Esa era la razón por la cual las jóvenes vírgenes no participaban de este ritual, porque se podían apreciar todos los atributos masculinos. A Esme la dejaron enfrente de todos con su camisón casi transparente y a empujones los metieron a la cama. De ahí todos los mirones fueron empujados afuera y las mujeres salieron al último._

_Ya a solas... Esme esperaba que Marcus fuese gentil con ella, pero Marcus estaba demasiado borracho... ella esperaba que las cosas fueran como su madre le había contado... su padre había estado tan borracho que se había quedado dormido y no había tocado a su madre hasta la noche siguiente, estando en su sano juicio. Pero aunque Marcus estaba bastante borracho, no le impidió consumar el matrimonio... Fueron los momentos más desagradables de la vida de Esme._

_Marcus dormía profundamente a un lado de una llorosa Esme... Nada había sido como su madre le había dicho... Había sido tan desagradable... No había habido caricias, ni besos... Ni la había abrazado cuando todo terminó... Esme lloraba... No solo por el dolor de su cuerpo... Sino por el dolor de su alma. Marcus la había lastimado físicamente, no la había golpeado ni nada por el estilo... La había penetrado así sin más y comenzó a moverse encima de ella sin detenerse a pensar un momento en ella._

_Durante el día Esme se había hecho a la idea de que tenía que acostarse con Marcus, pero en el fondo de su alma, la Esme romántica había salido a la superficie. La mujer que llevaba dentro, deseaba ser amada y deseada... Deseaba amar y se había permitido soñar... Soñar en que Marcus la quisiese un poco... que pensara en ella como mujer... Pero no era así... Cuando el alcanzó el clímax dentro de su cuerpo... Había gritado su nombre... el nombre de Didime._

_Ella se sentía una traidora... Había deseado el amor el hombre que su amiga había amado hasta la muerte... La amiga que todavía era el gran amor de Marcus. Esme recordó que Didime siempre le contaba lo atento y amoroso que era Marcus con ella, que la cuidaba y respetaba... eso era lo Esme deseaba encontrar en el hombre con el cual se casara... deseaba casarse por amor... Había tenido todo un año para hacerse a la idea de que sería la sustituta de Didime, y se había obligado a pensar que eso era lo correcto._

_Había pensado que podría mantenerse firme en cuanto eso, pero había fracasado... En el primer día... No había esperado ni siquiera un solo día en traicionar la lealtad que le debía a su amiga deseando el amor de su marido... Pensaba que podría vivir con él sin llegar a involucrar a su corazón... Pero había fallado... Y se había fallado a ella misma... Porque se auto engañaba... Jamás podría llegar a amar a Marcus, pero deseaba que él la amara._

_Cuando el amanecer llegó, la encontró despierta todavía, ella llamó a las criadas para que le llevasen una tina y cubos de agua para poder quitarse de encima todo la suciedad que sentía... Podría quitarse la suciedad de su cuerpo, pero no podría quitarse nunca la suciedad de su alma..._

_Las criadas llegaron rápidamente y dejaron el agua y la tina a un lado del hogar donde reavivaron el fuego, dejaron un lienzo doblado para que se secase y el jabón que a ella le gustaba. Esme se quitó el camisón de tela transparente que Marcus solo le había arremangado hasta la cintura. Se refregó hasta dejarse el cuerpo enrojecido y ni así pudo quitarse la sensación de suciedad. Se secó con el lienzo y se empezó a desenredarse el pelo, mismo que su marido ni siquiera había mirado. Después se vistió con una túnica de las nuevas que formaban parte de su ajuar y salió de la habitación para comenzar con sus labores como lo que era, la señora de Platt y de Volterra._

* * *

**Sobrepasamos la mitad del fic... así que les aviso**


	25. Chapter 25

**Declaración: **

Los personajes son de la señora Meyer, aunque la trama de la historia es mía.

* * *

**Advertencia:**

Algunas palabras o expresiones pueden ser ofensivas para algunas personas.

* * *

Gracias a **Esmeralda C, Mirgru, Brujis, Aras, Priscila W, Jupy, Sra. Madox, LunaFernanda y a Toni **por leer mí historia y por sus comentarios.

* * *

LES DEBO UNA DISCULPA POR NO ACTUALIZAR ANTES... SORRY.

* * *

**AVISO:**

**EL CAPITULO TODAVIA ES UN POCO SUBIDO DE TONO... ASI QUE ESTAN ADVERTIDOS**

* * *

**CAPITULO 23**

Esme no se dio cuenta en qué momento se quedó dormida, pero estaba segura de que no había dormido mucho cuando sintió que la besaban y la acariciaban de nuevo. Ella pensaba que después de haberse sentido tan débil por la pasión, su cuerpo no volvería a despertarse nunca. Estaba equivocada, despertó porque su cuerpo estaba ya en llamas.

El calor que le provocaban las caricias del conde la sorprendían, pero su cuerpo estaba ávido de ellas. Antes de despertarse bien, pensó que soñaba de nuevo…. Como desde hacía tantos años. Solo que en esta ocasión era de real, la piel, el calor, sus manos tocando aquí y allá, llevándola a lugares que ella no creía nunca poder ver. Por primera vez sabía lo que era ser mujer.

Carlisle le hizo el amor esa vez y una vez más al amanecer. Se sentía tan satisfecho, no solo físicamente por haber tenido a la mujer deseada en su cama. Sino porque esa mujer era Esme, si en algún momento, durante la noche anterior tuvo dudas acerca de sus sentimientos hacia ella, ahora estaba seguro… la amaba.

Lo difícil ahora, era pensar en el futuro, no sabía cómo enfrentaría el nuevo día sabiendo que había pasado la noche con Esme.

Se avergonzaba de sus actos, sobre todo porque no podía ofrecerle a Esme otra cosa más que encuentros clandestinos. Si al menos Guillermo lo liberara de su obligación de casarse con la viuda, podría entonces pensar en un futuro con Esme. Pero estando él comprometido a obedecer el mandato del rey, no podía más que disfrutar del poco tiempo que tendrían juntos. Sabía bien que una vez que pronunciase los votos, no volvería a mirar a otra mujer, aunque estuviese condenado.

Esme se levantó de la cama y se lavó con el agua de la palangana. Carlisle se había vuelto para darle unos momentos de intimidad. Si ella fuese su esposa no tendría porque sentirse avergonzada, pero no lo era. No sabía qué lugar ocuparía en la vida del conde. No se arrepentía de haberse entregado a él, lo amaba y tomaría lo que él le pudiera dar. Sabía bien que como señora de Volterra podía aspirar a tener como marido un hombre como él, pero siendo una criada… no podía esperar más que ser su querida. Algún día, él se casaría con otra mujer y ella desaparecería de su vida.

No sabía qué les diría a las muchachas, de seguro Bella y sobre todo Rosalie, reprobaría sus acciones. Pero ellas nunca habían estado enamoradas y tampoco habían estado en la cama de un hombre. No sabían de pasiones, ni de las sensaciones que hacían que su cuerpo ardiera… no, ellas no lo podían entender. Cuando estuvo vestida, él ya estaba vestido también. La abrazó y la besó, necesitaba eso para poder enfrentar ese día.

-¿Vendréis esta noche? - le preguntó él con la nariz pegada a su cuello. Olía a él, así como él olía a ella. Se habían fundido en un solo ser y se habían impregnado de sus respectivos aromas. O al menos eso quería pensar, que ella ya olía a él y que la había marcado como suya.

-Sí, vendré. –respondió Esme con el aliento entrecortado gracias a sus caricias. Ella sentía que le pertenecía y que nada ni nadie podrían borrar lo que se había marcado con fuego en su cuerpo y en su corazón.

-Esperaré con ansiedad el momento en que llegue la noche. Y también quiero que paséis un rato con Joyce, quiero que se conozcan. – él no sabía porque quería fomentar esa relación, no sabía qué pasaría con él y con Esme. Si de alguna manera podrían tener un futuro, juntos. No habían hablado sobre eso, pero lo harían esa misma noche Y temía su reacción, aunque solo fuese una criada y supiese cual era su lugar.

-Lo iba a hacer de todos modos, aunque vos no me lo pidierais. Vuestra hija es preciosa y encantadora… además ya es hora de que os quitéis la idea de que es ciega, ella puede ver y muy bien deberíais preguntarle. No os olvidéis de pasar tiempo con ella, os extraña.

Carlisle la beso una vez más y salió de sus aposentos dejando a Esme para que saliera luego y nadie los viera juntos. Pero Esme no salió por la puerta, sino por el pasaje oculto. Rosalie, Bella y Carlie ya la estaban esperando con caras de preocupación. Alice y Renata, la madre de Nessie y Carlie la esperaban con una sonrisa en la cara.

El grupo se había dividido, las tres primeras estaban en contra de que se hiciera querida del conde, siendo ella la verdadera señora. Ya Alice les había contado porque no había regresado a dormir, ellas habían pensado que Esme había terminado encerrada en las mazmorras. Solo Alice sabía que ella no terminaría en las mazmorras sino en la cama del apuesto conde. Renata, como mujer de experiencia sabía que eso era lo mejor que le podía pasar a Esme… tener a un verdadero hombre en su cama.

Los días pasaron tan rápidamente, entre sus deberes como criada, las horas que pasaba con Joyce y las noches en la cama del conde, no supo cómo pasó el tiempo. Nunca había sido tan feliz, excepto cuando estuvo embarazada. Pero ahora parecía vivir en una nube, estaba enamorada de ese hombre y contaba las horas para que la noche llegara y pudiera estar entre sus brazos. Sabía que no podía esperar otra cosa de él, desde la segunda noche que estuvieron juntos, ellos habían hablado del futuro.

-El día me ha parecido eterno, solo deseaba que llegara la noche para teneros entre mis brazos de nuevo. – dijo él besándola con pasión, ella había comenzado a quitarle la ropa, más él la detuvo. No quería volver a hacer el amor con ella sin que tuviesen claros los dos, hacia donde les llevaba esto-. Espera Esme, antes debemos hablar. No quiero seguir adelante, si no tenemos claro cómo vamos a tomar esto.

-Os réferis a que yo solamente soy una criada ¿verdad? –preguntó ella con un poco de dolor, no era una criada, era la verdadera dueña de todo esto, pero eso solo lo sabía ella. El conde ignoraba que se acostaba con la viuda de Marcus Volterra.- no os preocupéis, se cual es mí sitio y que no podéis ofrecerme nada más que el tiempo que me dais, se que vos sois el señor de todo esto y que algún día traeréis a una esposa para daros un heredero.

-No lo entendéis Esme, no es que no quiera que tengamos un futuro juntos. – Ella lo miro con esperanza y eso le partió el corazón.- pero como vos has dicho, me casaré pronto y buscaré tener a un heredero. No como vos imagináis, no deseo casarme con mí prometida, ni siquiera la conozco, pero mí rey me lo ha ordenado y debo obedecerlo. Si yo fuese libre de escoger esposa, os tomaría a vos. Vos sois la mujer que deseo en mí vida y en mí cama, no me importa vuestro origen.

-Entonces me basta con eso, no os pediré más, si solo esto es lo que me podéis dar, entonces lo tomo… por el tiempo que dure y después, cuando solo sea una parte del pasado, recordaré con cariño el tiempo que hemos vivido juntos. – dicho esto lo beso y se amaron durante toda la noche. Su ardor no parecía disminuir, por el contrario, cada vez era mayor.

Desde esa noche no hablaron sobre el tema, preferían no hacerlo. Esme esperaba que en cualquier momento llegara la prometida de Carlisle y entonces lo que había entre ellos terminaría. Esperaban también la llegada de Garreth, el hermano de Bella o que el Black al fin llegara por Nessie. Esme sabía que cualquiera de estos acontecimientos marcaría su destino. Ya fuera Garreth o el jefe de los Black, el que llegara primero, se llevarían a sus amigas y ellas querían que ella se fuera a vivir con ellas. Pero no sabía que haría, no quería dejar a Carlisle.

También estaba pendiente el regreso del querubín y de Nessie, que habían ido a investigar a Platt. Y lo más difícil estaba por venir. El conde tenía órdenes precisas de su rey, debía de atrapar al usurpador de Volterra y recuperar todas las riquezas que había robado. Esme a pesar de ser la señora, no se había enterado de que habían vaciado las arcas de volterra. Nessie había ordenado que nadie se lo dijera para no causarle más penas. Aro Vulturi la había despojado no solo a ella, sino también se había adueñado de todo lo que a ella le había costado tanto juntar, lo que había trabajado Marcus con Didime y también lo que había dejado el viejo barón. Era una enorme fortuna.

El conde se lo había contado una noche, después de hacer el amor apasionadamente. Ella se había indignado mucho y tuvo que luchar bastante para no delatarse. ¡El muy maldito le había robado todo! Había lamentado sus pérdidas, pero esto había sido demasiado.

Estaba enojada con ella misma por no haberse cuidado las espaldas. Estaba rodeada de víboras y ella no se había percatado. Calmó sus ánimos porque sabía que Carlisle recuperaría lo que le pertenecía. No le sería devuelto y seria otra mujer la que disfrutara del trabajo de sus manos, pero al menos no serían los asesinos de su hijo. Y muy probablemente también de Marcus, Didime y todas sus criaturas. Estaba segura de que ellos habían hecho esto para quedarse con Volterra y ahora estaban en su casa, ¡El hogar de su niñez!

Eso le dolía muchísimo más. Que las tierras de Platt estuviesen siendo ultrajadas por esos asesinos.

Esa semana paso tan rápido para ellos, que estaban angustiados. Durante la última mañana, cuando se despidieron, ambos sabían que el tiempo se acababa. No sabían cómo, pero las cosas cambiarían.

Esme temía que fuese la llegada de la prometida de Carlisle. Tendría que hacerse a un lado, no sabía cómo sería ella, si trataría bien a la gente y a él… pero sobre todo temía por Joyce. Amaba a la niña, lo mismo que amaba a su padre y sabía que pronto tendría que dejarla. No podría permanecer más tiempo con ella si sus temores se veían cumplidos.

Esa misma mañana, una carta llegó para Carlisle que estaba con Joyce, quien en efecto, podía ver. Habían sido solo suposiciones y nunca se le había preguntado a la pequeña, ella por su parte no se le había ocurrido que los mayores pensaran eso.

Esme fue la encargada de llevarle la misiva. Ella se había convertido en una criada de confianza para el conde, eso era lo que la gente creía y ella dejaba que todos pensaran igual. Solo sus jóvenes amigas y Renata sabían la verdad… que pasaba las noches en la cama del conde. El leyó la misiva delante de ella, era del barón de Denalie. En realidad la carta estaba dirigida a la señora o al nuevo señor de Volterra.

Garreth llegaría en unos días y se llevaría a su hermana con él.

Esto entristeció de alguna manera a Esme, todavía tenían tiempo antes de que llegara y ella tendría que tomar una decisión. No le había dicho nada a Carlisle, pero llegado el momento se lo confesaría. Ella no podía quedarse en Volterra más tiempo si su prometida venía, jamás le haría eso a la nueva esposa de Carlisle. No llevaría en su conciencia otra traición como la que le había hecho a Didime.

-Mí señor. Un mocito me ha avisado que deseabais verme, decidme. –Bella había estado temiendo que el conde la mandara a llamar de nuevo para preguntarle sobre Esme. Cada vez les costaba más a todos no delatarla. El conde era tan buen señor, que la gente comenzaba a dudar y estaban pensando que tal vez era mejor para Esme que él supiera la verdad.

-Lady Bella. Tengo noticias para vos. Vuestro padre ha mandado una carta avisando que un joven llamado Garreth vendrá por vos con una escolta para llevaros a vuestro hogar. Así que muy pronto podréis marcharos. –él vio como a la joven se le iluminaba el rostro, tal parecía que estaba más que ansiosa de dejar Volterra.

Entendía muy bien su situación, pues le había guardado el secreto. Pero era una tentación tenerla en la fortaleza, sus hombres estaban más que ansiosos por conseguir una mujer bonita para esposa. ¿Qué mejor que la hija de un barón? Bastarda o no, podría traerle fortuna y propiedades al hombre que la desposase. Si, no había duda. Era mejor que ella se marchase cuanto antes. Sobre todo porque había cierto heredero que mostraba interés en ella casi desde que habían llegado a Volterra semanas antes.

-Gracias mí señor, os agradezco tanto por avisarme. Se lo diré a mis amigas y a Esme… yo… es muy probable que Esme venga conmigo a Denalie… su esposo tenía parientes por allá. – Bella se puso nerviosa al ver que la sonrisa del conde se borraba. Ni siquiera le devolvió la reverencia cuando salía de delante su presencia.

Carlisle lanzó un grito que se oyó en toda volterra cuando no soportó la angustia. ¡Esme no podía irse! no podía dejarlo. Sin embargo, ¿qué era lo que él le podía ofrecer?… un lecho clandestino, besos y abrazos furtivos, palabras y miradas disimuladas para que nadie se diera cuenta de sus amoríos… ¡No! No podía ser… No podía dejarla ir. Si, era un egoísta ¿y qué? solo sabía que no podría vivir la vida si no estaba ella a su lado. Que Dios y el rey lo perdonaran, pero él no la iba a dejar marchar.

-No os iréis… ¿Lo oís? No os dejare marchar de Volterra. – había desesperación en su voz y en su mirada. Esme había acudido a su lado en cuanto oyó que él gritaba enfurecido. Y si algo logró ver Esme en sus ojos fue determinación. Él no la dejaría marchar.


	26. Chapter 26

**Declaración: **

Los personajes son de la señora Meyer, aunque la trama de la historia es mía.

* * *

**Advertencia:**

Algunas palabras o expresiones pueden ser ofensivas para algunas personas.

* * *

Gracias a **Esmeralda C, Mirgru, Brujis, Aras, Priscila W, Jupy, Sra. Madox, LunaFernanda y a Toni **por leer mí historia y por sus comentarios.

* * *

**CAPITULO 24**

Al final de la semana, el querubín y Nessie volvieron a Volterra. Antes que nada atendieron a sus monturas y luego se dirigieron a donde estaba Carlisle. El querubín pensaba en la promesa que le había dado a Nessie durante el camino de regreso a Volterra. Le había prometido no revelar directamente el nombre de la verdadera señora de la fortaleza. Y pensaba cumplir. Lo que no le había aclarado a la joven guerrera era que si el conde le ordenaba decirle el nombre de ella, el se lo diría sin reparos. Le daba pena la joven, pero no podía ser desleal con el hombre al que quería como hermano mayor.

Encontraron al conde en el patio de entrenamiento, preparándose para la batalla inminente que se aproximaba. Lo más extraño era que se estaba midiendo con dos jóvenes con vestiduras extrañas, el Querubín nunca había visto a un hombre con faldas.

A Nessie también se le olvidó por completo la preocupación que tenía por su señora Esme. Cuando llegaron al patio de entrenamiento, lo último que pensó fue ver a dos bárbaros vistiendo los mismos tartanes a cuadros que ella y su hermana Carlie portaban a diario. Ella vio afligida hacia donde estaba Esme quien con una mirada le indicó a la joven que se moviera rápido. Esme y Nessie se reunieron a pocos pasos del montón e hombres que presenciaban el espectáculo. Esme habló primero.

-El joven Black ha venido para llevaros. Llegaron apenas hace un rato… todavía no ha preguntado por vos. Es muy apuesto… pero…

-¡Es un bárbaro!… eso es lo que es ¡Usa faldas! mí padre debió estar loco cuando me prometió con ese salvaje.

-Bueno, en realidad es bastante atractivo. Todas las muchachas de Volterra han dejado sus labores para poder ver sus musculosas piernas. Ni yo misma había visto a un hombre casi desnudo a la luz del día.

-Pues debemos de dar gracias a Dios y los Santos, de que el salvaje llegara hoy. Vuestra doncella os delató frente al Querubín y aunque me prometió que no le diría a nadie que vos sois la señora, se bien si el conde se lo ordena, no podrá evitar revelarle lo que sabe.

-¿Cómo habéis dicho? –todo rastro de color en el rostro de Esme se desvaneció. Lo último en lo que pensó al pedirle ayuda a su niñera, era que ella pudiera hablar en confianza con el joven guerrero del conde y que su nombre pudiese ser revelado. Pero ahora estaba atrapada, el conde podría apreciarla y pasarla bien con ella en su cama, pero no dudaría en deshacerse de ella si era necesario.

-Tengo que entregar mis informes con el conde, pero vos debéis iros a preparar vuestras cosas. Saldremos esta misma noche, se lo diré al Black. O nos vamos hoy mismo… o no nos vamos nunca.

Esme no tenía voz para pronunciar respuesta alguna. Ambas mujeres tomaron rumbos distintos, Esme rumbo a casa de los Dwyer y Nessie de regreso a lado del Querubín.

Llegó rápidamente a la casa de los Dwyer y se encontró con Renata quien intentaba ver algo de sus futuros yernos. La palidez de Esme hizo que olvidara lo primero y que se dirigiera adentro para hablar con ella.

La encontró en la habitación que compartía con las muchachas y estaba recogiendo apresuradamente sus cosas. Renata se sorprendió, pero entendió que se había llegado el momento. Mala suerte que a Alice la hubiesen mandado llamar por su padre, su madre había enfermado y se había ido desde el día anterior. Solo Alice sabría lo que debían hacer, esperaba que las visiones de la joven le avisaran algo y volviese o preveía un desastre.

-Rápido Renata. Preparad las cosas de Nessie, saldremos esta misma noche. Creo que Carlie y vosotros podéis venir con más calma. Ahora debemos poner la mayor distancia entre Volterra y nosotros.

Esme se dejó caer sobre un banco y comenzó a llorar con tristeza. No había sentido tanto dolor, solo cuando perdió a su hijo. Lo amaba, amaba al conde, pero no podía quedarse. No quería que se enfrentara a la situación de tener que mandarla a matar. Se culparía, lo conocía. Si los sentimientos del conde hacia ella eran sinceros, entonces él sufriría.

-¡No quiero irme! No quiero dejarlo Renata… Lo amo. ¡Lo amo con toda mi alma! Y creo que también él me ama… No quiero verlo sufrir por tener que dar la decisión de mandarme matar.

-No digáis eso mí señora, el conde no sería capaz de haceros eso. Estoy segura de que hará algo con vos para salvaros de cualquier mal destino. Vos habéis sido siempre una mujer buena, Dios cuidara de vos.

-Espero que Dios os este escuchando Renata. Porque voy a necesitar de sus cuidados, si el joven Black acepta que nos vayamos esta misma noche, nadie se verá afectado. No quiero pensar en lo que hará el conde cuando sepa que todos le habéis engañado. Si yo no estoy presente, tal vez su ira no sea demasiada y así no os veréis forzados a reconocerme.

-Yo también lo espero mí señora… sobre todo porque esta noche perderé a mí hija mayor. El conde no estará muy feliz por lo que ella va a hacer. –Renata no estaba preparada para que Nessie se fuera así tan de prisa, pero tenían razón. Esme tenía que ser puesta a salvo.

-¿Qué noticias me traéis Querubín? ¿Aro Vulturi se encuentra en Platt? – el conde estaba ansioso por saber que pasaba con esa fortaleza desconocida para él. Quería deshacerse de ese usurpador lo más pronto posible para poder viajar a Londres y hablar con Guillermo. Lo había decidido, no se casaría con la viuda, pero lo haría con Esme. Ahora menos que nunca le importaba saber quién era la mujer que podía destruir su felicidad.

-Pues es cierto, Platt es una fortaleza increíble, mucho más que Volterra y que valles tan hermosos posee. No pudimos volver como habíamos pensado, pero quedarnos sirvió de mucho. Ahora conocemos los puntos débiles. Debemos prepararnos, porque tomaremos Platt.

-Espero que hayas cumplido con tu palabra y la virtud de la joven Dwyer este intacta, como habéis visto, el escocés ha venido a por ella. Aunque no me lo mencionó en ningún momento. Y puede que esos muchachos nos sirvan de ayuda para apoderarnos de Platt. Al parecer ellos también tienen cuentas pendientes con Vulturi.

Ellos hablaban de eso cuando llego la joven guerrera. Ella informó al conde de sus propias apreciaciones y de cómo estaba la gente de aterrorizada en aquel lugar. El Querubín se había dedicado a vigilar las cuestiones de defensa, pero ella se había dedicado a investigar como estaba la gente. Conociendo a Aro Vulturi, era seguro que la gente tuviese miedo.

-Mí señor… debo pediros permiso para ir a hablar con mí prometido… ¿Os ha explicado ya su visita? –preguntó nerviosa.

-No, no me ha contado nada acerca de vos… ¿No os conoce verdad? –le preguntó un Carlisle risueño.

-No mí señor. No nos conocemos… de hecho no se cual de los dos es mí prometido y cual el de mí hermana… si es que alguno de ellos lo es…

-Lo supuse. Se llevará una gran sorpresa cuando os vea, podéis iros.

Cuando Nessie salió, Carlisle volvió al asunto.

-¿Es virgen todavía?

-¡Demonios, si! Os lo prometí y nunca he faltado a mis promesas. Es tan pura como cuando salimos de aquí hace días. Si el escocés la devuelve será por otra cosa, no porque yo le haya puesto una mano encima. Ahora deseo hablaros con referencia a la viuda de Volterra…

-No me digáis nada. –Lo interrumpió el conde-. No deseo saber nada, es mejor que no me deis información que después pueda servir en mí contra. Es mejor que yo desconozca cualquier cosa sobre ella. –ambos hombres se miraron fijamente, Carlisle se mostraba apenado y el Querubín desconcertado-. Ahora… si esperáis tener algo con la hermosa Rosalie, es mejor que os deis prisa. El hermano de Lady Bella llegará en unos días y lo más seguro es que ella se quiera llevar a sus amigas. Witlock ya ha comenzado a hacer avances con respecto a la pequeña Alice.

Carlisle… Carlisle se sentía bien, el único lazo con la viuda era la información que el Querubín tenía que darle. Y como ya no le interesaba, bien podía quedarse olvidada para siempre. Ahora le interesaba que sus muchachos averiguaran que planes tenían ese montón de muchachas. Todas parecían aterrorizadas en su presencia y tal parecía que la llegada próxima del hermano de Lady Bella era su salvación.

Había mandado a Witlock a acompañar a Alice al pueblo, pero no habían vuelto. De seguro era grave el problema de salud de su madre. Si otra cosa hubieses sido, ya Witlock hubiese mandado noticias. Y el Querubín estaba más interesado en Rosalie de lo que pensaba, había salido de ahí sin despedirse y eso era raro en él. Sin embargo tenía que aprovecharse de ellos para saber los planes de Esme. Ellas eran sus amigas, si ellas pretendían irse ¿Lo haría Esme también? él no se podía permitir perderla. No a ella.

El Querubín palideció. Él creía que nadie se había dado cuenta de su ligero interés en la joven ama de llaves, pero al parecer no había sido tan cuidadoso. Salió de ahí rápidamente, con la preocupación ya pintada en su rostro. Rosalie era la única mujer que no había caído rendida a sus pies… bueno, ninguna de las que a él le habían interesado.

Pero con Rosalie… con Rosalie era otra cuestión. Por momentos creía que ella estaba interesada en él, pero cuando él se aproximaba demasiado, levantaba una barrera invisible entre ellos. La verdad es que él no le había puesto empeño a la conquista, sus obligaciones y el viaje le habían robado tiempo. Si ella decidía marcharse con Lady Bella, no la volvería a ver nunca. Y eso era algo que no le gustaba, no estaba enamorado de ella, de eso estaba seguro. Sin embargo no podía dejar de pensar en ella a cada momento.

-Rosalie…

-Ahhh… habéis vuelto. Supongo entonces que Nessie ya se entero de que su prometido ha llegado. Si teníais algún interés en ella y no lo aprovechasteis en este viaje, ya habéis perdido vuestra oportunidad.

-Sí, así es. –el Querubín sonrió al ver que ella se tensaba-. Pero no tengo ningún interés en tener algo con Nessie. Así que el escocés puede llevársela hoy mismo si quiere.

-Entonces no sufriréis por nada. –contesto ella remilgada.

-Supe que Bella se irá en unos días cuando venga su hermano, parece que os quedareis solas vos, Alice y Esme. Los escoceses van a llevarse a las Dwyer y Bella volverá a su casa.

-Os equivocáis, cuando el hermano de Bella llegue, nos iremos con él. Solo Alice se quedara en Volterra. Ni Esme ni yo tenemos nada que nos detenga aquí, comenzaremos una nueva vida en… casa de Bella.

-¿Cómo que os iréis? –pregunto el Querubín ya bastante enojado. Tal parecía que el conde tenía razón, Bella pensaba llevarse a sus amigas con ella. Si así era, Rosalie podría conocer otros hombres y alguno de ellos no le causaría molestia y lo aceptaría. Él se sintió furioso, nunca una mujer había intentado huir de él y ninguna tampoco le había importado tanto.

-Si, en cuanto Garreth llegue nos llevara con él… Garreth es el apuesto hermano de Bella. –dijo Rosalie, dándose media vuelta y alejándose de ahí.

El Querubín se quedó furioso y regreso para decirle de una vez al conde quien era en realidad la verdadera señora de Volterra. Por lo que veía, trataba de escapar y el no la iba a dejar hacerlo. A ver si así sus amigas entraban en razón y no la dejaban abandonada.

* * *

**LES PIDO DISCULPAS POR LA DEMORA... HE TENIDO PROBLEMAS TÉCNICOS CON EL INTERNET Y NO HE PODIDO ACTUALIZAR COMO ES DEBIDO... LES DEJO EL CAPITULO 24/26 Y LES DESEO UN EXCELENTE FIN DE SEMANA**


	27. Chapter 27

**Declaración: **

Los personajes son de la señora Meyer, aunque la trama de la historia es mía.

* * *

**Advertencia:**

Algunas palabras o expresiones pueden ser ofensivas para algunas personas.

* * *

**Gracias por leer mí historia y por sus comentarios.**

* * *

**CAPITULO 25**

\- ¿Quién de vosotros es el Black? - preguntó Nessie a los dos escoceses que estaban observando en el patio.

\- Yo soy el Black. - respondieron los dos al mismo tiempo y sonrieron al ver el gesto de molestia que Nessie hizo.

\- No importa, acompañadme, iremos a casa para hablar del compromiso. A menos que ninguno de vosotros seáis el heredero del clan Black. - dijo ella cuando vio que no la seguían.

Los dos escoceses la siguieron a casa del capitán Dwyer sin dejar de ver el movimiento de caderas de Nessie, las mujeres en su clan eran rudas y sabían manejar la espada, pero nunca se ponían calzas. Ni tampoco eran tan descaradas, desde que habían llegado al medio día, no habían dejado de mirarles las piernas.

Ellos habían estado buscando a dos hermosas doncellas que portaran el tartán de los Black a modo de manto, pero no vieron a ninguna. Hasta ahora que alguien mencionaba el apellido de su padre.

Cuando Nessie entró a la casa, todas sus amigas estaban ahí, sólo Alice estaba ausente y le dolía no despedirse de ella. Los dos hombres que la seguían entraron después de ella y se las quedaron mirando fijamente. El más joven saludó risueño, el mayor saludó serio. El padre de Nessie se había levantando sólo para la ocasión, sus heridas todavía no habían sanado del todo y estaba débil.

\- Yo soy Nessie Dwyer, la hija mayor ¿Quién de vosotros es mi prometido? - preguntó Nessie de nuevo al ver que escudriñaban a sus amigas con interés. Ella vio de reojo como Esme sonreía. De seguro los bárbaros estaban pensando en que Rosalie o Bella eran sus prometidas. Se llevarían una sorpresa.

-¿Así que vos sois mi prometida? - dijo el más serio.

\- Sí, es vuestra novia. Soy Esme antigua señora de Volterra. - se presentó Esme. Disculpad a Nessie, ha estado al frente de Volterra desde hace mucho y se ha acostumbrado a dar órdenes. Gracias por venir por nosotras.

El heredero de los Black sólo alzó una ceja ante las palabras de Esme.

-Sí, habéis llegado justo a tiempo. Tenemos que salir de Volterra esta misma noche. Iremos mi señora Esme, vos y yo para no perder tiempo. Vuestro compañero y mi hermana pueden venir después, así ganaremos tiempo. Lo importante es poner a salvo a mi señora. ¿Decidme sí nos acompañaréis o no? Si no podéis, iremos solas entonces.

\- Es una locura Nessie, no podéis iros las dos solas, esperad a que mi hermano llegue, así Esme estará más protegida. –Dijo Bella preocupada.

-¿No les habéis dicho?... El Querubín sabe la verdad y aunque me prometió no revelar a nadie la verdad, no tardará en decirle al conde. Debemos estar lo más lejos posible y una vez que estemos en Escocia, mi señora estará a salvo.

\- Mi hija tiene razón muchacho. Sí yo no estuviese en esta situación ya la hubiese puesto a salvo, pero ahora sólo vos sois nuestra esperanza. Llevad a mi señora a un lugar seguro y tendréis en agradecimiento a la mejor de las esposas. No encontrareis ninguna otra muchacha mejor que mi hija.

\- ¿Por qué razón huis de vuestro hogar? Vos no tendríais porque marcharos. - preguntó el escocés en lugar de responder al padre de Nessie.

\- La señora esta bajo mi cuidado, el difunto barón me la encomendó. El conde la busca desde que tomaron Volterra, nadie conoce las intenciones que tiene. Ha estado fingiendo ser una criada desde que Aro Vulturi la despojó de todo. Sí no me ayudáis vos, nos iremos solas. Su vida corre más peligro aquí que en los caminos.

-¿Es cierto eso señora? - preguntó a Esme, ignorando de nuevo a Nessie.

\- Es cierto... Y os estáis portando grosero con la familia de vuestra novia y con vuestra novia misma. Le debo la vida y ahora su propia vida está en juego al ayudarme. Al menos deberíais ser amable con las personas que le salvaron la vida a vuestra madre.

Esto puso en guardia a los escoceses. La señora podía estar en peligro, pero no se quedaba callada. El heredero del clan miró a Esme y a Nessie, no terminaba de agradarle la actitud desafiante de la muchacha, pero accedió a ayudar a rescatar a la viuda.

\- Esta bien. Os disteis vuestra palabra y yo ayudaré que se cumpla. –le dijo a Nessie, tomándola en cuenta por primera vez-. Preparaos y os advierto de una vez, no llevaremos baúles, ni cofres. Sólo tomad una bolsa con lo más indispensable. Saldremos después de la cena.

\- Os lo agradecemos mucho, ahora sí me disculpáis os dejó. Todavía no estoy recuperado. - Phil se levantó para marcharse, pero se vio sorprendido al ser ayudado por su yerno.

Ellos se marcharon a la fortaleza porque el conde los había invitado a cenar, ahí el prometido de Nessie aprovecharía para decirle que se iba a llevar a su novia esa misma noche.

* * *

Carlisle se sorprendió, pero se sintió aliviado al escuchar el aviso de que la joven Dwyer se iba esa misma noche. Los escoceses se habían sentado a su lado en la mesa, en los lugares que por lo general ocupaban el Querubín y Masen, quienes estaban sentados unas mesas más abajo con unos amigos. Se escuchaban las risadas por las bromas que le hacían al Querubín sobre su viaje con la guerrera.

Carlisle no deseaba que los escoceses escucharan los comentarios y bromas que envolvían a los dos jóvenes. Ya tenía suficiente con sus propios problemas amorosos como para agregar los de la guerrera y su bárbaro.

Sobre todo estaba molesto porque Esme le había mandado avisar que no iría esa noche. Quería pasar tiempo con su amiga. Le molestaba que ella no se lo hubiese dicho personalmente. Le habría dado un beso y la hubiese convencido de ir a su cama.

El quería pensar que ella llegaría aunque fuera tarde, necesitaba decirle lo que había decidido para su futuro juntos. Estaba seguro que ella se pondría feliz y abandonaría la idea de marcharse y olvidar su amor.

Peor aún, no había aparecido durante la cena, de seguro estaba con sus amigas. Ninguna de las otras muchachas se había parado por ahí en toda la tarde. Sólo Alice estaba ausente de Volterra, su madre seguía enferma y por eso permanecía en su casa.

Jasper seguía acompañándola por órdenes suyas, le temía un poco a esa muchacha. Sin embargo todo lo que ella le había dicho, también se había cumplido. Le había hablado de felicidad, pero antes debía deshacerse del usurpador... Y pronto tendría a Aro Vulturi en sus manos, entonces sería feliz con Esme y Joyce.

La cena pasó muy lenta para él, aunque no perdió tiempo y averiguo el por qué de la enemistad de los escoceses con Vulturi. Se había sorprendido por la magnitud de la lealtad que tenían esos muchachos, no eran mayores que Masen y que el Querubín. Sólo esperaba que lo del viaje del Querubín y Nessie no trajera consecuencias, deseaba conservar la alianza que se forjaría con esa boda. Un asunto menos por el cual preocuparse.

Por otro lado veía a Masen muy interesado en Lady Bella aunque ella no dejaba que él se acercara. La joven era prudente y procuraba no andar sola por ningún lado. Sabía que cualquier hombre con un poco de cerebro podría aprovecharse de la situación. Sus soldados eran caballeros, pero también eran hombres con ambiciones y la codicia era muy mala consejera. Lo que él veía era que Masen se había mantenido lejos de ella y era por la resistencia de la muchacha. Sí no fuese por eso, de seguro su capitán ya la hubiese tomado. Masen lo tenía difícil, igual que él, porque ya estaba comprometido.

Los únicos que lo tenían fácil eran el Querubín y Witlock. Ya que ellos no eran ni herederos ni tenían compromiso alguno. Podían escoger una esposa de cualquier nivel social, ya fuera una Lady o una muchacha humilde como Alice y Rosalie. Había pensado que los intereses de Witlock estaban fijados en Rosalie porque él era el único al que la muchacha dejaba acercarse. Pero al parecer sólo eran amigos, su interés amoroso estaba puesto en la hermosa brujita. No veía mal esa unión, la muchacha tenía un don inmejorable. El que tuviese su corazón podría tener todo el poder que deseara. A veces era muy bueno conocer el futuro.

Y lo mismo era para él Querubín. En un principio pensó que estaba interesado en la joven guerrera, pero también estaba equivocado. La joven no sabía de sentimientos ni pasión y el más experimentado de sus hombres estaba interesado en la rubia de hielo... Rosalie.

No comprendía porque ella no dejaba que nadie más se le acercara, sobre todo el Querubín. El veía como la muchacha se moría de amor por su hombre de confianza, pero ella simplemente no dejaba de torturarse. Lo había platicado con Esme durante una noche después de hacer el amor. Esme le había contado que Rosalie tenía razones muy poderosas para actuar así. No había conseguido sacarle más información ya que ella había prometido guardar el secreto. Carlisle sonrió… Podía confiar en Esme, sí podía guardar los secretos de sus amigas, cuanto más los de él, que de los cuales dependía la vida de Joyce.

* * *

\- Hola mi pequeña... - Esme no había soportado irse sin ver a la pequeña Joyce. Se sentía tan mal por abandonarla así, por dejar a su padre... Pero era lo mejor.

Para cuando él se enterara de la verdad, ella ya estaría muy lejos. Algún día se olvidaría de ella y encontraría el amor con otra mujer. Pero ella nunca le olvidaría, lo llevaba grabado con fuego en el alma y en su corazón.

Había llegado a su vida tal y como llegaba a sus sueños. Tomando, invadiendo, quitándole hasta la voluntad. En sus brazos había perdido la razón, había olvidado sus principios y todo lo que su madre alguna vez le enseñó. Había olvidado sus temores y sus culpas... Había olvidado el tiempo que fue esposa y señora y se había conformado con ser querida y criada... Había sido madre, por pocos días, pero había podido sostener a una hija entre sus brazos.

Había conocido el amor, se había convertido en mujer. Su mente y su alma se habían entregado a un hombre de otras tierras, un hombre que había invadido su corazón.

Su cuerpo siempre lo había reconocido como su dueño... Pero ahora ya nada de eso importaba, se llevaría como recuerdo, todos los momentos vividos, todas las horas de amor en su cama, todos los besos y los abrazos... Lo llevaría todo, serían su consuelo en sus horas de soledad y en el tiempo de su vejez sabría que al menos había sido amada alguna vez.

\- ¡Esme! Papá no ha venido hoy, pensé que vos tampoco vendríais.

\- Vuestro padre ha estado muy ocupado hoy, han regresado el Querubín y Nessie de su misión... Además dos jóvenes vestidos con faldas han venido de visita. ¿Queréis verlos? - como la niña asintió, Esme la llevó por uno de los pasadizos y le hizo jurar que no volvería sin una antorcha porque podría perderse y nunca encontrar el camino.

De todos modos, Esme ató un cordón desde la entrada del pasadizo, hasta a donde quería llegar. Habían hecho tiras una de las capas que dejó olvidadas Aro Vulturi, le servirían a la niña como guía. Esme también le dejó marcado el camino que usaba a diario para salir de la fortaleza, le advirtió que nunca saliera por ahí o su vida correría peligro.

La niña era demasiado inteligente y notó que el comportamiento de Esme no era normal. Sintió que algo iba mal y se lo hizo saber, Esme no le ocultó que se marchaba.

\- ¿No volveréis nunca?

\- Tal vez algún día Joyce... Pero nunca dudéis de mi amor por ti y por tú padre. Me marcho para no causarle mayores problemas a él y para no poneros en peligro a vos.

Esme terminó de hablar y abrazó muy fuerte a la pequeña. No volvería nunca, pero no quería romperle el corazón con promesas que no podría cumplir. Para distraerla la llevó a donde podía ver a su padre y a los dos jóvenes Black. La niña estaba encantada con el nuevo lugar de juegos. Por fin podría ver un poco del mundo que le estaba negado y había sido ella quién se lo había proporcionado. Le dijo adiós con un beso y le pidió que no le revelase a nadie de su visita. Salió de ahí sin mirar atrás para no perder el valor y sólo miró al frente hacía su nuevo y desconocido destino.


	28. Chapter 28

**Declaración: **

Los personajes son de la señora Meyer, aunque la trama de la historia es mía.

**Advertencia:**

Algunas palabras o expresiones pueden ser ofensivas para algunas personas.

Gracias por leer mí historia y por sus comentarios.

**Capitulo 26**

Justo después de la cena, Jacob Black, Nessie y Esme salieron de Volterra sin levantar sospechas. Esme había salido antes y los esperaba con su montura y su bolsa de viaje en el bosque acompañada de uno de los muchachos fieles a Volterra. Esme le había salvado la vida al chico una vez, ahora estaban a mano.

En la fortaleza vieron partir a un escocés y a una joven guerrera a la que le debían su vida. Sí esa niña no hubiese sido entrenada como soldado, no todos los habitantes de Volterra estuvieran vivos. La gente sabía que se iba en contra de su voluntad y que odiaba al hombre con el que estaba comprometida, sin embargo, aceptaba todo por salvar la vida de su señora.

Carlisle le ofreció una dote por parte de Volterra en cuanto la recuperara de manos de Vulturi. Ella había servido fielmente a sus señores, pero el conde no sabía hasta donde llegaba su fidelidad.

El Querubín le dio un fuerte abrazó a la joven y ella le dio un beso en la mejilla. Sólo él sabía cómo se sentía, la dejó ir sólo porque el gruñido del escocés le avisaba que se estaba buscando problemas. El mismo Carlisle le dio un abrazo a la muchacha.

Los jóvenes se fueron y todos volvieron a sus actividades, la vida seguía en Volterra. No importaba quién estuviera al mando, era una fortaleza indestructible. Así pensaba Carlisle paseándose por las almenas. Había sido construida por diferentes hombres y en diferentes épocas hasta lo que era hoy.

Había pertenecido a los barones que le dieron su nombre, la había heredado una mujer de otra sangre y de otro apellido, que había sido despojada por un hombre que igual que ella no pertenecía a esta tierra. Y ahora era él quién gobernaba la fortaleza y sí Dios quería, serían sus hijos quienes gobernarían sobre esta tierra.

Carlisle esperó hasta tarde a que Esme llegara, le había avisado que no iría esa noche, pero esperaba que cambiara de opinión. La cena había tardado más de lo normal y luego la despedida de Nessie lo había retenido más tiempo del que pensaba. Cuando fue a ver a su hija, Pierre le dijo que ya estaba dormida. Se sentía castigado, no había podido estar con su hija y tampoco esa noche podría descargar sus penas entre los brazos de la mujer que amaba. No sólo era hacer el amor con Esme, era también la calma que sentía al tenerla entre sus brazos. Jamás se había sentido tan completo, tan vivo, por primera vez era feliz.

Después de la media noche él decidió irse a dormir. Estando en su cama, pensó en la verdadera posible causa de que Esme no llegara a dormir con él. Quizá estaba en sus días de mujer... Esté pensamiento hizo sonreír a Carlisle, amaba a Esme y no le importaba que no hicieran el amor. Lo único que deseaba era tenerla cerca.

Se durmió con ese pensamiento y la mañana lo despertó con una desagradable sensación en el pecho... De repente se sentía vacío.

Se levantó y se lavó la cara, era más tarde que de costumbre y se sintió molesto. Fue a ver a su hija antes que todo, el día anterior no había hablado con ella. Joyce debería estar despierta y desayunando, pero cuando Carlisle entró en los aposentos que ocupaba la niña, se encontró con el rostro angustiado de Pierre y sus nana. Él se quedó paralizado… Su hija no estaba.

Pierre le pasó una nota que la pequeña había dibujado unos garabatos. Se había marchado con Esme.

Le había dibujado un camino o algo parecido que salía de uno de los cuartos donde Joyce jugaba. El corrió y encontró los pasajes, estaban marcados con una cuerda hecha de tiras de tela y estaban limpios. El de la izquierda llegaba a un pequeño descanso en el que se podía ver todo lo que pasaba en el salón, Joyce había estado ahí, uno de sus juguetes había quedado olvidado.

Se dirigió al pasaje de la derecha, también estaba limpio, pero estaba más oscuro, aun así siguió la cuerda que marcaba el camino. La niña tenía que haber pasado por ahí.

-¡Dios mío, que mí hija este bien! – Carlisle rezaba con angustia. Siguió caminando hasta que vio una luz a través del pasaje, era la salida estaba seguro. El hombre se sorprendió al salir entre las ramas de un árbol bajo en medio del jardín de los Dwyer.

Entonces lo supo, Esme era la señora de Volterra.

Nadie más podría saber esos secretos, que aquellos a quienes les sirven. Y Esme sabía de la existencia de esos pasajes y los usaba, eso estaba claro. Esa mujer tenía mucho que aclararle.

Regresó por el mismo pasaje y estuvo buscándola durante mucho rato pensando en que no podía haberse marchado de Volterra, al no encontrarla se puso de mal humor y todos se hacían a un lado. Vio al Querubín y lo llamó para que lo acompañara. El joven lo siguió hasta la entrada del pasaje y siguieron hasta la salida.

\- Esme usaba a diario este pasaje. - dijo el conde a sí mismo, pero el Querubín lo escuchó.

-¿Para qué tenía que usarlo? Ella podía entrar y salir de la fortaleza sin problema alguno.

La esposa del capitán salía al jardín en ese momento y se asustó al verlos ahí, pero Renata había aprendido a enfrentar los problemas con calma y sonrió al conde.

-Lamento haberos asustado, estoy buscando a Esme. - explicó Carlisle un poco apenado.

\- ¡Oh! Esme... Esme no vino a dormir, creía que había dormido con… vos. - dijo Renata apenada.

-¿Esme está durmiendo con vos? - el Querubín no pudo evitar preguntarle, y sonrió ante las ironías de la vida. El conde se había llevado a la cama a la mismísima señora de Volterra.

\- No preguntéis. Y os lo advierto, no divulguéis esto u os arrepentiréis, Esme será mi esposa en cuanto arregle algunas cosas con ella.

\- Mi señor... Vuestra prometida no está en Volterra, se ha marchado anoche.

Carlisle volteó a donde había hablado Alice. La joven estaba como siempre, impasible. Era raro ver angustia en el rostro de la joven, pero él conocía que detrás de esa máscara había sufrimiento. Joyce D' Valois, su madre, había sido una condesa de hielo.

-¿Como habéis dicho? - preguntó desconcertado.

\- Esme Volterra se marchó anoche con la guerrera y el bárbaro. - explicó el Querubín enojado por el engaño de Nessie. La necesidad de marcharse con el bárbaro había sido suya, para sacar a Esme de Volterra. Tenía que reconocer que la joven era muy lista.

La furia creció en Carlisle. Lo había estado engañando, toda esa gente se había estado burlando de él en su cara. Su mano fue a su espada, pero el Querubín lo detuvo. Jasper protegió a Alice y a Renata con su cuerpo ante la irá del conde.

-Vos tenéis la culpa mi señor.

\- Es mejor que os calléis Alice, vos no conocéis la irá del conde. - le dijo Jasper.

\- No le temo. Sí desde un principio hubiese dicho que tenía que casarse con la viuda de Marcus Volterra, las cosas no hubiesen pasado así. La gente de Volterra sólo ha estado protegiendo a su señora.

\- ¿Guillermo os ordenó casaros con la viuda, pero no dijisteis nada? Y ahora que habéis encontrado a una mujer a quién amar descubrís que es vuestra prometida. – razonó el Querubín.

\- Sí. ¡Maldición! No quería casarme con una esposa escogida por otro... Quería que fuese mi corazón quién la escogiera. Pero eso no es lo importante ahora, Esme se ha marchado y ¡Mi hija se ha ido con ella! –vociferó furioso.

-¿La pequeña Joyce se fue con ella?

\- ¿Joyce? ¿Qué sabéis vos de Joyce? - Le reclamó Carlisle al Querubín con una daga apuntando a su garganta. La sola mención de Joyce bastaba para transformarlo en un guerrero temible. Y ahora el Querubín podría contar los segundos de vida que le quedaban.

\- ¡Nada Monsieur!... No sé nada... Únicamente lo que ella misma me ha dicho.

¡Escuché rumores! Cuando estábamos en Devereux, no creí nada... pero cuando la vi, supe que era cierto lo del duendecillo. Ella me contó que vos sois su padre y que os ama mucho. - El Querubín estaba sudando, no se había dado cuenta de cómo el conde se le había abalanzado con la daga en mano-. Joyce y yo somos amigos, había un pasaje secreto que daba a mis aposentos en Devereux y Joyce me visitaba con frecuencia. Jamás se imaginé que la existencia de la niña fuese un secreto, ella tampoco me dijo... lo que era secreto era nuestra amistad. Cuando vos nos hicisteis jurar que protegeríamos con nuestras vidas a vuestra posesión más querida supuse que se trataba de ella. Y os lo repito de nuevo, estoy dispuesto a morir para proteger a la pequeña princesa.

-Nunca lo hubiese imaginado... Pero recuerdo que vos nos contasteis que vuestro hijo no había sobrevivido. ¿Joyce era hermana de vuestro hijo? – Masen que había estado observando las vueltas del conde y luego del Querubín, terminó por seguirlos hasta el pasaje, salió justo detrás de ellos para escuchar a su casi hermano hablar del duendecillo de Devereux.

-Sí, eran mellizos, solo ella sobrevivió. Ahora preparad a los hombres para salir de inmediato. Tengo que traer de regreso a casa a una hija desobediente y a una prometida mentirosa.

\- Pues debéis de daros prisa, os llevan muchas horas ventaja. Ahhh, no vayáis por el camino principal, ellos tomaron un otro camino... Yo os guiaré. – Dijo Alice al conde.

-Bien, Querubín, iréis conmigo, Masen os quedáis al mando y me respondéis con vuestra vida si perdéis Volterra en mí ausencia. Jasper, me acompañareis para custodiar a Alice y vos señora. – Le dijo a Renata-. Avisadle a vuestra hija y vuestro yerno que vengan con nosotros, ya arreglaré cuentas con todos los que me habéis mentido.


	29. Chapter 29

**Declaración: **

Los personajes son de la señora Meyer, aunque la trama de la historia es mía.

* * *

**Advertencia:**

Algunas palabras o expresiones pueden ser ofensivas para algunas personas.

* * *

Gracias por leer mí historia y por sus comentarios.

* * *

**RECTA FINAL...**

* * *

**CAPITULO 27**

-Hay un claro y un arroyo más adelante, nos detendremos ahí Para que descansen un poco las monturas y os aliviéis. Hemos cabalgado toda la noche sin descansar. –dijo Jacob cuando ya había amanecido y el sol se veía alumbrar.

Era cierto, no habían parado desde que salieran de Volterra la noche anterior. El temor de que hubiesen descubierto su escape estaba latente, pero después de varias horas se tranquilizaron un poco. Cuando amaneció no pensaron en descansar, pero Esme ya había estado varias veces a punto de caerse del caballo y solo su resolución la habían mantenido en la silla.

Jacob Black no era un bárbaro sin corazón como pensaba la guerrera, el había estado al pendiente de ellas en todo momento, alerta y atento a cualquier movimiento extraño. La última vez que Esme estuvo a punto de caerse, fue él quien la sostuvo. Por suerte el claro estaba a pocos minutos y ellas pudieron al fin bajarse de los caballos. Nessie estaba acostumbrada a cabalgar, sin embargo, apenas el día anterior había llegado de viaje y no había tenido tiempo de descansar.

El claro era hermoso, y el agua del arroyo era cristalina y fresca. Jacob ayudó a Esme a apearse de su montura, la sostuvo hasta que pudo mantenerse de pie y caminar por sí sola. Mientras ellas se refrescaban en el arroyo, Jacob atendió las monturas, para que descansaran un poco. Cuando llevó la montura de Esme vio que algo se movía en su bolsa.

-Lady Esme. ¿Traéis algún animalillo entre vuestras cosas? Hay algo en vuestra bolsa que no deja de moverse. –Jacob sorprendido le acercó la bolsa a Esme, en efecto se movía sin razón.

-No, no traigo nada más que lo necesario como vos habéis dicho. – dijo Esme tomando la bolsa con movimientos que le tendía Jacob. Cuando la abrió se sorprendió mucho más-. ¡Joyce! ¡Mí pequeña! ¿Qué hacéis vos aquí? Vuestro padre se volverá loco buscándoos.

-No me regañéis, le he dejado una carta. – Si a los garabatos en el papel podía llamarse carta-. Avisándole que venía con vos. – Joyce estaba demasiado emocionada por ver el arroyo, que se bajó del regazo de Esme para ir al agua. E hizo correr a los tres adultos para evitar que se cayera al agua.

La situación había cambiado, Esme se dio cuenta de que no podía seguir huyendo, si antes tenía miedo de que el conde la persiguiera al saber la verdad, cuanto más ahora que su hija había escapado de casa. Debía volver, aunque le costara la vida hacerlo. Jamás se perdonaría que algo le pasara a la niña que amaba como si fuese su propia hija.

Ellos se sentaron alrededor de una manta, en donde habían colocado la comida que habían llevado. Esme se aseguro de tener muy bien agarrada a Joyce, pues no quería volver a salir corriendo como hacia un rato. Joyce comió encantada, nunca había tenido un paseo al aire libre y su espíritu estaba feliz. La solución a la inquietud de la niña fue atarle una cuerda a la cintura, si se alejaba demasiado le daban un jalón.

Cuando estuvo a unos metros de distancia, los adultos discutieron sobre la decisión que debían tomar. Jacob se encontraba entre la espada y la pared, si dejaba a Esme y a su novia sola para llevar de regreso a la pequeña fugitiva, las pondría en peligro. Y no podía mandar a su novia de regreso aunque ella aseguraba que podía lograrlo. Esme decidió que ella volvería sola, así no los involucraba en el escape, pero ni Jacob ni Nessie apoyaron su idea.

Por fin, Jacob decidió por todos y cuando montaron de nuevo en sus caballos, no se encaminaron rumbo a Escocia… lo hicieron rumbo a Volterra. Fue el escocés quien llevó a la niña en sus brazos porque Esme y Nessie estaban demasiado cansadas. Parecía que avanzaban más durante el día que durante la noche, habían tenido que guiar a los caballos con lentitud porque no conocían el terreno. Quizás habían avanzado unas cinco horas y la niña se había dormido hacía rato. Nessie escuchó de pronto algo.

-Alguien viene, por ahí. –señaló con la mano y le ordenó a Esme que se colocara detrás de ella.

-Tomad a la niña. – Jacob le pasó a la niña a Nessie, que se la pasó a Esme. Ella la cubrió con su manto para protegerla. Él les hizo señas a ambas mujeres para que se apresuraran a salir a galope en cuanto él les diera la señal, pero solo Esme atendió sus órdenes.

-Soy una guerrera, si he de morir será luchando. Así me lo enseño mí padre. – su prometido no hizo más que alzar una ceja. La muchacha era terca como mula.

Casi no tuvieron tiempo de más, un grupo de forajidos se les acercaron con espadas y cuchillos en mano. Tanto Jacob como Nessie traían sus vestiduras de batalla y también la mayoría de sus armas. Esme estaba horrorizada de ver esto, daba gracias al cielo de que la niña estuviese dormida. Ella ya había visto pelear a la joven guerrera, pero esta vez tenía miedo. Si algo le pasaba a esa niña no se lo perdonaría nunca, estaba muy arrepentida de haber tenido miedo. Debía de haber encarado al conde y que fuera lo que tenía que ser, pero ahora no solo su propia vida corría peligro… tres vidas más estaban en riesgo por su culpa.

Nessie había obligado a su prometido a acompañarlas, pero la verdad es que el joven Black no tenía obligaciones con ella, solo estaba cumpliendo la promesa que Nessie había hecho. Y la niña. ¡Dios! Joyce era una criatura que nada sabía del mundo. ¡Qué mala era! Nunca debió entrometerse con la decisión del conde. Él había hecho bien, sabía que debía proteger a su pequeña de maldad del mundo, de gente como ella.

Esme estaba llorando, casi no podía ver lo que ocurría a su alrededor, pero podía ver que ambos muchachos estaban peleando con varios hombres. Ella permaneció escondida detrás de unos arbustos altos, apenas oía y veía lo que estaba pasando. Por suerte para ellos los forajidos no estaban bien preparados y no fueron rivales para Nessie y Jacob y pronto ella pudo salir de su escondite. Sabía que no podía salir antes porque distraería a sus defensores y les daría ventaja a sus agresores.

Los jóvenes guerreros salieron ilesos y montaron de nuevo en sus caballos, pero avanzaron poco. Jacob escuchó que varios caballos venían a buen trote, pero no podía reconocer de quien se trataba. Temía que fueran los compañeros de los forajidos, en ese tiempo abundaban por los caminos. Con la llegada de los invasores normandos y todos los destrozos que ellos hicieron, muchos hombres se quedaron sin nada y al no jurar lealtad al nuevo rey se convirtieron en forajidos. No les dijo nada a las mujeres, pero también podrían ser los hombres del conde y entonces sí, las cosas se pondrían difíciles.

-Son ellos. Reconozco al caballo de mí hermana y al del Querubín lo reconoce blanca. – blanca era su yegua, negra como la noche, pero le puso ese nombre porque no quería que también ella llevara el nombre de Black. Había sido su capricho ante el regalo y las palabras de Simón Volterra. "es tuya Nessie, negra como tu prometido".

\- ¡Qué alegría! -el comentario sarcástico del joven no pasó inadvertido para Esme. Volvió a arrepentirse de haberse ocultado todo el tiempo desde que los normandos tomaron Volterra. Si no hubiese sido tan cobarde las cosas no hubiesen llegado a tanto. Si el conde ahora le quitaba la vida sin piedad, sería su justo castigo a sus tantos pecados. No merecía que le tuvieran misericordia, todos sus pecados le estaban pesando. El novio de Nessie estaba disgustado por el viaje que hiciera la joven con el Querubín a Platt, ella era culpable por no declarar todo que sabía. Hacía semanas que ella debía haber muerto… meses. Debió haber muerto cuando Aro Vulturi trató de quitarle la vida. No debía haber vivido más tiempo para causar más mal.

-¡Mi señora, no os lloréis por favor! Os defenderé con mi vida. El conde tendrá que quitarme la vida antes de os toque un solo cabello.

-No Nessie, quiero que os deis la vuelta y me dejéis ir a ellos yo sola. No deseo poneros en peligro, así que obedecedme Nessie, todavía soy vuestra señora.

\- Si, todavía sois la señora de Volterra, pero yo no soy de Volterra, soy señor de mí propia tierra y no obedezco a nadie más que a mí mismo. Así que os acompañaré y mi novia vendrá con nosotros también. –respondió el escocés mirando a ambas mujeres, se veía contrariado por la sola mención del famoso Querubín. La mirada que le dio a su novia no era la de un enamorado o de un joven impresionado por su buen adiestramiento, si no la de un hombre que desprecia y desconfía de la mujer que fue escogida para ser su compañera.

La joven tampoco lo veía de forma agradable. Y cuando le propuso que terminaran el compromiso para que él buscara a alguien de su agrado, él le tomó la palabra. Esme se sintió aun peor, Nessie jamás volvería a encontrar a un hombre como ese, ni tampoco las ventajas que le ofrecía ese matrimonio al ser señora de un clan. Ella solamente era la hija de un capitán, jamás podría aspirar a más. Si rompían el compromiso ella jamás se lo perdonaría.

-Entonces, quedamos así, vos ayudadme a que la vida de mí señora se salve y os liberaré del compromiso que os ata a mí. Tampoco yo estoy de acuerdo con este asunto y os odio con toda mi alma, he tenido que soportar usar vuestros colores por años como señal de que estoy vendida y yo no deseo ser propiedad de nadie. Nací para ser guerrera y moriré siendo guerrera.

\- No os importa ser solo la amante de un soldado cualquiera, entonces no merecéis ser la señora de mí clan.

-No soy ni seré la amante de nadie. Nunca un hombre me ha puesto una mano encima y el que lo ha intentado se ha llevado su merecido. No queráis acusarme de ser una perdida para dar esa explicación ante vuestra gente de porque no me lleváis a vuestra casa con vos. Vos sois él que no me deseáis como esposa, o habríais venido a por mí desde hace años. Tengo mis defectos, pero no tenéis derecho de cuestionar mí pureza. – le respondió enojada la joven.

Esme observo la discusión entre los muchachos, en realidad Nessie parecía ofendida por el retraso de su prometido y no porque no deseara al joven Black. Y el muchacho… no podía ver en su cara expresión alguna que revelara lo que sentía, pero por sus palabras, había escuchado muy bien todos los comentarios en el patio y en el comedor. La muchacha había sido señalada por todos los soldados del conde como el nuevo trofeo de cama del Querubín.

-¡Basta a los dos! Dejad de insultaros. Vos Nessie no podéis romper el compromiso que vuestro padre hizo para vos y vos joven Black no tenéis derecho de acusar a vuestra novia de ser una mala muchacha. Ya os dije que le debo la vida a esta joven y por mí ha desafiado al mismo conde. Os aseguro que no hay personas más leales en Volterra que los Dwyer. Si ella dice que es pura, entonces es pura.

Ambos jóvenes dejaron de discutir y no hubo más tiempo de nada. Ellos estaban ocultos detrás de unas rocas y arbustos por encima de donde el conde y sus hombres pasarían. Nessie hizo un sonido con los labios que solo Joanh reconocería, así que pronto la otra joven se puso alerta y detuvo la marcha. El otro escocés y novio de Joanh se dio cuenta de que su novia no avanzaba y entendió que el otro grupo estaba cerca.

El Querubín también se dio cuenta de que la pareja no avanzaba y supo entonces que debía decirle al conde que pararan, pero no fue necesario porque la joven vidente había señalado el escondite de los fugitivos.

El conde no estaba de buen humor. Había pasado una noche muy inquieta, se había acostumbrado a tener cerca el cuerpo de Esme en su cama y una almohada no podía sustituirla. Para luego despertarse y descubrir que su única y querida hija se había fugado con la mujer que amaba como si fuera su madre, esa era la única explicación lógica para que Joyce hiciera lo que hizo.

Y lo peor de todo era que la mujer de la que se había enamorado, la que le había hecho romper todos sus principios y limites, a la que le había confesado todos y cada uno de sus secretos se había escapado en medio de la noche… la mujer que le había ocultado su identidad a propósito y le había mentido vilmente. Pero en cuanto la tuviera entre sus manos de nuevo le haría pagar con besos cada uno de sus engaños.


	30. Chapter 30

**Declaración: **

Los personajes son de la señora Meyer, aunque la trama de la historia es mía.

**Advertencia:**

Algunas palabras o expresiones pueden ser ofensivas para algunas personas.

Gracias por leer mí historia y por sus comentarios.

**CAPITULO 28**

Esa muchacha traidora. Esme vio con disgusto a Alice señalar con la mano el lugar de su escondite. Tanto Nessie como Jacob se quedaron viendo a la mano que los señalaba, no les quedo más que sacar sus espadas y enfrentar lo que viniese. No serían dos contra todos los hombres del conde, Seth Clarewater se uniría a ellos lo mismo que Carlie Dwyer y que Dios los agarrase confesados porque serían solo cuatro contra todos los demás hombres del conde.

Jacob salió primero y le siguió Nessie, cuando Carlisle les vio sacó su espada y la izó en alto. Sus hombres hicieron lo mismo. Seth y Carlie se apartaron para ponerse de lado de sus hermanos y Alice desmontó de su caballo para ponerse en medio de todos. El silencio era absoluto, solo se oían las respiraciones agitadas de los caballos que tomaban aire con fuerza, hasta que Nessie rompió el silencio.

-Mí señor… hace tiempo os dije que le prometí al señor de Volterra defender con la mía, la vida de mí señora. Así lo he hecho desde que me lo ordenaron, pero no solo por eso. Lo hice porque tengo en gran estima a mí señora, no pude evitar que fuera desojada de lo que le pertenecía por derecho y tampoco pude evitar que mataran a su pequeño hijo. Pero os pido que tengáis piedad y me permitáis cumplir con mi misión. – Nessie estaba con la espada baja y si intenciones de luchar. El conde le estaba concediendo la oportunidad de hablar antes de que ordenase que les quitaran la vida-. Mí señor… os pido por favor que toméis mí vida en lugar de la de mí señora, haced conmigo lo que gustéis, pero por favor dejad que mí señora se vaya a Escocia escoltada por los guerreros del clan Black.

Carlisle no daba crédito a lo que sus oídos estaban escuchando, la guerrera estaba entregando su vida a cambio de la de Esme. Tenía razón en lo que había pensado los Dwyer eran personas leales a Volterra. Con la muerte de Marcus Volterra cualquier promesa u orden quedaba sin efecto, pero la lealtad de la muchacha era grande. Esme era una mujer afortunada, ya Alice le había puesto al corriente de cómo sucedieron las cosas desde que ella había llegado a Volterra cinco años atrás y de cómo la gente había aprendido a amar a la mujer que su propio esposo no era capaz de amar.

La brujita tenía razón, si él hubiese declarado sus intenciones desde un principio se hubiese ahorrado muchos disgustos y muchos dolores de cabeza, ya estaría casado con Esme y él no hubiese tenido que salir a perseguirla. De seguro Joyce ya se pasearía por toda Volterra sin peligro alguno porque ella, Esme sería su madre y todos la respetarían y cuidarían. Pero no, había guardado en secreto que estaba obligado a casarse con la viuda de Volterra sin pensar que nadie más que Esme podía ser esa mujer.

Si alguna vez le hubiese confesado que su prometida era la viuda, tal vez ella le hubiese contado la verdad. Aun así, se sentía traicionado porque no había confiado lo suficientemente en él como para decirle quien era ella. Él le había confiado su mayor secreto y le había pedido que ella y su hija fueran amigas ¡demonios! La malcriada princesa se había fugado para ir detrás de ella.

Lo había abandonado a él que era su padre para ir detrás de una mujer a la que consideraba algo más que una amiga. Bueno, pues ahora sus sueños se les iban a hacer realidad. Esme seria la madre de Joyce y Joyce seria la hija que Esme tanto deseaba, porque tendría que casarse con él quisiera o no… de eso estaba seguro. La obligaría si era necesario, pero la noche anterior sería la única que no dormiría entre sus brazos.

-Está bien Dwyer, tomo vuestra vida por la de vuestra señora. – Carlisle le siguió el juego.

-¡No! No es necesario que hagáis esa barbaridad. – Esme no soportó más la presión.

-¿Sois vos la legítima señora de Volterra? ¿Sois Esme Volterra? – le preguntó Carlisle, no le gustaba que fuese cobarde, era una mujer fuerte, pero a veces no parecía ser la misma mujer… dejaba que sus miedos actuasen por ella.

-Sí, soy yo. Soy Esme Platt, viuda de Marcus Volterra y legitima señora de Volterra y Platt. Tomad mí vida si es necesario pues estoy dispuesta, pero antes tomad a vuestra hija que huyó de vuestra casa en mí bolsa de viaje.

El conde tomó de sus brazos a una pequeña princesa dormida. Esme le había trenzado el cabello que siempre usaba suelto y llevaba un pequeño broche en su vestido que era el símbolo de Volterra. Sintió que se le derretía el corazón, por su hija y por la mujer que amaba. Había pensado que ella negaría su identidad, pero había sido valiente y lo había enfrentado, había hecho a un lado sus temores y había vuelto a ser la mujer fuerte que había hecho prosperar Volterra y el reino. Él le pasó la niña dormida al Querubín y tomó a Esme por los hombros.

-No le haréis daño a la señora de Volterra. No solo por la promesa de mí prometida, sino porque hay una alianza entre Volterra y el clan de los Black y la señora esta bajo nuestra protección. –dijo Jacob con la mano sobre su espada.

-No está en peligro, es mí prometida por orden del rey. La he estado buscando desde que llegamos a Volterra, pero se ha estado escondiendo. Debo reconocer que yo he tenido mucha culpa por no aclarar para que la buscaba, pero ahora que la he encontrado será mi esposa y la madre de mí hija.

-Bien, eso cambia las cosas. Solo tengo una pregunta para vos ¿Qué haréis con la vida de mí prometida? Me gustaría devolverla, pero no quisiera que muriera por vuestra espada.

-No os preocupéis por vuestra prometida, si la devolvéis a su padre, en Volterra estaremos más que contentos de tenerla de regreso. No será mí espada la que le quite la vida a una de mis más leales guerreros. Le debo la vida de mí prometida y seria una excelente guardiana para mí hija, además hay varios jóvenes que me han solicitado su mano y tiene de donde escoger un nuevo novio.

Como el escocés no dijo nada más, Carlisle ordenó que montaran de nuevo, avanzaron unas horas porque todavía había luz de día y se pararon en un lugar para pasar la noche. Levantaron el campamento y dos tiendas. Nessie, Carlie y Alice dormirían en una de las tiendas por orden del conde. En la otra, dormirían Joyce, Esme y el mismo conde. Con esto dejaba claro que sus intenciones eran serias.

Había un arroyo cerca de ahí y las cuatro mujeres y la niña fueron a refrescarse, cuando volvieron las tiendas ya estaban armadas y la cena también estaba lista. Esme y Joyce se acercaron al conde que no les había dirigido la palabra desde que habían montado de nuevo esa tarde. Él les hizo un lugar en el tronco donde estaba sentado y tomaron el plato que él les había guardado.

Las otras jóvenes buscaron un lugar donde sentarse y comer, Jasper que era todo un galán se acercó a ellas con su comida. Seth le hizo señas a Carlie para que fuera a él y así lo hizo. Jacob solo miro a Nessie, pero no la invito a acercarse a su lado. El Querubín le alborotó el cabello a Nessie y ella le respondió con un codazo. Él la jaló y se la llevó aparte donde estuvieron platicando y comiendo mientras él escocés los miraba furioso. Alice se quedó con Jasper en donde estaba, había un ambiente agradable y todos disfrutaban de la noche, todos menos el conde y el escocés.

A la hora de dormir, las jóvenes se retiraron a la tienda que les tocaba y se durmieron, sobre todo Nessie que llevaba muchos días sin dormir y ni siquiera se enteró de que el escocés durmió a la entrada de su tienda. Esme al verse ignorada por el conde, se metió a dormir junto con Joyce, que estaba tan emocionada por estar de paseo con su papá y su futura mamá. Acostó a la niña que se durmió rápidamente a pesar de que había dormido durante toda la tarde y se preparó para acostarse ella también. Se había quitado el vestido y solo llevaba una camisa blanca de lino para dormir, como estaba en una tienda se permitió dormir cómoda. Estaba a punto de meterse debajo de las pieles cuando Carlisle entró a la tienda.

Él comenzó a quitarse la ropa y se acostó en el otro extremo de las pieles, a Esme no le quedó más espacio que meterse entre él y Joyce. Ella se acomodó y se quedó mirando hacia el techo de la tienda, todavía no entendía como había acabado ahí. Hasta hacia unas cuantas horas pensaba que su cabeza tenía precio, pero ahora se encontraba durmiendo en la cama del conde… a la vista de todos. No había vuelta atrás. Tanto los hombres de Volterra, como los del conde la habían visto entrar a dormir con él y eso solo indicaba que era suya, que el conde ya tenía potestad sobre ella.

Y entonces algo nuevo nació en su corazón y en su mente, nunca le había revelado las intenciones que tenía con ella. No había deseado casarse con ella nunca, eso si se lo había dicho. La había despreciado desde un principio, sin haberle concedido el beneficio de la duda. Había obligado a la gente a temer por su vida y había terminado en su cama porque era solamente una criada más.

Se imaginó que él querría seguir teniéndola como querida aun después de casarse con su prometida. Por eso le había dicho que no la dejaría irse y a Esme se le lleno el corazón de pena. Ahora tendría que casarse con ella y no era lo que él deseaba, deseaba su cuerpo, si, pero no deseaba hacerla su esposa. Ahora estaba obligado a cumplir con la orden que le había dado su rey. Pero no sería porque quisiera hacerlo… no sería porque la amara.

Esme siempre había sido una mujer segura, pero tras la muerte de su madre, parte de esa seguridad se fue. El hecho de verse comprometida con Marcus Volterra, la hizo muy infeliz y sintió que se volvía una traidora. Si no se reveló fue porque no deseaba desilusionar a su padre y quería cumplir con la última voluntad de su madre, pero hubiese preferido quedarse en casa y no haber salido nunca de ahí. El desamor de Marcus fue lo que mató lo poco que quedaba de su espíritu fuerte. Si bien, ella no le había amado, trató siempre de ser la mejor esposa, trabajó arduamente durante años para lograr que Volterra se convirtiera en la tierra más prospera del reino. Pero los únicos que se daban cuenta de eso eran el rey y el tesorero, que gracias a ella se mantenían llenas las arcas reales.

Estaba furiosa consigo misma, se había dejado encandilar por la apostura del conde y por su fornido cuerpo. Jamás podría comparar la belleza viril y masculina del conde normando con Marcus, que si bien era apuesto, no le alcanzaba para igualarse con Carlisle. Peor aún, jamás había disfrutado estar en la cama con Marcus como lo había hecho con el conde. Recordar todo el placer que él le daba y como la hacía gritar su nombre la mortificaba más. Y como si el conde estuviera leyéndole el pensamiento, se puso de costado para verla directamente y con solo eso su respiración se volvió agitada.

-Dejad de pensar mujer y dormíos, mañana reanudaremos el viaje y nos casaremos por la noche antes de la cena. He enviado a un mensajero a todo galope para que de aviso y esté todo preparado para nuestra llegada.

-Ahora entiendo, esa era la razón por la que vos deseabais encontrarme. Todavía no tenéis asegurada la posesión de Volterra mientras no os caséis con la verdadera dueña. ¿Qué pensáis hacer conmigo después de habernos casado? ¿Me matareis para que no os estorbe?

-¡Lleváis durmiendo varias noches en mí cama, os he contado sobre mí y acerca de mis sueños! ¡Os he tratado como si fuerais la compañera de mí vida y aun así os atrevéis a juzgarme!

-No me dejáis otra opción que la de juzgaros. ¡Me habéis engañado!, ¡habéis mantenido a mí gente atemorizada por mí vida y todavía queréis que no piense mal de vos!

-Y yo que había pensado en no haceros el amor para evitar que vuestros gritos no molestaran el sueño de mis hombres, pero creedme que me arrepiento. Vuestros gritos se oyen perfectamente bien y todos han de haber escuchado vuestros reclamos. Os avergonzáis a vos misma. Hubiese sido preferible que escuchasen como os complazco, a que escuchen vuestros reclamos y se compadezcan de mí.

-¡Ahhh! ¡Sois un…! -Esme no terminó de hablar porque la boca del conde cayó sobre la suya y se olvidó de su enfado.

Carlisle no tenía intensión alguna de besarla, no le había dirigido la palabra más que lo justo para informarla sobre algunas cosas, pero todos su reclamos hicieron que deseara callarla y como un regaño no fue suficiente, el beso que le dio sí. La señora viuda todavía se sentía ofendida, en lugar de estar feliz de poder regresar a su hogar sana y salva, de recuperar su lugar como señora de Volterra… de convertirse en condesa. Pero no, la señora estaba indignada. Después del beso, Carlisle la hizo ponerse de costado dándole la espalda y se acomodó tras de ella y le pasó un brazo por la cintura. A Esme no le quedó más remedio que quedarse dormida, aunque antes de eso él la sintió llorar, sus delicados hombros se sacudían suavemente y se sintió un desgraciado.

Al amanecer reanudaron el viaje, en pocas horas estuvieron de nuevo en Volterra. La gente se había acercado para conocer el destino de Esme y todos estaban dispuestos a pedir piedad para su señora. Sin embargo, la noticia de que esa tarde Esme y el conde se casarían causo alboroto y alegría. La felicidad se veía en el rostro de la gente, que ya no tendría que verse obligada a compartir su lealtad entre sus señores.

La boda se llevó a cabo a la hora acordada. Esme se veía hermosa, sus amigas le habían llevado un vestido precioso. Era el mismo vestido que había usado en su boda con Marcus, pero había sido desbaratado y cambiado de modelo. Alice haba previsto esta boda desde hacía días y se había dedicado a buscar el famoso vestido, así lo hubiese querido la madre de Esme.

También había separado un pedazo de la misma tela para hacerle un vestido a la pequeña Joyce, que corría por toda la fortaleza y nadie se preguntaba su procedencia o hacía comentario alguno, todos los temores del conde habían sido infundados. El vestido era mucho más hermoso que hacía cinco años, Esme estaba preciosa y radiante. No era la novia triste y renuente de aquella vez, además, el novio estaba también emocionado y nervioso, no aburrido como lo había estado Marcus. Se podía ver que esta vez, aunque ellos no lo supieran con seguridad, la boda era por amor.


	31. Chapter 31

**Declaración: **

Los personajes son de la señora Meyer, aunque la trama de la historia es mía.

**Advertencia:**

Algunas palabras o expresiones pueden ser ofensivas para algunas personas.

Gracias por leer mí historia y por sus comentarios.

**CAPITULO 29**

Después de recitar sus votos ante un sacerdote, la fiesta que le siguió fue muy alegre. La gente comió y bailó con gusto. Phil Dwyer Renata asistieron a la ceremonia y un rato a la fiesta, pero se retiraron temprano. Ian sentía que así se aseguraba que la señora estaba segura y protegida de sus enemigos, tal y como le había prometido al barón antes de morir.

Tras la muerte del barón, la vida en Volterra había sido lúgubre y llena de malos tratos. La dinastía Vulturi era malvada. Sus ancestros habían sido hombres crueles y poco a poco la depravación en que vivían los había llevado a la ruina, solo la difunta Didime había sido la rosa que brotó en medio de esos espinos, los mismos que terminaron de ahogarla. Cuando Aro Vulturi llegó a entrenarse en Volterra, fijo sus ojos en esas tierras y las codició. Por eso, años más tarde volvió y se encargó de seducir y de corromper a la hija mayor del padre de Marcus, quien al no haberse criado con su madre, pues esta murió al dar a luz a Marcus; era vulnerable y fácil de llevar por el mal camino.

Si bien, el padre de Marcus no estaba de acuerdo con esa boda, el inminente nacimiento de su primer nieto hizo que accediera y diera su permiso. Los recién casados se quedaron viviendo ahí mismo y así, siguiendo el mismo camino, Caius Vulturi, hermano menor de Aro sedujo a Atenodora Volterra. Con las dos hijas del barón casadas con los Vulturi, Marcus, el único hijo del barón se convirtió en un obstáculo que pronto pudieron esquivar. La bella y dulce Didime Vulturi fue la carnada perfecta para hacer caer a Marcus, aunque ella era inocente de todas y cada una de las intenciones de sus hermanos mayores.

El barón no veía con buenos ojos como los Vulturi había terminado casados con sus hijos, pero habían sido ellos los que se habían encaprichado. Cada uno era feliz a su manera, pero fueron la ruina de los Volterra y propiciaron su caída. Si bien las hijas del barón recibieron grandes dotes, que entregaron a sus maridos, no calmaron las ansias de poder y por eso se deshicieron de su propia hermana. La boda con Esme Platt retrasó sus planes, ya que secretamente le daban a Esme una hierba que evitaba que se quedara embarazada. Solo un año antes de que Marcus muriera, Alice relevó a la vieja sanadora de Volterra y con ello, la pócima que le suministraban secretamente dejó hacer efecto.

El resultado había sido que Esme había concebido rápidamente y no había tenido ningún problema durante el embarazo. Alice había cuidado del niño y de la madre casi todo el tiempo y nada había pasado. Tampoco había tenido alguna premonición acerca de un futuro malo para Esme, el barón o la criatura. Por extraño que fuera, a Alice le estaba vetado conocer el futuro de Volterra. Sabía que vendrían extranjeros a poblar la tierra, que el destino de Volterra estaba ligado al guerrero que invadía los sueños de su señora, pero no sabía cómo se darían las cosas. La muerte del barón, solo aclaró algunas cosas que la joven había visto en sus visiones, pero vio el destino del heredero de Volterra demasiado tarde. No se había podido hacer nada y por poco pierden a su señora.

Lo que vino después, tampoco lo había visto, pero pasaría tiempo antes de que la sangre de los Volterra fuese vengada. Alice había visto un futuro feliz para su señora, a lado del guerrero normando y ahora la gente disfrutaba de las nupcias y tal parecía que habían olvidado que apenas hacía dos meses, la dinastía de los Volterra era la que gobernaba aquellas tierras.

La joven sanadora podía ver cosas tan claras como si las estuviese viviendo en el mismo instante, o a veces veía pequeños fragmentos de diferentes épocas y le costaba acomodar las piezas en su lugar. Eso era lo que le había pasado con el futuro de los Volterra, no había podido conocer con claridad su destino porque este era incierto… no había futuro para ellos. Era como si una maldición les hubiese caído encima al mezclar su sangre con la sangre Vulturi y de lo único que estaba segura Alice era, que para destruir toda la maldad de Vulturi, tendría que pasar mucho tiempo.

-Es la hora mí señora. –Alice y Rosalie se acercaron a Esme para llevársela a sus aposentos en donde la ayudarían a prepararse para recibir a su nuevo marido.

-Está bien. –respondió con resignación. Ya había pasado por esto una vez, así que no era nada nuevo para ella. Los nervios de doncella los había perdido hacía mucho tiempo. Además ella y Carlisle ya habían compartido la cama y varios lugares más de los aposentos principales.

Esme se levantó y una procesión de alegres mujeres la seguía, Carlisle se sintió ansioso. Y los comentarios obscenos por parte de los guerreros no tardaron en escucharse. El vino ya había puesto a todos más que alegres y habían olvidado el rango del conde y le hablaban de igual a igual. Carlisle había bebido muy poco, no era dado a emborracharse; en eso tampoco se parecía a su padre. Pensándolo bien, no se parecía en nada ahora, la culpa que sentía antes había desaparecido al saber que Esme era la verdadera señora de Volterra. Esperó el tiempo suficiente y se levantó para ir arriba, por supuesto que sus hombres borrachos le siguieron para ver que el matrimonio se consumaba.

Y entonces a Carlisle le pareció todo un sueño, recordó su noche de bodas con su primera esposa, la difunta madre de Joyce, Frannie.

La noche en que consumaron el matrimonio o la que se creía había sido la noche de la consumación. Carlisle recordó como si hubiese sido ayer.

_El había estado deseoso de tener en su cama a su joven esposa y ya había tenido que aguantar que se pospusiera una noche. El se había quedado pasmado al ver que su tío no solo entraba a los aposentos donde lo esperaba su esposa, sino que se disponía en persona a presenciar el acto. Carlisle había pensado con lujuria en disfrutar de su noche de bodas, pero conocer las intenciones de su tío, hizo que toda la lujuria se esfumara... _

_Recordó también el horror en la cara de Frannie y eso termino de borrar algún deseo que pudiese haber surgido de sus entrañas, ¿Cómo podría consumar el matrimonio en esas condiciones?... Una esposa asustada y un tío empeñado en ver como lo hacía, era demasiado._

_Pero se había visto obligado a hacerlo, no tuvo más opción. O lo hacía en ese momento o no lo haría nunca... Cuando estuvo desnudo, se había acercado a la cama y levantado las sabanas donde estaba oculta su esposa. Ella estaba tensa como una tabla y no hubo poder humano que la hiciera cooperar._

_Su tío había estado impaciente y le había exigido que se diera prisa. El no había tenido más remedio que alzarle el camisón hasta la cintura y ni siquiera verla desnuda había hecho que tuviera una erección... Simplemente no._

_Había tomado una decisión, al ver que pasaban los minutos y su cuerpo no respondía y que su tío bufaba de coraje. Había fingido penetrar a su esposa con su miembro… pero habían sido sus dedos los que la habían desvirgado... y él se había sentido un desgraciado._

_Había entregado la sabana manchada y el matrimonio se había dado por consumado._

No había sido su intención recordar semejante noche, pero el poco vino que había tomado había sido suficiente como para atontarlo y ahora se encontraba angustiado. No debería estarlo, pues ellos ya habían estado juntos, pero temió que ahora que era su esposa no pudiera cumplirle y eso sería devastador.

Cuando estuvieron solos, Carlisle se sentía nervioso, todo lo contrario de Esme. Ella estaba lista con un camisón muy bonito. Había sido el mismo camisón que había usado en su noche de bodas con Marcus, pero había sido modificado y arreglado para que lo luciera esta noche.

Esme notó que su marido estaba muy nervioso y pensó que como ya no era una criada, sino la señora, él ya no se sentía atraído hacia ella. Quizás el conde era de los hombres que preferían acostarse con las sirvientas que con sus esposas. Él comenzó a quitarse la ropa, pero Esme no quería un marido reticente en su cama. Ya había tenido que soportar uno durante cinco años. Ella estuvo a punto de decirle que no hiciera el esfuerzo, pero las palabras de su marido la detuvieron.

-Estoy algo nervioso… ya sé que no es nuestra primera vez juntos, pero… ahora eres mi esposa. – Él pudo ver la indignación en su mirada-. Hace ocho años, cuando me casé con la madre de Joyce, pasó algo que marcó mí vida. – Y él le contó todo.

Estaban sentados en la cama y en lugar de estar consumando su matrimonio estaban hablando, de todas las cosas que había pasado en su vida. Esme también abrió su corazón y le contó todo acerca de ella y de sus temores, él la escuchó como ella lo había hecho con él. Ya por la madrugada el sueño los venció y se quedaron dormidos, uno en brazos del otro y así pasó su tan temida noche de bodas.

Pero por la mañana, él era un hombre nuevo y se dio a la tarea de hacérselo saber a su esposa. Esme disfruto de nuevo las caricias del hombre que amaba y le dio a él toda la pasión que buscaba de ella. Ninguno habló sobre amor, aunque se lo demostraron con caricias, temían ser el primero en entregar el corazón y ser lastimado. Por ahora se conformaban con la pasión y el cariño… el amor vendría después.

Los días que siguieron fueron intensos. Se pasaban los días entrenando y buscando la mejor estrategia para rescatar a Platt de manos de sus usurpadores. Los dos jóvenes escoceses no se marcharon, tenían cuentas pendientes con Vulturi y decidieron ayudar en su destrucción. Alice se preocupaba por que veía un futuro de felicidad para el conde y su señora… Veía a Volterra y a Platt prosperas y felices, pero había un vacío antes que eso pasara y eso la angustiaba mucho. Quería decir que no sabía cuál era el precio a pagar para poder llegar a ese futuro.

Las noches eran ardientes para los recién casados, disfrutaban el uno del otro sin pudor y sin recelo. Conocían todos sus secretos, excepto lo que sentían el uno por el otro. Esme amaba profundamente a su marido, pero temía que si ella se lo confesaba, él se sentiría obligado a corresponderle aunque sus sentimientos no fueran verdaderos. Y él vivía con el temor de que si alguna vez le confesaba su amor por ella, ella se retirara de él. Sabía que se sentía atraída por él y que disfrutaba de sus atenciones, pero no podía estar seguro de sus sentimientos hacia él y eso lo hacía dudar en entregarle su amor por entero. Prefería guardarse sus sentimientos en lo más profundo de su corazón, así estaría seguro.

El día en que partieron hacia Platt fue un día algo deprimente. Esme iba a acompañarlos y eso hizo que sus jóvenes amigas estuvieran preocupadas, Bella, Rosalie y Alice se quedaban en Volterra. Carlie, Nessie y sus prometidos irían en el contingente para recuperar Platt. Esme sería custodiada por las dos jóvenes y un grupo de guerreros escogidos por el conde.

Alice seguía sin poder ver nada acerca de un futuro seguro en Platt y eso no le servía a Carlisle. Había pensado que el don de la muchacha sería un arma segura, pero tal parecía que la vida no quería ponerle las cosas fáciles.

Llegaron a Platt al día siguiente y anunciaron su presencia con el toque de una trompeta, pidiendo la rendición pacifica y la entrega de la fortaleza. Pero no hubo respuesta. Las horas pasaron y nada ocurría dentro de la fortaleza, eso hizo que ellos se preocuparan. Masen se había quedado al frente de Volterra, pero Jasper había ido con el conde. Él y Alice habían estado tratando de unir las piezas claves de las visiones de que la joven había estado teniendo. Había sido extraño, pero Alice le había contado que no había podido ver el destino de los Volterra porque no había futuro para ellos.

Ahora el joven sajón pensaba que no se sabía nada de la gente de Platt porque precisamente eso era lo que pasaba… nada. O no había gente en Platt o todos estaban muertos. Jasper conocía de los alcances de la maldad de los Vulturi y temió lo peor, esa gente era capaz de muchas cosas.


	32. Chapter 32

**Declaración: **

Los personajes son de la señora Meyer, aunque la trama de la historia es mía.

* * *

**Advertencia:**

Algunas palabras o expresiones pueden ser ofensivas para algunas personas.

* * *

Gracias por leer mí historia y por sus comentarios.

* * *

**ESTAMOS CASI CASI AL FINAL... ME SIENTO TRISTE**

* * *

**CAPITULO 30**

Tierras de Platt, Noviembre de 1066.

En efecto, no había señales de vida en Platt, habían hecho el campamento, preparándose para el asedio. Ya tenían las rutas señaladas en un mapa, Esme les había indicado donde estaban las entradas y salidas secretas de la fortaleza; pero Carlisle todavía no quería lanzarse a una posible emboscada. Para estas alturas era muy posible que supieran que el Querubín y la guerrera no eran más que unos espías enviados para hacer un reconocimiento.

Durante esa noche las guardias estuvieron alertas contra cualquier ataque, era muy probable que los hombres de Vulturi aprovecharan la noche para hacer sus movimientos; pero nada. La noche estuvo tranquila y sin ninguna novedad. El mismo Carlisle participó en una de las guardias, pues quería que todo estuviera bien, sobre todo porque Esme estaba en medio de todo esto.

Esme estaba dentro de la tienda que le fue preparada, Nessie y Carlie le acompañaban dentro, esperando a que llegara el conde. Ella estaba preocupada por el próximo enfrentamiento, pues temía por la vida de su marido. Él tal vez no sintiera nada más que deseo por ella, pero ella lo amaba con todo su ser. Nunca jamás había sentido ese tipo de sentimientos por nadie, por eso sabía que era amor… más él no debía saberlo. No hasta que él también le entregara su amor.

A la media noche el conde entró a la tienda y las jóvenes Dwyer salieron de prisa. Esme ya se encontraba dormida y no se dio ni cuenta de la presencia de su marido hasta el amanecer, que fue cuando él se levantó y la dejó de abrazar. Entonces ella se levantó junto con él para ver cómo iban las cosas, pero todo seguía igual… nada.

La noche anterior, Jasper le había expresado sus inquietudes con respecto a las visiones de Alice. Y debido a que Jasper conocía las costumbres de los Vulturi, pues habían sido vecinos. Habían tenido que lidiar con ellos, claro que el barón de Witlock no era una mansa paloma y Vulturi había mantenido las distancias. Aun así, Jasper recordaba vagamente de cuando era niño, las carnicerías que causaban los hombres de Vulturi.

El conde y sus hombres habían platicado acerca de esto y habían empezado a pensar que algo no estaba bien. Cuando intentaron tomar Volterra, habían visto los movimientos de los aldeanos corriendo a la fortaleza para guarnecerse, pero ahora no se veía ni un alma y eso le hacía pensar a Carlisle en algo sumamente espeluznante.

-Monsieur… podemos probar entrar por donde salimos Nessie y yo al escapar de Platt. La doncella de Lady Esme tiene en su casita una trampilla y podemos intentar entrar por ahí. –el Querubín se ofreció para ir primero, pero debido a su gran tamaño era difícil para él tratar de regresar rápido si era alguna clase de emboscada. Tal vez los hombres de Vulturi habían obligado a la vieja doncella a contarles todo acerca de sus supuestos sobrinos.

-Iré yo mí señor. Será más fácil para mí tratar de volver si las cosas no están bien.

-No Dwyer, no puedo dejar que os arriesgues así, sois una mujer…

-Soy una guerrera mí señor, para esto fui criada. No le temo a la muerte ni a nada. Dejadme cumplir con mi palabra empeñada ante mí señora.

-Y yo iré con vos, dos seremos mejor que una y podremos volver fácilmente. – Carlie había dado apenas un paso cuando sintió que su prometido la retenía-. Yo también soy hija de mí padre y también he jurado con mí vida proteger a mí señora.

El conde dudó por un momento, pero si bien era cierto que las jóvenes guerreras eran mujeres, también era cierto que ellas por su tamaño eran las más indicadas para hacer la inspección. No estaban indefensas y ante cualquier cosa, estarían él y sus hombres detrás de ellas para ayudarlas.

Las jóvenes se alistaron con sus armas, siendo su padre hombre de guerras, sabían usar una gran variedad de ellas. A la mayoría les sorprendió que sacaran de sus bolsas de cuero unas mazas, que no eran más que una versión pequeña de una de las armas favoritas del difunto barón. Habían sido mandadas a hacer especialmente para ellas, cuchillos, pequeñas flechas y arcos pequeños y sus ya conocidas espadas. Detrás de ellas iban por supuesto los jóvenes Black, pues no permitirían que alguien más defendiese a sus prometidas.

Cuando Nessie empujó el cofre que obstruía la entrada, sintió un olor desagradable y palideció. Entonces supo que era seguro entrar, pero prefirió no decir nada hasta estar segura. Salió ella y le indicó a Carlie que se quedara en el túnel hasta que ella le avisara. Lo que Nessie encontró casi la hizo desmayarse.

-¡Por Dios...! ¡Qué maldad! – sus ojos no daban crédito a lo que veían, parecía imposible que alguien fuese capaz de tanta maldad. Se detuvo al oír un quejido-. ¡Gemima! – ella corrió a donde estaba la doncella moribunda, a la señora Esme no iba a gustarle nada todo esto. La mujer había sido como una segunda madre para ella-. ¿Qué ha pasado Gemima? ¿Quién ha hecho esto?

-Vulturi… -dijo casi sin voz y sin vida-. En cuanto descubrió que vos y el muchacho no estabais se puso como loco, se emborrachó primero y después de unos días comenzó a matar a la gente que más tiempo había vivido en Platt. –la voz de la pobre mujer apenas si se oía. Tenía una herida en el vientre, era un milagro que estuviese con vida.

-¿Dónde está Vulturi ahora Gemima, donde esta?

-Se han ido… pero solo se ha llevado lo que trajo consigo. Todo el tesoro de Platt está intacto… no ha podido llevárselo… dáselo a mí señora… ella sabrá donde esta todo. - dijo ya casi sin vida.

Nessie llamó a Carlie para que la atendiera y salió a revisar todo lo demás. En efecto, Vulturi había matado a casi todo en Platt. Un niño como de unos diez años se movió y trató de esconderse pero Nessie le dio alcance. Él le terminó de confirmar las cosas, por suerte, la mayoría de la gente había logrado escapar y solo los más viejos se habían quedado y ellos fueron en quienes Aro Vulturi había descargado su maldad. Los había pasado por la espada… a los ancianos y a las mujeres que no habían podido salir.

La fortaleza estaba llena sangre y muerte. El niño le mostro por donde había huido los asesinos, habían hecho un boquete en la pared trasera de la fortaleza. Por la clase de trabajo y el espesor de las paredes de la muralla, debía de haberles llevado días. Después de su recorrido, ella volvió a donde estaba Carlie y para llamar al conde y a sus hombres. No fue necesario llamarlos, ya estaban saliendo de detrás del cofre y encontrándose con todo el desastre que Vulturi había dejado para ellos.

Era una triste posesión, nada parecido a lo que pasó cuando se tomó Volterra. Triste y sangrienta. El maldito de Aro Vulturi había dejado una muestra de sus alcances maléficos antes de huir como el cobarde asesino que era. Al comprobar que efectivamente no había peligro, Carlisle volvió por el pequeño túnel y así poder preparar a Esme para tal desastre. La había dejado con la mayoría de su ejército y con el Querubín como responsable de ella. Aunque Esme no lo supiera, la amaba con toda su alma y con todo su ser. Le había entregado su amor, un amor que nadie había podido obtener… un amor limpio y sincero, su amor verdadero.

Esme supo que había pasado lo peor, la cara de su marido lo decía todo. No se habían escuchado nada de choques de espadas y ni flechas ni gritos resonaban en las paredes, eso indicaba que el cobarde asesino ya no estaba en Platt y que muy probablemente no había nadie con vida. La odiaba y haría cualquier cosa con tal de verla sufrir.

Al casarse con Marcus, ella se había interpuesto entre Volterra y él. Ahora, aunque Platt valía mucho más que Volterra, sabía que a ella le importaba más la gente que sus tierras.

Ese día en Platt fue de sufrimiento, Esme lloraba por cada uno de los habitantes que habían muerto por mano de Vulturi. Nunca había sido rencorosa, ni había odiado en su vida, pero ahora deseaba con toda su alma ver como el maldito de Aro se retorciera de dolor. Aun así, no deseaba que Carlisle fuera en su búsqueda. Temía por él, él era el dueño de su amor y el dueño de su vida. No sabía cómo expresarlo con palabras, pero lo que sentía por el conde era más fuerte de lo que nunca había sentido por nadie. Ella le había entregado todo lo que era y todo lo que poseía, pero lo más importante… le había entregado su amor.

Los soldados se dedicaron a acomodar en el patio a los cuerpos, Esme los conocía desde niña y sabía quiénes eran y como se llamaban. Su doncella y amiga Gemima, había muerto poco después de verla a ella y ahora los soldados estaban preparando la tierra donde descansarían los cuerpos. La limpieza de la fortaleza vino luego y durante días apenas si ella y su marido se vieron. Estaban reforzando el boquete que Aro había abierto y estaban haciendo recorridos para ver si Vulturi no ten espías por ahí, pero nada. Se toparon con algunos forajidos, pero no fueron rivales para el conde.

Al principio de la siguiente semana, ya era diciembre. Esme sabía que Carlisle viajaría a Londres en los próximos días para que pudiera estar a tiempo en la coronación del rey Guillermo, ella había terminado por aceptar esta realidad. Y sabía que parte de las riquezas que ella poseía iban a ir a parar en las arcas del rey, pero la verdad es que no importaba. Tenía un marido al que amaba y aunque él no sentía lo mismo por ella, su amor por él era suficiente por los dos.

Además, tenían una hija… Joyce. Su marido había sufrido tanto por tener que esconderla, pero al fin y al cabo sus temores habían sido infundados. Nadie en Volterra o en Platt hacía preguntas o comentarios en contra de la pequeña princesa y nunca había visto una niña más feliz. La gente de Platt había asumido que Joyce era hija de Esme, no solo porque la llamara mamá, sino porque los ojos de Joyce eran iguales a los de la difunta madre de Esme. Ella por lo tanto no los sacó de su error, la niña sería desde ese tiempo, la verdadera hija de la señora de Platt y por lo tanto la gente la adoraba.

Los días previos al viaje ella estaba algo nerviosa, la gente de Platt había vuelto y ahora estaba de nuevo segura. Su marido había dispuesto un gran destacamento de soldados y desde antes ya había mandado traer más desde Normandía para que pudiera resguardar las dos fortalezas. La inquietud era que ella no deseaba volver a Volterra, la gente era buena y la querían, habían arriesgado su vida para protegerla, pero ella deseaba quedarse en casa… deseaba quedarse en Platt.

No tenía opción, debía de acompañar a su marido a la corte y debieron de pasar por Volterra para ver que todo estuviese en orden. La pequeña Joyce se había metido en entre las cosas de Esme de nuevo, antes de salir de Volterra había revisado su bolsa. Habían decidido que era mejor llevarla con ellos y no dejarla con riesgo a que le pasara algo.

Era por eso que la pequeña había sido conocida en Platt, Carlisle había deseado que se quedara con Masen y Pierre, pero la niña era demasiado obstinada y desde que tenía una madre se había vuelto peor. Lo más seguro era llevarla con ellos a donde fueran.

Las dos guerreras se habían quedado con ellos en Platt, pero ahora era tiempo de que volvieran a Volterra y de ahí probablemente a su destino, las tierras altas de Escocia.

Esme no quería despedirse de ellas, pero las cosas estaban tomando su propio rumbo. El día en que ellos llegaron a Volterra, encontraron a un joven muy apuesto y parecido a Bella, se llamaba Garreth, había venido a por ella y Esme tuvo que ver como también Rosalie se marchaba con ella. Únicamente la estaban esperando, no pudo impedir que la joven se marchara, porque había descubierto que estaba enamorada del Querubín y entre ellos no podía haber nada.

En Volterra solo se quedaría Alice, era triste ver como las jóvenes que un día fueron como sus hermanitas se tenían que marchar de su lado para hacer sus propias vidas. Por lo menos Nessie y Carlie, pero Bella y Rosalie iban huyendo de sus propios sentimientos. Las entendía porque ella sufría por lo mismo.

A su arribo a la corte del rey en Londres, ya estaba todo atestado de gente, lambiscones y cuanta gente interesada podía caber, claro que ellos ya tenían un lugar apartado. Carlisle había mandado al Querubín y a Masen varios días antes para que les apartasen lugar, así que ellos tenían alojamiento seguro. En la corte se encontró con Eleazar, Carmen y su hija Irina a quienes saludó con gran alegría. Era bueno encontrar a alguien conocido entre todos ese mundo de gente.

Después de todo el alboroto que se había formado en la ciudad por la coronación del nuevo rey, Esme había preferido no salir de sus aposentos. Tanto Carmen como Irina decidieron pasarse por ahí antes de la cena en honor al rey. Esme tendría también que ir a la dichosa cena, siendo la esposa de uno de los hombres más importantes del rey, pero ella tenía sus dudas. La mayoría de los hombres que se habían congregado ahí para rendir su lealtad al rey, eran sajones obligados por la situación y por el interés de no perder sus tierras.

Carmen había dejado a sus hijas en St. James, únicamente Irina había sido llevada con ellos. Esme se sorprendió, Irina ahora era viuda y seguía siendo tan hermosa o aun más que antes. Estaba ahí para abogar que su pequeño hijo no fuese desposeído de sus derechos… todos estaban ahí por interés… todos excepto ella. Eran los demás quienes necesitaban de ella y de su riqueza.


	33. Chapter 33

**Declaración: **

Los personajes son de la señora Meyer, aunque la trama de la historia es mía.

* * *

**Advertencia:**

Algunas palabras o expresiones pueden ser ofensivas para algunas personas.

* * *

Gracias por leer mí historia y por sus comentarios.

* * *

**ULTIMO CAPITULO!**

* * *

**CAPITULO 31**

-Es un gusto conoceros condesa. La verdad es que estoy sorprendido por vuestra juventud y por vuestra belleza… además de vuestra inteligencia. Vuestro marido ya me ha puesto al tanto de todos vuestros conflictos y déjeme deciros que me alegro que le hayáis puesto las cosas difíciles. Así os apreciará más de lo que ya hace.

-El gusto y el honor son míos su majestad. – Esme no había conocido al anterior rey y este era enorme. Tuvo que inclinarse y hacerle una reverencia hasta que él se dignó a indicarle que se levantara. Realmente no fue la gran cosa estar frente a él, si bien era un hombre imponente, para ella únicamente Carlisle la hacía temblar-. Estoy a vuestras órdenes. Mí gente y yo estamos a su disposición su majestad.

-Levantaos señora, os deseo mucha felicidad y prosperidad en vuestras tierras. Es mi deseo que vos y mi amigo seáis muy felices. - Guillermo se había sorprendido verdaderamente de que la viuda de Volterra fuese joven y hermosa además de inteligente. Mejor aún, ya estaba de su lado. Carlisle De Cullen controlaría gran parte del territorio sajón y eso le complacía grandemente.

Esme se alejó escoltada por el Querubín, quien era el encargado de su seguridad. Habían dejado a la pequeña Joyce al cuidado de Alice en Volterra. Aunque la gente no había pensado nada malo de la pequeña y todos los miedos que Carlisle había sentido se habían vuelto nada. Llevarla a la corte era distinto. Todos y cada uno de los rivales del conde estaban ahí, incluido su tío que había viajado desde Normandía para estar presente en la coronación. Había sido lo mejor haberla dejado.

Carlisle apuró todos sus asuntos y procuró partir lo más pronto posible a sus nuevas tierras. El rey le había entregado los títulos de propiedad, a él, el de Volterra y a Esme el de Platt, pero conservando los derechos de Esme como señora de ambas tierras. Así, ante normandos y sajones, Esme fue recompensada. Aquella mujer fuerte y precavida que fuera despojada hasta ser una simple criada, ahora era una condesa y estaba muy por encima de muchos ahí presentes. Todavía quedaban pendientes algunas cosas, pero por ahora era tiempo de volver a casa.

Eran los primeros días de enero cuando partían de Londres con rumbo a Volterra. Parte del camino lo habían hecho acompañados del barón de Denalie. Irina, su hija mayor se había quedado todavía, pues viajaría con la familia de su difunto marido. Ni el Querubín ni Masen se acercaron mucho cuando ellos estaban presentes. Desde que habían llegado y Masen había visto que la joven viuda ponía sus ojos en él, se mantuvo alejado. Lo último que quería el joven heredero era verse involucrado con una viuda heredera como el conde de Devereux.

El clima era bastante malo en esos días, así que cuando el barón de Denalie y el conde separaron sus caminos, el conde apresuró el paso. Le urgía llegar a Volterra, extrañaba a su princesa y estaba ansioso y temeroso de una emboscada. Vulturi había sido declarado proscrito y forajido, con mayor razón el conde no quería verse en desventaja en un camino tan desierto y con un clima que casi se congelaban. Para colmo, pocos días después, Esme se sintió bastante mal, había tenido nauseas y había devuelto el estomago en varias ocasiones esa misma mañana. A Carlisle esto le preocupaba mucho, y tanto el Querubín como Masen estaban enterados de esta situación y se mantenían alertas.

La única que se comportaba con naturalidad a pesar de los malestares era Esme, estaba embarazada. Había tenido dudas, pero ahora estaba segura… Su corazón lloraba por su hijo perdido. Más le pedía a Dios que este hijo si se lograra, no soportaría otra perdida. Le era suficiente que su marido no la amara como para que perdiera también al fruto de su amor. Ella había estado montando sola, pero cuando el agotamiento ya era demasiado, Esme casi desmayaba por eso.

Carlisle se dio cuenta de que Esme estaba cansada, y se preocupaba que pudiera caerse del caballo. Estaba pensando en ella, en el tiempo que habían pasado juntos desde que el llegara a Volterra. Y luego este viaje hasta Londres, le había hecho conocer otra faceta de la personalidad de su esposa. A pesar de que no había estado nunca en la corte, se comportaba con elegancia y sabía cómo poner en su sitio a cualquiera que intentase hacerla sentir mal. El no comprendía porque no lo había hecho con Vulturi. Ese malnacido la había humillado tanto. Pero tal parecía que a pesar de todo no había matado su espíritu rebelde y mandón.

Todo sucedió tan rápido, que el conde no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, simplemente se deslizó de su montura.

El primer pensamiento de todos fue que él había sido alcanzado por alguna flecha. Habían estado temiendo un ataque desde que salieron de Londres, pero por más alertas que habían estado no se habían encontrado con ningún problema en el camino más que el mal tiempo. Cuando Carlisle cayó, se oyó un golpe seco donde se estrelló contra el suelo. Esme desmontó de prisa y corrió a su lado mientras que los hombres los rodeaban esperando repeler el ataque, ya listos con sus espadas en mano.

Esme sintió la muerte al ver que su esposo se desvanecía del caballo. Había estado tan agotada por el viaje y los malestares del embarazo, que por horas pensaba que era ella quien caería de su montura. Pero el conde montaba erguido, como si hubiese nacido en los lomos de ese caballo. Esme vio pasar la flecha a un lado suyo como si fuese tan despacio que el tiempo se hubiese detenido e incrustarse en el hombro izquierdo de su marido. Todo había sido tan rápido que ella no alcanzó a advertirle al conde y su grito llegó después de la flecha.

-¡Carlisle amor mío! -Esme desmontó rápidamente y sin ayuda para correr a donde el cuerpo de su marido estaba. Los guerreros de su marido estaban rodeándolos y protegiéndolos con sus propios cuerpos, pero aun así Esme no se sentía segura-. ¡Mí amor, habladme!

Como él no respondía, Esme pensó lo peor y sintió un dolor tan profundo en el alma. No podía ser que después de tanto sufrimiento, también tuviera que enfrentar perder al único hombre al que ella hubiese amado. ¡Como había deseado ser feliz con él en Platt! Desde que era niña había soñado que el hombre al cual amara se quedaría en Platt para que gobernaran juntos sobre sus vastas tierras, pero ahora parecía que eso jamás sucedería.

_¡Amor mío!_

Carlisle escuchó el eco de una voz angustiada llamándolo. La reconoció de inmediato. Era Esme, su Esme. La única mujer que había amado y a la que le había entregado hasta el alma. El dolor en el hombro le dio la seguridad de que estaba vivo, ningún hombre muerto podría sentir tal ardor. Pero lo único que le preocupaba era que Esme estaba en peligro y que incluso él podría no salir vivo de este ataque… no por su vida… Si no porque nunca le había dicho a Esme que la amaba y no quería morir sin habérselo confesado.

-Os amo…

-¿Qué habéis dicho? -preguntó una llorosa Esme, al escuchar el murmullo de su voz. Había estado tan angustiada que pensó que había imaginado lo que él había dicho.

-¡Qué os amo!… os amo Esme… con toda mi alma. –Esme no le contestó, se soltó llorando con mucho dolor… O eso es lo que él lograba captar en los sollozos de su amada mujer. Carlisle nunca entendería a las mujeres y sus reacciones.

-Monsieur… ¿Cómo os encontráis? Ya hemos atrapado al arquero, estaba solo. Le pagaron para que os matara, pero no salimos solos de Londres y hasta ahora tuvo la oportunidad. Dejadme ayudaros a quitar la flecha de vuestro hombro.

-¿Solo está en su hombro? ¿Estáis seguro? -pregunto Esme entre hipidos. El Querubín había interrumpido su momento más romántico en la vida. Aunque claro, era bueno que el atacante hubiese sido un solo y no un centenar. Se había asustado tanto por la herida pensando que era fatal y había declarado su amor al conde frente a todos sus hombres. Quería pensar que las palabras que su marido le había dicho eran ciertas y no solo para que ella no se sintiera avergonzada.

-Si mí señora, la flecha solo está en el hombro, pero el golpe fue bastante fuerte y por eso Monsieur perdió el conocimiento. Debemos sacarle la flecha para evitar que se infecte.

La captura del arquero había sido fácil, estaba a terreno despejado y no había donde se escondiera más que un montículo, el mismo desde donde le había disparado la flecha a Carlisle. Aunque había intentado huir entre Masen y el Querubín lo habían perseguido y dado alcance. Había confesado que le habían pagado por matar al conde, pero que no sabía quien había dado la orden.

Quitarle la flecha fue fácil, pero la herida sangró bastante y tardaron en poder vendarla y reanudar el viaje. Ese día ya no avanzaron mucho y acamparon cerca de un arroyo. Esme había estado atendiendo a Carlisle, pero no habían vuelto a hablar de sus sentimientos. Carlisle pensaba que tal vez se había precipitado al confesarle su amor a Esme, pero el hecho de estar al borde de la muerte le había hecho ver que estaba perdiendo la oportunidad de ser feliz con la mujer que amaba.

Esme pensaba que él le había dicho que la amaba solo porque ella le había gritado palabras de amor frente a todos. Ahora no quería mirar a nadie a la cara, pues le daba vergüenza que supieran que estaba enamorada del conde. Si al menos él de verdad sintiese algo por ella, no importaría gritar al mundo su amor por él. Pero no podía creer que él la amara y que de verdad pudiese ser felices.

Después de la cena dentro de la tienda, Esme ayudó a Carlisle a recostarse en la cama. Seguían sin decirse nada y cuando Esme se trató de alejarse un poco, él la detuvo agarrándole el brazo. Ella no hizo ademan de soltarse y Carlisle la atrajo hacia él, ella se sentó a un lado de él y agachó la cabeza. El conde puso sus dedos debajo de su barbilla y le levantó la cara, ella cerró los ojos. Todo con tal de no enfrentar su mirada y la vergüenza de que la supiera enamorada de él.

-Esme… Lo que os dije hace un rato es verdad… Ya sé que tal vez no podáis sentir por mí más que pasión, pero mis sentimientos hacia vos son verdaderos.

-Yo… - Esme quiso decir algo pero el conde no la dejó.

-No digáis nada, escuchadme solamente… Os lo pido por favor. – Esme asintió con la cabeza y el siguió hablando-. Perdí a mi madre cuando era un niño, dos meses después mí padre también murió y me quedé solo. Mi tío se hizo cargo de mis bienes, pero quien se encargó de mí educación y formación fue Pierre. Siempre odie a mí padre, sus costumbres eran repugnantes y lo único que desee en toda mi vida fue no parecerme a él en nada. Cuando Frannie y yo nos casamos nunca le fui infiel… Es cierto que no la amaba, pero era mi esposa y la respetaba. Después de ella no volví a estar con ninguna otra mujer hasta que estuve contigo.

-Si, me lo habéis contado. También que no os acostabais con ninguna criada como vuestro padre acostumbraba a hacer.

-Sí. Por eso debéis de saber que no os mentiría en cuanto a mis sentimientos. Es cierto que desde que os vi en el patio el día que tomamos Volterra os desee en mí cama, pero luche, luche en contra de mis deseos. El día que me ayudasteis a bañarme os deseaba con todo mí ser, pero me di cuenta de que ya os amaba cuando vos defendisteis a Joyce delante de mí. Descubrí que os deseaba, pero para siempre. Deseaba teneros en mí cama cada noche y que por las mañanas os despertaras entre mis brazos. Desee veros cargar a mis hijos en vuestro vientre y desee poder envejecer a vuestro lado hasta mí último día.

-Yo no sabía nada…

-Ni yo quería que supierais de lo que sentía por vos. Primero porque estaba comprometido con la viuda y no podía ofreceros nada más que ser mí amante durante el tiempo que durara. Pero cuando os huisteis de mí y supe quien erais vos en realidad, no quise que supierais ni que tuvierais ese poder sobre mí. – Carlisle suspiró-. Sé que no puedo obligaros a sentir nada por mí y tampoco quiero que os sintáis mal porque os ame. Nunca os lo hubiese dicho tal vez, pero hoy que pude haber muerto me di cuenta de que no quería morir sin habéroslo dicho aunque fuese alguna vez. No deseo morir sin haber intentado que me améis también…

-Ya os amo… - Carlisle se quedó sin palabras ante la interrupción de Esme-. Os amo desde antes que os llegarais a Volterra. Más antes aun, cuando apenas era una joven soñadora ya os amaba. He soñado con vos desde que tengo memoria y siempre esperé a que vos llegaras por mí a Platt, pero habéis tardado mucho y yo…

-Lamento no haber llegado antes. Pero ahora estoy aquí y no voy a dejaros nunca. Os amaré por el resto de mis días. Vos sois la única mujer a la que le he entregado mí amor. Pensaba que no podría amaros… Pero ahora soy vuestro en cuerpo y alma.

-Y yo también soy vuestra… Siempre lo he sido, en cuerpo y alma. También sois el único hombre al que le he entregado mí amor… Al único, para siempre… Pero hay algo más que debéis saber. – La seriedad en el rostro de Esme perturbó al conde-. Vais a ser padre otra vez, estoy esperando a vuestro hijo.

La sensación de plenitud embargo sus cuerpos y sus almas que en otros tiempos estuvieron atormentadas ahora se complementaban a la perfección. Sus heridas del pasado habían sanado y las cicatrices eran solo parte del pasado, un pasado que no podían ni querían olvidar porque eran los cimientos de su nueva vida. Una nueva vida llena de amor y de esperanza.

* * *

**GRACIAS POR ACOMPAÑARME EN ESTA AVENTURA... YA SOLO FALTA EL EPILOGO... BESITOS**


	34. Chapter 34

**Declaración: **

Los personajes son de la señora Meyer, aunque la trama de la historia es mía.

* * *

**Advertencia:**

Algunas palabras o expresiones pueden ser ofensivas para algunas personas.

* * *

Gracias por leer mí historia y por sus comentarios.

* * *

**EPILOGO…**

_Volterra, algunos días después. _

-La llegada a Volterra había sido sin más contratiempos, pero no todo fue alegría al llegar a la fortaleza. Pues únicamente Alice permanecía ahí, las hermanas Dwyer se habían marchado a las tierras altas desde hacia unas semanas para comenzar su nueva vida a lado de sus higlanders. Bella se había marchado a su casa, escoltada por el apuesto Garreth y Rosalie también los había acompañado. Esme se sintió triste por la partida de sus amigas y la fortaleza no era la misma sin su presencia.

A Masen no le gusto mucho la idea de que Bella se hubiese marchado en su ausencia, pero tal vez era lo mejor. Él estaba comprometido para casarse, a eso había ido a Inglaterra… Para recoger a su novia y volver a Normandía donde lo esperaban sus padres y hermanas. Si. Era mejor que Bella se hubiese marchado, pero no dejaba de sentirse incomodo ante el sentimiento de pérdida ante su partida.

El golpe más duro se lo llevó el Querubín. Si bien, era cierto que estaba dispuesto a conquistar a la rubia de hielo y hacer que se derritiera entre el calor de sus brazos, no contaba con enamorarse profundamente de ella. La había extrañado. Desde que habían partido hacia Platt y luego cuando hicieron una parada en Volterra durante el viaje a Londres antes de la coronación. El Querubín le había dicho a Rosalie que esperaba hablar con ella seriamente a su regreso, pero ella se había marchado.

Todos se sentían mal por él, porque sabían de sus sentimientos hacia la muchacha. Incluidos Carlisle y Esme, pero nadie podía ayudarle porque le habían dado su palabra a Rosalie de no decir a nadie su paradero. No le quedaba más que resignarse a que ella no quería saber nada de él, pero no le era fácil. Su carácter alegre y vital se apagó un poco y su encanto para seducir muchachas también. Las mujeres pululaban a su alrededor, pero él prefería estar solo. Cuando Carlisle y Esme partieron a Platt para instalar su residencia ahí, él les acompañó… Volterra le traía malos recuerdos.

La sorpresa y recompensa fue para Jasper. El conde lo nombró administrador y gobernante de Volterra, mientras él y su familia vivían en Platt. A todos les alegró la decisión del conde, no podían estar más tranquilos de que fuese un sajón el que estuviera al mando. Jasper extrañaba estar en el otro bando, pero el destino lo había puesto de este lado.

El conde era un hombre honorable aunque fuese normando e invasor, al menos Volterra no había sido devastada como Platt y no por normandos sino por sajones. Él dudó antes de aceptar, todavía tenía pendiente esclarecer el asesinato de su padre y el destino de las tierras de Witlock… tierras que serian confiscadas por la corona y quitadas de manos de su familia si no le juraban lealtad al nuevo rey. Su familia sabía que él ya no estaba de lado sajón, si no del lado de los invasores. Y era Peter el que se encontraba haciendo frente a todos los problemas que se suscitaran en sus tierras. Pero en fin, Volterra era una gran fortaleza y era un buen lugar apara vivir. Y… había una brujita de ojos azules que perturbaba sus sueños por las noches.

_Condado de Platt, marzo de 1067…_

-Es hermoso… Todo esto. Me gusta Platt. ¿Y decís que os parabais aquí a ver si me acercaba por el camino?

-Si, todas las mañanas y por las tardes… hasta que tuve dieciséis años… después soñaba que llegabais a mí cama, así que no era necesario esperar aquí sabiendo que ibais a besarme en mis sueños.

-Lamento que se me haya hecho un poco tarde, aunque pienso que si hubiese llegado antes, vuestro padre no me hubiese dejado entrar.

-le hubieses gustado… Aunque fuerais normando. Estoy segura de que se hubiesen llevado muy bien… Todavía lo echo de menos.

-Él está aquí contigo, siempre. Mientras Platt se mantenga en pie, él estará vivo y yo os amaré siempre y por siempre. Os amo Esme

-Yo también os amo mí guerrero. Os amo a vos y a nuestros hijos. Los amaré siempre. Solo quisiera que nuestros amigos encontraran la felicidad que nosotros tenemos.

-Y la encontraran… Cuando ellos reconozcan su camino. Así como yo reconocí el mío al dejar Normandía. Solo una cosa falta para ser totalmente feliz con vos… Pero os prometo que en cuanto terminemos con los Vulturi, ya no habrá nada que nos impida vivir felices para toda la vida.

Si, mí guerrero… Ahora entrégame tu amor mientras tengamos paz. No quiero perder un segundo más de tiempo sin estar en tus brazos…

_**FIN…**_

* * *

_**LES AGRADEZCO INFINITAMENTE SU APOYO EN ESTA AVENTURA.**_

_**GRACIAS A TODAS AQUELLAS PERSONAS QUE LEYERON CADA UNO DE MIS CAPÍTULOS Y A QUIENES DEJARON UN COMENTARIO. VERDADERAMENTE ESTOY AGRADECIDA.**_

_**NOTA:**_

_**Se que la historia se queda inconclusa en algunos aspectos, pero quiero aclararles que es una saga. Desde un principio fue planeada para ser una saga y espero verdaderamente que la inspiración y la vida me alcancen para poder terminarla.**_

_**la siguiente historia será según lo propuesto por mi muso, la de el Querubín y Rosalie. Ya estoy trabajando en ella, pero deben tenerme paciencia. yo prefiero tener terminada la historia antes de publicar, no me gustaría dejarles colgados. Así que por lo pronto en esta saga tendrán que esperar la continuación. **_

_**Ya se que querrán matarme por dejar así las cosas, pero espero que podamos vengarnos un poco en la siguiente historia.**_

_**sigo participando en retos, así que publicaré algunas cosas por aquí y también publicaré cuando termine mi próxima novela que espero les guste... **_

_**Nuevamente gracias... un besotote..**_

_**P.D. Si alguien quiere la historia completa puede pedirmela en un mp o a mi correo que esta en mi perfil... besitos**_


End file.
